The Free World
by LSAfor
Summary: Arizona Robbins marque l'histoire des Etats-Unis d'Amérique en devenant la première Présidente Femme du pays. Avec le poids du Monde Libre sur ses épaules, elle va devoir s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie au Capitole où elle fera connaissance de son staff. Et plus particulièrement, la nouvelle Chef de la Sécurité, Callie Torres qui, dès le début, ne la laissera pas indifférente...
1. Chapitre 1

Et c'est repartie pour une toute nouvelle aventure Calzona!

Si vous n'êtes pas encore lassés de mes écrits, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans cette nouvelle aventure ^^

Une fois de plus, cette histoire sera un UA et les personnages vont évoluer dans l'univers de Scandal (autre série à succès de Shonda). Cela dit, pour tous ceux qui ont suivi la série, ne vous attendez pas aux mêmes aventures qu'Olivia Pope, comme je l'ai dis j'emprunte surtout l'univers. C'est avant tout une histoire d'amour...

Le 1er chapitre est un peu court, mais je vous rassure, au fur et à mesure la taille augmente.

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, vos critiques qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, c'est toujours cool d'avoir des remarques qui nous permettent de nous améliorer!

Trêve de blabla & bonne lecture!

LSAfor'

PS: La suite de The Agency sera disponible au courant de la semaine prochaine...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à S. Rhimes, créatrice des séries Grey's Anatomy et Scandal_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1:<span>

_- Moi, Arizona Robbins._

_- Moi, Arizona Robbins, répéta la femme se tenant debout, au milieu du Capitole, face à la Juge de la Cours Suprême, la main__ posée sur la Bible, alors qu'un millier de personne se trouvait autour d'elles et que des flashes de photos ne cessaient de fuser._

_- __Jure solennellement que j'exécuterais fidèlement le rôle de Présidente des États-Unis d'Amérique, poursuivit la Juge. Je jure que, dans le maximum de mes capacités, je préserverai, protégerai et défendrai la constitution de la Nation_

_- __Jure solennellement que j'exécuterais fidèlement le rôle de Présidente des États-Unis d'Amérique. Je jure que, dans le maximum de mes capacités, je préserverai, protégerai et défendrai la constitution de la Nation_

_Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit lorsque la nouvelle présidente termina son serment d'investiture. Elle adressa un grand sourire à la Juge de la Cour suprême qui lui tendit la main droite et qu'elle serra avec joie._

_- Nous venons d'assister au sacre du 45__ème__président de notre Nation en direct du Capitole! s'exclama le journaliste qui venait de reprendre l'antenne. Et nous ne pouvons qu'être impatient de voir ce que nous réservera le mandat du premier leader femme du monde libre qui a su mener une campagne impressionnante et –_

Richard Webber éteignit la télévision à ce moment-là avant de se redresser lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il lança un «entrez» et vit sans surprise l'agent qu'il attendait pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Torres! s'exclama-t-il.

- Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur? demanda la jeune femme en s'avançant nerveusement vers le bureau.

- Asseyez-vous, demanda Webber en faisant un signe en direction de l'une des deux chaises se trouvant devant son bureau.

La Latina ne se fit pas prier et s'installa avant de parler précipitamment:

- Si c'est au sujet du type qui a fait une crise de tétanie en salle d'interrogatoire, je n'y suis pour rien! Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait de l'arythmie donc quand je l'ai interrogé je –

- J'ai une nouvelle affectation pour vous, la coupa Webber.

Elle arrêta de parler en laissant ses mains retomber sur ses genoux avant de lui adresser un grand sourire.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, dit-il excédé. Comme vous devez surement le savoir, une nouvelle Présidente a été élue…

- Oui, répondit Callie. J'ai même voté pour elle!

Elle se tut instantanément lorsqu'elle vit le regard menaçant qu'il lui lança par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle. Vous pouvez continuer…

Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération avant de reprendre:

- Donc comme je vous le disais, nous avons une nouvelle présidente et comme à chaque mandat, c'est à la NSA qu'il revient de s'occuper de sa sécurité. Et j'ai pensé à vous…

- C'est un honneur M. Webber, déclara Callie en hochant la tête solennellement. Quand le Chef de Sécurité a-t-il prévu la réunion de préparation ?

La question eut l'effet d'arracher un froncement de sourcil au directeur de la NSA.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, indiqua-t-il. C'est VOUS le Chef de Sécurité de la Maison Blanche, Torres!

Callie le regarda bouche-bée avant de s'esclaffer.

- Très drôle!

Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne rigolait pas, elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Vous me faites marcher, n'est-ce pas?

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Webber d'un ton plein de conviction. Vous êtes la personne taillée pour ce travail.

- Vous m'avait dit la semaine dernière que me confier quelque chose relèverait de la folie, fit remarquer Callie. Et maintenant vous voulez que MOI, Callie Torres, « la plaie de la Nation » s'occupe personnellement de la sécurité de la Présidente des États-Unis ?

Webber dû faire preuve de toute sa volonté pour ne pas sourire face à la reprise de ses paroles. Depuis qu'il était directeur de la NSA, il n'avait que très rarement vu des agents aussi pénibles que Callie Torres. Elle avait un don pour ne pas respecter les règles, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et n'hésitait pas à passer outre ses supérieurs hiérarchiques lorsqu'elle pensait que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire. Mais durant toute sa carrière, il n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi douée dans son métier. Elle était très forte, très courageuse et avait de très bons instincts. Ce qui fait que malgré tous les ennuis qu'elle s'était attirée, elle restait l'un des meilleurs agents de l'Agence. Et c'est pour ça qu'il avait immédiatement pensé à elle pour ce job.

- Je sais que des fois je vous mène la vie dure, admit-il. Mais il n'empêche que j'ai foi en vous et que je sais que parmi tous les agents qui travaillent pour moi, vous êtes celle qui en est le plus capable.

Un sentiment de fierté envahit Callie qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement. Le Chef venait de la complimenter – chose qui n'arrivait jamais – et en plus il venait de lui proposer le job de sa carrière. Il lui donnait la tâche de veiller, de protéger la personne la plus importante du pays et elle savait – elle sentait au fond d'elle-même que cette nouvelle assignation allait changer sa vie à jamais.

- Je ne vous décevrai pas, affirma-t-elle avec un acquiescement.

- J'en suis sûr, répondit Webber avec un demi-sourire. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à réunir votre équipe. Une équipe de confiance…

- J'ai exactement les personnes qu'il faut, assura-t-elle.

- Bien…

Comprenant qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre congés, Callie se leva, lui adressa un dernier signe de tête puis s'avança vers la porte.

- Torres, héla Webber avant qu'elle ne sorte.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- De quoi parliez-vous avec cette histoire de crise en salle d'interrogatoire? interrogea-t-il suspicieusement.

Callie lui adressa un sourire mal-à-l'aise avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Il faut que j'y aille Monsieur, le devoir patriotique m'appelle.

Et sans lui laisser la possibilité d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle s'éclipsa. Il regarda la porte se refermer en secouant la tête d'un air dépité.

Cette femme était vraiment une plaie…

* * *

><p>- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me trouve actuellement dans le Bureau Ovale! s'exclama Arizona surexcitée. Et ce que j'arrive encore moins à croire c'est que c'est MON bureau!<p>

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même en regardant la pièce avec une expression fascinée au visage. Elle y était: à la concrétisation de ses rêves. Elle allait enfin pouvoir changer les choses et essayer de rendre le monde meilleur, comme elle en avait toujours eu envie.

On lui avait dit qu'elle se berçait d'illusion, qu'une jeune femme n'ayant même pas la quarantaine, célibataire, n'arriverait jamais à atteindre ne serait-ce que le Sénat. Mais elle était rapidement devenue plus que ça, devenant député, puis gouverneur et maintenant la Nation lui avait accordé sa confiance en l'élisant Présidente. Elle était la Présidente des États-Unis d'Amérique! La leader du Monde Libre!

- On dirait une adolescente pendant un concert de Justin Bieber, se moqua Alex Karev en la regardant faire le tour de la pièce.

- Tu vas me dire que ça ne t'excite pas toi d'être le Directeur du Staff de la Maison Blanche? s'enquit Arizona en se tournant vers lui.

- C'est vrai que c'est beaucoup mieux que directeur de campagne, répondit Alex en bombant légèrement le torse.

Ce qui fit rire Arizona qui revint s'asseoir face à lui sur les canapés installés devant le majestueux bureau. Rectification: SON majestueux bureau.

- Je suis contente qu'on en ait fini avec toute la paperasse, admit Arizona. Les choses sérieuses vont enfin pouvoir commencer…

- Oui, soutenue Alex. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu es prête à rencontrer la nouvelle Chef de la Sécurité?

Arizona le lorgna d'un regard interrogateur alors qu'il se redressait du fauteuil et refermer le bouton de sa veste de costume.

- Ce n'est pas censé être Stark? questionna-t-elle.

- Non, répondit Alex. Il assurait juste l'intérim…

- Tant mieux, je ne l'aimais pas.

Alex rigola avant d'attraper le dossier se trouvant devant lui que le directeur Webber lui avait envoyé un peu plus tôt.

- Il s'agit de l'Agent Spécial Calliope Torres, informa-t-il en le parcourant des yeux. Et elle a été chaudement recommandée par Webber…

_Jolie prénom_, remarqua Arizona avant de répondre:

- C'est qu'elle doit être douée…

- Tu veux rire? Elle a un CV hors du commun. Que ce soit quand elle travaillait pour le FBI ou maintenant pour la NSA, il semble qu'elle n'a laissé personne indifférent…

Arizona remarqua la mine impressionnée qu'arborait son conseiller et ami. Rare étaient les fois où Alex se retrouvait ébranlé par une personne qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré et cet aspect ne fut qu'attiser la curiosité de la Présidente au sujet de sa nouvelle Chef de la Sécurité.

- Quand est-on censé la rencontrer? questionna-t-elle.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, plusieurs coups furent frappés à la porte.

- Maintenant, répondit Alex en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit et le temps sembla se figer pour Arizona lorsqu'elle vit apparaître une magnifique femme derrière. Elle sentit sa gorge s'assécher et ses mains devenir moites lorsqu'elle regarda Alex lui serrer la main et se présentait avant de l'inviter à s'avancer dans sa direction.

Callie remercia Alex Karev et perdit instantanément son sourire poli lorsque son regard croisa les yeux les plus étourdissants qu'elle est eu l'occasion de voir. Elle avait vu Arizona Robbins à de nombreuses reprises à la télévision mais l'avoir face à elle à cet instant précis ne fit que lui confirmer que les caméras ne lui rendaient pas assez justice. Elle dégageait une prestance et un charme presque surnaturels et ses yeux donnaient l'impression d'être composés d'une multitude de bleus, les rendant fascinant.

- Madame la Présidente, prononça Alex en revenant vers l'interpellée, voici l'Agent Torres.

Arizona tendit une main nerveuse à la femme face à elle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux. C'était comme si ces prunelles sombres lui avaient lancé un charme, du même style que ces hypnotiseurs qui envoutaient leurs cobayes pour qu'ils en deviennent complètement idiots.

Et c'était exactement ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

- Je suis Arizona Robbins, informa-t-elle bêtement.

Callie ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement avant de lever sa main à son tour pour saisir celle qui lui était offerte.

- Je sais, répondit Callie. Je crois même que le pays entier sait qui vous êtes, Madame la Présidente…

En tant normal, la remarque aurait fait rire Arizona. Mais là, elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait perdu la totalité de la matière grise qui faisait fonctionner son cerveau en temps normal. Le sourire éblouissant de l'Agent Torres, combiné à sa voix et la sensation de sa main dans la sienne, avaient le don de l'électriser.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'éloigne et qu'elle rompt le contact physique immédiatement. Mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir lui obéir et elle se retrouva à continuer de fixer intensément ces yeux bruns qui ne la quittaient pas non plus.

- Bien, lança Karev en s'éclaircissant la gorge, interrompant ainsi le jeu de regard entre les deux femmes.

Callie sursauta légèrement et retira sa main de celle de la blonde face à elle, se maudissant intérieurement de son manque total de professionnalisme.

- Il faudrait peut-être que nous fassions un point sur l'organisation du système de sécurité avant la première sortie officielle cette après-midi, continua Alex.

- Oui, répondit Callie en se dirigeant vers la table qu'il lui indiquait.

Arizona la regarda s'éloigner sans pouvoir s'abstenir de la lorgner de haut en bas. _Yep_, se dit-elle,_ l'arrière est aussi appétissant que le devant_.

Elle se mit une claque mentale et suivit ses pas avant de s'asseoir à son tour autour de la table.

Ce mandat risquait vraiment d'être très intéressant…


	2. Chapitre 2

_Coucou à tous!_

_Je sais que j'avais dit que je ne publierais pas tant que The Agency ne serait pas terminé, mais voilà il faut croire que lorsque je commence à écrire, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter... Donc au lieu de vous faire patienter inutilement, je partage le Chapitre 2 avec vous!_

_Je suis super surprise mais aussi super contente de voir l'accueil que vous avez fait au 1er chapitre! MERCI BEAUCOUP! Vous êtes vraiment une source de motivation considérable! Je commencerais à répondre aux reviews une par une à partir du prochain chapitre, promis!_

_Pour ceux qui se le demandent, j'essayerais de publier au moins une fois par semaine, comme pour les autres fics, mais je ne suis pas à l'abris de manquer à ma promesse... Le chapitre 3 devrait arrivé d'ici dimanche je pense._

_Encore un merci! Et bonne lecture à vous!_

_LSAfor',  
>pour vous servir ;)<em>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2:<p>

- Donc vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il y aura constamment un de vos agents avec moi? s'indigna Arizona.

- Oui au minimum, affirma Callie. Sauf dans vos quartiers personnels.

Elle remarqua que l'idée ne sembla pas réjouir la blonde qui grimaça face à l'information.

Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle était au Bureau Ovale avec Arizona Robbins et Alex Karev à leur expliquer comment allait se dérouler les choses sous sa direction. Et jusqu'ici, elle trouvait qu'elle avait fait preuve d'un professionnalisme à toutes épreuves. Surtout avec la présence d'Arizona Robbins à seulement quelques mètres d'elle et qui avait le don de la rendre nerveuse. Elle était la Présidente du pays, le leader du Monde Libre et la femme la plus puissante au monde. Et bien sûr, en plus de tout ça, il fallait qu'elle soit sexy à s'en damner.

- Ils savent être très discret, rassura la Latina en essayant de chasser ses pensées.

En vain…

- Et je veillerai à ce que votre vie privée soit respectée au maximum, ajouta-t-elle.

- Donc mon trafic de drogue et mon réseau clandestin de prostitués ne risque rien avec vous? s'enquit Arizona.

Callie la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant si elle était sérieuse.

- Je plaisante, s'empressa de dire la Présidente.

Callie esquissa un sourire face à la plaisanterie qu'elle se força rapidement à perdre. Cependant, il ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d'Arizona qui se félicita intérieurement: cette magnifique créature avait trouvé sa boutade drôle. Elle n'avait peut-être pas rigolé à gorge déployé mais son sourire était déjà une victoire en soi…

Le téléphone d'Alex Karev sonna, évitant ainsi à Callie de répondre. Il s'excusa auprès des deux femmes et sortit de la pièce pour pouvoir répondre, les laissant seules.

- Pour cet après-midi, reprit Callie en veillant à ne pas regarder l'autre femme directement dans les yeux, il y aura trois agents qui vous accompagneront.

- Vous en faite partie? questionna Arizona.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Je serais l'agent à qui vous aurez le plus à faire et qui vous accompagnera systématiquement à vos sorties extérieures…

- Je ne m'en plains pas.

Callie leva la tête de ses notes pour regarder en direction de la blonde qui la fixait.

- Vous auriez dû voir votre prédécesseur, continua Arizona. La sympathie ne faisait pas partie des qualités de Robert Stark…

- Stark était mon prédécesseur?! s'exclama Callie.

Arizona hocha la tête de haut en bas en faisant une moue de dégout. Callie la dévisagea en se disant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une grimace aussi adorable de son existence.

- J'ai été sur quelques missions avec lui, déclara-t-elle. Je comprends que vous préfériez être coincée avec moi…

- Surtout que vous êtes beaucoup plus agréable à regarder, laissa échapper Arizona avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la frustration de Callie qui continuait de la fixer. De nouveau, le regard qu'elles échangèrent dura plus longtemps que la normale jusqu'à ce que la brune se décide à détourner la première les yeux.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour reprendre un peu contenance et se leva.

- On devrait se préparer pour aller au CPA Hospital, déclara-t-elle en glissant une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste mal-à-l'aise.

- Oui, répondit Arizona en la suivant du regard.

Callie lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte en poussant un juron toujours sous le regard d'Arizona qui soupira.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Elle avait réussi à garder son sang-froid durant des meetings, des interviews et des confrontations télévisées et là, il suffisait qu'il y ait une jolie femme dans les parages pour qu'elle sorte des blagues idiotes et fasse des remarques à la limite du rentre-dedans.

Quelques heures plus tard, accompagnée d'une escorte de plusieurs véhicules, la voiture officielle de la Présidente se dirigeait vers le _Children's Pedatricians-Associates,_ l'hôpital des enfants de Washington.

Lorsque Jerry, son chauffeur, arrêta la berline devant les grandes portes de l'établissement, Arizona tenta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur puis grogna lorsqu'elle vit la horde de journalistes qui l'attendait.

- Je déteste ces vautours! grommela-t-elle en faisant une moue.

Callie se tourna vers elle, assise à ses côtés, et regarda ses lèvres en se disant qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de faire ce genre de mimique parce qu'elle en venait à fantasmer de plus en plus dessus.

- Ma mère est journaliste, déclara Callie en se forçant à détourner son regard de la bouche de la Présidente pour la regarder dans les yeux.

_Ce n'est pas mieux_, pensa-t-elle lorsqu'elle se retrouva plongée dans le tourbillon de bleu qui composait les prunelles d'Arizona.

Cette dernière glissa une main dans ses cheveux mal-à-l'aise.

- Je – hum – ce n'est pas… Je n'ai rien contre les journalistes, c'est juste que – 'fin – votre mère doit surement – heu …, bafouilla Arizona en se sentant de plus en plus gênée.

Callie ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps et s'esclaffa devant la mine qu'elle tirait.

- Je plaisante, rassura-t-elle.

Arizona continua de la fixer et baissa son regard vers le sourire franc qu'arborait la brune. Ce sourire pourrait nourrir des systèmes électriques de plusieurs villes à lui-seul, ça elle en était sûre.

- Très drôle…

- Il faut croire que vous n'êtes pas la seule à détenir un sens de l'humour, taquina Callie en détournant son regard vers la fenêtre pour étudier le périmètre.

Comprenant qu'elle faisait référence à sa plaisanterie d'un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Arizona esquissa un grand sourire.

- Il s'agit seulement de quelques photos, reprit Callie en continuant d'observer les journalistes à l'extérieur.

- Je déteste avoir l'attention sur moi, confia Arizona.

- Dans ces cas-là, je suis désolée de vous le dire mais vous avez choisi le mauvais métier…

La boutade arracha un rire à Arizona qui se sentit tout de suite plus détendue. C'était définitif, Calliope Torres était beaucoup mieux que Robert Stark.

- Voilà ce que je vous propose, dit Callie en reportant son attention sur elle. Vous les laissez prendre quelques photos de vous à l'intérieur avec quelques enfants et après je les vire en disant qu'il en va de votre sécurité…

- Voilà ce qui signe notre premier deal, répondit Arizona.

L'oreillette de Callie émit un bruit, lui indiquant qu'on essayait de la joindre.

- Torres j'écoute, déclara-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton.

- La voix est libre, informa la voix de Mark.

- Très bien. Préparez-vous avec Avery, nous allons sortir…

Elle jeta un dernier regard à Arizona avant de quitter le véhicule et de faire le tour pour ouvrir à la Présidente.

Dès lors que cette dernière mis un pied à l'extérieur, la foule de photographes se précipita vers elle pour prendre des clichés et l'interpeller pour lui poser des questions. Mais avec l'aide de Mark Sloan et Jackson Avery, Callie réussit rapidement à l'escorter jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, appuyée sur un mur, Callie observait à travers une vitre de chambre d'hôpital la Présidente des États-Unis en train de lire une histoire à une petite fille malade.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle avait congédié les photographes et journalistes, permettant ainsi à Arizona de respirer et le comportement de la blonde l'avait agréablement surprise.

Alors qu'au début, elle pensait que la sympathie et la prévenance dont faisait preuve la Présidente envers les enfants était dû à la présence des journalistes, Callie ne l'avait pas vu changer d'attitude après leur départ. Au contraire, elle semblait même beaucoup plus à l'aise et prenait plaisir à parler ou jouer avec chacun d'entre eux. Et le plus surprenant, c'est que les enfants s'avéraient aimer cette rencontre encore plus qu'elle. Callie les avait vus attentifs à tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

Elle vit Arizona rigoler à ce que venait de lui raconter la petite fille et lever les yeux vers la vitre pour croiser son regard. Elle se surprit à ne pas le détourner et lorsque la blonde lui adressa un sourire, elle ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre.

Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'Arizona Robbins était pleine de surprises et qu'il serait très facile de tomber pour cette femme.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Callie sortit de son bureau de l'aile Ouest de la Maison Blanche où elle venait de terminer quelques rapports.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait dans son métier, c'était bien s'occuper de la paperasse et malheureusement il semblait qu'avec son nouveau poste, il y en avait trois fois plus que ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude.

En se notant mentalement de coincer Lexie pour qu'elle s'en occupe à sa place dorénavant, elle se dirigea vers le bureau présidentiel devant lequel elle trouva deux de ses collègues – ou plutôt employées dorénavant – Meredith et Cristina, en train de faire la surveillance.

- Prêtes à passer une nuit blanche? taquina-t-elle lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a prit la grosse tête notre Torres depuis qu'elle a eu sa promotion? questionna ironiquement Meredith à l'adresse de Cristina.

- Légèrement, répondit cette dernière.

- Il faut croire que le pouvoir lui ait très vite monté à la tête…

- Tu crois qu'il existe un moyen de la lui dégonfler? fit mine de questionner Cristina.

- Je crois bien que c'est une cause perdue d'avance…

Callie les écouta délirer avec une expression amusée. Meredith et Cristina faisaient parties de son équipe, celle qu'elle s'était composée depuis ses débuts à la NSA et rapidement, avec Mark, Jackson et Lexie, le reste de la bande, ils étaient devenus des amis très proches.

C'était pour ça que lorsque Webber lui avait dit qu'elle devrait composer son équipe, elle avait pensé à eux directement. C'était les seuls personnes en qui elle avait une confiance aveugle, les seuls à qui elle confierait sa vie sans hésitation et c'était exactement d'eux dont elle avait besoin.

- Et moi je crois que je vais vous assigner de nuit pendant les prochains mois, rétorqua Callie avec un grand sourire.

Elle éclata de rire devant la mine renfrognée que ses deux acolytes arborèrent avant de retrouver son sérieux.

- Je compte sur vous pour gérer jusqu'à demain matin, dit-elle en les regardant chacune leur tour. Ne me mettez pas dans le pétrin dès le premier jour.

- À vos ordres chef! répondit ironiquement Cristina avant de lui adresser un sourire mutin. Ne t'inquiètes pas on ne va pas la quitter d'une semelle notre chère Présidente.

Elle échangea encore quelques mots avec elles puis s'avança vers le Bureau Ovale et après l'accord d'April Kepner, l'assistante de la Présidente, elle toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Arizona lui donner la permission d'entrer.

- Agent Torres…

- Tout est au point pour ce soir, informa Callie en s'avançant au milieu de la pièce. Les agents Grey et Yang s'occupent de prendre mon relai et moi je vous retrouve demain.

- Très bien, répondit Arizona.

Elle hésita quelques secondes puis se leva de son bureau pour en faire le tour et se poster devant Callie.

- Vous avez fait un excellent boulot aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant sa main droite.

Callie baissa les yeux vers la main tendue puis leva de nouveau les yeux vers la blonde et la lui serra.

- Merci Mme la Présidente…

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Arizona, signala Arizona en lui adressant un grand sourire. Après ce que vous avez fait pour moi aujourd'hui, on peut oublier les «Mme la Présidente».

La main toujours dans celle de la blonde, son regard plongé dans le sien, Callie considéra ses paroles. Après de longues secondes à se regarder droit dans les yeux, elle retira doucement sa main de celle d'Arizona et lui adressa un sourire poli.

- Je n'ai fais que mon travail. Je suis là pour assurer votre sécurité…

- Vous le faites très bien pour l'instant, dit Arizona.

- Je souhaiterais que ça continue, affirma Callie. Et pour mener à bien ma mission, je ne dois pas être impliquée émotionnellement… Et vous appeler par votre prénom est exactement ce qui m'amènera à commencer à m'impliquer émotionnellement.

Elle fit un pas en arrière avant d'adresser un dernier signe de tête poli.

- Bonne nuit, souhaita-t-elle avant de prendre congé sans attendre de réponse, sous le regard stupéfait d'Arizona.

Cette dernière regarda la porte se refermer, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi, souffla-t-elle sans se dépêtrer de son sourire.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonsoir à tous!

Me voici avec le chapitre 3! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera envie de continuer à lire!

Vous trouverez les réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre, _as usual_! Merci pour tout vos merveilleux messages!

Bonne lecture à vous!

LSAfor'

PS: J-8 avant le season premiere!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3:<p>

C'est avec un soupir à s'en fendre le cœur que Callie entra dans son appartement. Elle s'avança en trainant des pieds jusqu'au living room où elle trouva Meredith, Mark, Lexie et Cristina affalés sur le grand canapé à regarder un match de basket.

- Attention voici le boss! charria Cristina en détournant le regard de l'écran de télévision pour voir sa colocataire arrivée.

Callie ne répondit pas et poussa Mark pour s'asseoir. Elle s'étala sur le dossier confortable et poussa un nouveau soupir.

- Blondie t'a mené la vie dure? questionna Mark en la fixant avec peine.

- Tu n'as pas idée, se plaignit Callie. Cette femme ne tient pas en place!

- Exact, renchérit Meredith. Il faut l'avoir constamment à l'œil, c'est dingue!

Le fait d'avoir constamment Arizona Robbins _à l'œil_ n'était pas réellement le problème… Au contraire, Callie prenait grand plaisir à surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes et ne la quittait que très rarement du regard lorsqu'elle était en service.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler en tant que Chef de la Sécurité à la Maison Blanche et elle avait déjà mémorisé chaque courbe du corps de la Présidente. Elle ne se lassait pas de la regarder marcher devant elle, dessinant chaque balancement de hanche que la blonde avait et ne loupait jamais la vue que son décolleté lui offrait à chaque fois qu'elle se penchait par-dessus son bureau.

Non, Callie ne se plaignait pas le moins du monde d'avoir constamment Arizona Robbins à l'œil. C'était plutôt de ne pas l'avoir à l'œil qui l'agaçait… Oui parce que Madame la Présidente avait décidé de faire de son travail un enfer en n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle était à la tête du pays et elle avait fait en sorte d'enfreindre une dizaine de protocole de sécurité. Elle avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de fausser compagnie aux agents chargés de sa surveillance en ne les prévenant pas qu'elle quittait tel ou tel endroit. Ce qui faisait que le travail de Callie avait doublé et qu'elle était donc deux fois plus épuisée.

Parce que bon sang, Arizona Robbins était infatigable!

- Comment ça se fait que tu es rentrée? demanda Cristina, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées. Je croyais que tu étais de service ce soir…

- Le meeting avec la Juge Suprême a été annulé, informa-t-elle. Donc la soirée est tranquille… J'ai laissé Jackson avec les deux bleus.

- Donc tu es des nôtres ce soir?

- Yep!

- Alors on sort! s'exclama Mark en se redressant excité. Ça va faire un bail qu'on n'a pas été chez Joe!

Callie grimaça en se disant qu'il serait préférable pour elle de retrouver sa chambre et dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin. Mais Mark avait raison, une éternité s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle n'était pas sortie boire un verre et profiter d'une soirée entre amis.

Elle finit par se laisser tirer par son meilleur ami qui s'était levé et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer.

C'est avec un mal de crâne horrible et le bruit strident de son réveil que Callie se réveilla le lendemain matin. Elle chercha à tâtons son téléphone sur la table de nuit et l'éteignit sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Hugh! grogna-t-elle en se rallongeant sur son dos.

À ce moment-là, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans son lit. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et les posa sur la masse de cheveux châtain qui avaient envahit l'oreiller du côté droit qu'elle reconnut aussitôt comme appartenant à Jasmine, la barmaid de Chez Joe avec qui elle passait la nuit à l'occasion.

Callie se dégagea de la couette, sortit ses pieds du lit et se redressa en position assise. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde pour essayer de soulager son mal de tête mais surtout pour essayer de rassembler quelques souvenirs de la veille. Finalement, elle abandonna et attrapa un t-shirt qui trainait par terre avant de l'enfiler rapidement.

- Tu t'en vas déjà? murmura une voix derrière elle.

Elle se tourna pour faire face à la femme qui se trouvait dans son lit et qui la regardait d'un air endormi.

Jasmine était très jolie, c'était un fait. Elle avait un visage d'ange et des courbes à tomber. Mais Callie ne ressentait rien de plus pour cette femme.

Lorsqu'elle entrait dans le bar de Joe, Callie finissait toujours par passer la soirée à discuter et flirter avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elles terminent soit dans le lit de la barmaid, soit dans le sien. Mais les choses n'étaient jamais devenues plus que ça, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'elles aillent plus loin. Jasmine lui avait proposé un rencard une fois et Callie avait subtilement refusé en lui disant qu'elles étaient déjà au stade fun et qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas changer… Donc après ça, elle avait passé son temps à éviter l'autre femme. Jusqu'à la soirée de la veille… Parce qu'elle avait passé la majorité de sa soirée à fantasmer sur une blonde aux yeux bleus, un sourire à faire fondre n'importe qui et des jambes à s'en damner. Jambes qui étaient hors de portées, inaccessible. Parce qu'elles appartenaient à sa patronne. Patronne qui s'avérait être la Présidente des États-Unis d'Amérique! Donc elle s'était retrouvée à ramener une de ses conquêtes occasionnelles, une nouvelle fois chez elle, alors qu'elle s'était jurée de ne pas s'embarquer dans une histoire qui pourrait blesser l'autre femme, parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à lui offrir.

En réalité, c'était que depuis qu'elle avait eu son cœur brisé en mille morceaux, à deux reprises dans sa vie, Callie s'était jurée qu'elle ne se laisserait plus jamais se plonger corps et âme dans une relation. Donc au lieu de ça, elle s'était consacrée entièrement à sa carrière et enchainait les conquêtes d'un soir. Et pour l'instant ce rythme de vie lui convenait très bien, même si souvent elle se sentait seule. Surtout lorsqu'elle voyait ses amis, en couple et heureux.

- Je dois aller au travail, expliqua-t-elle en se mettant debout. Tu n'as pas besoin de te lever maintenant… Fais comme à ton habitude.

- On se voit bientôt? questionna Jasmine alors que Callie s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

- Oui, répondit-elle en lui adressant un dernier sourire avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et de pousser un soupir las.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, elle franchit la sécurité de la Maison Blanche et s'avança d'un pas lourd en direction de l'Aile Ouest en se maudissant de tous les noms pour toutes les téquilas qu'elle s'était descendue la veille.

- Merci mon dieu! s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant le gobelet de café que Jackson s'apprêtait à porter à sa bouche.

Elle en but une gorgée et soupira de bien-être avant de se positionner face à lui dans le couloir.

- Hey! s'indigna le brun.

- Je suis désolée mais j'en avais besoin, se défendit-elle.

Oui parce qu'elle s'était dépêchée de quitter son appartement et n'avait donc pas eu le droit à sa dose de caféine habituelle.

- Je t'en paierais un autre…

- Il y a intérêt, pesta-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir que Calie décida d'ignorer.

- Comment s'est passée la nuit?

- Relativement calme… Elle est restée à son bureau jusqu'aux environ de 2h et a quitté ses appartements à 7h ce matin…

Callie leva les yeux au ciel – oui Arizona Robbins était infatigable! – avant de les reporter sur Jackson.

- Tu peux y aller, informa-t-elle. Je prends le relais… Profites-en pour te reposer un peu.

- Merci, répondit-il avant de prendre congés et de s'en aller.

Elle s'avança à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre le Bureau Ovale et par conséquent la Présidente. Mais lorsqu'elle tourna à l'angle du corridor qui menait à l'aile présidentiel, elle fut surprise de trouver Arizona à l'extérieur, à une centaine de mètre de l'endroit où elle était censée être, à discuter avec un homme de façon animé mais aussi et surtout, elle fut excédée – mais pas vraiment surprise – de la retrouver _seule_.

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, Callie s'avança rapidement dans leur direction. Elle se débarrassa de son gobelet en le fourrant entre les mains d'April qui se dirigeait vers son propre bureau puis termina son chemin.

- Madame la Présidente, gratifia-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire poli mais qui ne cachait aucunement son agacement.

Arizona remercia l'homme qui les quitta puis se tourna vers elle en lui adressant un grand sourire.

- _Agent Spécial Torres_, répondit-elle en appuyant sur chaque mot de façon exagérée.

Callie se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire face au titillement évident de la blonde. Depuis qu'elle avait refusé de l'appeler par son prénom, Arizona s'amusait à lui retourner la pareille.

Alors qu'elle appelait tous les autres agents par leur prénom, elle continuait d'appeler Callie «Agent Torres» et ajoutait même quelques fois un «Spécial» pour accentuer sa moquerie, comme à ce moment précis. Et Callie avait beau essayé de jouer l'indifférence, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle aimait beaucoup l'humour de la blonde et qu'elle prenait du plaisir à répondre à ses taquineries.

- Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas quitter votre bureau ou vos quartiers personnels tant qu'il n'y a pas au moins un agent avec vous, déclara Callie sur un ton de reproche.

- Je suis à la Maison Blanche, rétorqua Arizona. Ce sont mes quartiers.

- Oui mais le protocole stipule –

- Qui fait les protocoles? l'interrompit Arizona en esquissant un sourire en coin.

- Je vous demande pardon? répondit Callie en levant un sourcil de surprise.

- Qui met en place les protocoles? répéta la blonde sans se dépêtrer de son expression espiègle.

- Ils ont toujours été là…

- Oui mais qui les fait?

Callie la regarda droit dans les yeux et comprit où elle voulait en venir. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de souffler d'un ton agacé:

- Vous…

Le sourire mutin d'Arizona s'agrandit.

- Vrai, répondit-elle. Et je décide qu'à partir de maintenant, je peux me balader dans la Maison Blanche librement…

Callie s'apprêta à répliquer lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un la héler dans son dos.

- Ta barmaid a encore mangé toutes mes céréales ce matin! s'exclama Cristina d'un ton indigné en s'approchant d'elle, manifestement inconsciente de la présence d'Arizona.

- C'est pas vrai! s'exaspéra Callie en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Non sérieusement, c'est cool de se taper des serveuses sexy comme tout mais il faut s'en occuper le matin avant de – Madame la Présidente, s'interrompit Cristina en hochant la tête d'un geste respectueux.

Se sentant bouillonner sur place, Callie ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour s'empêcher de se retourner et de mettre son poing dans la figure de Cristina et les rouvrit une fraction de seconde plus tard pour voir le regard moqueur que lui adressait Arizona.

- Ce sera tout? questionna la blonde en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de rigoler.

- Oui, répondit-elle en serrant des dents.

La Présidente commença donc à s'avancer en direction de son bureau sans se dépêtrer de son sourire moqueur.

Callie la laissa les devancer de quelques pas avant de mettre une tape sur l'épaule de Cristina, tout en s'avançant à la suite de la Présidente.

- Aïe!

- Tu ne pouvais pas te la fermer! chuchota-t-elle, mais pas assez doucement pour ne pas qu'Arizona l'entende.

Cette dernière tendit l'oreille pour écouter la réponse de l'asiatique.

- Je n'en savais rien qu'elle était avec toi, rétorqua Cristina tout aussi discrètement. Et puis ça t'apprendra à combler tes partenaires jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment et squattent mes céréales le lendemain!

Arizona entendit Callie grogner des paroles incompréhensibles et ne put s'empêcher de se demander avec une pointe d'envie quel effet ça lui ferait d'être «comblée» par Calliope Torres.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et entra dans son bureau, suivit de ses deux agents.

Elle franchit la grande porte et fut surprise de constater qu'il n'était pas vide. En effet, assis sur un des deux canapés, se trouvait le Vice-président en compagnie d'un de ses conseillers. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle perdit immédiatement son sourire, sachant pertinemment la raison de sa présence.

- Preston, dit-elle d'un ton conventionnel.

- Madame la Président, répondit le Vice-président Burke en se levant pour lui faire face.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite? questionna la Présidente en adoptant une voix toujours aussi froide.

Ce qui surprit Callie qui ne l'avait encore jamais entendue parler à qui que ce soit de cette façon apathique. Le sourire malicieux d'Arizona avait disparu et elle regardait l'homme face à elle avec une expression complètement fermée, ce qui ne ressemblait en rien à la femme qu'elle côtoyait depuis quelques temps.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous repoussiez les assauts militaires au Soudan, déclara-t-il.

- C'est exact, répondit Arizona.

- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi?

- Il n'existe aucune preuve intangible que des réseaux terroristes se trouvent là-bas et tant que ce sera le cas, je refuse d'envoyer la moindre offensive…

Il laissa échapper un rire jaune et lui lança un regard perçant.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu…

- Je n'avais pas tous les éléments en main à ce moment-là, expliqua Arizona d'une voix ferme.

Burke s'avança d'un pas vers elle en arborant un air menaçant.

- Arrêtez de vivre dans votre monde utopique et envoyez ces satanés avions, intima-t-il en approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Callie esquissa un geste pour intervenir mais il s'éloigna à ce moment-là et sortit de la pièce, suivit de son conseiller. Elle le regarda refermer la porte derrière lui avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Arizona qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Même si elle lui donnait le dos, elle pouvait voir que l'entretien l'avait chamboulé, il lui suffisait de voir la posture de ses épaules et la façon dont elle serrait ses poings.

Elle hésita un instant à faire comme si de rien était et se contenter de faire son job qui n'était en aucun cas de s'occuper des états d'âmes de la Présidente. Mais face à une Arizona bouleversée, ses réticences disparurent rapidement.

- Cristina, tu peux aller voir si Mark est prêt à prendre son poste? demanda-t-elle à l'autre agent qui fixait la Présidente mal-à-l'aise.

- Bien sûr, répondit cette dernière avant de sortir précipitamment du bureau.

Callie attendit que la porte se referme derrière elle avant de faire quelques pas vers la blonde.

- Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-elle d'un ton prévenant.

Arizona ferma les yeux une seconde et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner vers elle et lui adresser un sourire crispé.

- Oui, répondit-elle. C'est juste que – Burke a toujours réussit à me faire sortir de mes gongs…

- Il a l'air d'être une vraie plaie, commenta Callie.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire lorsqu'elle entendit Arizona rire.

- Vous n'avez pas idée, avoua la blonde.

Callie hésita quelques secondes, ne sachant pas où se trouvaient exactement les limites qu'elle ne devait surtout pas franchir, puis se décida à dire le fond de sa pensée. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais été une grande disciple des règles.

- Si je peux me permettre, dit-elle finalement, vous êtes la Présidente de la République. C'est vous, _Arizona_, qui avait été plébiscitée par le peuple pour diriger le pays. Et non pas Preston Burke… Donc vous devriez faire ce que vous voulez et l'envoyez balader… Si je peux me permettre, bien sûr.

Arizona la fixa, stupéfaite. Cette femme était décidemment pleine de surprise. Elle l'observa pendant de longues secondes silencieuse avant d'esquisser un véritable sourire.

- Je croyais que vous ne vous vouliez pas vous investir émotionnellement, fit-elle remarquer.

Callie fronça les sourcils, surprise de la réponse.

- Pardon?

- Vous m'avez appelé Arizona, indiqua-t-elle.

- Oh…

Un sourire coupable s'afficha sur le visage de Callie qui se rappela de cette fameuse conversation qu'elles avaient eu exactement au même endroit, une semaine plus tôt, où elle clamait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler par son prénom. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser attacher mais il était déjà trop tard.

- Il faut croire qu'il est difficile de ne pas s'impliquer lorsqu'on en vient à vous, admit-elle en glissant une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

Ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire d'Arizona qui continua de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter pour ma sécurité? taquina la blonde.

- Pour l'instant, ça devrait aller, assura Callie dans un rire.

_Tant que je reste focalisé sur le fait de surveiller ses alentours et non pas ses jambes_, pensa-t-elle fortement.

Arizona lui adressa un sourire radieux et posa doucement sa main sur son avant-bras.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

_Okay, je suis foutu, _pensa Callie en lui répondant par un léger hochement de tête tout en essayant d'ignorer la chaleur ardente que lui procurait la main d'Arizona sur son bras.

- Je –hum – je vais aller vérifier que Cristina a bien suivit mes directives, annonça-t-elle en se raclant légèrement la gorge.

- D'accord…

Callie commença à s'éloigner en direction de la grande porte lorsqu'Arizona l'interpela.

- Une dernière chose!

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers elle pour la voir arborait son habituel sourire mutin.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux vous appeler Calliope?

Callie esquissa un nouveau sourire – ce qui était devenu une chose qui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps – en entendant la prononciation de son prénom entier. Elle, qui maudissait chaque personne qui osait l'appeler Calliope, réalisa qu'il résonnait parfaitement dans la bouche d'Arizona.

- Vous savez, tout le monde m'appelle Callie…

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même _Calliope_, répondit Arizona, je ne suis pas tout le monde…

Sans se dépêtrer de son expression enjoué, elle échangea un dernier regard appuyé avec sa Chef de la Sécurité qui disparu derrière la porte.

Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur son fauteuil de bureau, un sourire niais aux lèvres, en se disant que la visite de Preston Burke n'avait peut-être pas été une si mauvaise chose…

* * *

><p><strong>~~###~~<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponses aux reviews:<strong>

funio10: je ne pense pas qu'elle va tenir longtemps. Comme tu as pu le voir avec ce chapitre, elle commence déjà à lâcher ses résolutions... En même temps qui peut résister à Arizona? XD

KWolf09: Contente que tu l'ais trouvé drôle, j'essaye de rendre l'atmosphère un peu plus léger ^^

tequila75: merci! j'espère que ça continuera de te plaire!

Elooo: Quand on dit que le coup de foudre se fait surement au premier regard =)

E: C'est exactement la même chose que ce que j'ai fais avec The Agency, je reprend l'univers de Scandal, mais les personnages restent ceux de Grey's Anatomy... J'aurais trouvé ça bizarre de ne reprendre que Callie et Arizona et mettre les autres personnages de Scandal. Ce n'est pas un crossover, d'où mon choix. J'espère t'avoir éclairé un petit peu plus ^^

BOOX21: Yep! Le jeu est définitivement mis en place entre elles, la question maintenant c'est de savoir laquelle des deux craquera la première lol. Wait & see

CatchingFire: Waouh, merci! J'ai essayé de changer de thème c'est vrai et ce sera plus léger que celle d'avant. Je t'avoue que pour l'instant je m'éclate ^^

Dey49: MERCI BEAUCOUP! Super contente de voir que mes fics te plaisent et si ça peut te rassurer, pour l'instant je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention d'arrêter d'écrire sur le Calzo, sauf si l'inpiration me lache un jour lol. merci pour ta review!

Lilou: Tu me gâte là! Merci!

surf'up: je vais tout faire pour que ce soit le cas! XD

Aoquesth: Ca ne dure jamais longtemps ce genre de résolution ^^

kalex44: Merci! J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire!

DroDroV: Oui ça risque d'être assez compliqué entre elles, mais c'est ce qui est bon non? lol. Merci pour ta fidélité! Tjr un plaisir de te lire.

Kahlan Cypher Rahl: Merci! J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire au fur et à mesure, je vais faire mon possible pour! Au plaisir de lire tes prochains avis!

Brucas33: Merci! A voir comment vont évoluer les choses =)


	4. Chapitre 4

Hello les amis!

J'ai fait mon possible pour publier la suite au plus vite, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre!

Encore et toujours, un grand merci pour vos retours. Sérieusement j'ai une chance extraordinaire d'avoir autant de lecteurs qui prennent le temps de me laisser leur avis et sincèrement, je prend beaucoup beaucoup de plaisir à lire chacune de vos reviews.  
>Comme d'habitude, vous trouverez la réponse <em>en fin de chapitre<em>...

Sinon, j'ai terminé le plan de cette fanfiction, et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, mais elle sera un peu plus longue que les deux autres. A priori, déjà, il faudrait compter 30 chapitres (voir plus!). Voilà, vous serez prévenu ^^

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture!

LSAfor'

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 :<p>

Callie fit un dernier aller-retour dans l'allée de l'avion avant de revenir vers le siège de la Présidente.

- Tout est ok, informa-t-elle. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais assise à côté de –

- Non, souffla Arizona, restez sil-vous plait…

Elle s'en fichait de paraître pitoyable, tout ce qui lui importait c'était que Callie ne la laisse pas seule.

Cette dernière remarqua la position crispée qu'arborait Arizona, le visage tendu et les mains solidement agrippés aux accoudoirs.

- Est-ce que tout va bien? demanda Callie en la lorgnant d'un regard concerné.

Arizona inspira fortement avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

- J'ai toujours eu une trouille inexplicable pour les avions, admit-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Vous n'avez vraiment pas choisis le métier qu'il fallait, fit remarquer Callie.

Elle l'entendit émettre un son entre le rire et la plainte avant de grimacer à nouveau.

-D'habitude, je prends quelques choses pour me détendre, énonça Arizona. Mais vu que je suis censée retrouver le Président Italien dès mon arrivée à Rome, je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il pense que je suis stone.

- Il faut que vous vous détendiez autrement…

- Je ne peux pas! gémit Arizona en commençant à taper frénétiquement du pied.

Parce qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas prendre l'avion! C'était une des choses dont elle avait horreur et bien sûr c'était le moyen de transport le plus utilisé par les politiciens. Qui plus est, le fait de savoir qu'il leur fallait plus de huit heures de vol pour atterrir à Rome, là où l'attendaient les vingt autres dirigeants des plus grands pays de la planète, avait le don de l'angoisser encore plus.

- Satané sommet du G20! grogna-t-elle en grimaçant.

Callie rigola avant de se laisser tomber sur le siège à côté d'elle.

Depuis ce fameux jour où elle avait assisté à son affrontement avec le Vice-président et qu'elle l'avait en quelque sorte réconfortée, elle et Arizona étaient devenues plus proche qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle n'irait pas jusque dire qu'elles étaient amies mais elles avaient une complicité évidente. Il était devenu banal qu'Arizona demande comment elle allait ou comment sa journée se passait et Callie savait que la façon qu'elle avait de parler à Arizona n'était pas celle qu'elle emploierait si n'importe qui d'autre avait été Président à sa place.

Mais il semblait que les choses s'étaient établies d'elles-mêmes entre les deux femmes et il ne viendrait à l'idée d'aucune d'entre elles de s'en plaindre.

- Okay, lança Callie à son adresse. Qu'est-ce que vous faites d'habitude pour décompresser? Hormis votre réseau de drogue et de prostitués…

Malgré son angoisse, Arizona ricana avant de tourner sa tête vers Callie et la fixer sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes.

- Des sudokus, révéla-t-elle dans un murmure.

La réaction qu'elle attendait s'afficha sur le visage de la Latina qui leva un sourcil.

- Des sudokus?

- Oui, affirma Arizona avec un sourire. J'aime beaucoup! C'est simple mais ça demande un minimum de logique. Et j'adore les chiffres!

Callie la fixa curieusement avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Chacun son truc, je suppose…

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à l'intérieur de l'avion et repéra Alex Karev assis à quelques rangs plus loin, lisant un journal du _Times_.

- Je reviens, indiqua-t-elle à l'adresse d'Arizona en se levant.

Elle s'avança en direction du Chef de Staff et lui prit le journal des mains.

- Ordre de la présidente!

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, elle lui tourna le dos et revint s'asseoir à côté d'Arizona qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et qui rigolait.

- Il va vous maudire pendant des heures, prévint Arizona.

- Je pense que j'y survivrai, répondit Callie en souriant. Prête à sudoker? ajouta-t-elle en agitant le journal sous ses yeux.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce mot existe…

- Dans mon dictionnaire à moi, c'est le cas.

Arizona s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque l'avion commença à bouger. Elle étouffa une exclamation en fermant les yeux et sans s'en rendre compte, elle agrippa vigoureusement la main de Callie posée sur l'accoudoir qui séparait leurs deux sièges.

- Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu! grommela-t-elle rapidement.

L'attention de Callie, elle, n'était tournée que vers la main qui tenait fermement la sienne. Le touché était des plus innocents et pourtant il provoqua une multitude de frisson qui parcouru toute la longueur de son bras.

Lorsque l'avion s'immobilisa enfin, Arizona reprit peu à peu ses esprits et finit par réaliser l'étreinte qu'elle opérait sur sa voisine. Elle retira doucement sa main avant d'adresser un sourire d'excuse à Callie qui s'était tournée vers elle en sentant la rupture du contact.

- Désolée, souffla-t-elle.

- Pas de mal, répondit Callie en lui adressant un mince sourire.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se redressa légèrement sur son siège avant de reprendre le journal dans sa main.

- Maintenant laissez-moi vous détendre…

Face au froncement de sourcil d'Arizona, elle s'empressa d'ajouter:

- Avec – heu – le sudoku.

Arizona baissa la tête sur le côté, une expression mutine au visage, avant d'acquiescer doucement. Même si elle aurait préféré largement que Callie la détende autrement, rester à côté d'elle et profiter de sa présence pendant qu'elles résolvaient des sudokus étaient une des meilleures façons de passer ce voyage.

Sept heures après, l'avion présidentiel amorça sa descente pour atterrir sur une des pistes de l'aéroport de Rome.

Callie ne bougea cependant pas, de peur de réveiller l'endormie qui avait sa tête posée sur elle. Arizona s'était endormie depuis plus de deux heures, colonisant son épaule et Callie n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulées, où elle n'avait rien fait à part rester assise et regarder les nuages défiler sous ses yeux et malgré tout, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi à sa place.

Pourtant, Arizona avait seulement sa tête posée contre son épaule, le contact n'avait rien de sensuel ou sexy. Non, il était tout ce qu'il y avait des plus anodins et pourtant Callie sentait son cœur battre aussi vite que si elle avait parcouru des dizaines de kilomètres en courant. Un nœud s'était formé dans son estomac et se serrait au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait la respiration d'Arizona contre sa peau. L'odeur de noix de coco qui s'échappait de ses cheveux, quant à elle, l'avait torturé pendant tout ce temps et elle ne pouvait même plus faire semblant de l'ignorer.

Voilà exactement ce que représentait pour elle le fait d'avoir la tête d'Arizona sur elle: une torture… Mais le genre de torture qu'on redemandait encore et encore.

Callie esquissa un sourire exacerbé en considérant ses pensées. Elle, Callie Torres, la dure à cuire de la NSA, était là, à se consumer à petit feu comme une adolescente à cause d'une simple proximité avec une autre femme.

Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle réalisait à quel point Arizona Robbins ne la laissait pas indifférente. Ce qui en soit était effrayant.

Mais étais-ce si surprenant que ça? Cette femme était tout simplement magnifique…Tant physiquement, qu'intérieurement.

Elle était gentille, adorable, altruiste et marrante. Son sourire et ses yeux lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir emprisonné des étoiles et ses cheveux ne lui donnaient qu'une envie: glisser ses mains dedans et les caresser pendant des heures. Et le pire de tout, c'était qu'il semblait qu'Arizona ne se rendait même pas compte de toutes les qualités qu'elle avait, ce qui la rendait encore plus attirante pour Callie.

Lorsque les roues de l'avion entrèrent en contact avec le sol, signalant ainsi qu'ils avaient enfin atterri, Callie se tourna doucement pour regarder Arizona et remarqua qu'elle dormait toujours. Elle esquissa un sourire attendri en se disant que pour quelqu'un qui était effrayée par l'avion, elle ne semblait plus rencontrer aucune difficulté.

- Arizona, murmura-t-elle.

La blonde bougea légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Callie hésita une seconde puis posa sa main sur la sienne, ressentant la même décharge électrique que plus tôt. Elle la serra doucement en prononçant une nouvelle fois son prénom.

- Arizona, réveillez-vous…

La Présidente finit par papillonner des yeux, mettant quelques secondes à se rendre compte d'où elle était, avant de se redresser brusquement.

- On est bientôt arrivé?

Callie lui adressa un sourire légèrement moqueur.

- Nous avons même atterri, informa-t-elle en indiquant d'un signe de tête le hublot derrière elle.

Arizona se tourna pour constater, qu'en effet, ils étaient bien sur la piste d'atterrissage. Elle fit de nouveau face à Callie qui continuait de la fixer et lui adressa un sourire penaud.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je ne dors pas beaucoup ces derniers temps…

Callie se leva et fit un signe de tête à ses agents pour leur demander de se mettre en place avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

- Inutile de vous excusez Arizona, rassura-t-elle.

- Je vous ai quand même pris pour mon oreiller!

_Et tu recommence ça quand tu veux_, pensa très fort Callie. Mais au lieu de l'exprimer à voix haute, elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

- Je peux comprendre que vous ne dormiez pas beaucoup, affirma-t-elle. Après tout vous avez le poids du monde sur les épaules.

Arizona releva le ton de plaisanterie mais ne put s'empêcher de ressentir les mots autrement.

- Tu n'as pas idée, soupira-t-elle dans sa barbe alors que la Latina s'éloignait en direction de son équipe de sécurité.

* * *

><p>Callie appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et attendit que les portes se referment devant elle pour se laisser aller contre l'une des parois de l'appareil. Le dos collé au mur, l'arrière de la tête posé contre la surface froide, elle ferma les yeux et poussa une profonde expiration.<p>

La journée avait été éreintante, même pour elle. Assurer la sécurité durant l'un des sommets les plus importants du monde n'était pas la tâche la plus facile à exécuter. Tout d'abord parce que le meeting regroupait les vingt personnes les plus influentes du monde et que donc la vigilance devait être vingt fois plus présente. Et enfin, parce qu'elle s'était vite heurtée aux propres services secrets de chaque pays représentés qui avaient, soit fait preuve d'une mauvaise volonté pour se concorder avec son équipe, soit fait preuve d'un machisme inégalable lorsqu'ils avaient constaté que la dite-équipe était dirigé par une femme. Ce qui l'avait encore plus motivée à montrer qui menait réellement la danse et elle avait pris un malin plaisir à rendre la vie dure aux agents étrangers. Spécialement, les agents russes qui n'avaient cessé de lui faire du rentre-dedans…

Oui, la journée avait été très longue et elle avait hâte qu'elle se termine. Mais avant de quitter son service pour la soirée pour se reposer un peu et donner le relai à son équipe, elle devait retrouver Arizona et s'assurer que tout allait bien.

À la pensée de la blonde, Callie esquissa un léger sourire et sortit d'un pas plus léger lorsque l'ascenseur s'immobilisa à l'étage du Penthouse de l'hôtel cinq étoile de Rome qui avait était spécialement réservé pour la Présidente des États-Unis et son équipe. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la suite présidentielle qui était gardée par Lexie, Jackson et deux bleus du nom de Jo' Wilson et Shane Ross et leur fit un léger signe de tête avant d'entrer à l'intérieur.

- Tu es Présidente dorénavant Arizona! s'écria la voix étouffée d'Alex Karev derrière la porte fermée qui menait à la chambre. Tu ne peux pas aller faire le tour de la ville comme bon te semble!

Callie entendit Arizona répliquer quelque chose mais ne comprit pas. Une seconde après, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant un Chef de Staff énervé et la Présidente tout autant hors d'elle.

Alex ne fit pas attention à Callie et s'avança d'un pas rapide vers la porte qu'elle venait de franchir avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la blonde qui s'était arrêtée à quelques mètres et lui lancer un dernier regard noir avant de sortir.

- Tout va bien? demanda Callie d'une voix concernée à l'adresse d'Arizona qui continuait de fulminer sur place.

- À merveille! répliqua sèchement Arizona en évitant le regard inquiet qu'elle lui adressait.

Elle savait que Callie ne méritait pas qu'elle fasse passer sa colère sur elle, mais à ce moment-là, elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle était tellement… frustrée!

Callie regarda la blonde quelques secondes silencieusement avant d'acquiescer doucement.

- Très bien, dit-elle sans grandes convictions.

Il était évident que la Présidente était bouleversée et combien même elles étaient devenus assez proches ces derniers jours, Callie ne pouvait l'obliger à se confier et lui dire ce qui n'allait réellement pas. Elle décida donc de ne pas s'en mêler.

- Je venais juste vous informer que je n'étais pas de surveillance ce soir, continua Callie d'une voix distante et professionnelle, ce sont les agents Grey et Yang qui prennent le relai…

- Bien, répondit Arizona. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais bouger d'ici…

Callie remarqua la pointe d'amertume dans sa voix mais ne fit aucune remarque. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête poli puis sortit de la pièce en poussant un léger grognement.

- Torres! s'exclama Mark lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais ta soirée, un verre ça te tente?

Elle regarda un instant la porte de la suite qu'elle venait de quitter puis se tourna de nouveau vers lui et lui adressa un haussement d'épaule. Aller boire quelques verres l'aideraient peut-être à oublier sa journée affreuse et l'humeur massacrante de sa patronne…

Une heure plus tard, elle était attablée avec Mark dans un petit bar se trouvant face à l'hôtel où l'équipe présidentielle séjournait. Elle n'était peut-être pas de service mais elle préférait garder une proximité au cas où il y aurait des complications…

Complications qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

Alors qu'elle était toujours en compagnie de son meilleur ami, à boire quelques bières et à l'écouter lui raconter comment il avait réussi à avoir un rencard avec Lexie, l'objet de leur conversation arriva en courant, le souffle saccadé.

- Hey Lex, lança Callie en se redressant d'un air inquiet. Tout va bien?!

- La…présidente… elle – whoo – a… balbutia Lexie, une main maintenant son point de côté tandis qu'elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?! s'alarma Callie.

- Elle a disparu!

- Comment ça « elle a disparu »?!

- Je me suis absentée deux minutes aux toilettes et quand je suis revenue, elle n'était plus dans sa suite, informa Lexie d'un ton paniqué.

Callie échangea un regard avec Mark puis ils se levèrent précipitamment et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre l'hôtel.

Arrivée là-bas, elle réunit en un temps record son équipe et commença à organiser les recherches dans le hall alors que la panique avait commencé à envahir tout le monde.

Alors qu'elle était en train de donner différents ordres, Callie sentit Mark lui mettre un coup de coude.

- Quoi? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il lui fit un signe de tête en direction d'une des boutiques de l'hôtel. Elle suivit son regard et se figea brusquement lorsqu'elle vit Arizona Robbins sortir du petit magasin en remerciant la vendeuse qui lui tendait un petit sac comme si de rien été.

* * *

><p>- SI JE SUIS ICI C'EST POUR UNE FOUTU RAISON! s'écria Callie, folle de rage. VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS SORTIR COMME BON VOUS SEMBLE ET NE PREVENIR PERSONNE! C'EST UNE CHOSE DE LE FAIRE À LA MAISON BLANCHE MAIS C'EST COMPLÉTEMENT IRRESPONSABLE DE LE FAIRE ICI!<p>

- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton Agent Torres! répondit Arizona en lui lançant un regard noir. Je vous rappelle que je suis –

- Avec tout mon respect, _Madame la Présidente_, la coupa Callie, je sais très bien qui vous êtes!

Arizona croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et détourna le regard vers le sol. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minute qu'elle avait été escortée de nouveau dans sa suite et après avoir reçu les foudres d'Alex, elle devait maintenant écouter sa Chef de la Sécurité, complètement hors d'elle, lui remonter les bretelles comme à un enfant de cinq ans.

- Je ne vous pensez pas aussi irresponsable, reprit la Latina. Sérieusement à quoi vous pensiez?!

- JE VOULAIS SEULEMENT M'ACHETER UN PUTAIN DE PAQUET DE CIGARETTE PAR MOI-MÊME!

Callie ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, surprise par la perte de sang-froid de la femme face à elle qui semblait avoir retenu sa frustration et sa colère depuis un long moment.

- Je voulais juste avoir cinq minutes à moi! tenta d'expliquer Arizona en retrouvant légèrement son calme. Où j'aurais pu être juste Arizona, et non pas la Présidente des États-Unis avec le poids du monde sur ses épaules…

Sa voix était tremblante, dévoilant à Callie un aspect qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu chez la femme sure d'elle qu'était Arizona. Debout, face à elle dans cette énorme suite d'hôtel, elle pouvait lire clairement la fragilité dont faisait preuve celle qui avait montré jusque là une force infaillible. Et c'était déjà la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, après le passage dans l'avion.

Sentant sa colère disparaître totalement, Callie poussa un profond soupir avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix douce:

- Je peux comprendre Arizona… Mais vous ne pouvez pas disparaître comme ça sans prévenir personne, c'est dangereux…

- Je sais, assura Arizona. C'est juste que… J'avais l'habitude d'être totalement indépendante, de faire ce que je voulais quand je voulais. J'avais l'habitude d'aller danser et boire sans avoir de compte à rendre à personne. J'avais l'habitude d'être quelqu'un de normal. Et maintenant…

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et poussa un profond soupir.

- Je suis désolée Calliope, s'excusa-t-elle en lui adressant un mince sourire. C'était vraiment stupide de ma part et je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus…

Callie la regarda d'un air concerné, inquiète de voir l'expression défaitiste et triste qui marquait son visage.

- Arizona…

- Vous devriez y aller, la coupa la nommée. Je vous ai déjà assez gâché votre soirée… Je vous jure que je ne bougerais pas d'ici, je vais juste aller dormir…

Elle ne laissa pas à la Chef de la Sécurité le loisir de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et ferma la porte, la laissant derrière elle, en pleine réflexion.

Callie regarda la porte en chêne se refermer derrière Arizona alors qu'une idée venait de germer dans sa tête.

Une idée idiote et complètement irresponsable. Mais elle était prête à prendre le risque si ça pouvait permettre à Arizona de se sentir un peu mieux…

Il lui manquait plus qu'à mettre en place une organisation en béton.

* * *

><p>Arizona termina de se doucher et enfila rapidement un de ses pyjamas en repensant à la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec Callie un peu plus tôt.<p>

Et bizarrement, au lieu d'être en colère ou agacée par le ton que l'autre femme avait employé avec elle, Arizona était surprise. Agréablement surprise.

Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait fait preuve d'une stupidité à toutes épreuves et Calliope Torres n'avait pas hésité à le lui dire et à la remettre en place. Même Alex, qui était son meilleur ami et qui devait être le seul à lui tenir tête dans son entourage, gardait une certaine retenue avec elle depuis qu'elle était devenue présidente. Mais pas Callie… Non, elle, elle lui avait criait dessus et n'avait eu aucune retenue pour lui faire part de ce qu'elle pensait.

Et bon sang, ça avait été _torride_!

Un bruit à sa porte la sortit de ses rêveries à propos de sa Chef de Sécurité et lorsqu'elle alla ouvrir, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec l'objet de ses pensées.

- Calliope?

Cette dernière la regarda de haut en bas avant d'esquisser un grand sourire.

- Joli pyjama! se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Arizona baissa les yeux vers son pantalon rose et son débardeur assorti où était dessiné un énorme papillon violet avant de lever la tête pour scruter à son tour la tenue de la Latina.

Si elle trouvait que Callie était sexy dans ses tenues quotidiennes d'Agent Torres, il était évident qu'elle n'avait toujours pas eu le plaisir de la voir dans ses habits de tous les jours… Elle portait un jean skin brut agrémentait de boots noirs qui mettait en valeur chacune de ses courbes, tandis qu'un pull en V gris donnait l'impression qu'il était impossible de regarder ailleurs que sa poitrine. Mais ce qui l'amena à déglutir difficilement, c'était la veste en cuir noir qu'elle portait par-dessus et qui lui donnait un air encore plus dur à cuire qu'en temps normal.

C'était définitif, cette femme était une déesse… Une déesse qui allait lui causer beaucoup d'autres insomnies.

Elle se força à relever la tête pour croiser le regard amusé de Callie qui ne l'avait pas quitté.

- Ce qui est sûre c'est qu'avec ça sur le dos, le Président Russe ne vous prendra jamais au sérieux…

- Inutile d'être méchante, répondit Arizona en faisant une moue boudeuse, ce qui eut le don d'agrandir le sourire de Callie.

- Je dis ça pour vous, déclara la Latina. Le rose et les papillons vous font perdre au moins vingt points d'hardcorritude!

Arizona rigola en entendant le mot inventé. Une des caractéristiques de Callie d'après ce qu'elle avait remarqué.

- Je cherche à garder un peu de l'ancienne Arizona, expliqua-t-elle.

- Celle qui avait cinq ans? rétorqua Callie en rigolant à son tour.

- Vous avez fini de vous moquer?! s'indigna la blonde d'un ton faussement scandalisé.

Callie ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter à quel point c'était facile. De parler et de plaisanter avec Arizona. C'était une chose qui lui semblait familière et confortable. L'autre femme était toujours accessible et spontanée qu'elle en oubliait presque qui elle était.

- Vous êtes ici pour vérifier que je ne me suis pas encore fait la malle? questionna Arizona.

Un nouveau rire résonna de la part de Callie qui secoua négativement la tête.

- En réalité j'ai une surprise pour vous, dit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

Arizona fronça les sourcils.

- S'il y a une chose que vous devriez savoir sur moi, Calliope, c'est que je n'aime pas les surprises.

- Je peux vous garantir que celle-ci, vous allez l'adorer…

* * *

><p><strong>~~##~~<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponses aux reviews:<strong>

**KWolf09:** Oui doucement mais surement... Je ne veux surtout pas précipiter les choses et prendre plaisir à construire leur relation. Tu m'en dira des nouvelles =)

**Aoquesth:** Je ne me sens pas d'écrire du smut, j'ai peur de complètement foirer donc je laisse ça à ceux qui y arrivent... Mais si ça peut te réconforter un peu, certaines scènes seront plus poussées que ce que je faisais d'habitude. Mais pas plus XD (je laisse pas à l'imagination pour le reste)

**funio10:** Oui, j'ai jamais aimé Burke donc quand j'ai cherché le personnage qui jouerais le con et bien bizarrement c'est le premier auquel j'ai pensé mdr.

**Elooo:** Sincèrement, ta review m'a fait trop plaisir! Certes on ne se connait pas, mais savoir que mes écrits te passionnent autant, ça a le don de me faire vraiment, énormément plaisir! Surtout que tu es vraiment là à chaque chapitre et ce depuis IWMFY. Donc merci beaucoup!

**Kahlan Cypher Rahl:** C'est vrai que Callie baisse vite sa garde et ça ne risque pas de s'améliorer. Mais c'est un des aspects que je trouve fascinant chez le personnage dans la série et que je souhaite vraiment reprendre: c'est sa capacité à s'attacher super vite aux gens et à se donner corps & âmes quand c'est le cas. Elle a beau se la jouer dure à cuire, savoir qu'il faut qu'elle mette des distances, qu'elle doit faire son boulot, etc... son cœur finit toujours pas l'emporter sur sa raison. Elle est juste trop passionné pour se tenir à ses résolutions.. Et puis il s'agit d'Arizona quoi! ^^  
>Je trouve ça normal de répondre aux reviews. C'est vraiment un des aspects que j'aime beaucoup avec ce site, c'est la proximité que ça nous offre avec ceux qui lisent, donc c'est vrai que ça prend du temps de répondre, mais c'est vraiment un gros plaisir de le faire, donc de rien! lol<p>

**DroDroV:** Arizona n'en fait qu'à sa tête et le fait d'avoir constamment des gens qui la suivent et la colle, ça a le don de lui casser les pieds. Donc elle esquive ^^. Et comme tu dis, c'est la Présidente, elle fait ce qu'elle veut... Mais Callie ne l'entend pas de cette façon là lol

**Brucas33:** Montagnes russes? Non pas plus que d'habitude voyooooons lol. Il en faut bien un petit peu pour que ce soit intéressant, sinon on se ferait chier nan? Après, je ne veux vraiment pas me précipiter. Il y aura vite du concret, je te rassure, mais ce ne sera pas si facile que ça pour elles. Wait & see!

**BOOX21:** Et moi je te suis très très reconnaissante de m'avoir mise l'idée dans la tête. Je suis vraiment très inspirée et je sais où je vais donc c'est PARFAIT! En tout cas je suis super heureuse de savoir que ce que je fais pour l'instant te plait!

**surf'up:** Et bien j'espère que ce sera le cas! Tu me diras ce que tu en pense à la fin XD

**Marinaa:** Oui, j'ai lu ton roman et je te promet que je l'ai adoré! Une des meilleurs reviews! J'y répondrais sur The Agency! Et tu me laisse des longues reviews quand ça te chante, ça ne m'achèvera jamais! Au contraire, ce genre de commentaire est vraiment une inspiration donc MERCIIIIIIII!

**Alichoaa:** Et non, Arizona est unique! ^^ Merci pour tes reviews, je suis heureuse (que dis-je comblée) de voir que pour l'instant ça te plait! J'espère que ça continuera comme avec les autres! MERCI!

**E:** Ce n'est que le 3ème chapitre... Si tu trouve que c'est lent, ça ne risque pas de s'améliorer parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de précipiter les choses entre elles ^^

**HB2O:** Yay merci! C'est vrai que pour cette fic, j'essaye d'y intégrer un peu d'humour, chose que je n'avais pas trop la possibilité de faire dans The Agency vu le contexte. Mais je m'éclate, j'adore!

**saraforever:** Merci pour ta review! Tu laisses ton avis quand tu veux et j'espère que celle-ci te plaira comme les deux autres XD

**Hapiness27:** Merciiiiiiiiiiii! J'espère que ça continuera longtemps :P


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonsoir les amis!

En cette veille de season premiere, je vous envois le chapitre 5! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi donc je suis désolée je ne répondrais pas à vos merveilleuses reviews du chapitre précédent! Mais je me rattrape avec la longueur de ce chapitre (qui j'espère vous plaira!) et je ferais en sorte d'y répondre au prochain, c'est promis! Mais je tenais quand même à vous remercier énormement! Vous faites vraiment mes journées avec vos messages d'encouragements!

D'ailleurs, je ne vous ferais pas beaucoup patienter pour le prochain que je publierais dimanche soir!

Bonne lecture à tous!

LSAfor'

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5:<p>

Arizona continua de la scruter d'un regard confus, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Callie qui s'appuya nonchalamment sur l'embrasure de la porte.

- Je vous demande juste de me faire confiance…

La blonde la fixa encore pendant de longues secondes en réfléchissant. Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais quelque chose chez Callie la poussait à lui accorder sa confiance, chose qui était très rare venant de sa part, surtout depuis qu'elle était devenus présidente. Mais elle réalisa que la femme face à elle la détenait et ce depuis le tout début.

- D'accord, dit-elle finalement.

- Okay cool! répondit Callie en se redressant. Je me suis dit que vous n'aviez amené que des tenues officielles avec vous donc je me suis permise d'aller vous acheter quelques habits beaucoup plus décontractés qui vous permettront de passer plus inaperçu…

Elle se baissa pour attraper les différents sacs qu'elle avait posé à ses pieds et les tendit à Arizona qui continuait de la regardait curieusement.

- Je vous attends à l'extérieur, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner vers les canapés du living-room.

Arizona lui lança un dernier regard avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre en souriant.

Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un jean, d'un haut noir simple et des bottes qui montaient jusqu'à ses mollets.

Callie leva les yeux vers elle lorsqu'elle l'entendit entrer dans la pièce et déglutit difficilement. En la voyant habillée aussi sobrement, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser une nouvelle fois à quel point cette femme était magnifique.

- J'ai l'impression qu'un siècle s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois que j'ai mis un jean, admit Arizona en baissant les yeux vers son pantalon.

- C'est dommage parce que ça vous va à ravir, commenta Callie en reluquant ses jambes.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire et détourna brusquement ses yeux.

- Prête à partir à l'aventure? demanda-t-elle en se levant, essayant d'ignorer la chaleur qui venait de gagner ses joues.

- Je sais que c'est de la folie mais oui! répondit Arizona d'une voix surexcité. Je vous suis!

Callie lui adressa un dernier sourire en lui tendant sa veste avant de se diriger en sa compagnie en direction de la double porte menant à l'extérieur de la suite présidentielle. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle jeta un regard à l'extérieur et fit un signe de tête à l'adresse de Lexie qui leva son pouce en l'air pour lui signifier que la voix était libre. Instinctivement, elle posa une main au bas du dos d'Arizona et la guida jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Cette dernière étouffa un gémissement en sentant le contact et essaya de garder un minimum de contenance, même si elle sentait une chaleur la dévorer sous la main de Callie.

Il leur fallut un peu plus de cinq minutes pour quitter l'hôtel sans se faire repérer et elles y arrivèrent sans grandes difficultés avec l'aide des coéquipiers de Callie. Arizona avait été surprise de voir qu'elle avait mis plusieurs personnes sur le coup mais il lui semblait qu'elle avait pensé à chaque détail, jusqu'à la voiture noir aux vitres teintées qui les attendait à l'extérieur.

Callie lui ouvrit la portière arrière et l'invita à s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

- Madame la Présidente, salua Jackson Avery qui était assis à la place de son conducteur habituel.

Arizona le lorgna d'un froncement de sourcil avant de se tourner vers Callie qui s'était installée à côté et qui refermait la porte derrière elle.

- Est-ce que je suis en train d'assister à mon propre kidnapping?

Callie rigola tandis que la voiture commençait à rouler. Elle fit un signe de tête entendu à Jackson qui la fixait à travers le rétroviseur puis reporta son attention sur Arizona.

- Je vous rassure, on va seulement visiter la ville et rentrer avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte que vous avez disparu… Donc vous allez pouvoir faire tout ce qu'une femme ordinaire peut faire à Rome. Et moi, je veillerais à ce que vous soyez en sécurité.

De nouveau, les sourcils d'Arizona se rapprochèrent, marquant sa confusion, ce qui poussa Callie à continuer:

- Je veux juste vous offrir une soirée où vous pourrez échapper à votre stress quotidien sans utiliser de connerie comme les cigarettes… Une soirée où vous pourrez sortir du rôle étouffant de leader du Monde libre.

Elle marqua une pause pour se plonger dans le regard azur de la blonde.

- Une soirée où vous pourrez être _juste Arizona_, ajouta-t-elle en reprenant les mots que la blonde avait eu un peu plus tôt.

Arizona resta silencieuse pendant de longues secondes, touchée par l'attention de son agent.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous pouvez aussi être _juste_ Calliope?

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur le visage de Callie tendit qu'elle penchait la tête sur le côté en signe de considération.

- Votre soirée, vos règles, répondit-t-elle simplement après un petit moment.

Les lèvres d'Arizona s'étirèrent en un sourire similaire au sien.

- Le concept me plait bien…

Elle remua légèrement dans son siège avant de se tourner un peu plus sur le côté, tirant ainsi sur sa ceinture de sécurité, pour faire face à Callie.

- Première règle de la soirée, dit-elle en levant son index, on oublie le vouvoiement… Je ne pense pas mentir en disant que je vous considère comme une amie maintenant.

Callie la fixa silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant à ses mots. Elle savait que c'était dangereux, qu'elles allaient franchir une limite à leur relation professionnelle, limite avec laquelle elles flirtaient redoutablement depuis leur première interaction. Elle, qui avait voulu s'imposer des barrières dès le début, avait lamentablement échoué. Et elle savait qu'en organisant cette soirée, elle s'enlisait encore plus dans son manque total d'indifférence pour sa patronne.

Mais bizarrement, elle s'en fichait… La seule chose qui lui importait à ce moment-là, c'était de continuer de faire sourire Arizona et de voir ces étincelles de malice briller dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle voulait faire disparaître la tristesse et la colère qu'elle avait vu s'y refléter plus tôt et si pour ça, elle devait prendre quelques risques et enfreindre quelques règles, elle était prête à le faire.

Finalement, elle leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de la blonde et acquiesça doucement. Oui, elle pouvait définitivement être _juste Calliope_, ce soir…

Après quelques minutes de trajet durant lesquelles Arizona avait cherché à lui tirer les verres du nez sur leur destination, Jackson arrêta la voiture et leur apprit qu'elles étaient arrivées à destination.

Callie descendit donc la première de la voiture et tenu la portière à la blonde jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte. Elle la remercia puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où elles étaient avec une expression confuse. Avery les avait arrêtées au milieu de nulle part, dans une petite rue sinueuse du centre-ville et d'après la réaction de Callie, c'était tout à fait normal. Cette dernière échangea quelques mots avec son agent avant qu'il ne remonte dans la voiture et s'en aille, les laissant ainsi seules.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en va? questionna Arizona en sentant une légère panique l'envahir.

Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Callie qui pouffa légèrement avant de s'approcher d'elle.

- Du calme Arizona, il nous rejoint au deuxième point de rendez-vous… Maintenant, dans une volonté de passer une soirée dans la peau de femmes ordinaires, que dirais-tu d'utiliser le moyen de transport lambda, ici, à Rome?

De nouveau, Arizona lui adressa un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondit par un signe de tête lui indiquant de regarder derrière-elle.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna, la blonde vit une Vespa rouge stationnée contre un mur de la ruelle et ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se tourner vers Callie qui l'observait attentivement, attendant visiblement sa réaction.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse?! s'exclama Arizona d'une voix enflammée.

- Ta soirée, tes règles… répondit Callie en s'avançant vers l'engin pour attraper les deux casques qu'elle avait posé dessus un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Arizona la regarda faire, n'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux puis se décida enfin à bouger et la suivit jusqu'au scooter en sautillant.

Callie la regarda faire en rigolant. Il était difficile de croire que cette femme qui bondissait comme une petite fille était la femme la plus puissante du monde. Et pourtant c'était le cas et ça ne faisait que lui confirmer qu'elle était peut-être en compagnie de la personne la plus influente de la planète, mais aussi la plus surprenante.

Elle glissa la sangle de son propre casque dans son bras pour mieux tenir celui qu'elle avait pris pour Arizona et le lui ajusta sur la tête.

- Ça ne viole pas au moins une dizaine de protocole? questionna la blonde sans quitter son sourire enfantin.

- Douze plus précisément, répondit Callie en enfilant sa propre protection. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai rendu l'escapade la plus sûre possible, toute mon équipe est sur le coup… Toi, la seule chose que tu as à faire c'est profiter de ta soirée. Je m'occupe de te garder en sécurité…

Elle leva les yeux vers la blonde et remarqua qu'elle s'était immobilisée et qu'elle la fixait d'un regard brillant.

- Quoi? demanda-t-elle, mal-à-l'aise.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça? répondit Arizona. Je veux dire, tu – tu es en train de risquer ta carrière pour assouvir un de mes caprices…

- Je ne fais que mon devoir patriotique, plaisanta Callie.

Mais face au regard appuyé qu'Arizona lui adressa, elle ajouta plus sérieusement:

- S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui mérite de lever le pied le temps d'une soirée, c'est toi… Alors profites-en parce que c'est l'une des rares fois où tu me verras enfreindre des protocoles de sécurité.

Arizona se retrouva pour la première fois depuis longtemps sans voix. C'était l'une des rares fois où quelqu'un arrivait à la rendre muette d'émotion. Elle continua de fixer la femme pleine de surprise devant elle d'un regard éloquent avant de lui adresser un sourire ému.

- Merci…

Le tremblement dans sa voix provoqua une exaltation au creux de l'estomac de Callie et ne fit que lui confirmer que tous les risques qu'elle prenait ce soir en valaient la peine. Elle était peut-être folle, irresponsable ou encore trop passionnée, comme Webber le lui reprochait souvent, mais ça en valait la peine. Arizona en valait la peine…

- Allons-y, lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le deux-roues, on a un programme à respecter!

- Je peux conduire? demanda Arizona d'un ton plein d'espoir.

- Tu m'en demandes trop, rigola Callie en lui adressant une grimace d'excuse. Et puis tu ne sais pas où on va…

Arizona fit une moue déçue mais retrouva vite son sourire et grimpa à l'arrière de la brune. Avec un geste hésitant, elle glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et l'enlaça.

Callie essaya d'ignorer la réaction de son corps face au geste mais il était difficile de rendre insignifiant un frisson qui se faisait ressentir dans chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Elle inspira profondément, ravala sa salive et démarra enfin la Vespa, ce qui amena Arizona à la serrer un peu plus fort.

Une sensation de pure euphorie gagna Arizona lorsqu'elle sentit le vent lui fouetter le visage tandis que Callie s'enfonçait dans les ruelles sombres de Rome avec leur engin et accélérait un peu plus. Elle ferma les yeux pour pouvoir sentir pleinement ce sentiment nouveau de liberté et se retrouva une nouvelle fois à sourire sans raison.

* * *

><p>- Prête pour la dernière étape de notre soirée? demanda Callie en jetant le crouton de son morceau de pizza dans le carton.<p>

- Dernière étape déjà? répondit Arizona déçue.

Elles étaient assises sur les marches du Colisée où elles avaient improvisé leur diner après que Callie ait réussi à amadouer un garde afin qu'il les laisse y entrer, leur permettant d'avoir l'arène à elles-seules depuis plus d'une heure.

Callie l'avait amené dans les endroits emblématiques de la capitale italienne. Et même si elles n'avaient pas pu s'attarder de peur de se faire reconnaitre, Arizona avait adoré chaque minute de leur escapade.

Elle avait découvert une tout autre facette de Callie Torres. Elle savait qu'elle était une femme pleine de répartie et avec un humour mordant mais elle s'était rapidement rendue compte que ce qu'elle avait découvert dans le cadre professionnel n'était qu'une partie des multiples qualités qu'elle détenait. Arizona avait pris plaisir à la suivre dans leur folle aventure sans poser de question.

En réalité, elle avait vite compris que peu importe où la Latina l'amenait, la chose qui lui plaisait le plus, c'était de passer du temps en sa compagnie. Aussi cliché que ça pouvait sonner, Callie avait réussi à la faire se sentir _elle_.

Malgré les nombreux appels téléphoniques qu'elle avait passé tout au long de la soirée pour s'assurer que tout aller bien, Callie avait réussi à lui faire oublier qu'elle était la Présidente des États-Unis et lui avait offert une soirée magique. Elle lui avait offert un magnifique cadeau et elle n'était pas prête à y renoncer. Donc l'entendre lui dire qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'un seul endroit à voir la rendait déjà mélancolique.

- Oui mais c'est la plus intéressante, déclara Callie avec un sourire mystérieux en se redressant. On a joué les touristes toute la soirée, mais c'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses commencent…

- Wow que de mystère, se moqua Arizona.

Callie esquissa un sourire en dépoussiérant son jean puis lui tendit une main qu'elle n'hésita pas à attraper. Elle se laissa redresser par la poigne ferme de la brune qui la tira un peu plus fort que voulu et amena leur deux corps en collision, leur visage se retrouvant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

L'air autour d'elles sembla manquer tout d'un coup lorsqu'elles scellèrent leur regard ensemble, pleinement conscientes du changement d'atmosphère.

Callie vit le sourire d'Arizona disparaitre pour laisser place à une expression plus profonde qui l'amena à arrêter de respirer. Elles se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes avant qu'elles ne se décident enfin à se lâcher la main.

- On – hum – ferait mieux d'y aller, dit-elle.

Arizona se contenta d'acquiescer en essayant d'ignorer le fait que son cœur menaçait dangereusement de quitter sa poitrine.

Le trajet jusqu'à leur dernière destination ne dura pas longtemps et lorsque Callie stationna leur scooter devant un grand établissement d'où s'échapper un fond de musique, Arizona ne cacha pas sa surprise.

- Une boite de nuit? interrogea-t-elle lorsqu'elle descendit, en regardant la foule de personne qui s'amassait devant l'entrée.

-Tout à l'heure dans la suite, tu as dis que tu avais l'habitude d'aller danser et boire quand ça te chantait, expliqua Callie. Et bien en voilà l'occasion!

Elle fit un signe de la main en direction du club puis se tourna de nouveau vers la blonde qui continuait de regarder l'endroit d'un air stupéfait.

-Il y a tellement de monde à l'intérieur que tu passeras inaperçu sans problème, continua-t-elle. Qui plus est, les journalistes y sont interdits et les propriétaires prennent cette règle très au sérieux…

Arizona finit par détourner le regard de la façade éclairée du bâtiment pour le poser sur Callie qui continuait de la fixer.

-On t'a déjà dit que tu étais géniale? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

Callie sentit une chaleur lui monter aux joues face au compliment et aux yeux inquisiteurs de la blonde. Une fois de plus, elle se retrouva incapable de maintenir son regard et le détourna à nouveau.

-On y va? proposa-t-elle, esquivant ainsi la question.

-Tu me poses réellement la question? répondit Arizona en rigolant.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponses et s'avança en direction de l'entrée d'où le son se faisait de plus en plus fort.

-Une dernière chose, lança Callie avant qu'elles n'arrivent à la hauteur des videurs. Tu dois me promettre de ne pas me quitter d'une semelle…

-Je te rassure Calliope, je n'en avais aucune intention, souffla Arizona en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Callie s'arrêta et la regarda s'avancer vers les deux hommes qui gardaient l'entrée en déglutissant difficilement. Elle aurait juré que la Présidente venait de flirter ouvertement avec elle. Elle agita la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées puis s'avança à sa suite.

Arrivées à l'intérieur, elle la suivit jusqu'au bar où Arizona commanda une demi douzaine de cocktail différent.

-Quoi? questionna Arizona lorsqu'elle vit le regard scrutateur que lui adressait Callie. Ma soirée, mes règles!

-N'oublie pas que tu as un meeting avec le Président italien demain matin, se moqua gentiment la Latina en s'installant sur un des hauts tabourets du bar avant de faire un signe au barman et commander une boisson sans alcool.

Arizona pouvait s'éclater comme elle le voulait, mais elle, elle ne devait pas oublier pourquoi elle était là.

-Je pense que je vais y survivre, répondit Arizona en descendant d'une traite son premier verre.

Elle avala tout d'un coup et reposa le verre sur le comptoir.

- Bon sang, ce que ça fait du bien!

Callie la regarda descendre son deuxième verre avec une expression amusée. En d'autre circonstance, si elle n'avait pas été la Chef de la Sécurité Intérieur et si Arizona n'avait pas été la dirigeante du Monde Libre, elle se serait très facilement imaginée être en rendez-vous.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas, se rappela-t-elle. Et ce ne sera _jamais_ le cas…

Elle continua d'examiner la blonde qui balançait légèrement la tête au rythme de la musique et ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air attendri.

Sentant le regard de Callie posé sur elle, Arizona tourna la tête de sorte à ce qu'elles puissent se fixer droit dans les yeux. Une fois de plus, il semblait qu'un magnétisme surnaturel les empêchait de détourner le regard.

-Je peux te poser une question un peu personnelle? interrogea Arizona après un moment.

-Bien sûr, répondit Callie.

Arizona porta son verre à sa bouche pour gagner quelques secondes avant de se décider à poser la question qui la travaillait depuis plusieurs jours.

-La semaine dernière quand on discutait dans le couloir et que Cristina est arrivée… commença-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers son verre, mal-à-l'aise.

Elle marqua une pause, ce qui permit à Callie de resituer l'évènement dont elle parlait et leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle se souvint de ce fameux épisode, lorsque sa colocataire l'avait embarrassé devant Arizona à propos de la barmaid de chez Joe.

-Elle a parlé de tes conquêtes au féminin, reprit Arizona en se décidant enfin à la regarder. Est-ce que tu – enfin – est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es… gay?

La question surpris Callie qui étudia longuement le visage de la Présidente avant de répondre. Elle n'y voyait aucun dégout ou incompréhension, ce qui l'amena à penser que sa question n'était pas seulement de la curiosité mais qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond derrière.

Elle prit une gorgée de sa limonade en réfléchissant à sa réponse.

-Est-ce que je suis gay? répéta-t-elle plus comme une réflexion qu'une question. Je dirais que non…

Elle se redressa sur son siège et posa un coude sur le comptoir pour pouvoir se tourner complètement vers la blonde qui avait l'air… _déçue_.

-Le truc c'est que je n'aime pas les étiquettes, expliqua Callie dans une volonté d'éclaircir sa réponse. Je tombe sous le charme d'une personne et non pas d'un sexe. Que ce soit un homme ou une femme, je m'en fiche… L'important pour moi, c'est la personne en elle-même. Donc non, je ne suis pas gay… Même si j'avoue être plus attirée par les femmes.

Elle ajouta cette dernière phrase sur un ton légèrement blagueur, ce qui eut le don de faire sourire Arizona qui lui donnait l'impression de méditer ses paroles.

- C'est une jolie façon de voir les choses, déclara finalement cette dernière.

Elle descendit d'une traite son troisième verre puis fit tourner son tabouret de sorte à se retrouver face à Callie.

- Est-ce que je peux te confier un secret?

Callie la regarda quelques secondes, hésitante.

- Ne dis pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter plus tard, conseilla-t-elle.

- Non, je veux que tu saches, assura Arizona en secouant la tête. J'ai confiance en toi…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis se lança:

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas d'étiquettes, avoua-t-elle à demi-voix. Ou plutôt si. Je suis lesbienne…

- Oh, répondit simplement Callie, totalement prise au dépourvu.

Elle vit Arizona la fixait nerveusement et réalisa qu'elle appréhendait sa réaction.

- On t'a pourtant prêté pas mal de liaison avec des hommes, commenta-t-elle en se souvenant des tabloïds qui affichaient souvent la blonde en compagnie de mâles les uns aussi attrayants que les autres.

- Je suis la première femme présidente du pays, soupira Arizona. Je ne peux pas en plus être gay…

- Donc ce n'était pas vrai?

Arizona hocha la tête de gauche à droite et continua d'observer Callie qui intégrait peu à peu l'information. Cette dernière ne savait pas si la confession de la blonde était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose pour elle. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à se la sortir de la tête, même en se disant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance entre elles, maintenant ses fantasmes risquaient de se retrouver décuplés.

_C'est la Président idiote,_ siffla la vois dans sa tête. _La Présidente des États-Unis, du Monde Libre. La personne intouchable, celle qui ne te trouvera jamais aucun intérêt…_

Elle se répéta inlassablement ces mots pendant de longues secondes pour essayer d'oublier l'infime espoir qui était né au creux de sa poitrine puis se décida enfin à lever les yeux vers Arizona qui la regardait fébrilement.

- Tu dois penser que je suis quelqu'un de lâche, soupira cette dernière.

- Quoi? s'étonna Callie. Non, non, pas du tout!

Elle comprit que son silence avait été mal interprété.

- Tu vis dans un monde de requins Arizona, continua-t-elle. Et on a beau avoir fait de gros progrès au court des dernières décennies, tu n'aurais jamais eu la moindre chance de gagner les élections en disant la vérité!

Elle marqua une pause avant d'ajouter:

- Je trouve même ça admirable…

- Admirable?

- Oui, affirma Callie. Tu sacrifies ta propre liberté pour pouvoir offrir aux autres la leur… C'est admirable et courageux.

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, Callie laissa Arizona sans voix. Elle la fixa d'un air époustouflé, ne sachant quoi lui répondre.

- Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi, promit Callie après quelques secondes de silence bercées seulement par la musique de fond.

- Merci, murmura du bout des lèvres Arizona.

Sentant l'ambiance devenir un peu trop sérieuse à son goût, elle se leva de son siège, termina son dernier cocktail puis fit de nouveau face à la brune qui l'observait curieusement.

- J'ai envie de danser! s'exclama Arizona.

- Arizona je –

Elle ne lui permit pas de terminer sa phrase et l'attira par la main en direction de la piste de danse.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas danser, taquina Arizona sur un ton provocateur.

Auquel Callie réagit rapidement. Elle finit par abdiquer et se laissa trainer jusqu'à la foule qui se déchainait sur la musique avant de s'abandonner au rythme de la musique en compagnie d'une Arizona hilare. Elle savoura le son enchanteur du rire et, alors que son corps commençait à s'animer au rythme de la musique, elle attrapa la main d'Arizona et la fit tourner sur elle-même avant de la rapprocher d'un geste ferme contre elle.

Le geste surpris la blonde qui se laissa guider et pris plaisir à regarder la magnifique femme face à elle. Rapidement, elle se retrouva le dos collé contre le corps chaud de Callie tandis que son souffle lui torturait délicieusement la peau.

- D'accord, tu danse _merveilleusement_ bien, accorda Arizona en tournant légèrement son visage de sorte à chuchoter les mots contre son oreille.

C'était dangereux, trop dangereux, pensa la blonde. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. L'alcool aidant, elle se colla un peu plus à elle et laissa échapper un soupir de bien être.

Tout chez Callie Torres avait le don de la mettre dans un état second et aussi niais que ça pouvait sonner, à cet instant précis – son dos contre elle, sa tête sur son épaule et ses lèvres à un centimètre de son oreille – elle avait l'impression d'être à sa place.

Callie la fit tourner une nouvelle fois de sorte à ce que cette fois-ci elles se retrouvent l'une face à l'autre et lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Ne jamais sous-estimer les Latinos sur une piste de danse, charria-t-elle.

D'un geste naturel, Arizona entoura de ses mains la nuque de la brune qui perdit peu à peu son sourire goguenard pour se vêtir d'une expression beaucoup plus confuse tandis qu'elle-même glissait machinalement ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle aurait juré voir dans ces prunelles sombres une lueur ardente qui traduisait la même envie qui l'habitait elle-même à ce moment-là. Elles ralentir toutes les deux leurs mouvements, le son leur paraissant à des milliers de kilomètres d'elles, et continuèrent de se fixer longuement.

Callie vit Arizona baisser les yeux vers ses lèvres et la sentit s'approcher un peu plus d'elle.

- On devrait y aller, informa-t-elle en faisant mine de regarder sa montre. Il est temps de rentrer.

Arizona se contenta d'acquiescer, ayant perdu toutes facultés à prononcer une phrase cohérente. Elle regarda Callie s'éloigner un peu plus et ressentit instantanément le manque de leur étreinte. Inspirant profondément, elle souffla doucement puis se décida enfin à bouger pour suivre la personne qui venait de lui mettre le cerveau sans dessus-dessous.

* * *

><p>- La voix est libre? questionna Callie à l'adresse de Jackson.<p>

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du hall d'hôtel avant de revenir vers elle et acquiescer, lui signifiant ainsi que tout était ok.

Callie ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture et aida Arizona à se redresser. Cette dernière s'écroula à moitié sur elle en pouffant de rire.

- Chuut Arizona! s'exaspéra Callie. Tu vas nous faire griller!

Elle l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la porte arrière en se maudissant de l'avoir laissé boire autant. Jackson lui ouvrit avant de la suivre à l'intérieur où les attendaient Mark et Cristina.

- Il faut croire que Blondie s'en est donné à cœur joie, se moqua d'une voix basse Cristina.

- Oui et j'aimerais bien qu'on soit les seuls au courant, rétorqua Callie en lui lançant un regard noir. Donc si tu voulais bien venir m'aider et garder tes remarques pour toi, ce serait super!

- Très bien! lança Cristina en levant les deux bras en signe de paix. Range les griffes Torres!

- Je vais plutôt te les planter dans les yeux!

Cristina lui lança un regard amusé par-dessus son épaule puis s'avança jusqu'à l'ascenseur et regarda autour d'elle avant de leur faire un signe de tête.

Callie accompagna donc Arizona jusqu'à sa suite où elle l'aida à retrouver sa chambre. Après s'être assurée qu'elle allait bien, elle l'abandonna quelques minutes pour retrouver son équipe qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

- Merci les gars, dit-elle à l'adresse des cinq personnes qui la fixaient. Je sais que je vous en ai beaucoup demandé ce soir et que vous n'étiez pas obligés de me suivre, donc merci!

- On ferait n'importe quoi pour notre présidente, plaisanta Mark. Tu devrais aller dormir un peu, je prends le relai…

Se sentant exténuée, Callie fut reconnaissante de la proposition.

- Merci, dit-elle dans un bâillement. Je vais juste aller voir comment va Ar' – la Présidente avant d'y aller…

Mark nota le lapsus de son amie mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il se contenta d'acquiescer avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe pour mettre en place la surveillance de la nuit. Callie leur jeta un dernier regard avant de revenir à l'intérieure du Penthouse. Elle referma les portes derrières elle puis s'avança jusqu'à la chambre dont la porte était grande ouverte. Elle entra à l'intérieur et esquissa un sourire amusé face à la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

Arizona était assise sur le lit et se débattait avec une de ses bottes qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de retirer de son pied.

- Tu vois que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de boire autant! indiqua-t-elle en s'appuyant contre l'embrasure de la porte avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

N'ayant pas remarqué sa présence, la blonde sursauta légèrement en l'entendant.

- C'est ces bottes le problème, elles sont trop serrées! se plaignit-elle en esquissant une moue boudeuse.

- Ou peut-être que c'est toi qui es trop bourrée, proposa Callie dans un rire.

Elle se redressa puis s'approcha du lit avant de s'accroupir devant elle et lui retirer doucement la chaussure. Arizona la regarda faire et attendit qu'elle lève les yeux vers elle. Lorsque Callie finit par se redresser pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens, elle retrouva la même sensation que dans le club.

- Tu ferais mieux de dormir un peu, conseilla Callie. Une grosse journée t'attend demain et un gros mal de tête avec…

Arizona ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement de la fixer. Elle savait qu'elle avait trop bu et que ses freins et inhibitions n'étaient plus aussi présents qu'à l'accoutumé, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus quitter cette femme des yeux. C'était devenu quasiment impossible.

- Je suis à la chambre attenante à ta suite, poursuivit Callie en essayant d'ignorer le regard intense qu'elle lui adressait. Donc si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

Elle prit le silence d'Arizona comme un signal pour partir et fit un pas en arrière pour se diriger vers la porte.

- Calliope? appela Arizona lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de quitter la pièce.

L'interpellée se tourna pour la voir se lever difficilement de son lit et s'avancer en chancelant légèrement vers elle. Elle se posta ensuite devant elle et la fixa silencieusement pendant quelques secondes avant de se décider à parler.

- C'est toujours ma soirée, mes règles? questionna-t-elle.

Callie esquissa un sourire avant de pencher la tête sur le côté en signe de considération.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

Arizona fit un pas en avant, refermant un peu plus la distance entre elles et continua de la fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Embrasses-moi…

Calie perdit instantanément son sourire alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus fort.

- Tout à l'heure, reprit Arizona, quand on dansait, je sais que tu voulais m'embrasser…

- Arizona… souffla Callie d'une voix rauque.

- Embrasses-moi, répéta-t-elle avec plus de conviction.

Calie baissa malgré-elle les yeux vers ses lèvres, ne désirant que répondre à la demande. Ces mots l'amenèrent à perdre le peu de volonté qui lui restait alors que son corps semblait agir de lui-même au fur et à mesure qu'elle se penchait vers le visage d'Arizona. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre elle, elle pouvait la sentir s'abandonner à elle alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, n'attendant que le moment où elle se déciderait enfin à combler les dernières distances qui les séparaient et leur donner ce qu'elles attendaient toutes les deux depuis que leur soirée avait commencé.

Après avoir fantasmé sur ce moment pendant des semaines, Callie s'apprêtait enfin à embrasser Arizona. Elle s'apprêtait enfin à assouvir le désir qui la consommait depuis des jours pour la Présidente des États-Unis.

C'est cette pensée qui la fit s'arrêter à moins d'un centimètre de la bouche d'Arizona pour s'éloigner brusquement.

- Tu es soûle, fit-elle remarquer.

- Et alors? rétorqua Arizona en s'approchant un peu plus. J'en ai envie…

- Arizona, arrête, intima Callie en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de la blonde pour la faire cesser d'avancer.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que si tu n'avais pas autant bu, jamais tu ne m'aurais demandé de–de –…ça!

- Calliope…

Callie secoua la tête avant de reculer d'un geste rapide vers la porte.

- Tu devrais vraiment dormir, conseilla-t-elle avant de se dépêcher de sortir.

Elle ne s'arrêta qu'au moment où elle referma la porte de sa propre suite et laissa son dos aller contre elle.

- ARGH! grogna-t-elle en se frappant l'arrière de la tête sur la surface dure.

Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée aussi frustrée de toute sa vie.

_On devrait me délivrer une médaille_, pensa-t-elle. Elle était sûre qu'elle venait de battre des records de self-control parce qu'il fallait vraiment avoir la plus grande volonté au monde pour résister à une Arizona Robbins éméchée qui vous suppliait de l'embrasser!

C'était définitif, cette femme voulait sa mort!


	6. Chapitre 6

Hello les amis!

Les réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre, as usual! (Oui aujourd'hui j'ai pris le temps de répondre ^^)

Et sinon, pour ceux qui ont vu ce season premiere, vous en avez pensé quoi?

Bonne lecture!

LSAfor'

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 :<p>

Dire que le réveil d'Arizona ce matin-là fut déconcertant aurait été un euphémisme.

Elle émergea de son sommeil complètement désorientée, nécessitant une bonne minute pour réaliser qu'elle était allongée.

Ayant l'impression qu'un éléphant était assis sur sa tête, elle ne chercha pas à ouvrir immédiatement les yeux, se concentrant d'abord sur ses autres sens. La première chose dont elle prit conscience, ce fut l'odeur exquise qui envahissait ses narines et qui lui semblait étrangement familière.

Elle poussa un soupir de bien-être et approcha son visage un peu plus de l'objet qui dégageait ce parfum jusqu'à ce que son nez heurte une surface lisse et douce qui lui donnait envie de se blottir un peu plus contre elle.

Ses yeux s'ouvrir brusquement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que l'objet en question bougeait au rythme d'une respiration et elle réalisa qu'elle était collée à l'épaule nue de sa Chef de la Sécurité qui dormait paisiblement en débardeur à côté d'elle, et que l'effluve qu'elle venait d'humer n'était rien d'autre que l'odeur de l'autre femme.

Aussi soudainement que si on venait de l'électrocuter, Arizona se redressa en position assise sur le lit, amenant ainsi Callie à se réveiller à son tour.

- Hey, souffla cette dernière en se hissant sur ses coudes tout en arborant un visage endormi.

Arizona ne répondit pas immédiatement et regarda autour d'elle. Elle reconnut la décoration des chambres de l'hôtel où elle et son équipe séjournaient durant son séjour à Rome mais elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, ce qui la rendit aussi confuse que de se réveiller au côté de Callie.

- Ça va mieux? questionna Callie.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda Arizona en se tournant de nouveau vers elle.

- Tu ne te souviens pas?

Arizona secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas vêtue de son propre pyjama. En effet, elle était recouverte d'un t-shirt d'entrainement du FBI qui était – comme elle s'en rendit compte lorsqu'elle glissa ses mains le long de ses jambes – le seul vêtement qu'elle portait.

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers Callie qui l'observait silencieusement.

- Je suppose que ce t-shirt est à toi? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui…

- Je peux savoir comment j'en suis arrivée à le porter? ajouta-t-elle alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte de plus en plus rouge.

- Quoi? questionna Callie confuse. Oh, dit-elle lorsqu'elle comprit où elle voulait en venir. Je – 'fin – tu…

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, ne sachant pas comment la terminer. Elle se redressa un peu plus sur le lit avant s'éclaircir la gorge.

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien? interrogea-t-elle de nouveau.

Arizona poussa un grognement avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains alors que sa migraine ne voulait pas diminuer puis releva la tête vers elle et la hocha négativement.

- C'est le noir complet, admit-elle.

- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelle?

- Toi m'obligeant littéralement à monter dans la voiture d'Avery et me refuser le plaisir de faire un dernier tour en Vespa, répondit Arizona en souriant comme si elle se remémorait un souvenir particulièrement plaisant.

Callie esquissa à son tour un sourire avant de se laisser aller contre la tête de lit.

- C'est peut-être pas plus mal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas, fit-elle mine de dire avec un sourire en coin.

Elle vit les traits d'Arizona se décomposer et comprit qu'elle devait surement s'imaginer le pire, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup. Puis elle se décida à mettre fin à sa torture et combler les pièces manquantes dans son esprit.

_~∞ Quelques heures plus tôt… ∞~_

_Callie avait enfin retrouvé son lit et cherchait désespérément le sommeil depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Mais elle était trop perturbée pour pouvoir trouver un minimum de sérénité._

_Les paroles d'Arizona ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête pendant qu'elle se remémorait dans les moindres détails la façon dont elle avait prononcé les mots alors qu'elle s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, son souffle contre sa peau et son odeur titillant ses narines, continuaient de la hanter et lui donnait l'impression de revivre la scène encore et encore._

_- Ugh! grogna-t-elle en se tournant une nouvelle fois dans son lit._

_Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser une nouvelle exclamation de frustration, un bruit venant de la porte attira son attention et la fit se redresser brusquement._

_Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et attrapa son pistolet posé sur sa commode avant de se mettre debout et le pointer en direction pour accueillir l'imposteur qui essayait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Une seconde plus tard, elle vit avec surprise Arizona ouvrir la porte et s'avancer dans sa direction avant de sursauter violemment en voyant le pistolet pointée sur elle._

_- Je suis désolée! paniqua la blonde en levant les deux bras. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur…_

_- Tout va bien? demanda Callie en baissant son arme._

_Arizona baissa elle aussi ses mains avant de s'approcher vers elle en secouant la tête._

_- Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, annonça-t-elle en grimaçant._

_- Ça ne me surprend pas vu toute l'alcool que tu as ingurgité, répondit Callie._

_Elle la regarda quelques secondes avec un sourire compatissant. Il était évident qu'Arizona était toujours ivre, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait surement oublié ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Se disant qu'elle aurait aimé être aussi chanceuse, Callie s'obligea à mettre ses pensées de côtés._

_- Assieds-toi, intima-t-elle doucement en l'aidant à atteindre le lit, je vais te chercher de quoi faire passer les nausées…_

- Après ça, reprit Callie, je suis partie te préparer un mélange que tu as eu du mal à digérer, ce qui explique le t-shirt…

Elle pointa du doigt son maillot du FBI qu'Arizona portait.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai rien vu… Tu l'as enfilé toute seule, comme une grande.

La voir vêtue avec son t-shirt fétiche et rien d'autre mettait Callie dans un état second. Mais elle décida d'en faire abstraction, tout comme elle avait décidé d'omettre à Arizona le passage du presque-baiser… Si la blonde l'avait oublié, elle finirait très bien par y arriver elle-même.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Calliope, s'excusa Arizona en se positionnant sur ses genoux, dévoilant ainsi ses longues jambes nues.

Callie se força à garder les yeux sur son visage et s'apprêta à répondre lorsque la porte principale de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement, les amenant à se tourner toutes les deux vers elle pour voir apparaître derrière Mark.

- La Présidente a encore disparu! s'écria ce dernier d'un ton affolé avant de s'arrêter brusquement lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence de la dite-personne disparue _dans le lit de sa meilleure amie._

Il fixa les deux femmes tour à tour, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Fausse alerte, déclara-t-il finalement sans quitter la blonde de son regard choqué.

Arizona se leva hâtivement du lit et glissa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste mal-à-l'aise.

- Je – hum – je vais retourner dans ma chambre, dit-elle en s'éloignant lentement à reculons avec une expression crispée au visage.

- Je dirais à Karev que vous le retrouverez en bas? proposa Mark. Il a demandé après vous…

- C'est une bonne idée, répondit Arizona sans le regarder.

Elle fixa Callie qui demeurait silencieuse.

- Merci pour… tout, déclara-t-elle à son adresse.

Callie se contenta d'acquiescer et la regarda disparaitre derrière la porte qui liait leurs deux chambres avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami qui arborait dorénavant un sourire goguenard.

- La ferme! somma-t-elle en lui lançant un regard préventif.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre après avoir passé la nuit à dormir à côté d'Arizona et être délicieusement torturée par leur proximité, c'était bien les commentaires pervers et déplacés de Mark Sloan.

* * *

><p>Dans l'avion qui devait les ramener à Washington, Callie était assise à côté de Mark et attendait que l'appareil décolle.<p>

Elle leva ses yeux de son téléphone portable pour jeter un regard dans la direction de son meilleur ami et poussa un soupir d'exaspération lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il arborait toujours son regard _Sloanesque_.

- Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te dise qu'il ne s'est rien passé? s'agaça-t-elle en reportant son attention sur son téléphone.

- Oh je t'en prie! s'exclama Mark. Tu vas me faire croire, qu'après vous avoir trouvé dans le même lit et elle vêtu _seulement_ de ton sweet préféré, il ne s'est strictement rien passé?!

Callie regarda autour d'eux pour être sûre que personne n'écoutait avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

- Pourtant c'est la vérité, affirma-t-elle. Elle se sentait mal, je me suis occupée d'elle et elle a finit par s'endormir dans mon pieu… Rien de plus!

Mark perdit son sourire lorsqu'il nota la pointe d'amertume derrière les mots de son amie. Ce qui était pour lui une simple taquinerie se révéla être beaucoup plus. Il voyait qu'il y avait _beaucoup plus_…

- Elle te plait, n'est-ce pas? questionna-t-il d'une voix un peu plus basse.

- Quoi? pouffa Callie. N'importe quoi…

- Tu l'aimes bien, affirma Mark. Ce qui explique tous les risques que tu as pris hier… Elle ne te laisse pas indifférente…

Callie resta silencieuse face aux mots du jeune homme, se contentant d'avaler difficilement sa salive. Entendre Mark exposer clairement ce à quoi elle évitait de penser depuis des jours rendait les choses encore plus inextricables.

- Fais attention à toi, la mit-il en garde. Tu risques de te brûler les ailes…

Elle s'apprêta à faire mine de pouffer à nouveau mais n'y arrriva.

- Je sais, souffla-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

À quelques mètres de là, Arizona était assise en compagnie d'Alex et débriefait de leur séjour à Rome et du sommet du G20. Après quelques minutes, lorsque son regard se posa sur Callie qui était assise un peu plus loin en compagnie de l'Agent Sloan, elle perdit tout l'intérêt qu'elle portait à ce que lui disait Alex.

Son attention était focalisée sur l'autre femme qui rigolait avec son ami, ce qui lui fit esquisser un sourire attendri.

La soirée de la veille avait été grandiose et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce que sa Chef de la Sécurité avait fait pour elle. Elle avait pris énormément de risques pour lui faire passer un moment inoubliable qu'elle ne cessait de se ressasser depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa chambre, même si beaucoup de détails restaient encore flou…

_- Embrasse-moi…_

Le sourire d'Arizona se fana aussi soudainement que la façon dont le flash-back venait de la frapper.

_- Embrasse-moi, s'entendit-elle répéter._

_- Tu es soûles…_

_- Et alors? J'en ai envie…_

Tous les détails de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire comme un électrochoc alors qu'elle continuait de fixer Callie.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle lui avait demandé de l'embrasser. Elle lui avait demandé de l'embrasser et lui avait fait des avances. À Callie Torres! Sa Chef de la Sécurité!

Mais était-ce si étonnant? Après tout, elle en avait fantasmé toute la soirée, avant même qu'elle est descendue toute la réserve du barman…

Callie avait été merveilleuse. Elle avait été époustouflante et lui avait fait passer la soirée de sa vie. Elle avait été attentionnée, gentille, drôle et sexy comme tout. Et à chaque fois qu'elles s'étaient touchées, ne serait-ce que par un léger frôlement, Arizona s'était sentie comme dans un manège à sensation… En cet instant précis, ne serait-ce qu'en y repensant, elle pouvait sentir un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps.

- Je reviens, lança-t-elle à l'adresse d'Alex en le coupant dans son récit.

Elle se leva de son siège et s'avança d'un pas décidé en direction des deux personnes qu'elle observait depuis un moment. Elle vit Callie s'arrêter brusquement de rire lorsqu'elle croisa son regard et la vit s'approcher.

- Mark, pourriez-vous nous laisser quelques minutes? demanda Arizona à l'adresse du brun. J'aimerais discuter avec l'Agent Torres…

- Oui bien sûr, répondit-il en se levant hâtivement.

Il se décala légèrement puis adressa un clin d'œil à Callie par-dessus l'épaule de la blonde avant de s'éloigner vers l'arrière de l'avion. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel face au manque de maturité de son meilleur ami avant de reporter son attention sur Arizona qui avait pris sa place à côté d'elle.

- Tout va bien?

- Non, répondit Arizona. 'Fin si... Je voulais juste… m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit…

- On en a déjà parlé, ce n'est pas utile de –

- Non, la coupa Arizona en se mordant la lèvre nerveusement, ce que je veux dire c'est… ce qui s'est passé avant…

Callie la regarda en fronçant les sourcils d'un air incompréhensif avant d'ouvrir la bouche en forme de O, voyant où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Oui je me souviens et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de t'avoir pratiquement supplié de –

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et jeta un regard aux alentours avant de baisser légèrement la voix.

- …faire ce que je t'ai demandé, termina-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris!

Callie ne répondit pas immédiatement, la regardant secouer la tête, irritée.

Elle était prise au dépourvu, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'Arizona se souvienne de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ou encore qu'elle lui en parlerait.

Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'était pas un peu déçue de voir que la blonde regrettait. Parce qu'elle, s'il y avait une chose qu'elle regrettait de la veille, c'était de ne pas avoir répondu à ses avances.

- Pas de mal, finit-elle par répondre.

- Tu veux rire? s'indigna Arizona. Je t'ai quasiment obligé à – à… tu sais… Et après ça, je suis venue décuver dans ton lit!

- Je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de mal, insista Callie en rigolant.

Elle se força à prendre une expression détachée et lui adressa un sourire enjoué.

- C'est toujours flatteur de se voir réclamer un baiser par une jolie femme, dit-elle d'un ton taquin, même si elle est complètement à la ramasse…

- Arrête de te moquer! s'indigna Arizona en lui mettant un coup d'épaule joueur.

Elle regarda Callie rigoler un peu plus fort et esquissa un sourire.

- On oublie alors?

Le rire de Callie se fana doucement tandis qu'elle se tourner vers elle. Elle la fixa quelques secondes en se demandant s'il lui serait possible un jour de réellement oublier, sans s'imaginer qu'Arizona se poser exactement la même question, et finit par acquiescer doucement.

- On oublie…

- Bien, répondit la blonde.

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains qu'elle triturait nerveusement avant de relever la tête vers Callie qui fixait le siège devant elle et parler à nouveau.

- Je voulais aussi te remercier pour la soirée, déclara Arizona. Je ne m'étais pas amusé comme ça depuis des années.

- J'en suis heureuse, répondit sincèrement Callie en se tournant contre son appuie-tête pour pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Le regard qu'elles échangèrent les ramenèrent toutes les deux à la veille, lorsqu'elles avaient partagé la même proximité.

Ce fut une secousse leur indiquant que l'avion n'allait pas tarder à décoller qui les sortit de leur contemplation. Callie regarda avec amusement Arizona s'agiter dans son siège.

- C'est reparti pour le calvaire, souffla cette dernière en se crispant.

Sans se poser de question, Callie leva sa main entre elles-deux et la tendit à Arizona. Cette dernière baissa les yeux vers la paume offerte avant de les lever de nouveau vers Callie et lui adressait un regard interrogateur.

- Tu peux la serrer tant que tu veux, annonça Callie en lui adressant un nouveau sourire. D'après mon dernier test de la NSA, j'ai un très bon quota de support à la douleur…

Arizona laissa échapper un léger rire avant de saisir d'un geste délicat la main tendue. Le contact l'aida tout de suite à se sentir mieux et elle la serra un peu plus contre elle alors que son cœur s'emballait pour une tout autre raison que le décollage imminent de l'appareil.

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'Arizona avait enfin retrouvé la Maison Blanche, Alex vint la retrouver.<p>

Après s'être annoncé, il entra dans le Bureau Ovale et la trouva seule, assise sur l'un des canapés installés face au grand bureau.

- Je te dérange? demanda-t-il.

- Non je t'en prie, répondit-elle en lui faisant un signe en direction du canapé face à elle pour qu'il s'asseye, sans pour autant lever les yeux du dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains. J'étais seulement en train de relire quelques rapports avant d'aller dormir…

Alex se posa face à elle et l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de se décider à parler.

- Il faut que je te pose une question, annonça-t-il.

- Je t'écoute, dit Arizona en lisant toujours ses écrits.

Il poussa un léger soupir avant de se lancer.

- Que se passe-t-il entre Callie Torres et toi?

Il avait assisté à leur échange complice dans l'avion et avait vu Arizona tenir la main la Chef de la Sécurité tout le long du trajet, rigolant et discutant avec elle. Il connaissait assez bien sa meilleure amie pour savoir quand elle flirtait avec une femme. Et ce qu'il avait vu à bord de l'avion présidentiel était exactement ça: une Arizona Robbins qui flirtait avec l'Agent Torres. Sachant pertinemment que rien de tout ça n'annonçait quelque chose de bon, il avait décidé de s'en mêler – chose qu'il faisait très rarement – et s'était décidé à lui en parlait.

Arizona se figea soudainement à l'entente de la question, avant de détourner enfin le regard de son rapport pour le poser sur le visage concerné de son ami.

Elle s'apprêtait à nier et lui dire qu'il ne se passait rien du tout. Mais finalement, elle poussa un soupir de résignation et posa les papiers qu'elle avait dans les mains pour se concentrer sur lui.

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle doucement.

- Inutile de me mentir, répondit Alex d'un ton sceptique.

- Je ne te mens pas! rétorqua Arizona.

Elle se leva brusquement du canapé et commença à faire les cents pas.

- Je n'en sais rien du tout! Je ne sais pas Alex!

Alex la regarda s'arrêter de marcher pour glisser ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. Elle finit par les relaisser tomber le long de son corps et esquissa doucement un sourire béat.

- Ce que je sais c'est qu'elle me fait me sentir bien, déclara-t-elle finalement.

- Arizona…

- Quand je suis avec elle, je me sens bien Alex! s'exclama Arizona, sachant très bien ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. C'est comme si – c'est comme si elle voyait la vrai Arizona! Je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant avec elle, je suis vraiment moi!

Alex poussa un nouveau soupir avant de se lever à son tour. Il fit le tour de la table et vint se positionner face à elle.

- Ce que je m'apprête à te dire, je ne te le dis pas en tant que conseiller mais en tant qu'ami, dit-il d'une voix prévenante.

Il attendit qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui pour être sûr qu'il avait toute son attention.

- Tu te laisses embarquer dans une histoire très dangereuse, articula-t-il lentement, et pas seulement pour toi mais aussi pour Torres…

- Oui mais –

- Arizona! cingla-t-il. Elle est ta Chef de la Sécurité! Ton employé! Il ne peut rien se passer entre vous! Rien du tout!

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas?! répliqua Arizona. Tu crois que je n'en ai pas conscience?!

- Alors qu'attends-tu pour arrêter votre petit jeu de séduction et mettre les distances qu'il faut entre vous?

- Parce que je n'y arrive pas! s'écria-t-elle en perdant le peu de calme qui lui restait.

Elle se détourna de lui et de son regard désapprobateur pour poser son regard vers la fenêtre derrière elle.

- Je n'y arrive pas, souffla-t-elle doucement, plus à elle-même qu'à Alex.

Ce dernier la fixa pendant quelques secondes silencieusement, réalisant peu à peu l'étendue de ses soupçons. En entrant dans la pièce et en la confrontant sur sa relation avec la Chef de la Sécurité, il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir aussi mordue. Mais il s'avérait que Callie Torres représentait beaucoup plus pour Arizona qu'un simple flirt.

Et tout ceci n'annonçait rien de bon…

- Il va pourtant falloir que tu t'y obliges, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui une Arizona en pleine réflexion…

* * *

><p><strong>~~##~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Réponses aux reviews:<p>

KWolf09: Oui Callie sait se controler, mais en même temps c'est un peu son job ^^

funio10: Haaaaan comment as-tu pu oublier la reprise de la série? Je n'ai pas arrêté de compter les jours moi & qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de les retrouver!

Aoquesth: Au moins tu n'es déçu dans aucun des cas, c'est cool lol. Ce serait trop facile sinon si elles se tombaient directement dans les bras.

Tadbyts: La suite... MAINTENANT! LOL

tequila75: Merci beaucoup & pour moi c'est tjr un plaisir de lire que ça continue de vous plaire!

Elooo: Honnetement je ne sais pas du tout d'où tout ça me vient lol, c'est juste la dans ma tête... Merci en tout cas et je suis tjr aussi heureuse de voir que ça te plait autant! Tu fais ma soirée!

BOOX21: Comme tu as pu le voir, le retour n'a pas été tout de suite... Je voulais quand même avoir une explication directement après. Mais oui il y a eu gros rapprochement.

maetim: Mercii!

Lilou: Un réel plaisir de voir que finalement l'univers t'as convaincu! J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire!

xandoca: Waouh merci! J'espère que ça va continuer de te plaire tout au long de l'histoire!

Happiness27: Mais noooooon Callie aura d'autre chances ^^

kalex44: Exact, il y avait deux barrages qui se présentaient à Callie sur ce coup-là donc elle a bien fait de ne pas craquer. Désolé pour la frustration ^^

CatchingFire: Et oui petit à petit, l'oiseau fait son nid XD

Alichoaa: Va falloir que tu m'explique comment tu fais pour lire 5 livres en même temps! Et surtout ne pas te melanger entre les tous lol. Cela dit, c'est un grand honneur de savoir que tu commence par lire mes écrits à moi avant le reste! T'es au top! Tes reviews sont toujours un réel plaisir à lire, sincèrement! Donc continue de m'éblouir avec tes commentaires, s'il te plait lol.

surf'up: Yep, 3 fois! Mais les deux premières fois ne comptent pas vraiment, c'était pas des avances... Et Arizona n'était pas bourrée ^^. Je ne pense pas non plus que Callie resistera la prochaine fois...

Brucas33: Hahaha j'adore! Et oui, elle a regretté après coup, mais c'était mieux ainsi!

KRISTENNE: Hey! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te retrouver sur cette fic... Je me suis dis, ça va lui faire trop de Calzona lol. Et finalement, surprise! Je suis AU TOP! Frchmt super contente que tu continue d'apprécier mes écrits malgré ton scepticisme face à l'univers. Tu fais ma soirée là, merci!

DroDroV: Il faut croire que oui, le professionalisme elle peut le ranger dans un tiroir et l'oublier... Elle est mordu notre Callie! Mais c'est pas si simple que ça et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger avec le temps lol. A voir!

Capmirez502: Oui, ça prouve vraiment qu'elle la laisse pas indifférente!

HB2O: Il faut croire que j'aime prendre des risques lol. Mais si tu trouve que ça fonctionne, qu'est ce que je peux demander de plus? MERCI!

Lily31: Merci à toi pour tous ces compliments! C'est toujours superbe de lire qu'on aime ce qu'on fait, donc merci! Et même si tu me le répète, je t'assure que je ne m'en lasse pas, au contraire ^^. J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire!


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonsoir à tous!

Je sais que beaucoup attendait la fin de la semaine pour avoir la suite, mais finalement j'ai été beaucoup plus rapide que prévu! Et puis ce chapitre est assez court... Cela dit, bonne nouvelle, le 8 sera disponible dimanche!

Comme d'habitude, rendez-vous en fin de chapitre pour lire les réponses aux reviews!

Bonne soirée et HAPPY GREY'S DAY!

LSAfor'

(PS: désolé pour la fausse manip' au niveau de la publication pour ceux qui y ont prêté attention. Je n'avais pas répondu aux reviews donc j'ai du effacé pour republier. Mais c'est corrigé!)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7:<p>

Après deux jours de congés, imposés par Webber à son retour de Rome, Callie retrouva enfin le chemin de la Maison Blanche avec une hâte non-négligeable.

Elle détestait se retrouver chez elle à ne rien faire. Ce qu'elle aimait, c'était l'action, l'adrénaline, l'absence de l'ennui et de routine. Elle aimait vivre à deux cents à l'heure et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle adorait son travail. Rejoindre le FBI, puis la NSA, lui avait permis de se sentir utile. Elle éprouvait une fierté à se dire qu'elle permettait par son travail de rendre le monde plus sûr et meilleur. Et aujourd'hui elle assurait un monde meilleur en protégeant la personne la plus importante et puissante le composant.

Certes, se retrouver à assurer la surveillance de la Maison Blanche n'était pas aussi exaltant qu'il était possible de s'imaginer mais ce travail présentait d'autres avantages loin d'être insignifiants. Le plus important de tous étant qu'il lui permettait de côtoyer à longueur de temps la Présidente du pays.

Callie poussa un soupir à cette pensée, au moment même où elle franchissait le portail de la Maison Blanche.

- Salut Max, lança-t-elle à l'adresse de l'agent de sécurité qui s'occupait des entrées et sorties à l'intérieur du périmètre de l'établissement.

- Bonjour Agent Torres, répondit ce dernier en lui adressant un grand sourire. Passé un bon weekend?

- Excellent, répondit-elle avant de franchir la sécurité et d'avancer dans le grand jardin présidentiel en direction du stand de café Starbuck mise à disposition des employés.

Elle avait passé tout le weekend à penser à Arizona. Elle n'avait cessé de se rejouer leur soirée à travers la capitale italienne dans sa tête, se remémorant chaque sourire, chaque rire, chaque regard que la blonde lui avait adressé.

Elle avait repensé à la façon dont elle s'était serrée contre elle sur le scooter, son corps collé au sien et ses bras l'enlaçant.

Elle avait été hantée par la sensation de ses mains lui caressant la nuque pendant qu'elles dansaient et son souffle tortueux se mêlant au sien alors qu'elles étaient sur le point de s'embrasser.

Oui, Callie avait été entièrement consumée par Arizona Robbins durant son weekend de repos. Et elle était sur le point de la retrouver et de faire comme si elle n'était pas l'objet d'une obsession presque maladive. Comme si son «_embrasse-moi_» n'avais pas cessé de résonner à l'intérieur de son esprit, tel un rappel constant de ce qu'elle avait laissé passer.

Oui, il fallait qu'elle franchisse ces portes et qu'elle retrouve son rôle de Chef de Sécurité. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à faire abstraction de ses pensées, de ses envies et qu'elle oublie le désir ardent qu'elle éprouvait pour Arizona Robbins. Elle devait retrouver son professionnalisme…

Quoi que, se dit-elle en commandant deux cafés, elles étaient amies maintenant. Après la soirée qu'elles avaient partagée ensemble, ce fait était sur et à défaut d'avoir plus, elle était déjà heureuse d'être l'amie d'Arizona. C'était largement suffisant.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle attrapa les deux gobelets que le vendeur lui tendait et qu'elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur du grand bâtiment officiel pour se diriger vers l'aile Ouest.

Arrivée à l'étage où se trouvait tous les bureaux administratifs, le sien et celui de la Présidente inclus, elle retrouva Meredith et Cristina, assises paresseusement sur les fauteuils installés face au bureau d'April Kepner qui les regardait, de sa place, d'un air réprobateur.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua l'arrivée de Callie, Cristina se leva immédiatement et s'avança vers elle les bras levés, arborant une expression désespérée.

- Tu es trop gentille! s'exclama-t-elle en tendant la main pour attraper l'un des cafés dans les mains de Callie.

Cependant la Latina éloigna son bras et se recula légèrement.

- Pas touche, menaça-t-elle. Ce n'est pas pour toi…

- Quoi?! se scandalisa Cristina. Qui pourrait bien mériter ce café plus que la personne qui s'est chargée de faire la surveillance?

_L'objet même de ta surveillance_, pensa Callie. Mais elle ne répondit pas, préférant passer à ses propres interrogations.

- Comment s'est passé le weekend?

Cristina fit une grimace boudeuse avant de se relaisser tomber sur le fauteuil.

- Bien, répondit-elle. Un peu fatiguant mais ça va… On s'est un peu ennuyé avec Mer.

- Yang, s'exaspéra Callie, je n'en ai rien à faire de TON weekend à toi! Je te parle de la surveillance. Du boulot quoi!

- Oh… Rien en particulier.

Callie attendit qu'elle lui en dise plus mais lorsqu'il lui parut évident qu'elle n'en avait pas l'intention, elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de les poser sur Meredith et l'interroger du regard. Cette dernière secoua la tête d'un air amusé avant de parler.

- Elle est restée à la Maison Blanche tout le weekend, informa-t-elle. Surtout dans son bureau… On ne l'a pas trop vu en dehors, sauf quand elle allait dormir, c'est-à-dire à 2 voir 3h du matin.

- Toujours aussi insomniaque, souffla Callie. Merci les filles, ajouta-t-elle à leur adresse avant de se tourner vers Kepner.

La rousse avait suivi leur échange silencieusement, se contentant de les regarder comme si elles étaient toutes folles.

- Elle est disponible? questionna Callie, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

- Quoi? Heu oui, répondit April en reprenant contenance. Oui, elle est libre…

- Bien. Bonne journée à vous, souhaita Callie.

Elle jeta son propre gobelet désormais vide dans la corbeille à papier en dessous du bureau d'April et s'avança ensuite vers la double porte menant au Bureau Ovale avant de toquer.

- Hey, salua-t-elle en entrant.

Arizona leva la tête et la regarda refermer la porte derrière elle avant de s'avancer dans sa direction.

- Hey, répondit-elle doucement en baissant de nouveau les yeux vers ses dossiers.

Callie s'approcha du bureau et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux mais Arizona s'obstina à garder la tête baisser pour éviter son regard.

- Je t'ai apporté un café, annonça Callie d'une voix enjouée en déposant le gobelet qu'elle avait encore dans les mains. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait un peu de bien. Même s'il doit être un peu froid maintenant.

En entendant son rire mélodieux résonner, Arizona ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir et continuer de fixer ses documents. Elle savait qu'il lui suffisait de lever la tête et voir le magnifique sourire de Callie pour que toutes ses résolutions tombent à l'eau.

- Merci, lança-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Le sourire de Callie disparu peu à peu lorsqu'elle remarqua l'attitude distante de la blonde.

- Tout va bien? questionna-t-elle d'une voix prévenante.

Elle fit un pas en avant et se pencha par-dessus le bureau pour pouvoir croiser le regard d'Arizona.

- Arizona, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Ne se sentant pas capable de tenir avec Callie si proche d'elle, Arizona se leva brusquement et s'éloigna vers le milieu de la pièce en secouant légèrement la tête avant de se tourner de nouveau vers elle.

- C'est exactement _ça_ qui ne va pas! s'exclama-t-elle en agitant les bras entre elles-deux pour les désigner mutuellement. Toi m'amenant un café et me demandant si je vais bien!

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi!

- C'est ce que sont censés faire les am–

- Tu es la Chef de la Sécurité! la coupa brutalement Arizona. Tu n'es pas censée t'inquiéter de comment je me sens… Tu n'es pas censée t'inquiéter d'autre chose que ton travail. Et c'est de ma faute… Parce que j'ai laissé un cadre informel s'installer entre nous, ce qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire!

Une claque aurait eu le même effet sur Callie qui se retrouva complètement choquée par les paroles. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser… Elle l'avait laissé deux jours avant, souriante et flirtant ouvertement avec elle et la retrouvait maintenant aussi froide que l'Alaska. Allant même jusqu'à lui reprocher son manque de professionnalisme.

C'était _elle_ qui l'avait poursuivi! _Elle_, qui lui avait dit de l'appeler par son prénom puis d'arrêter de la vouvoyer parce qu'elle la considérait comme une amie. C'est _elle_ qui avait initié leur rapprochement, _elle_ qui s'était montrée plus qu'amicale.

Et Callie avait fini par se laisser embarquer. Elle avait fini par laisser tomber ses barrières une par une parce qu'elle pensait qu'elles partageaient un lien particulier. Elle l'avait même ressentie ce lien. À travers chacun des sourires, des rires, des regards que lui avait offert Arizona. Pour qu'au final elle soit traité de la sorte?

Pour se retrouver face à elle et sentir son cœur se serrer, blessé par les paroles qu'elle entendait?

- Qu'es-tu en train de me dire Arizona? questionna-t-elle finalement, d'une voix lente.

Cette dernière la fixa quelques secondes silencieusement, hésitant à dire les mots qui changeraient définitivement les choses entre elles. Finalement, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se força à les prononcer:

- Je pense qu'on devrait s'en tenir à une relation strictement professionnelle…

Callie l'observa pendant de longues secondes sans rien dire, maintenant son regard avec le sien. Puis, d'un geste lent, elle finit par acquiescer.

- Très bien, répondit-elle en adoptant un ton neutre et détaché. Si c'est ce que tu –

Elle s'interrompit avant d'esquisser un sourire sans joie.

- Si c'est ce que _vous_ voulez, corrigea-t-elle.

Les mots sonnèrent faux pour toutes les deux mais aucune des deux ne l'admit. Elles se contentèrent simplement de se fixer silencieusement jusqu'à ce que Callie se décide enfin à bouger.

- Vu que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais aller préparer la prochaine sortie, déclara-t-elle avant de s'éloigner en direction de la porte qu'elle franchit sans hésitation.

Arizona la regarda disparaitre en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue alors qu'un sentiment de colère et d'injustice la gagnait peu à peu. Elle savait que ce qu'elle venait de faire était nécessaire pour le bien de leur travail à toutes les deux. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'en maudire intérieurement.

Elle finit par secouer la tête en se disant que dorénavant, la chose qui lui restait à faire c'était d'essayer d'oublier une bonne fois pour toute Calliope pour n'avoir à faire qu'à l'Agent Torres.

* * *

><p><strong>~~##~~<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponses aux reviews:<strong>

E: Pour le season premiere, j'ai bien aimé aussi même si l'absence de Cristina se ressent pour moi. Niveau Calzona par contre je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser avec l'intrigue autour d'Arizona... Je trouve qu'elles ont déjà trop de problèmes non-résolus pour qu'on leur en ajoute de nouveau!

KWolf09: Tu as eu ta réponse avec ce chapitre ^^. Bon après va savoir combien de temps ça va durer hein. Si ça peut te rassurer ce ne sera pas très long XD

Aoquesth: Il fallait bien des obstacles à un moment ou un autre, sinon c'est pas marrant! Pour Shonda, elle a annoncé qu'elles avaient 50% de chance de survivre et qu'elle ne savait pas encore pour quelle moitié elle penchait... Personnellement je reste confiante, elle aime trop le couple pour ça!

Elooo: Elles seraient pas passé si rapidement à l'acte quand même! Mais c'est vrai que la façon dont j'ai écrit le début de la partie était fait exprès pour vous embrouiller un peu lol. Je vois que ça n'a pas loupé ^^

DroDrov: Oui il faut croire qu'elle a un très bon sens de l'orientation ^^. Même déchirée, elle retrouve le chemin vers Callie, si ce n'est pas mignooooon! lol

kalex44: Oui Alex est la voix de la raison... Mais souvent ce n'est pas suffisant!

maetim: La frustration ne risque pas de s'améliorer avec la suite alors lol

Alichoaa: Qu'est ce que ce sera quand il y aura plus entre elles alors? ^^ J'espère que tu ne me feras pas une syncope! Contente que tu ais aimé la façon dont a été construite le début, c'était fait exprès donc c'est cool!... Et moi aussi j'adore la Arizona bourrée, même si elle fait de grosse connerie après (je ne me remet toujours pas de l'épisode de Leah dans la saison 10 ^^). Non mais même si ce sont des relectures, sincèrement je te tire mon chapeau! Surtout avec les cours qui ont reprit, etc, etc...

Brucas33: Les réponses à toutes tes questions dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains lol. Elles sont super perspicaces, j'adore! Merci!

funio10: A voir hein lol. Concernant la série, je suis d'accord avec a peu près tout ce que tu dis... Bon après ce n'est que le début de la saison, attendons de voir ce que nous réserve la suite!

KRISTENNE: Tu sais quoi? J'essayerais d'écrire un OS Slexie, rien que pour toi! Lol. Dès que j'ai un moment et l'inspiration pour me pencher dessus, je le ferais, c'est promis! En tout cas merci pour tes reviews, elles sont toujours un plaisir à lire!

BOOX21: Oui c'est vrai qu'en t'inscrivant ça sera plus simple pour avoir les updates de tes fanfictions lol. Mais c'est un régal de savoir que je te fais revenir sur le site à chaque fois pour voir si j'ai publié! Et il ne faut pas oublié que cette fic, c'est grâce à ton idée que je l'écris donc merci encore!

Lilou: Et malheureusement si, elle l'a écouté! Mais la pauvre, elle pense bien faire... La question est: combien de temps ça va tenir? lol

CatchingFire: Je crois qu'il pense bien faire à la base, même s'il est abrupt dans ses propos lol

surf'up; Ahaha le pauvre Alex, il s'en sera pris plein les dents avec ce chapitre lol

HB2O: Tu peux t'amuser à le répéter tant que tu veux parce que ça fait toujours autant plaisir! Merci!


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonsoir les amis!

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon weekend et que vous n'êtes pas trop pressé de reprendre votre routine demain XD.

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 8!

Bonne lecture à vous!

LSAfor'

(PS: Un GRAAAND merci pour vos très nombreuses reviews, je vous adore! Désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ce soir pour vous répondre à tous personnellement. Je me rattraperais au prochain!)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 :<p>

Il s'agissait de la troisième fois. Oui, au moins la troisième fois en l'espace de trente seconde que cette journaliste lui touchait le bras. Elle était prête à y mettre sa main au feu…

La Présidente des États-Unis était entourée d'une demi-douzaine de personne qui lui expliquait la nécessité de faire intervenir des forces armées au Nigeria et la seule chose sur laquelle elle pouvait se concentrer c'était cette pimbeche de journaliste qui avait sa main posait sur l'avant-bras de sa Chef de la Sécurité.

Alors qu'un de ses conseillers s'était lancé dans un discours pompeux sur l'honneur du pays mis en jeu, elle vit avec horreur Callie se penchait un peu plus vers l'autre femme et lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille l'amenant à rejeter sa tête en arrière dans un rire de bimbo écervelée qui lui donnait envie de l'étriper à main nue.

- Qu'en dites-vous Madame la Présidente? demanda Hestia Jones, une des secrétaires administratifs du Cabinet.

Arizona détourna brièvement les yeux de Callie pour les poser sur les six personnes qui la regardaient, attendant une réponse de sa part.

- Je pense qu'il va falloir que j'y réfléchisse, finit-elle par dire, ne souhaitant pas prendre position sur un sujet dont il était évident qu'elle n'avait rien écouté.

Elle entendit une autre personne prendre la parole mais son attention se reporta de nouveau sur la scène qui se passait à quelques mètres d'elle, entre Callie et l'une des journalistes de la Maison Blanche dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom.

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours que Callie et elle étaient revenues à _«une relation strictement professionnelle» _et le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'était qu'elle vivait une véritable torture.

La Latina avait mit un point d'honneur à l'ignorer, se contentant de faire son travail et rien de plus. Elle était revenue au vouvoiement et l'appelait de nouveau «Mme la Présidente». Et même si au début de leur relation, Arizona trouvait ça très sexy, aujourd'hui elle était prête à donner n'importe quoi pour l'entendre l'appeler de nouveau par son prénom.

Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire, parce que c'était _elle_ qui avait voulu revenir à une relation basique. Elle qui avait dit qu'elles devaient se contenter d'une relation professionnelle, comme s'il lui était possible d'oublier si facilement ce que c'était que d'avoir en proche Calliope Torres. Parce que c'était loin d'être le cas… Trois jours s'étaient écoulés et elle avait l'impression de mourir un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Callie l'éviter du regard. Trois jours étaient passés et son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle était confrontée au mur d'indifférence que la Latina avait bâti entre elles.

Oui, cela faisait trois jours que Callie la traitait comme sa cliente et elle ne pouvait même pas l'en blâmer pour ça. Parce que c'était de sa faute à elle… C'était elle qui avait choisi d'écouter Alex Karev. C'était elle qui avait repoussé sèchement Callie alors qu'elle n'avait fait qu'être adorable avec elle. C'était elle qui avait blessé l'autre femme. Oui c'était elle, la seule fautive de son mal-être.

Malgré tout, Arizona savait qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, elle savait que sa décision était la meilleure décision à prendre. Il fallait qu'elle mettent les distances nécessaires avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Mais maintenant, après avoir passé une nouvelle journée à être totalement ignorée par Callie, elle se retrouvait obligée de la regarder, nonchalamment appuyée sur le comptoir séparant l'espace des journalistes du reste de l'aile Ouest, draguer ouvertement cette blondasse de journaliste. Et la seule chose que son cœur ne cessait de lui répétait c'était qu'il _était_ trop tard…

C'était un fait, elle l'avait dans la peau. Elle avait la Chef de la Sécurité de la Maison Blanche dans la peau et elle avait beau avoir tout fait pour se résonner, pour essayer de l'oublier, il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence: elle avait lamentablement échoué… Parce qu'elle pouvait se bercer autant d'illusions qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement – alors qu'elle observait une autre femme discutait et flirtait avec Callie Torres à l'instar d'elle il y avait quelques jours – c'était de la jalousie. Pure et dure.

- Arizona?

De nouveau, elle fut tirée de sa contemplation par Alex qui vint se poster devant elle, l'obligeant à détourner de nouveau les yeux de Callie. Elle remarqua que les cinq autres conseillers avaient disparus et en déduisit que son meilleur ami leur avait donné congés sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

- Désolée, soupira-t-elle en le fixant directement dans les yeux.

Elle remarqua qu'il la regardait d'un air agacé, alors que ses sourcils se rapprochaient dangereusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? questionna-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle. C'est toi qui as demandé cette réunion et pourtant tu étais à des kilomètres d'ici…

- Je sais, répondit-elle. C'est juste que –

Elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle vit derrière lui la journaliste-bimbo écrire quelque chose sur un morceau de papier et le tendre à Callie.

- Tu veux bien m'excuser, lança-t-elle à l'adresse d'Alex avant de le dépasser et s'avancer en direction des deux femmes qui avaient occupé toute son attention depuis une vingtaine de minute.

Elle se sentit bouillonner de colère, ce qui l'amena à serrer des poings pour se forcer à rester calme.

Lorsqu'elle vit Arizona s'approcher, l'autre blonde perdit immédiatement son sourire minaudé et se redressa brusquement. Callie remarqua son changement d'attitude et se tourna pour voir la Présidente arriver à ce moment-là.

- Madame la Présidente, salua nerveusement la journaliste.

Arizona lui adressa un sourire froid avant de regarder en direction de Callie qui avait perdu son expression charmeuse.

- Agent Torres, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait neutre, je pourrais vous voir dans mon bureau quelques instants?

- Oui bien sûr, répondit Callie d'un ton étonnée.

Elle adressa un sourire d'excuse à l'autre femme avant de suivre Arizona. Le court chemin jusqu'au Bureau Ovale se déroula dans un silence pesant pendant lequel les deux femmes pouvaient sentir la tension palpable qui régnait.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elles, Arizona se tourna pour faire face à Callie qui arborait son air distant devenu habituel ces derniers jours.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? questionna Callie.

- Oui, répondit de but en blanc Arizona. Toi, flirtant avec cette – cette…

_pétasse!_

- … cette femme, alors que tu es en plein service! termina-t-elle finalement. Ce n'est pas du tout professionnel et encore moins éthique!

- Je vous demande pardon?! répondit Callie en fronçant les sourcils.

C'était puéril et plein de mauvaise foi, Arizona en avait conscience. Mais elle était aveuglée par sa colère pour y accorder la moindre importance. Surtout qu'il était beaucoup plus facile de blâmer Calie pour son manque de professionnalisme plutôt que de lui avouer qu'elle ne supportait pas de la voir séduire quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu m'as bien entendu, déclara Arizona en maintenant son regard.

Celui de Callie était tellement perçant qu'elle fut surprise de ne pas baisser le sien. Mais c'était la première fois en plusieurs jours que la Latina ne détournait pas les yeux en croisant les siens et même si en ce moment même ils étaient noirs de colère, Arizona ressentit un certain apaisement en se perdant dedans.

Finalement, après un long moment à se fixer mutuellement, Callie rompit le contact visuel. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda en direction des canapés sur le côté en laissant échapper un rire sans joie.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle finalement d'une voix dépourvu d'émotion. Ça ne se reproduira plus, _Madame la Présidente_…

- Laisse tomber tes faux-semblants et tes « Madame la Présidente» Calliope! s'exclama Arizona d'une voix amère.

Ce fut la remarque de trop pour Callie qui sentit la colère qu'elle avait réussie à contenir jusque-là l'envahir complètement.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX À LA FIN?! s'écria-t-elle alors que son visage était déformée par la rage.

Arizona se figea brusquement. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti parce que, si elle voulait être honnête avec elle-même, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Cependant Callie ne sembla pas attendre de réponse car elle reprit la parole.

- Je faisais mon travail correctement mais tu as voulu qu'on devienne amies! continua-t-elle d'une voix forte. Tu as voulu que je sois _juste Calliope_ et c'est ce que j'ai fait! Puis tu m'as dis que tu voulais que je redevienne un simple agent et là aussi c'est ce que j'ai fait! Et maintenant tu pète littéralement un câble parce que tu me vois discuter avec une autre femme?!

Elle marqua une pause et se détourna d'elle. Poussant un soupir de frustration, elle glissa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux tout en fermant les yeux puis pivota de nouveau et lui refit face.

- J'ai fais tout ce que tu m'as demandé Arizona, reprit-elle d'une voix lasse. Tout… Alors bon sang, cesses _tes_ faux-semblants et dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi!

Arizona ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer alors qu'elle faisait un pas en avant, le visage toujours marqué par la colère.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Arizona? redemanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant à seulement un mètre d'elle.

Elle en avait marre, elle était à bout de patience et cette dispute était bien la dernière chose qu'il lui était possible de supporter.

Sentant Callie aussi proche d'elle, la fixant de son regard noir et coléreux, amena Arizona à craquer. Mais d'une façon dont aucune des deux ne s'attendaient.

Callie la vit faire deux pas en avant pour combler la distance entre elles deux et, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, elle sentit ses deux mains lui agrippait le col de sa veste tandis qu'une seconde après, les lèvres d'Arizona capturaient les siennes d'un geste fougueux, l'amenant à se reculer légèrement sous la pression.

Son corps sembla agir de lui-même lorsqu'elle se sentit fermer les yeux alors qu'elle glissait doucement ses mains sur le visage pressé contre le sien pour approfondir le baiser, arrachant ainsi un gémissement à Arizona qui la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte le mur derrière elle, ne quittant pas une seule seconde sa bouche.

Le baiser était désespéré, sauvage et enflammé. Leurs lèvres s'étaient lancées dans un ballet sensuel rythmé par leurs langues qui se mêlaient et se démêlaient et l'entrechoc occasionnel de leurs dents. Les mains d'Arizona avait quitté le col de Callie pour remonter progressivement jusqu'à sa nuque. C'était bon, trop bon pour que ce soit réel. Et pourtant c'était le cas. Et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en extase qu'en ce moment même.

Se sentant exploser de l'intérieur, Callie bascula la tendance et plaqua Arizona contre le mur. Cette dernière étouffa un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de la Latina descendre jusqu'à son bassin et le lui caresser lentement.

Callie s'arracha ensuite à ses lèvres pour embrasser sa nuque tout en continuant de ses mains l'exploration du corps de la blonde. Elle les arrêta au niveau de ses hanches qu'elle agrippa au moment où elle déposa de nombreux baisers langoureux le long du cou d'Arizona, tout en humant son odeur envoutante.

- Calliope… gémit Arizona en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns.

En entendant son prénom susurrer si sensuellement, Callie sentit ses genoux fléchir. Elle retrouva le chemin jusqu'aux lèvres de la blonde et s'empara d'elles ardemment.

- Tu me rends dingue, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de se dégager lentement de sorte à pouvoir regarder Arizona.

Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et se plongea dans ceux sombre et désireux de Callie qui ne la quittait pas de son regard intense. Après deux longues secondes, elle l'attira par la nuque dans un nouveau baiser passionné.

Elle était dans un état second. Son cerveau s'était complètement déconnecté et la seule chose que son corps lui réclamait c'était plus de contacts, plus de friction avec celui pressait contre elle. Callie aussi la rendait dingue, plus qu'il ne serait possible de se l'imaginer et il lui était impossible d'y faire quoi que ce soit.

Au moment où elle sentit la main de Callie se glisser le long de sa cuisse, Arizona entendit des coups contre la double porte principale qui les amenèrent à s'arrêter brusquement. Elles se séparèrent et mirent de la distance entre elles juste à temps pour voir apparaitre derrière la porte April Kepner.

- Agent Torres! s'exclama la rousse, de son ton enjoué habituel qui eut le don d'agacer plus qu'à l'accoutumé l'interpellée.

Callie regarda quelques secondes Arizona qui récupérait peu à peu sa respiration avant de se tourner vers l'autre femme qui les regardait dorénavant avec un air étrange.

- Tout va bien? questionna April en les regardant tour à tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kepner? demanda Callie d'un ton irrité en se tournant vers elle, ce qui fit sourire Arizona qui la comprenait parfaitement.

Elle venait d'expérimenter le baiser le plus vertigineux de sa vie. Et la seule envie qui l'habitait à ce moment précis c'était de claquer la porte au nez de son amie pour retrouver le goût des lèvres de Callie, son parfum enivrant et la sensation de son corps contre le sien.

April secoua légèrement la tête, se disant qu'elle se faisait surement des idées et lui adressa un sourire poli.

- Il y a un appel du Directeur Webber pour vous, apprit-elle. Il dit que c'est assez urgent…

- Très bien, répondit Callie, j'arrive…

April leur adressa un dernier regard interrogateur avant de disparaitre derrière la porte. Callie souffla une nouvelle fois, sentant son cœur battre toujours à la chamade avant de se tourner doucement vers Arizona qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

- C'était… commença Callie en glissant une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

- Ouai… soupira Arizona avec une expression identique se dessinant sur le visage.

Elles se fixèrent silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, avant que Callie ne reprenne la parole.

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, Webber m'attend…

Arizona acquiesça doucement, se sentant incapable de prononcer une phrase correcte.

- On se voit demain? proposa Callie en reculant doucement vers la porte.

Elle savait que si elles restaient proches l'une de l'autre, il risquait de se passer exactement la même chose que quelques secondes auparavant et elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir la force de s'arrêter cette fois-ci.

- On se voit demain, affirma doucement Arizona. On pourra… parler.

- D'accord, répondit Callie.

Elle échangea un dernier sourire avec elle avant de disparaitre à la suite d'April.

Arizona regarda la porte se refermer et se laissa aller contre le mur derrière elle. Mur contre lequel elle avait été pressée et embrassée quelques secondes auparavant.

D'un geste tremblant, elle porta sa main jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'elle effleura du bout des doigts, sentant encore contre elles le fantôme de celles de Callie. Un sourire béat se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle secouait légèrement la tête

Yep, il était _définitivement_ trop tard pour elle…


	9. Chapitre 9

Oui, je sais, j'aurais dû poster ce chapitre hier! Je suis désolée pour le retard et me dépêche donc de vous poster cette suite!

Pour me rattraper, je ferais tout mon possible pour vous poster le chapitre 10 avant dimanche! Quand exactement, je ne sais pas...

Sinon, un ENORME merci pour tous les reviewers de cette fic, je ne m'attendais vraiment, vraiment pas à un tel accueil et c'est toujours un énorme plaisir de lire vos commentaires tous aussi géniaux les uns que les autres à chaque fois que je poste un chapitre! Sincèrement, vous êtes au TOP!

Bonne lecture à vous!

LSAfor'

Ps: Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 :<p>

Nerveuse. C'était le mot qui définissait parfaitement l'état dans lequel se trouvait Arizona.

Elle était postée devant le grand miroir de son dressing à s'observer depuis une dizaine de minute alors que ses nerfs étaient de plus en plus fébriles.

La veille, elle avait partagé le plus extraordinaire, le plus grandiose des baisers avec Callie et elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Elle n'en avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit alors qu'elle s'était rejouée inlassablement chaque caresse, chaque baiser qu'elles avaient échangé.

Et maintenant, elle était dans un état de stress parce qu'elle s'apprêtait à retrouver Callie pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté son bureau la veille. Mais c'était un bon stress… Le même qu'elle avait ressenti en apprenant qu'elle était présidente. C'était une nervosité qui l'excitait et la rendait impatiente. Et ce qui était sûr, c'était que malgré son appréhension certaine, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de retrouver enfin la femme qui avait occupé la totalité de son esprit depuis la veille. Voir même – si elle voulait être complètement honnête avec elle-même – depuis plusieurs semaines…

C'est sur cette pensée qu'Arizona se décida enfin à sortir de la pièce pour quitter ses appartements. Elle ouvrit la porte qui la menait au vestibule et trouva bien une brune en train de l'attendre. Mais pas celle qu'elle voulait retrouver…

Au lieu de voir, comme elle s'y était préparée, Callie, appuyée nonchalamment sur le mur d'en face et arborant son sourire en coin habituel, c'était l'Agent Grey qui se tenait devant elle.

- Madame la Présidente, salua Lexie en s'avançant vers elle.

- Agent Grey, répondit Arizona.

Elle regarda autour d'elles et ne vit aucune trace de Callie. Reportant son attention sur Lexie, elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Où est Callie? questionna-t-elle. Je pensais que c'était son tour de garde ce matin…

- C'était le cas, assura Lexie. Mais elle a eu un rendez-vous de dernière minute avec le Directeur Webber, ce qui fait que j'ai dû la remplacer…

- Très bien, répondit Arizona en essayant de ne pas paraître trop déçu.

- Elle m'a demandé de vous donner ça, ajouta Lexie en lui tendant un gobelet de café. Elle m'a aussi dit de vous dire de ne pas le jeter cette fois-ci.

Arizona retrouva rapidement son sourire face à l'attention. Callie ne semblait pas avoir oublié ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé à son bureau pour lui offrir un café et qu'Arizona lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'elles soient amies.

Elle comprit que le geste était une façon d'effacer l'ardoise de la part de la Latina et lui montrer qu'elle non plus n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

C'est donc en dégustant d'une humeur joyeuse son café qu'Arizona retrouva le chemin du Bureau Ovale en constatant que même si elle n'était pas avec elle, Callie arrivait toujours à la faire sourire…

- Mlle Torres? appela la voix lointaine du directeur Webber.

Callie leva les yeux vers lui pour voir qu'il la fixait d'un froncement de sourcil. Il avait surement dû remarquer qu'elle était distraite et qu'elle n'écoutait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il pouvait lui raconter.

- Désolée, souffla-t-elle en se redressant légèrement dans son siège.

- Tout va bien? questionna-t-il sans quitter son air suspicieux. Vous semblez à des années lumières d'ici.

Pas à des années lumières non, seulement à quelques kilomètres… À la Maison Blanche.

- Oui, répondit-elle. C'est juste que–

Elle s'interrompit, ne sachant réellement quoi dire.

Elle était dans le bureau de Webber depuis plus d'une heure, à l'écouter lui parler de tous les aspects administratifs qu'ils devaient mettre à jour dans le cadre de la surveillance présidentielle et la seule chose – la seule personne à laquelle Callie n'avait cessé de penser c'était Arizona Robbins.

- Vous avez déjà sauté en parachute? demanda-t-elle finalement après quelques secondes.

- Pardon? s'étonna Webber.

- Est-ce que vous avez déjà sauté en parachute? répéta-t-elle. Est-ce que vous connaissez cette sensation que l'on ressent lorsque l'on est en chute libre? Ce sentiment vertigineux d'adrénaline qui nous habite tout au long de cette minute où on a l'impression de voler? Cette minute pendant laquelle on se déconnecte et on oublie le monde qui nous entoure. On oublie la peur qu'on ressentait quelques secondes plus tôt avant de sauter…

_On oublie qu'on n'est pas censé embrasser la Présidente des États-Unis et on se dit que cette chose qui nous fait autant de bien ne peut pas être si mal…_

- Et puis on fini par atterrir et la seule chose à laquelle on pense, c'est de remonter dans cet satané avion pour replonger tête la première et ressentir à nouveau la sensation extraordinaire que tout est à portée de main…

Les sourcils de Richard s'approchaient de plus en plus l'un de l'autre au fur et à mesure des divagations de Callie mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas où vous voulez en venir Agent Torres, dit-il. Et surtout, je ne –

- J'ai fais un saut en parachute récemment! s'exclama Callie, le coupant en pleine phrase. Alors que je ne pensais jamais le faire parce que – parce que j'avais déjà expérimenté le saut à… à l'élastique auparavant et j'en ai gardé un mauvais souvenir… Et je pensais qu'il s'agissait de la même chose, je pensais qu'un saut restait un saut… Que ce soit à l'élastique ou en parachute, la sensation était surement la même. Mais je me suis quand même jeté à l'eau, parce que le _parachutisme_ était devenu une véritable obsession pour moi. Oui je me suis quand même jeté à l'eau, et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas du tout comme l'élastique! Parce que c'était… c'était grandiose!

Oui, embrasser Arizona avait été tellement majestueux que son cœur s'emballait au seul fait d'y repenser…

- Et – Et l'unique chose à laquelle mon esprit pense maintenant, c'est de recommencer au plus vite… Parce que je ne l'ai peut-être fait qu'une seule fois mais j'en suis déjà accro et – et je ne sais pas quoi faire!

Webber laissa son dos aller contre le dossier de son siège et la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

- Et vous me dites tout ça pourquoi?

- Quoi? s'étonna Callie en prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle venait de perdre la tête devant son patron. Devant Richard Webber, le chef de la NSA, qui lui avait confié le rôle de protéger la Présidente. Il lui avait donné pour mission de veiller sur elle et non pas de l'embrasser. Et elle, elle venait de divaguer sur le sentiment, ô combien grandiose, qui l'avait envahi en embrassant Arizona et elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait?

- Quel est votre point Mlle Torres? continua Webber en se redressant pour poser ses deux mains sur son bureau. C'est une façon de me dire que vous travaillez trop et que vous voulez que je vous allège votre emploi du temps?

- Quoi?! répéta de nouveau Callie. Non! Bien sûr que non!

Elle se recula dans son siège et esquissa un sourire penaud.

- Je voulais juste… partager avec vous – heu – mon expérience… Au cas où si – un jour il vous venait à l'idée de – je ne sais pas – vouloir sauter en parachute…

Il la regarda d'un regard perçant par-dessus ses lunettes, cherchant surement à discerner le vrai du faux. Il abandonna finalement et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que cette réunion se termine…

- C'est une bonne idée, répondit-elle en se levant doucement. Je vous transmets les derniers rapports ce soir…

Il acquiesça et la regarda s'éloigner à la hâte en direction de la sortie.

- Torres, héla-t-il au moment où elle ouvrit la porte.

Callie se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Si vous voulez absolument sauter de nouveau en parachute, je peux vous organiser ça avec le régiment des parachutistes…

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage de Callie qui secoua légèrement la tête.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire monsieur, répondit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce et rigoler.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de dérailler complètement dans le bureau de son boss.

C'était définitif, Arizona Robbins la rendait complètement folle…

Assise sur l'un des canapés de son bureau, à relire quelques dossiers, Arizona arborait toujours son sourire niais même si la matinée se finissait et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas vu Callie.

Elle n'attendait que ça: la retrouver et pouvoir enfin lui parler. Elle voulait discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé, lui dire qu'elle avait adoré et qu'elle regrettait tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire avant…

Sa volonté de prendre ses distances s'était très vite envolée, éclipsait par une envie encore plus forte d'être proche d'elle. Elle l'a voulait, elle l'a désirait tellement que ça en devenait presque douloureux.

- Wow que nous vaut le plaisir de ce magnifique sourire? lança April en entrant dans son bureau.

Arizona leva les yeux vers elle et haussa les épaules.

- Rien en particulier, dit-elle. Je suis juste… heureuse.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus et elle secoua légèrement la tête pour se reprendre. April la fixa avec une expression attendrie qui se transforma rapidement en une grimace tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur d'un geste anxieux.

- Je suis désolée mais ça risque de ne pas durer, déclara-t-elle en s'avançant un peu plus vers elle pour lui tendre une grande enveloppe.

Le sourire d'Arizona se figea pour disparaitre peu à peu en voyant l'expression sérieuse qu'arborait son amie. D'un geste hésitant, elle attrapa l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit pour voir son contenu.

- Elle a été déposée sur mon bureau, informa April. Je n'ai vu ni quand elle a été déposé, ni qui l'a déposé…

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce pendant qu'Arizona prenait connaissance de ce qui se trouvait dans la lettre.

- Tu peux aller chercher Alex? demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave, sans quitter le document des yeux.

- Bien sûr, répondit April avant de sortir de la pièce à la recherche du Chef de Cabinet.

Elle revint en sa compagnie quelques minutes plus tard, retrouvant Arizona dans la même position que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? questionna Alex en se dirigeant directement vers elle.

Arizona lui tendit l'enveloppe sans prononcer le moindre mot, anticipant déjà sa réaction qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

- MAIS CE N'EST PAS VRAI! s'écria-t-il.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas si grave que ça en a l'air, tenta de relativiser Arizona.

- Tu plaisantes?!

Il la darda d'un regard noir et leva l'enveloppe sous son nez.

- Si ces photos de toi, te tapant un membre du personnel de la Maison Blanche – qui en plus s'avère être une femme! – circulent, tu es foutu! s'égosilla-t-il, fou de rage.

Il commença à faire les cents pas fébrilement sous les yeux d'April et Arizona qui le regardaient nerveusement.

- Donnons-leur ce qu'ils veulent alors, proposa-t-elle.

- Rien ne nous prouve qu'il s'agisse là des seuls clichés, rétorqua-t-il en continuant de faire les cents pas.

Il finit par s'arrêter et se massa les tempes tout en réfléchissant. Après de longues secondes, il poussa un soupir de résignation puis se tourna vers April.

- Vas chercher l'Agent Torres, intima-t-il. Je crois qu'elle est revenue de sa réunion…

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de la mêler à ça, déclara Arizona en sentant un vent de panique la gagner.

- Tu veux rire? s'énerva Alex. C'est LA personne à mêler à ça!

Il fit un nouveau geste de la tête à April qui sortit du bureau avant qu'Arizona n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Callie entra à son tour dans le Bureau Ovale. Immédiatement, elle rencontra le regard d'Arizona et lui adressa un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers Karev.

- Vous m'avez demandé? lui demanda-t-elle avant de regarder de nouveau en direction de la Présidente.

Cette dernière, cependant, l'évita du regard.

- Agent Torres, dit Alex en s'approchant d'elle. Il faut que je sois sûre que ce qui se dira ici restera entre nous…

- Je connais mon métier, répondit Callie agacée.

Elle tenta un nouveau regard vers Arizona qui s'obstinait pertinemment à garder ses yeux ailleurs que sur elle.

- Tenez, fit Alex en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

En entendant les mots, Arizona ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans la direction de Callie, qui lui adressa un regard interrogateur avant de reporter son attention sur Karev.

Elle attrapa le document tendu et l'ouvrit.

- Le ravisseur nous demande 10 millions pour ne pas les divulguer, ajouta Alex pendant qu'elle sortait les clichés de l'enveloppe.

Lorsqu'elle vit de quoi il s'agissait, Callie sentit son sang se glacer.

C'était des photos d'Arizona. Des photos d'Arizona et une femme. Une femme aux cheveux bruns que Callie connaissait vaguement pour l'avoir aperçu quelques fois dans les couloirs.

Une femme qui était montrée, au fur et à mesure que les photos défilaient, entrain d'embrasser et déshabiller Arizona…

* * *

><p>Réponses aux reviews:<p>

tequila75: merci! j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait patienter ^^

Tadbyts: Oui la tension est de plus en plus présente... Et ça ne risque pas de s'améliorer avec cette suite XD

funio10: La réponse à ta question ne se trouve pas dans ce chapitre mais plutot dans le prochain, donc patience =)

xandoca: Oui j'ai tout fait pour l'écrire le plus passionné possible!

BOOX21: Contente que le passage du baiser t'ait plu... J'ai fait mon possible pour l'écrire le plus passionné possible, que la tension qu'il y avait entre elles explosent un peu quoi. Mais bon, ce n'est que le début!

KWolf09: Contente de savoir que tu as toujours autant hâte de lire les suites ^^

Aoquesth: Bonne déduction... Ce n'est que le début et ce n'est qu'un baiser, mais c'est déjà un bon avancement non?

Elooo: Toujours aussi passionnée, j'adoooooooooooore! XD

Marinaaa: La pauvre April lol. Fallais bien les interrompre parce que va savoir ce qu'il se serait passé sinon XD. Merci pour tes superbes reviews!

DroDroV: C'est vrai personne ne s'y attendait... Même pas les deux principales intéressées, mais c'est ce qui est bon non? ^^

Artemis972: Oui deux de mes séries préférées mélangés. J'espère réussir à relever correctement le défis, merci!

HB2O: La bouffée d'air frais avant de retourner en apnée, n'est-ce pas? lol.

Piloute: Oui, une inconditionnelle de HP et c'est vrai que le prénom était un petit clin d'oeil. Ce n'est pas un perso important et il me fallait un nom donc j'ai pioché dans mon bouquin préféré! Merci pour ta review!

KRISTENNE: Tu n'es pas bizarre, tu es sadique! Ca tombe bien, je le suis un peu aussi XD

Brucas33: Pour le "plus loin" il faudra attendre quelques chapitres hein. Ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs XD

surf'up: Géniale si l'effet de surprise est resté intacte, c'est exactement ce que je voulais!

kalex44: Waouh tu me gate là! Contente que ça t'ait plu, j'espère que ça continuera!

E: Ce n'est que le début des rebondissements ^^

Happiness27: MERCI!

mistik: merci! Je fais mon possible pour poster rapidement!

DamOune: Supeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! XD

Elo-G: Ne t'excuse pas parce que quand tu poste tu te rattrape parfaitement! Merci pour tous ces compliments, j'espère qu'au fur et à mesure ton avis ne changera pas, MERCI!

Julie: La suite est pour maaaaaintenant! ^^


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonsoir à tous!

Bon je vous préviens, le chapitre est relativement court mais il y a deux bonnes nouvelles malgré tout. La première c'est que la suite sera pour la fin de la semaine (promis!) et la deuxième c'est que les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs! (Je vous en prépare quelques uns même extra-long ^^)

Je sais que j'ai tendance à beaucoup me répêter mais encore et toujours MERCI pour vos reviews extraordinaire! Vous êtes vraiment top!  
>As usual, les réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre!<p>

Bonne lecture à vous et à ce weekend pour la suite!

LSAfor'

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 :<p>

Le sentiment de dégoût de Callie ne faisait que s'intensifier au fur et à mesure qu'elle continuait de regarder les photos et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de se sentir comme elle se sentait actuellement, mais voir Arizona, dans une position aussi intime avec une autre femme qu'elle, avait le don de lui filer la nausée. Après tout, elles avaient échangé un baiser mémorable, il devait bien vouloir dire quelque chose? Donc elle était en droit de ressentir un minimum de jalousie et de colère en voyant ces photos?

Après de longues secondes de silence où tout le monde dans la pièce semblait attendre une réaction de sa part, et plus particulièrement la Présidente, Callie retrouva un minimum de contenance et de professionnalisme.

- Quand est-ce qu'elles ont été prises? demanda-t-elle finalement sans détourner les yeux des photos.

Elle se confronta à un nouveau silence, ce qui la força à lever les yeux pour croiser le regard d'Arizona qui l'observait avec une expression mortifiée. Son silence ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose et même si Callie ne voulait pas savoir, même si elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qui allait suivre, elle était dans l'obligation de le faire.

- Il faut que je sache de quand elles datent pour avoir une chance de trouver qui les a envoyé, expliqua-t-elle.

Arizona maintenu quelque secondes son regard perçant avant de détourner les yeux et pousser un soupir de résignation.

- Deux jours, souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Callie eut la sensation qu'une pierre venait de tomber dans son estomac.

Deux jours… Les photos avaient été prises deux jours auparavant, soit un jour avant qu'elles ne s'embrassent.

Arizona s'était tapée quelqu'un et l'avait embrassé le lendemain…

- Très bien, répondit Callie d'un ton dénué d'émotion.

Au moment où Arizona la regarda de nouveau, elle détourna les yeux pour les poser sur Alex.

- Je m'en occupe, dit-elle. Mais je vais devoir mettre mon équipe au courant…

- Il en est hors de question! l'interrompis Alex.

- Si vous voulez que je trouve qui a fait ça, il va falloir que vous acceptiez, informa Callie sèchement. J'ai confiance en eux.

- Pas –

- Fais ce qui te semble le plus judicieux, coupa Arizona. Tu as carte blanche…

Callie acquiesça, tout en remettant les photos dans l'enveloppe puis fit quelques pas en direction de la porte avant de s'arrêter et de faire de nouveau face aux trois autres personnes.

- En attendant vous ne faites rien, intima-t-elle. Pas de versement, pas de déclaration et surtout pas d'autre cinq à sept avec les employés…

Elle prononça la fin de sa phrase avec une amertume évidente, ce qui amena Arizona à ferme brièvement les yeux, penaude. Elle les rouvrit au moment où Callie quittait la pièce et hésita entre rester à sa place et lui laisser un peu d'espace ou la suivre et s'expliquer.

Cependant Alex décida pour elle lorsqu'il lui parla de la prochaine réunion des sénateurs qu'il fallait préparer.

Elle essaya donc d'oublier le regard déçu de Callie pour se reconcentrer sur son travail.

En vain…

* * *

><p>Après avoir demandé à son équipe de la retrouver à son appartement, Callie attendit qu'ils s'installent tous dans le living-room, chacun une bière à la main, avant de sortir l'enveloppe qu'Alex lui avait donné un peu plus tôt.<p>

- Je m'apprête à vous présenter une affaire où j'ai besoin que vous soyez à 100% avec moi, déclara-t-elle, amenant ainsi les multiples conversations entre les six autres personnes présentes à s'arrêter. Il s'agit d'un aspect de la vie privée de la Présidente qui ne doit surtout pas être connu…

Ils la regardèrent tous avec attention et attendirent qu'elle poursuive, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

- Vous êtes les personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance, donc inutile de vous préciser que ce que vous allez voir ne doit surtout pas être divulgué…

Elle s'avança vers eux et leur distribua les clichés.

- Wow c'est _hot_! s'exclama Mark avec un sourire pervers en regardant les photos.

- Mark, la ferme! s'agaça Callie.

La dernière chose qu'elle voulait entendre, c'était bien à quel point ces photos pouvaient être chaude.

- Non mais est-ce que ça veut dire que notre Présidente joue dans la cours des lesbiennes ultra-sexy? questionna-t-il avidement.

- Je suis là, rappela Lexie en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il perdit immédiatement son sourire et se recroquevilla dans son siège, laissant donc Callie poursuivre:

- L'enveloppe contenant toutes les photos a été déposée sur le bureau d'April Kepner, l'assistante personnelle de la Présidente. Pas de cachet de la poste, donc la personne qui l'a envoyé est venu la déposer ou la faite déposer en main propre…

- C'est donc quelqu'un qui travaille à la Maison Blanche, fit remarquer Jackson.

- Exact, répondit Callie. Qui plus est, vu l'angle des photos, elles ont été prises de l'intérieur de la pièce, ce qui veut dire que la personne savait qu'elles se trouveraient là…

- C'est un véritable travail d'amateur, commenta Cristina en fixant la photo qu'elle avait dans les mains d'un œil critique. La lumière est mauvaise, le cadrage ne vaut pas mieux sans parler des pixels qui gâchent tout…

- Cristina? lança Callie.

- Hmm?

- La ferme!

Callie la vit faire une moue boudeuse mais n'y accorda pas plus d'attention. Elle attrapa une chaise et s'installa en face du canapé où ils se trouvaient tous.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, dit-elle. Mark, tu t'occupes d'aller voir Max à l'entrée pour lui demander la liste des visiteurs d'hier. Et veille aussi à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun journaliste aux alentours tant qu'on n'a pas résolu l'affaire. Jackson et Cristina, vous vous occupez d'interroger Kepner. Mini-Grey, tu fais ta Lexiepedie et tu fouille la pièce où… _ça_ s'est passé. Et Mer, tu t'occupe d'interroger Coleen Mayers. Tu l'as joue fine avec elle…

Envoyer Meredith interroger la femme avec qui Arizona avait été prise en photo n'était pas judicieux, Callie en avait pleinement conscience. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait ni le recul ni le sang-froid nécessaire pour faire l'interrogatoire elle-même.

- Vous avez des questions?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête négativement.

- Bien, conclut-elle. On se retrouve d'ici deux heures dans mon bureau…

* * *

><p>Callie fixa la porte pendant de longues secondes avant de pousser une profonde inspiration et se décider à toquer. Lorsqu'elle entendit un « <em>entrez! <em>», elle se força à arborer une expression neutre et entra à l'intérieur du Bureau Ovale.

- J'ai besoin d'un accès aux dossiers de chaque employé, déclara-t-elle en s'avançant dans la pièce sans pour autant regarder dans la direction d'Arizona.

Cette dernière se leva immédiatement de son bureau pour en faire le tour.

- Calliope…

- D'après la maintenance, poursuivit Callie, il me faut une autorisation écrite de la Présidente. Donc si tu pouvais me signer ce document…

Elle lui tendit une feuille mais Arizona ne la prit pas.

- Calliope, je peux tout t'expliquer…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer Arizona, répondit Callie en levant enfin les yeux vers elle. Tu as couché avec une de tes employées et tu m'as embrassé le lendemain… Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire…

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, assura Arizona en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

Callie fit un pas en arrière puis laissa échapper un rire jaune en secouant légèrement la tête, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Elle avait pratiquement tout avoué plus tôt et maintenant elle était prête à lui mentir en lui disant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner cet accord? demanda-t-elle de nouveau. Pour que je puisse trouver ce maître-chanteur et que toi tu puisses trouver ta prochaine conquête…

Arizona pouvait déceler l'amertume dans sa voix mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Calliope je –

- Il me faut vraiment cette signature, la coupa Callie en lui tendant une nouvelle fois la feuille.

Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille d'ici. Elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps avec la blonde à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle qui lui adressait ce regard implorant qui la poussait à la croire.

Oui il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette pièce et pour ça il fallait qu'elle obtienne cette satanée signature.

Arizona la fixa quelques secondes avant de pousser un soupir de résignation et d'attraper le papier pour le signer.

- Si seulement tu pouvais m'accorder deux minutes, dit-elle en lui rendant le document.

Callie l'attrapa et s'en alla sans perdre de temps, la laissant derrière elle complètement déboussolée.

Elle avait tout gâché et la seule personne qu'elle pouvait blâmer pour ça, c'était elle et elle seule.

* * *

><p><strong>~~##~~<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponses aux reviews:<strong>

funio10: Ne jamais crier victoire trop vite voyoooons ^^. Oui je me suis éclaté à écrire le passage avec Webber, j'ai voulu reprendre cet aspect de la série, où elle a tendance à avoir des "diarrhées orales" XD

KWolf09: Merci! Comme tu devais t'en douter Callie n'a pas très bien pris la nouvelle... A voir avec la suite!

tequila75: Je suis désolée je fais mon possible pour poster au plus vite mais je ne suis pas si rapide que ça! ^^

Aoquesth: Je pense que Callie a du se dire exactement la même chose que toi XD

Elooo: C'est géniale si j'arrive toujours autant à te surprendre, j'espère que ça va continuer sinon ce n'est pas drôle! Merci pour ton enthousiasme toujours aussi présent!

Brucas33: C'est un peu l'intention que j'ai à vrai dire, avoir une histoire d'amour contre vents et marées... Deux personnes qui ne peuvent être ensemble et qui pourtant ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher. A voir ce que ça va donner ^^

E: Je t'avoue que c'était fait exprès, je cherchais à laisser planer le doute sur l'identité de la personne. Mais si ça avait été Callie ça n'aurait pas été drôle ;)

KRISTENNE: Cool que le monologue t'ait plu, je t'avouerais que c'est la partie que j'ai préféré écrire dans le dernier chapitre ^^

DroDroV: Je ne sais pas si on peut considérer ça comme une véritable trahison mais ce qui est sûr c'est que Callie la très mal pris! A voir ce que va donner la suite...

BOOX21: Effectivement le saut à l'élastique représente bien quelqu'un. Mais ces réponses là viendront un peu plus tard dans l'histoire XD. Et oui, c'était fait exprès, j'aime joué avec les apparences, tu le sais bien ^^

Margot19: Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que mon histoire et mon style d'écriture te plaise! C'est vrai que mes fics ont eu le droit à un superbe accueil et c'est génial! J'en reviens toujours pas! Merci!  
>Pour le passage dont tu parle, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à trouver les mots que je voulais pour retranscrire exactement le point de vue et si tu pense que c'est réussi c'est d'autant plus génial! Merci! (va savoir combien de fois je l'ai dis! ^^)<p>

Marinaa: Merciiiiiii! Oui c'est vrai qu'elles n'ont aucune intéraction dans le dernier chapitre mais c'était nécessaire parce que je voulais que la "bombe" explose avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de discuter... Malheureusement quelques fois les circonstances ruinent tout!

HB2O: Exact, elle n'aurait pas pu le faire après le baiser! C'était IM-PO-SSIBLE! Je ne lui aurait pas pardonné! lol

maetim: Mais noooooon je ne vous ais pas eu, je vous ai mis seulement un peu de suspens ^^

kalex44: Le principal c'est que tu trouve ça intriguant, après le fait que ça ne te plaise pas je t'avoue que moi aussi je préfèrerais qu'elles soient heureuse et tout, mais ce ne serait pas drôle! Faut juste être patiente

Lilou: Folle peut-être pas. Mais en colère ça c'est sur! Merciiii!

surf'up: Je ne suis pas fan de GA pour rien! Il faut bien que je m'inspire un peu du Shondaland XD

CatchingFire: Et non le baiser ce n'est pas pour maintenant... Mais ça arrivera éventuellement, patieeeeeeence! XD

Capmirez502: Alors qu'as-tu pensais de ce début de confrontation? La véritable aura lieu dans le prochain chapitre, je te rassure!


	11. Chapitre 11

_Bonsoir à tous!_

_Comme promis, voici la suite des aventures de la Maison Blanche! Chapitre plus long que celui d'avant, comme je vous l'avez dit ;)_

_Cela dit, je pars en vacance à partir de jeudi donc je ne pense pas être en mesure de vous poster la suite dimanche prochain... Je ferais mon maximum pour vous poster un chapitre avant mon départ, mais il y a de grande chance que ça ne se fasse pas :/_

_Sinon, d'autre personne que moi qui sont excité à l'idée de voir le 11x05 qui nous promet un épisode grandiose pour le Calzona?! D'ailleurs, un HS qui n'a rien à voir avec ma fic mais pour tous les fans du couple (qui je suppose composent la majorité de ce qui lisent cette histoire XD) je vous conseille vivement d'aller vous inscrire sur le forum callzonafrance! J'y suis depuis plus d'un an et l'ambiance y est géniale!_

_Ceci étant dit, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 11!_

_Bonne lecture à vous!_

_LSAfor'_

_PS: Par manque de temps, je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews aujourd'hui, j'en suis désolée et je vous promet de me rattraper au prochain chapitre! Mais sachez que c'est toujours un graaaaaaaaaand plaisir de lire vos avis! (plaisir étant ici un euphémisme de ce que je ressens vraiment en ouvrant chaque mail que je reçois qui me notifie de vos commentaires)_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11:<p>

Assise dans son bureau, Callie regardait le fond de sa tasse, totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Son équipe était en train d'enquêter un peu partout dans la Maison Blanche tandis qu'elle, elle étudiait les dossiers personnels de chaque employé de l'Aile Ouest…

Elle était plongée dans celui de Coleen Mayers lorsque son esprit avait dérivé une fois de plus vers Arizona.

En deux ans, elle avait fait en sorte de ne plus jamais s'attacher à quelqu'un romantiquement parlant. Elle avait tout fait pour se protéger, enchainant les conquêtes d'un soir et les histoires sans lendemain. Après le désastre qu'elle avait vécu avec son ex petite-amie, elle préférait se sentir seule plutôt que de donner de nouveau à quelqu'un le pouvoir de la rendre vulnérable. Donc elle avait veillé à ne pas s'investir émotionnellement et avait évité de mettre son cœur en première ligne pour ne pas prendre le risque de le voir brisé une fois de plus.

Et bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'elle commence à travailler pour la Maison Blanche et qu'elle croise le chemin d'Arizona Robbins.

Elle, qui avait fui le monde politique et les personnes qui le composaient, s'était vu tombée pour la plus importante d'entre elles.

Dans ce monde où tout était orchestrée – où tout était question de paraître, de tromperie et de trucage, elle avait pensé qu'Arizona était différente.

Elle avait vu à travers elle quelqu'un d'authentique, de vrai et d'honnête. Oui, Arizona représentait pour elle tout ce qui se rattachait à la beauté humaine.

Mais elle s'était faite avoir.

Comme cette Coleen avait dû se faire avoir…

Et surement comme beaucoup d'autre avant elle.

Elle était rentrée d'Italie et avait passé tout son temps à penser à Arizona et à leur soirée, se demandant si ça avait été le cas pour elle aussi…

Puis lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elles devaient arrêter d'être amies, elle avait été blessée et en colère, mais avec du recul, elle s'était dit que la blonde pensait faire ce qu'il fallait. Pour elles deux.

Mais maintenant, elle était forcée de se rendre à l'évidence: Arizona n'avait jamais été la personne qu'elle pensait. Elle n'était pas différente des autres politiciens.

Elle était même pire…

Un coup à la porte la força à sortir de sa contemplation et lui fit lever les yeux pour voir Meredith apparaître derrière.

- J'ai fini d'interroger Coleen Mayers, informa-t-elle en s'asseyant face à elle.

- Et?

- Il n'y a rien à en tirer… Elle est complètement tétanisée à l'idée d'avoir des ennuis avec la Présidente. Elle m'a affirmé qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire loin d'être sérieuse et qu'elle savait dans quoi elle s'embarquait. D'après ses dires, elle et la Présidente ont eu quelques « rapports » pendant la campagne présidentielle qui se sont arrêtés au moment où elle est devenue Présidente…

- Jusqu'à il y a deux jours, acheva Callie en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge.

_Tu t'en fiche_, se dit-elle. _Tu t'en contrefiche de ses histoires. Reprend-toi!_

- Exact, répondit Meredith. Elle m'a expliqué que c'est la Présidente Robbins qui est venue la voir dans son bureau pour lui donner rendez-vous une heure après. Et après – et bien – tu connais la suite…

Callie hocha la tête avant de déglutir difficilement, sentant de nouveau sa colère reprendre le dessus.

- Où sont les autres? demanda-t-elle.

- Ils sont en chemin…

Comme pour confirmer les dires de Meredith, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Callie scanda une autorisation d'entrer et vit apparaître Mark suivit de Jackson, Cristina et Lexie.

- Il n'y a pas eu de visiteurs hier, lança Mark. On a vérifié toutes les entrées avec Max et personne d'autre que les employés n'a été enregistré… C'est donc bien quelqu'un de la Maison Blanche.

- Bien, répondit Callie.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Jackson et Cristina.

- RAS du côté de la rousse hystérique, déclara Cristina en haussant les épaules. Sauf pour notre cher Avery, ici présent, qui n'a cessé de baver devant elle!

- Yang, la ferme! siffla Jackson entre ses dents.

- Mais c'est que tu es gêné! se moqua l'asiatique.

- Et toi Lexie? interrogea Callie d'une voix un peu plus forte, pour faire cesser les chamailleries des deux autres.

L'interpellée détourna le regard de ses deux collègues pour le poser sur elle.

- Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'effraction, apprit-elle. La personne qui a placé la caméra avait accès à la pièce…

Callie acquiesça intégrant petit à petit toutes les informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

La personne qui avait pris les photos était un habitué de la Maison Blanche. Quelqu'un du staff à coup sûr qui savait qu'Arizona entretenait une relation avec Coleen Mayers et qu'elles avaient rendez-vous dans cette pièce en particulier à cette heure de la journée en particulier…

- Très bien, déclara-t-elle en se redressant légèrement. Continuez de fouiller chacun de votre côté pendant que je creuse un peu plus dans les dossiers des employés…

Elle reporta son attention sur le dossier qu'elle était en train d'étudier avant que Meredith n'arrive tandis qu'ils sortaient tous un par un de son bureau.

_Coleen Mayers_… D'après Meredith, elle était hors du coup mais Callie était forcée de constater que tous les éléments la menaient à elle et ça n'avait rien à voir avec une quelquonque jalousie. Même si l'envie de l'étriper à main nue était belle et bien présente, l'agent de la NSA en elle lui disait que tout n'était pas clair.

Elle lut quelques lignes et s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'un élément attira son attention.

- Mini-Grey, attend! appela-t-elle au moment où Lexie s'apprêtait à franchir la porte.

Cette dernière se tourna vers elle et la regarda curieusement.

- Je vais avoir besoin de tes talents de geek…

* * *

><p>Arizona était déjà en compagnie d'Alex lorsque Callie pénétra dans le Bureau Ovale quelques heures plus tard.<p>

- Vous êtes tous là, c'est parfait! déclara-t-elle en s'avançant vers la table où ils étaient assis.

Elle posa un dossier en face d'eux tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder en direction d'Arizona.

- Je sors d'un entretien assez révélateur avec Coleen Mayers, apprit-elle.

- Coleen?

- Oui. Elle a avoué que c'était elle qui avait envoyé les photos…

- Quoi?! s'exclama Arizona. Co- comment?

Callie pouvait déceler une pointe d'incompréhension dans sa voix, ce qui amena sa colère à diminuer légèrement. La blonde devait se sentir trahit et même si elle lui en voulait beaucoup, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion.

- Avant d'être volontaire sur votre campagne présidentielle, Coleen Mayers était membre du parti Préservateur Républicain mené par…

- Burke, termina la blonde dans un souffle.

- Exact, répondit Callie.

Elle regarda enfin dans sa direction et pouvait voir l'incompréhension qui marquait son magnifique visage.

- Elle était une de ses conseillères la plus proche, continua-t-elle. Et lorsqu'il s'est retiré des élections pour faire alliance avec vous, elle a rejoint votre équipe et vous avez commencé votre… _relation_.

Arizona remarqua le changement de ton de Callie en prononçant le dernier mot.

- Ce n'était pas une relation, insista Arizona.

- Peu importe ce que c'était, déclara Callie d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Le fait est que c'est toujours d'actualité…

Arizona s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'Alex la devança:

- Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir? demanda-t-il impatiemment.

- Elle est une taupe de Burke et ce depuis le début, répondit Callie en se tournant vers lui. Il cherchait un moyen de discréditer la Présidente et a entendu les quelques rumeurs qui couraient au sujet de sa sexualité… Donc il a envoyé l'une de ses plus jolies volontaires pour séduire la future Présidente des États-Unis et avoir ainsi de quoi la faire chanter le moment venu.

- L'enfoiré! s'indigna Karev.

- Sauf qu'il n'a jamais eu les preuves qu'il voulait, continua Callie en l'ignorant. Il y a une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu et qui a fait foiré tout son plan…

Elle reporta son attention sur Arizona qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

- Il n'avait pas prévu que Coleen Mayers tomberait amoureuse de to- de vous, se reprit-elle.

Elle maintenu son regard avant d'ajouter:

- Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle le trahirait à cause de ça… Le coup des photos, elle l'a fait en solo. Lorsque vous lui avez donné _rendez-vous_…

De nouveau, sa voix émit un frémissement en prononçant la fin de sa phrase. Elle poussa un léger soupir et se força à continuer:

- … elle a vu là une opportunité, termina-t-elle. Dans son esprit tordu, en recevant cette lettre de menace, la Présidente se serait rendu compte qu'elle aussi était amoureuse d'elle et qu'elle était prête à le clamer haut et fort au monde entier.

Elle émit un sifflement entre le rire et le grognement avant de secouer la tête d'un geste agacé.

- Donc Burke n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire? questionna Alex.

- Il en est à l'origine mais il n'est pas impliqué, répondit Callie. Mais je serais vous, je garderais quand même un œil sur lui.

- Et pour Coleen? s'enquit Arizona. Je sais qu'elle est responsable mais je ne veux qu'aucun mal lui soit fait.

Callie se tourna brusquement vers elle, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Arizona comprit qu'elle s'était mal faite comprendre en voyant le regard qu'elle lui adressait et se dépêcha donc de clarifier.

- Je m'en fiche d'elle, assura-t-elle d'un ton presque implorant.

Elle savait que si ça avait été n'importe qui face à elle, elle n'aurait jamais cherché à se justifier. En tout cas, pas de la façon qu'elle cherchait à le faire pour Callie.

- C'est juste que – ce n'est pas la façon dont je fonctionne… Je ne suis pas du genre à me débarrasser sans scrupules des personnes qui se mettent sur mon chemin. Donc, non, je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse de mal.

Callie l'observa pendant quelques secondes silencieusement avant que les traits de son visage ne s'adoucissent légèrement au moment où elle acquiesça.

- Lexie a réussi à effacer toutes les photos en piratant son ordinateur portable, déclara-t-elle. Donc une clause de confidentialité et un changement d'État devrait largement suffire…

Arizona poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de lui adressait un sourire reconnaissant.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

- Je ne fais que mon boulot, répondit Callie.

Elle échangea un dernier regard avec elle avant de prendre congés, la laissant ainsi seule avec Alex. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire triomphant tout en se tournant vers son amie qui continuait de fixer la porte par laquelle Callie venait de sortir.

- Webber avait raison, déclara-t-il. Cette femme est une vraie perle!

Callie retrouva rapidement le chemin de son bureau, n'ayant qu'une seule hâte: s'en aller d'ici et pouvoir mettre cette journée en enfer derrière elle.

Elle commença à ranger les nombreux dossiers éparpillés un peu partout sur le bureau lorsqu'un coup à la porte retentit.

- Je m'en vais, scanda-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

- Je ne te demande que quelques minutes, répondit la personne derrière elle.

Elle se figea instantanément lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix et se tourna pour faire face à Arizona qui la fixait nerveusement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? demanda Callie surprise.

- Je veux juste m'expliquer…

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'–

- Cristina attend dehors, la coupa Arizona, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle allait dire. Je sais que je ne dois pas quitter l'étage seule…

Callie ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer pendant quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur les documents qu'elle rangeait. Arizona la regarda faire en poussant un soupir mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

C'était maintenant ou jamais, elle le savait. Elle savait surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre Callie à cause de Coleen Mayers ou de Preston Burke.

Elle fit donc un pas en avant et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se décider à parler.

- Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi…

Ces mots étaient bien les derniers que Callie s'attendait à entendre. Elle releva la tête et vit un sourire mal-à-l'aise se dessiner sur les lèvres de la blonde qui glissa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- C'était comme si – comme si tu ne voulais pas quitter mon esprit, continua-t-elle. Tu me hantais. Tout le temps… À chaque seconde de chaque journée… Et – et je suis la Présidente du Pays. Et toi, tu es ma Chef de la Sécurité.

- Je crois en avoir pleinement connaissance, lança sarcastiquement Callie.

- TU es ma Chef de la Sécurité! répéta un peu plus fort Arizona. Et je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi. Parce que tu venais de me faire passer la nuit de ma vie. Parce que pour une fois depuis longtemps je me suis sentie moi! Tu m'as fait me sentir moi, Calliope! J'ai dormi sept heures dans un avion… Tu imagines? Alors que je n'arrive toujours pas à fermer l'œil en étant dans un lit bien confortable, tu as réussi à me faire dormir à bord d'un engin de la mort alors que je ne te connaissais que depuis deux semaines!

- Arizona…

- Comment une personne que je ne connaissais que depuis si peu de temps pouvait avoir une telle emprise sur moi? poursuivit rhétoriquement Arizona.

Callie avait cessé de ranger ses affaires et l'observait désormais avec une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux.

- Je n'en savais rien… Mais ce que je savais c'est qu'il fallait que j'arrête tout ça, parce que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander quel effet ça pouvait faire de pouvoir te toucher, de t'embrasser… Je savais qu'il ne pouvait rien se passer entre nous, je savais que c'était impossible mais je n'arrivais pas à t'occulter de mon esprit. Donc il fallait que je mette des distances, que je nous impose des limites, pour notre bien à toutes les deux… Mais c'était dix fois pire… Parce que tu as commencé à complètement m'ignorer.

- C'est toi qui l'as demandé! s'exclama Callie sentant sa colère revenir. C'est toi qui a joué la carte du professionnalisme, pas moi!

- Je sais, répondit Arizona en faisant une grimace. Je le sais que c'est de ma faute… J'essaye juste de t'expliquer…

Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration et lorsqu'elle fut sûre que Callie ne la couperait plus, elle poursuivit:

- Tu as commencé à m'ignorer et la seule chose, la seule personne que je voyais, c'était toi. On me parlait de l'OTAN, du G20, de la guerre en Ukraine et la seule chose que je remarquais c'était ton regard qui m'évitait… Donc j'ai cherché à t'oublier – il fallait que je t'oublie! – et Coleen était là… Et – et c'était pire...

Elle souffla fortement avant de laisser retomber ses mains le long de son corps. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis se décida enfin à lever les yeux vers ceux de Callie et fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'y avait plus aucune colère qui les habitait.

- Je sais que tu penses être une femme parmi tant d'autres. Que ce qu'il s'est passé avec toi n'est qu'une répétition de ce qu'il s'est passé avec d'autres, mais c'est complètement faux… Parce que je n'ai jamais expérimenté – de toute ma vie – un baiser aussi fantastique que le notre et ça me tue de me dire que tu puisses penser que ce n'est pas le cas!

Elle fixa Callie en l'implorant silencieusement de la croire. Cette dernière la regarda pendant de longues secondes sans rien dire, ni bouger avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

- Tu sais vraiment comment t'y prendre avec les mots, déclara-t-elle finalement.

Arizona esquissa un sourire à son tour.

- C'est surement pour ça que j'ai été élu...

Elle retrouva cependant rapidement son expression sérieuse.

- Ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes? questionna-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Son ton vulnérable fit disparaître les dernières réticences de Callie qui perdit ses faux-semblants et retrouva l'expression douce qui semblait n'être réservé qu'à Arizona.

- Comme si je pouvais faire autrement, souffla-t-elle.

Arizona poussa un soupir de soulagement qui la fit légèrement rire.

- Mais tu as raison sur une chose, reprit Callie, il ne peut rien se passer entre nous…

- Je sais, assura Arizona.

- Et même si ce baiser était super…

- Et fantastique, termina la blonde.

Callie se mordit la lèvre en se disant, qu'en effet, il l'avait été. Il avait été beaucoup plus que ça…

- Oui, reprit-elle. Même s'il était super et fantastique, il ne peut pas se reproduire.

- Même si on en a envie, confirma Arizona avec plusieurs hochement de tête.

_Terriblement envie_, pensa Callie. Son corps entier la suppliait de combler les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour réitérer la magnifique expérience de la veille. Il la suppliait de sauter à nouveau en parachute mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il fallait qu'elle garde les pieds sur la terre ferme.

- Ce serait complètement irresponsable et dangereux, soupira Arizona d'une voix à peine audible, essayant de se convaincre plus elle-même que Callie.

- Exact!

Elles se regardèrent intensément pendant de longues secondes, sans rien dire.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire alors? finit par dire Callie, rompant ainsi le silence pesant.

- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Arizona.

Malgré la boule énorme qui ne cessait de croitre dans son estomac, Callie rigola en voyant les épaules d'Arizona s'affaisser d'un geste défaitiste alors qu'elle arborait une expression complètement perdue.

- Rappelle-moi une chose, c'est bien toi qu'on a choisit pour prendre les décisions difficiles du pays?

La remarque fit rire Arizona qui le perdit rapidement en se plongeant de nouveau dans le regard sombre de Callie.

- Ce que je sais, déclara-t-elle finalement, c'est que je ne peux plus supporter de faire comme si tu n'étais qu'un simple agent…

Un sentiment de chaleur intense envahit la poitrine de Callie en entendant les mots et elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire sincère.

- Je ne peux pas non plus, avoua-t-elle.

- Bien, souffla Arizona. Donc on devient amies?

- Amies? répéta Callie comme pour tester les mots sur ses lèvres.

- Oui amies, confirma la blonde.

- Tu penses réellement que c'est une bonne idée?

Parce que pour elle, il lui était tout bonnement impossible d'avoir une relation platonique avec elle. Pas après leur baiser. Leur incroyable et étourdissant baiser.

- Tu as une meilleure idée? demanda Arizona.

Callie la fixa quelques secondes silencieuse.

Elle savait qu'elle voulait être beaucoup plus qu'une amie pour elle. Mais elle savait aussi que c'était impossible. Donc il fallait qu'elle apprenne à se contenter de ça. Parce que, même si être la simple amie d'Arizona risquait d'être une torture, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à la sortir de sa vie et encore moins de sa tête…

- Amies, affirma-t-elle en lui tendant une main.

Arizona esquissa un nouveau sourire avant de la lui saisir délicatement. Le touché était électrisant et la sensation de la main de Callie dans la sienne provoqua une chaleur ardente qui parcouru la totalité de son corps.

Amies… Les choses risquaient d'être intéressantes…


	12. Chapitre 12

_Bonsoir à tous!_

_J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue & que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop! J'ai fait mon possible pour publier la suite au plus vite & si ça peut me racheter un peu, sachez que ce chapitre fait le double de ce que j'écris habituellement... Sachez aussi que les deux prochains chapitres seront aussi long! Elle n'est pas belle la vie? ^^_

_Sinon, je ne pouvais pas publier ce chapitre sans vous demander ce que vous avez penser du 11x05, fameux épisode Calzona-centric? Personnellement, j'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre, je l'ai adoré et mon coeur de shippeuse a du mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé. Votre avis?_

_As usual, merci énormement pour tout vos messages! Par manque de temps, je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre à chacun mais je me rattrape pour le prochain qui sera publié dimanche, promis! (pour les réponses aux reviews & pour la date de publication!)_

_Trêve de blabla & bonne lecture! _

_Ayant hâte de lire vos avis,_

_LSAfor'_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12:<p>

Callie donna un billet au vendeur Starbuck avant d'attraper le gobelet qu'il lui tendait. Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant puis s'éloigna vers les grandes portes qui menaient à l'Aile l'Ouest de la Maison Blanche. D'un geste devenu mécanique, elle prit l'ascenseur et traversa les différents couloirs la menant à l'étage présidentiel où elle devait rejoindre le Bureau Ovale et donc Arizona.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'affaire Coleen Mayers et leur fameuse discussion, et bizarrement leur amitié avait l'air de très bien fonctionner.

Bien sûr, il lui était difficile d'avoir des pensées platoniques pour Arizona. Tout simplement parce que la voir tous les jours, elle, son sourire enchanteur, son corps de déesse et ses yeux envoutant, ne cessait de la ramener au souvenir de leur baiser. Il lui était quasiment impossible de ne pas y penser à chaque fois qu'elle se surprenait à reluquer Arizona lorsqu'elle marchait devant elle ou qu'elle se penchait un peu trop par-dessus son bureau et que ses yeux se retrouvaient plongés dans son décolleté. Elle-même avait surprise à plusieurs reprises le regard de la blonde s'attarder sur certaines parties de son corps.

Mais aucune d'entre elles ne disaient quoi que ce soit, se contentant seulement de détourner le regard aussitôt qu'elles se faisaient surprendre et faisaient comme si de rien était.

Oui, il était difficile d'entretenir une relation purement platonique avec une personne aussi attirante qu'Arizona Robbins, mais Callie avait très vite compris que c'était beaucoup mieux que de ne pas entretenir de relation du tout.

Arrivée devant le bureau présidentiel, elle salua April qui était plongée dans une conversation téléphonique puis entra à l'intérieur sans prendre la peine de toquer.

- Hey! lança-t-elle en s'avançant vers le bureau derrière lequel Arizona était installée, totalement absorbée par une pile de papier.

Cette dernière leva la tête et lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Hey, retourna Arizona.

- Cadeau! déclara Callie en posant le gobelet de café devant elle.

Arizona attrapa le verre au moment où elle s'installa sur la chaise face à elle et en bu une gorgée. Callie rigola en l'entendant grogner de plaisir.

- Je t'adore! s'exclama Arizona en fermant les yeux pour savourer le gout du liquide amer dans sa gorge.

Callie ignora le soubresaut qui venait de saisir son estomac en entendant les mots et la dévisagea longuement.

- Combien d'heures as-tu dormi? questionna-t-elle doucement en dessinant de ses yeux les cernes sous ceux de la blonde.

Si quelqu'un d'autre lui avait posé la question, Arizona se serait surement agacée. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la materne, qu'on l'a traite comme une enfant et avec son rôle de présidente, elle n'y échappait pas.

Mais pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de Callie. Avec elle, c'était… différent.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-elle.

Face au regard sceptique que lui adressa Callie, elle soupira et ajouta:

- Quatre heures…

- Tu vas te tuer à la tache à force! s'indigna Callie.

- Calliope… soupira Arizona.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de repos que les gens normalement constitués…

- Tu penses que tu vas réussir à me faire avaler ces âneries?

Arizona laissa échapper un rire amusé qu'elle stoppa rapidement lorsqu'elle vit que Callie arborait toujours une expression soucieuse.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter!

- C'est un peu mon boulot, répliqua Callie en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Elles n'eurent pas le loisir de continuer leur discussion car quelqu'un toqua à la porte du bureau. Callie se redressa légèrement au moment où une blonde de grande taille et à la morphologie frêle pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Teddy! s'exclama Arizona avec un grand sourire.

Elle se leva de son bureau et fit le tour pour venir accueillir l'autre femme. Dès qu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle la prit dans ses bras.

- Toujours aussi en forme! lança Teddy en répondant à l'étreinte.

Elles finirent par se séparer sous le regard curieux de Callie qui n'avait pas bougé. Arizona se tourna vers elle et désigna Teddy.

- Calliope, voici Teddy Altman, mon attachée de presse qui m'a lâchement abandonné ces dernières semaines, présenta-t-elle.

- Hey! s'indigna l'autre blonde. Tu sais très bien que si j'avais le choix je ne t'aurais jamais quitté!

- Je sais, rassura Arizona.

Elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire avant d'indiquer Callie de la main.

- Et donc Teddy, je te présente l'Agent Torres, notre Chef de la Sécurité.

Cette dernière se leva de son siège et lui tendit la main.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Callie, déclara-t-elle.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous Callie, informa Teddy avec un sourire entendu.

- Vraiment? s'étonna Callie.

- Oh que oui! répondit-elle. Arizona n'a pas cessé de me casser les oreilles avec vous!

- Teddy… dit Arizona sur un ton de mise en garde.

- Quoi? Oses dire que c'est faux!

Teddy lui lança un regard taquin avant de reporter son attention sur Callie et de lui chuchoter:

- J'ai surtout entendu dire que vous embrassiez comme une déesse.

- TEDDY! s'écria Arizona.

Elle pouvait sentir ses joues chauffés et se doutait fortement que ça se voyait.

- Vraiment? répéta Callie, cette fois-ci en regardant Arizona.

Évitant soigneusement de jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction, Arizona inspira profondément et fusilla Teddy du regard en se maudissant de s'être confié à elle.

Le fait est que le soir où elle avait embrassé Callie, elle s'était empressée d'appeler sa meilleure amie qui était à l'autre bout du monde pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait ressentie le besoin de se confier et s'était donc lancée dans un récit sans fin sur la douceur des lèvres de Callie et sur ce qu'elle lui avait fait ressentir. Et maintenant elle devait écouter sa traitresse de meilleure amie divulguer cette information à la dernière personne qui devait le savoir.

Teddy se contenta d'hausser les épaules en lui adressant un grand sourire.

- Ce n'est pas le mot que tu as utilisé? Déesse? fit-elle mine de demander.

- Et si tu me disais ce que me vaut _le plaisir_ de ta visite? questionna Arizona en ignorant délibérément sa question.

Callie adorait la situation dans laquelle elles étaient et même si elle ne connaissait pas encore Teddy, elle l'aimait déjà beaucoup. Après tout, elle lui avait permis d'apprendre qu'Arizona trouvait qu'elle embrassait bien. Et voir la tête de cette dernière se décomposer de malaise était tout bonnement inestimable.

Teddy laissa échapper un dernier rire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Comme tu dois le savoir, déclara-t-elle en s'installant sur la chaise à côté de Callie, c'est la semaine nationale du Sport et de l'Activité Physique…

- Exact, répondit Arizona.

- Donc aujourd'hui, tu vas te faire photographier en train de faire un footing! N'est-ce pas une idée géniale?! s'extasia Teddy en connaissant pertinemment la réaction qu'elle allait obtenir de sa meilleure amie.

Ce qui se vérifia lorsqu'Arizona poussa un grognement bougon.

- Pas aujourd'hui, répondit Arizona. J'ai plein de chose à faire…

- Comme tous les présidents de la Terre, objecta l'autre blonde. Mais tu montreras que, malgré ton agenda super rempli, tu prends du temps pour t'occuper de toi…

- Ce qui est complètement faux, fit remarquer Callie.

Arizona lui lança un regard perçant auquel elle répondit par un sourire.

- Dis-toi que ça te permettra peut-être de te fatiguer un peu et que tu arriveras à dormir cette nuit, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux cette fois-ci.

Elles se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes silencieusement pendant lesquelles Arizona semblait peser les pour et les contres. Callie pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté et lui adressa un petit sourire en coin.

- Bien, souffla Arizona.

Elle savait qu'elle était foutue dès le moment où Callie était intervenue. Il lui était pratiquement impossible de lui refuser quelque chose.

- Mais à une seule condition, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire machiavélique. Tu viens avec moi…

- S'il n'y a que ça, répondit Callie en soupirant.

Teddy les observa tour à tour, se demandant si les deux femmes avaient conscience de la façon dont elles se parlaient et surtout se regardaient. Leurs échanges étaient emplis de flirt et aucune ne semblaient le réaliser.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, les sortant ainsi de leur contemplation.

- On est d'accord alors? déclara-t-elle en se levant.

- Oui, ronchonna Arizona.

- Bien… Callie, c'était un plaisir, dit Teddy en s'avançant vers la porte.

- De même, répondit sincèrement Callie.

Elle la regarda sortir avant de faire de nouveau face à Arizona.

- Prête à aller courir?

* * *

><p>- Calliope?<p>

- Mmmh?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu cours derrière moi?

Callie détourna brusquement les yeux du fessier d'Arizona pour les remonter jusqu'à son visage.

- Aucune raison, déclara-t-elle en accélérant le pas pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Okay, répondit Arizona.

Callie vit le sourire en coin qu'elle arborait mais fit mine de l'ignorer. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour essayer d'oublier qu'elle venait de se faire prendre entrain de reluquer les fesses de la Présidente des États-Unis pendant qu'elle courait.

Elles étaient dans le grand parc de la Maison Blanche, accompagnées des Agents Avery et Ross, et faisaient leur footing sous les flashs des photographes depuis déjà une bonne trentaine de minutes.

- Je n'en peux plus, souffla Arizona en grimaçant.

- Cesses de te plaindre, se moqua Callie. Tu ne voudrais pas que la photo de toi qui paraîtra demain en première page soit celle où tu faisais une grimace.

Arizona esquissa une moue boudeuse.

- J'ai l'impression de revenir à l'époque de mes seize ans, soupira-t-elle, quand mon Colonel de père nous réveillait à l'aube pour aller courir mon frère et moi…

- Ton père est militaire? questionna Callie.

Elle réalisa que malgré les nombreuses semaines depuis lesquels elle côtoyait Arizona, elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur elle.

- Oui un marins, répondit Arizona. Et il adorait nous torturer!

Elle poussa un grand soupir avant de s'exclamer:

- Sincèrement, je n'en ai rien à faire de ne pas avoir de souffle!

Callie laissa échapper un rire en secouant légèrement la tête d'un geste consterné.

- Je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter…

- Merci mon dieu! s'exclama Arizona en se stoppant immédiatement.

Elle souffla fortement et appuya ses mains sur ses genoux avant de lever les yeux vers Callie qui la fixait d'un air légèrement moqueur.

- Comment tu fais?! interrogea-t-elle d'un ton indigné. Tu as couru autant que moi et pourtant tu n'as pas une goutte de transpiration qui perle ton front!

- Arizona, je suis un Agent de la NSA, fit remarquer Callie. Ce n'est pas un petit footing de trente minutes qui risque de me faire transpirer…

- Vantarde! grommela Arizona.

De nouveau, Callie rigola.

- Ross, héla-t-elle, donne donc une bouteille d'eau à notre Présidente avant qu'elle ne nous fasse une attaque…

Arizona lui tira la langue avant de faire quelques pas en direction de l'agent pour attraper la bouteille qu'il lui tendait.

Mark, qui sortait tout juste du bâtiment, arriva à ce moment-là vers Callie.

- J'ai terminé ma journée, déclara-t-il. On se retrouve toujours ce soir?

- Ce soir? interrogea Callie avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Oh je t'en prie, ne me dit pas que tu as oublié! s'offusqua-t-il.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes avant d'hocher négativement la tête.

- Je suis désolé Mark, mais je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles…

- La soirée chez Joe, s'exaspéra Mark. Pour fêter ma promotion en tant que Chef Adjoint!

- Oh…

Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux et son regard se dirigea involontairement vers Arizona qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux et qui la fixait. Cette dernière détourna brusquement la tête lorsqu'elle croisa son regard et fit mine de discuter avec Avery.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt de te défiler, la mise en garde Mark. Qui plus est, j'ai entendu dire que Jasmine _la-barmaid-sexy-comme-l'enfer_ travaillait ce soir…

Il lui adressa un sourire suggestif qui causa un pincement au cœur d'Arizona. Le prénom qu'il venait de prononcer lui disait vaguement quelque chose…

En réalité, ce n'était pas si vague que ça puisqu'elle avait un souvenir très clair de la conversation que Callie avait eu quelques semaines plus tôt avec Cristina au sujet de la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec une barmaid.

Et la réponse que Callie donna à Mark accentua son nœud à l'estomac.

- Très bien, soupira Callie. Je serais-là…

- Cool, répondit Mark. Alors à ce soir.

Callie acquiesça et le regarda s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers Arizona et les deux autres agents.

- Prête à rentrer? questionna-t-elle.

- Tu me poses réellement la question? rétorqua Arizona.

Elle vit Callie secouer la tête et sourire, ce qui l'amena à sourire à son tour.

- Heureusement que cette semaine du sport ne se déroule qu'une fois par an, déclara Callie.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses deux autres agents et retrouva légèrement son sérieux.

- Vous pouvez y aller, leur dit-elle. Je m'occupe de raccompagner la Présidente dans ses quartiers…

- D'accord, répondit Jackson sans manquer pour autant de lui lancer un regard lubrique. Bonne soirée mesdames…

Ils prirent congés et les deux femmes s'avancèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment puis se dirigèrent toujours côte à côté jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait les appartements personnels d'Arizona.

Arrivées devant la double porte, elles s'arrêtèrent et se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes.

- Je suis arrivée à destination, déclara bêtement Arizona.

- Merci de m'en informer, répondit Callie en souriant, je n'avais pas remarqué…

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu – tu es libre de partir maintenant… Surtout que tu es de repos ce soir.

- Oui…

Elles échangèrent un nouveau regard silencieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de ta soirée? s'enquit Callie.

- Je vais surement m'avancer dans mon travail, répondit Arizona avec un faible sourire. On n'est jamais trop en avance…

Sa dernière phrase avait-été dite sur le ton de l'humour mais il ne fit que faire apparaître une expression grave sur le visage de Callie.

- Reposes-toi un peu, conseilla-t-elle. Essayes de dormir plus de quatre heures… Ou à défaut, de te détendre devant un film débile sur le câble.

La préoccupation de Callie fit apparaître une chaleur qui se répandit dans tout le corps d'Arizona et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Elle se doutait que c'était le côté _agent-chargée-de-sa-sécurité_ qui parlait mais savoir que l'autre femme se sentait concernée par son manque de repos l'emplissait d'un bonheur inexplicable.

Mais elle préféra garder ce sentiment pour elle et se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Je vais essayer, promit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Callie.

- Passes une bonne soirée, souhaita-t-elle.

- Je vais essayer, répondit Callie, faisant écho à ses paroles.

Arizona esquissa un nouveau sourire.

- Ça ne devrait pas être difficile, répondit-elle. Après tout, rien de mieux que les milles et une nuit pour passer un agréable moment…

Callie comprit qu'elle faisait référence à sa conversation avec Mark où le prénom de Jasmine avait été évoqué.

- Pour quelqu'un qui faisait semblant de ne pas écouter, tu as retenu pas mal d'infos, déclara-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour éviter de rigoler.

Arizona sentit une chaleur se répandre au niveau de ses joues, traduisant ainsi son embarras et ne sut quoi répondre.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait retenu l'information… L'idée juste de s'imaginer Callie passer la soirée avec une femme qu'elle côtoyait intimement la rendait nauséeuse. Littéralement. Son cœur se serrait et son envie de vomir ne faisait que croitre même si elle savait pertinemment que Callie était libre de voir qui elle voulait. Parce que même si elle en avait terriblement envie, elle ne lui appartenait pas. Elle ne lui devait rien. Donc elle était totalement libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait et de se faire qui elle voulait.

Elle resta donc silencieuse face à une Callie qui continuait d'arborait son sourire en coin.

- Bonne soirée, finit par dire la Latina en commençant à s'éloigner à reculons.

- À demain, répondit Arizona sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle attendit de la voir disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir avant d'entrer à l'intérieur de ses appartements, refermer la porte et se laisser aller contre elle en poussant un soupir.

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la soirée, Arizona avait investit le canapé confortable du grand living-room qui composait son désormais foyer. Elle lisait les rapports que lui avait déposé Alex un peu plus tôt dans la journée, avec en fond sonore le film <em>Bodyguard<em>, qui défilait sur l'écran face à elle.

Malgré l'importance des documents qu'elle avait entre les mains, elle n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer suffisamment pour pouvoir les étudier correctement. Elle avait donc suivi le conseil de Callie et avait allumé la Tv pour mettre un de ses films préférés. Mais là aussi, elle n'avait pas réussi à s'y intéressé suffisamment pour se détendre.

Avec un grand soupir, elle posa le dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains parmi les nombreux éparpillaient sur la table basse face à elle et rejeta sa tête en arrière contre le dossier du canapé. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration en se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir refusé l'invitation de Teddy à venir lui tenir compagnie pour la soirée.

Avec sa meilleure amie, elle aurait peut-être réussi à se sortir Callie de la tête. Elle aurait peut-être évité d'avoir ces images de la Latina avec une autre femme tournant dans son esprit. D'une autre femme qui lui donnerait ce que elle, elle ne pouvait lui offrir, et qui la rendait verte de jalousie sans même la connaitre.

Elle maudissait Callie d'avoir une telle emprise sur elle. Et même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne lui devait rien, qu'elles n'étaient que de simples amies, elle lui en voulait.

Elle lui en voulait d'avoir réussi à passer à autre chose après leur baiser alors qu'elle, elle continuait d'être hantée par lui. Elle lui en voulait de continuer d'être aussi belle, aussi attirante, drôle. Elle lui en voulait de continuer de lui faire autant d'effet.

Et par-dessus tout, elle lui en voulait de passer sa soirée avec une autre femme alors qu'elle, elle était coincée dans son salon à être complètement consumée par elle.

Arizona poussa un nouveau soupir au moment où on toqua à sa porte. Elle redressa sa tête brusquement et fronça les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil à la montre accrochée à son poignée tandis qu'un autre coup retentissait.

Voyant qu'il était un peu plus de 22h, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir la déranger à cette heure-ci.

Elle ouvrit et fut surprise de voir la personne qui avait occupé la majorité de ses pensées depuis des heures se tenir face à elle.

- Calliope?

- Hey, salua cette dernière.

Elle esquissa un grand sourire qui eut le don de couper le souffle d'Arizona pendant une fraction de seconde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-elle d'un ton où l'on pouvait facilement déceler la surprise.

- Je suis là pour te détendre, expliqua Callie avec un grand sourire.

Cependant, elle le perdit rapidement lorsqu'elle vit Arizona lever un sourcil lui faisant comprendre que sa phrase n'était peut-être pas sortie de la meilleure façon.

- 'Fin pas dans le sens où je – où on –

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, sentant qu'elle s'enfonçait encore plus dans ses explications et leva le bras pour dévoiler ce qu'elle tenait, alors que ses joues la brulaient de plus en plus.

- Je – j'ai apporté une bouteille de vin blanc, continua-t-elle. Ton préféré d'après ce que j'ai compris…

En voyant qu'Arizona continuait d'arborait son expression indéchiffrable sans rien dire, elle perdit peu à peu son sourire.

Lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de venir surprendre la blonde, elle avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée. Mais maintenant qu'elle était confrontée à une Arizona surprise et silencieuse, elle était forcée de constater qu'elle avait été prétentieuse de penser que l'autre femme serait contente de la voir.

- J'ai pensé que ça pourrait te faire un peu de bien de… de passer la soirée à faire autre chose que de diriger le monde, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. Je – c'était présomptueux de ma part, je suis désolée…

- Quoi? lança Arizona qui réagit enfin. Non, non, pas du tout! C'est juste que – je pensais que tu avais un rencard ce soir… 'Fin la soirée de Sloan… Ta barmaid…

Callie retrouva son sourire et secoua légèrement la tête.

- Il y aura d'autre soirée, déclara-t-elle. Et je n'avais aucun rencard…

Elle s'était bien pointée à cette soirée chez Joe. Elle avait joué le jeu et avait essayé de faire la fête comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle avait bu quelques shots de tequila et avait discuté avec Jasmine, comme à l'accoutumé lorsqu'elle allait au bar.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait cessé de penser à Arizona en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Elle avait discuté et flirté avec Jasmine et n'avait pas arrêté de se dire qu'elle aurait préféré passer la soirée avec la blonde. Et donc elle s'était décidée à suivre son envie et avait quitté le bar pour rejoindre la Maison Blanche. Sur son chemin, elle était passée acheter une bouteille de vin blanc parce qu'elle savait que c'était la boisson de prédilection d'Arizona et s'était pointée chez elle.

- J'en suis heureuse, répondit sincèrement Arizona avec un grand sourire. Pas que tu n'es pas eu de rencard, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter même s'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Mais que… tu sois là.

Elle se décala et invita implicitement Callie à entrer à l'intérieur.

Cette dernière s'avança et regarda autour d'elle avec curiosité. C'était la première fois qu'elle pénétrait dans les appartements privés de la Présidente et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire, en regardant autour d'elle, que malgré ses nombreux prédécesseurs, Arizona avait réussi à aménager l'endroit à son image.

La décoration mariait parfaitement l'ancien avec le nouveau, amenant une harmonie particulière. Et même si tout était un peu trop gai à son goût, Callie ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'endroit chaleureux et agréable.

Son regard se posa sur la table basse où une montagne de dossier était posée. Elle le remonta ensuite jusqu'à la Tv et esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Tu sais, lança-t-elle en se tournant vers Arizona, quand je te disais de te détendre, je voulais dire te détendre _sans tes dossiers_…

Elle désigna du pouce les documents et vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage d'Arizona.

- Oui mais tu noteras que j'ai allumé la télé, rétorqua Arizona en disparaissant derrière le comptoir de la cuisine américaine pour revenir avec deux verres.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé et fit un signe à Callie pour qu'elle en fasse de même. Lorsqu'elle fut assise, Arizona se tendit légèrement en sentant la nouvelle proximité entre elles. L'odeur de Callie flottait dans l'air et torturait merveilleusement ses narines tandis que son corps réagissait ardemment à la chaleur qui émanait de celui à quelques centimètres de lui.

Elle se força à attraper la bouteille de vin qu'elle déboucha pour en verser pour Callie et elle.

- _Bodyguard_? lança Callie en regardant l'écran avec un haussement de sourcil.

Arizona décela la pointe de moquerie dans le ton qu'elle avait employé.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'aime pas _Bodyguard_? s'indigna-t-elle. C'est un classique!

- Oui, dans le genre niais à souhait, rétorqua Callie. Sincèrement, comme s'il y avait la moindre chance de tomber follement amoureuse de la personne censée te protéger!

Elle tourna la tête et perdit son sourire narquois lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Arizona qui ne cilla pas une seule fois.

Bien sûr qu'il y avait des chances, de grandes chances même, pensa cette dernière en continuant de la fixer.

Elle finit par détourner le regard pour le reporter vers l'écran tout en s'éclaircissant la gorge et but une gorgée de vin.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que les comédies romantiques existent? finit-elle par dire. Nous faire croire et espérer que l'impossible est à portée de main?

- J'aurais dû me douter que quelqu'un qui porte des papillons sur ses pyjamas ne peut qu'aimer ce genre de film, charria Callie en retrouvant son sourire en coin.

Arizona sentit ses joues chauffées en repensant à la soirée qu'elles avaient passée à Rome et au fait qu'elle avait toujours le t-shirt de Callie en sa possession, dans un de ses tiroirs. Elle avait pensé à le lui retourner mais avait fini par le garder en souvenir en espérant que la propriétaire ait occulté son existence.

- Excuse-moi j'avais oublié que je parlais à l'Agent Dure-à-Cuire de la NSA, répondit-elle finalement d'un ton railleur.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça, s'offusqua Callie.

Arizona porta de nouveau son verre à sa bouche en esquissant un léger sourire. Elle non plus ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal, au contraire elle trouvait même que le côté coriace de Callie la rendait encore plus sexy qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire…

- Tu prétends ne pas aimer les comédies romantiques tout ça pour ne pas menacer ta réputation de rebelle endurcie alors qu'il est évident que tu n'en n'as jamais vu, continua de taquiner Arizona.

- J'en ai déjà vu! objecta Callie.

- Quelle mauvaise foi!

- Je n'ai peut-être pas regardé touuus les films niais qu'ils puissent exister mais j'en ai vu assez pour juger de la mauvaise qualité de ce genre de film! rétorqua-t-elle.

Arizona se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Très bien, déclara-t-elle. Cite-moi une déclaration d'amour d'un de ces films. Une seule déclaration…

Elle vit avec ravissement les sourcils de Callie se froncer alors qu'elle cherchait une réponse.

- Tu vois! s'exclama Arizona. C'est bien ce que je disais, tu critiques quelque chose que tu n'as jamais pris la peine de découvrir…

- Ce n'est pas juste! s'indigna Callie. Tu m'as prise au dépourvu avec ta question…

Arizona laissa échapper un rire qui amena Callie à sourire malgré son clouage de bec.

- La question était très légitime, affirma-t-elle.

- D'accord, alors cite le film qui, d'après Arizona Robbins, détient LA déclaration d'amour!

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Arizona pour trouver sa réponse.

- C'est simple, déclara-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. _The Amazing Spiderman 2…_

Callie s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais referma la bouche, surprise par la réponse.

- Spiderman?

Arizona acquiesça la tête d'un air sure d'elle.

- L'homme araignée, habillé en joueur de bobsleigh, qui se balade dans New-York en utilisant des toiles comme s'il s'agissait de lianes? insista Callie. On parle bien de ce Spiderman?

De nouveau le rire d'Arizona retentit.

- Oh mon dieu, tu es irrécupérable! s'exaspéra-t-elle. Tu ne la pas vu n'est-ce pas?

- Non pas celui-ci, admit Callie. J'ai dû m'arrêter au douzième ou treizième opus…

Arizona leva les yeux aux ciels devant l'exagération de la Latina puis les baissa de nouveau pour croiser son regard malicieux.

- Il va falloir que je refasse ta culture cinématographique si on doit rester amies…

Amies… Le mot lui semblait tellement amer, étranger, à ce que Callie représentait pour elle. Mais elle devait s'en contenter.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se reconcentra sur l'autre femme.

- D'accord, accepta Callie. Mais en attendant, expliques-moi ce qu'a de si exceptionnel ce film pour qu'il détienne la palme de la niaiserie…

Arizona la regarda quelques secondes silencieusement en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de vin puis se lança dans ses explications.

- Il y a cette scène, juste avant que le grand méchant débarque, où la fille qu'il aime s'apprête à quitter la ville et s'envoler pour Londres… Donc elle est dans un taxi en direction de l'aéroport, coincée dans les embouteillages et elle est perdue dans ses pensées, triste et déprimée….

Callie regarda le visage d'Arizona s'animait au fur et à mesure qu'elle continuait son récit et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Cette femme était magnifique. Tout simplement. Elle était magnifique sans efforts. Elle était magnifique sans chercher à l'être, assise en tailleur sur son canapé, ses cheveux remontés dans un chignon hasardeux qui permettait de dévoiler sa nuque tout aussi magnifique qu'elle.

Oui, Arizona était en train de lui raconter une histoire de super-héros et la seule chose à laquelle Callie pouvait penser c'était à quel point elle était belle.

- Et là, il y a le chauffeur de taxi qui s'exclame _«Mais c'est Spiderman!»_ en montrant le grand pont de Brooklyn, continua Arizona en la sortant de ses pensées. Et là son visage s'illumine et elle se dépêche de quitter la voiture pour voir où il se trouve. Sauf qu'au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avance vers la vue du pont, elle voit sur la moitié de l'immense passerelle un énorme « _I Love You_ » écrit avec des toiles d'araignées…

- Il lui a écrit qu'il l'aimait sur un pont?

- Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire rêveur. Il lui a déclaré son amour à la vue de tous… Trois mots, simple, mais tellement beau, écrit sur l'un des monuments emblématiques de la ville, de la façon qui le caractérise… C'est ce qui est, pour moi, la plus belle déclaration d'amour.

Elle tourna de nouveau son visage vers sa voisine et face au regard que celle-ci lui adressait, elle perdit peu à peu son sourire. Après quelques secondes, Callie retrouva ses esprits et détourna les yeux vers l'écran au moment où le personnage joué par Whitney Houston descendait de l'avion pour embrasser Kevin Costner.

- Je devrais vraiment voir ce quatorzième opus alors, déclara-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

Arizona répondit par un acquiescement au moment où un bâillement lui arracha la mâchoire. Callie la regarda laisser aller sa tête contre le dossier et fermer doucement les yeux.

- Tu es fatiguée, constata-t-elle.

- Un peu, répondit Arizona en se redressant légèrement.

- Un peu? Arizona, un zombie qui n'aurait pas mangé de chair humaine depuis des mois aurait meilleure mine que toi!

L'interpellée laissa échapper un nouveau rire.

- Merci Calliope, le compliment me va droit au cœur!

- Je ne plaisante pas, répondit Callie.

Elle se tourna sur le canapé, de sorte à faire complètement face à la blonde. Cette dernière pouvait voir les traits de son visage se crisper légèrement, montrant qu'elle était complètement sérieuse.

- Tu peux me dire autant que tu veux que ton métabolisme est différent des autres, que tu n'as pas besoin d'autant de sommeil que les gens normaux mais je ne suis pas dupe… Je vois des cernes se creuser de plus en plus sous tes yeux, je te vois consommer de plus en plus de caféine chaque jour donc je sais très bien que ce n'est pas un manque de fatigue qui t'empêche de dormir…

Arizona la regarda silencieusement, se demandant comment elle avait bien pu déceler toutes ces choses chez elle.

Elle resta cependant muette. Pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas parler à Callie et lui dire ce qui n'allait pas mais parce qu'elle-même ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il lui arrivait. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer ses insomnies alors qu'elle-même ne les comprenait pas vraiment?

- Je vais bien, murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

- Oh je t'en prie, s'exaspéra Callie. Tu peux servir ces conneries à Karev ou Kepner si tu veux mais elles ne fonctionnent pas avec moi… À quand remonte la dernière nuit complète que tu as eu?

Voyant Arizona détourner les yeux, Callie comprit qu'elle venait de toucher le point qu'il fallait.

- Calliope… soupira Arizona

- Dis-moi, répondit Callie. Je ne laisserais pas tomber tant que je ne saurais pas…

- Longtemps, déclara la blonde. Tu es contente?

- Pas vraiment non…

Elle baissa légèrement la tête sur le côté jusqu'à ce que l'autre femme ne puisse plus éviter son regard.

- Arizona, souffla-t-elle doucement. S'il te plait, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

- Tu vas trouver ça ridicule, répondit Arizona avec un léger rire.

- Testes-moi, répondit Callie sur un ton de défi.

Arizona ne savait pas si c'était la conviction qu'elle entendait dans la voix de la Latina ou seulement elle, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle décida de détruire un peu ses murs de protection pour montrer un fragment de sa vulnérabilité.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et posa ses yeux sur l'écran de télévision qui affichait dorénavant le générique de fin.

- Je n'y arrive tout simplement pas, finit-elle par dire. Je n'ai aucune raison à proprement parler qui m'empêche de dormir… Hormis le fait que je suis la Présidente des États-Unis d'Amérique…

- Tu as trop de pression, comprit Callie.

Elle prit le soupir qu'Arizona poussa comme une réponse.

- C'est juste que – commença la blonde, j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je veille constamment sur tout… Tout le temps, à chaque heure de la journée. Je suis le leader du Monde Libre, je dois veiller à ce qu'il tourne bien…

Elle finit par tourner la tête pour croiser le regard de Callie qui continuait de la fixer silencieusement.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était ridicule…

- Quoi? Non! assura Callie. Je t'assure que ça ne l'est pas…

S'il y avait bien un mot qui était loin de qualifiait ce qu'elle pensait réellement, c'était le mot ridicule. Parce que ce que venait de lui confier Arizona était tout sauf ça…

- Tu n'es pas obligée de mentir Calliope, dit Arizona. Moi-même je sais que c'est idiot de penser ça.

Sachant qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse dire qui amènerait la blonde à la croire, Callie décida d'adopter une autre approche. Elle savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas une bonne idée, elle savait que c'était dangereux et qu'une fois de plus elle s'impliquait beaucoup trop pour son bien, mais il lui était tout simplement impossible de ne pas s'investir lorsqu'on en venait à Arizona.

- Approche, souffla-t-elle doucement en lui tendant ses deux mains.

Arizona la darda d'un regard incrédule, se demandant si elle avait bien compris ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Malgré tout, elle glissa ses deux mains dans celles douces de Callie.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais? questionna-t-elle lorsqu'elle se sentit attirée contre son corps.

Callie se positionna de sorte à avoir le dos contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil et amena Arizona à s'allonger à moitié sur elle, la tête posé au creux de son épaule.

- Je veille sur toi, déclara Callie finalement.

Le cœur d'Arizona s'emballa en sentant les bras de Callie se refermer sur elle alors que son parfum envahissait ses poumons. Elle inspira profondément et esquissa un sourire de bien-être.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de –

- Chut, la coupa Callie.

Elle essaya d'ignorer le sentiment de total plénitude qui l'avait envahit au moment où la tête d'Arizona était entrée en contact avec son corps.

- Cette nuit, je veille sur toi Arizona, murmura-t-elle. Tu vas rester ici, contre moi et tu vas dormir pendant que moi je veillerais sur toi… Fais-moi confiance.

Ce furent ces derniers mots qui amenèrent Arizona à s'abandonner complètement.

Elle se concentra sur les battements de cœurs sous son oreille et trouva une sérénité certaine face à la mélodie. Doucement, ses yeux se firent de plus en plus lourds et elle se laissa dérivée lentement, avec, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, un sentiment de paix qui l'habitait.

- J'ai confiance, assura-t-elle d'une voix paresseuse.

Callie esquissa un sourire en sentant le rythme de la respiration d'Arizona faiblir et, avec un geste plein d'hésitation, elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et soyeux et les lui caressa tendrement.

Elle était à moitié allongée, avec le corps de la sublime femme qui occupait la majorité de ses pensées depuis des semaines sur elle, et aucune pensée salace ou sexuelle ne lui traversaient l'esprit à ce moment-là.

Bien-sûr qu'elle avait envie d'elle, elle la désirait plus que tout. Mais elle réalisa surtout, en sentant l'euphorie que lui procurait la sensation d'avoir Arizona dans ses bras, que ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle était beaucoup plus que de l'attirance physique.

Beaucoup plus…


	13. Chapitre 13

_Comme promis, la suite est dispo en ce dimanche soir! Oui je sais techniquement nous sommes lundi, mais j'ai fais mon maximum pour la publier au plus vite et quand vous allez voir la longueur de ce chapitre, vous comprendrez pourquoi ça m'a pris du temps! (chapitre le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit, toutes fics confondus!)._

_Bref, je ne vais pas vous casser les pieds plus longtemps & vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre!_

_Ceci dit, une dernière chose: je vous donne rendez-vous dans le courant de la semaine (je ne donne pas de jour précis ^^) pour la suite,_

_Bonne lecture à vous!_

_PS: les réponses aux reviews sont disponibles en fin de chapitre! Oui cette fois-ci j'ai pris le temps d'y répondre ^^_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13:<p>

- D'autres questions au sujet de la procédure à suivre pendant le transfert de la Maison Blanche jusqu'à l'aéroport? demanda Callie à l'assemblée devant elle.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et ne reçut que des hochements négatifs.

En pleine préparation pour le prochain voyage officiel à Chicago, Callie était dans la plus grande salle de réunion de la Maison Blanche en compagnie de toute l'équipe de sécurité ainsi que celle présidentielle. Et bien-sûr, vu qu'elle était la Chef de la Sécurité, il fallait que ce soit elle qui dirige la réunion. Elle, la personne qui détestait le plus au monde parler en public.

Après un dernier regard en direction d'Arizona qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant, elle prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit.

- Bien, dit-elle en se forçant à adopter un ton confiant et sûr. Maintenant, en ce qui concerne le trajet entre l'aéroport de Chicago et l'hôtel, il –

- À ce propos, la coupa Arizona. Je n'irais pas à l'hôtel…

- Pardon? s'étonna Callie en lui lançant un regard curieux.

Arizona esquissa un grand sourire, se doutant pertinemment de ce qui allait suivre.

- Mes parents vivent à Chicago, donc je me suis dit que je pouvais passer la nuit chez eux…

Callie la regarda silencieusement pendant quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire à son tour, ce qui fit agrandir celui d'Arizona qui se félicita d'avoir obtenu gain de cause si facilement.

- Il en est hors de question, refusa Callie, faisant ainsi disparaître l'expression enjouée de la blonde. Donc comme je le disais –

- Cal- Agent Torres! s'exaspéra Arizona.

Callie la fixa en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sourire devant le lapsus de la blonde.

Toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce regardèrent l'échange entre les deux femmes curieusement en se demandant depuis quand la Chef de la Sécurité et leur Présidente se parlaient de façon si familière.

Remarquant les regards attentifs qu'on leur adressait, Arizona se leva de sa chaise.

- Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler quelques secondes en privé? demanda-t-elle sans quitter Callie des yeux.

Cette dernière soupira, sachant pertinemment que si Arizona voulait la voir seule à seule, c'était qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser tomber.

- Bien-sûr, répondit-elle en serrant des dents.

Elles s'excusèrent auprès des autres et Callie suivit Arizona à l'extérieur de la salle, dans les couloirs.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis, déclara-t-elle avant qu'Arizona n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible…

- Je t'en prie Calliope, supplia Arizona. Je ne les ai pas vus depuis une éternité!

- Demande-leur de venir te voir à l'hôtel…

- Et passer la soirée dans un cadre aussi impersonnel? Non merci, répondit Arizona. Je veux retrouver mon chez-moi! Je veux diner avec mes parents dans le salon familial et dormir dans mon ancien lit…

- Tu te rends compte que ça ne suit pas du tout les protocoles qui ont été mise en place depuis des dizaines d'années? fit remarquer Callie.

- Je le sais, assura la blonde. Mais les règles sont faites pour être brisées…

Callie poussa un soupir d'exaspération tout en passant une main sur son visage d'un geste las.

- Je suivrais toutes les directives que tu veux, reprit Arizona. Je ferais ce que tu veux tant que je peux retrouver la maison de mon adolescence pour UNE nuit.

Elle fit un pas en avant et posa une main sur l'avant-bras de la Latina.

- S'il te plait Calliope, souffla-t-elle doucement. Je t'en supplie…

Cette dernière se tendit face au contact et baissa les yeux sur la main qui la touchait.

Depuis qu'elle avait passé la nuit «à veiller» sur Arizona il y avait quelques jours de ça, son esprit n'avait cessé d'être torturé par les souvenirs de la blonde allongée contre elle et les sensations que leur proximité lui avait causées. Elle était restée éveillée une grande partie de la nuit, juste à regarder l'autre femme dormir. Elle s'était laissée bercée par le rythme de sa respiration et n'avait pas bougé d'un seul centimètre, de peur de la réveiller.

Mais Arizona était restée endormie, toute la nuit, comme un roc. Et lorsque le jour s'était levé, Callie s'était rapidement éclipsée de peur de se faire prendre par un membre de son équipe et avait laissé derrière-elle la Présidente toujours plongée dans un sommeil profond.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que dès que le contact avait été rompu, Arizona s'était réveillée. Elle s'était réveillée avec deux sentiments complètement contradictoires: elle s'était sentie à la fois comblée et en manque. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'était réveillée avec l'impression d'être complète mais la sensation des bras de Callie, de ses mains dans ses cheveux et de son souffle contre sa peau lui avait laissé un sentiment de manque.

Elles s'étaient retrouvées ensuite quelques heures plus tard et les choses avaient repris leur cours et étaient redevenues normales. Enfin, aussi normales qu'elles pouvaient l'être entre elles-deux…

Callie leva de nouveau les yeux vers Arizona et se plongea dans ses prunelles azurs qui la regardaient d'un air implorant et elle su à cet instant qu'elle allait céder…

- Tu es infernale, déclara-t-elle d'un ton excédé.

Cependant sa remarque ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de la blonde.

- Est-ce que c'est le _tu-es-infernale-il-en-est-hors-de-question _ou plutôt le _tu-es-infernale-c'est-d'accord_? s'enquit Arizona.

Callie ne put garder son sérieux plus longtemps et rigola.

- C'est le _tu-es-infernale-je-te-déteste-mais-je-vais-voir-ce-que-je-peux-faire_…

- Yay! s'exclama Arizona

Sans réfléchir, elle encercla sa nuque de ses bras et la serra contre elle. Callie fit prise au dépourvu mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Elle referma ses bras autour de sa taille et profita du contact en fermant brièvement les yeux.

Arizona attendit quelques secondes avant de se dégager doucement de l'étreinte. Même si elle voulait rester dans les bras de Callie – indéfiniment – elle savait qu'il n'en ressortirait rien de bon. Elle se contenta donc d'esquisser un autre sourire et fit comme si le contact ne l'avait pas chamboulée.

- Merci! Tu es géniale!

Callie déglutit difficilement avant de lui retourner son sourire.

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était d'accord, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- C'est vrai. Mais je sais que tu feras ton possible et c'est déjà largement suffisant…

- Inutile de faire du zèle, se moqua Callie.

- Je ne fais pas de zèle, s'indigna faussement Arizona.

Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Callie n'éclate de rire.

- Aller viens, dit-elle en faisant un signe en direction de la porte. Il faut que j'aille informer toute une équipe de sécurité que je vais doubler leur travail parce que je viens de me faire avoir par un sourire…

- Ne jamais sous-estimer les pouvoirs des fossettes ma chère Calliope, répondit Arizona en souriant de plus belle.

Callie secoua la tête et entra dans la pièce, suivit de près par la Présidente.

* * *

><p>- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai laissé me convaincre de faire ça, grommela Callie en direction d'Arizona.<p>

Cette dernière détourna les yeux de la fenêtre arrière du véhicule officiel, dans lequel elle se trouvait avec Callie et qui faisait la navette entre l'aéroport de Chicago et la maison de ses parents, pour les poser sur la Latina.

- J'ai du mal à y croire non plus, admit-t-elle à son tour.

Parce qu'elle savait que la brune avait fourni un travail monstrueux pour réussir à mettre en place un système de sécurité approuvé par les Services Secrets qui puisse lui permettre de passer la nuit dans sa maison familiale.

Et elle savait surtout que peu de personnes aurait fait tout ce que Callie avait fait pour elle.

- Tu dois me promettre que tu ne feras rien d'irresponsable, déclara Callie d'une voix grave. Tu ne dois pas enfreindre les règles qu'on a mises en place…

- Calliope détends-toi, soupira Arizona en reportant son attention vers la fenêtre.

Les rues de Chicago lui avaient manqués et au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait du quartier résidentiel de ses parents, elle était gagnée par un sentiment de nostalgie.

- Les mesures de sécurité que tu as mise en place sont beaucoup plus sûres que si on avait été à l'hôtel, continua-t-elle distraitement. Il y aura une trentaine de personne qui sera postée toute la nuit dans le jardin de mes parents en plus de toi qui sera avec moi à l'intérieur tout le temps.

- À ce propos, répondit Callie, je vais mettre Lexie à ma place...

Arizona tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

- Quoi?! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je serais plus utile à l'extérieur à m'occuper de la maintenance, répondit Callie en détournant les yeux. Je ne peux pas laisser Mark tout gérer seul…

- Il en est hors de question, affirma Arizona.

Elle secoua la tête d'incompréhension avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la brune.

- Je pensais qu'il était convenu que lorsque je mettais les pieds à l'extérieur de la Maison Blanche, tu étais la personne qui me collait aux basques, rétorqua-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcil.

Callie poussa un soupir et glissa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste mal-à-l'aise. Bien sûr, que c'était ce qui était convenu, elle était celle qui était censée être l'ombre de la Présidente, celle qui ne la quittait pas d'une semelle et en temps normal c'était loin de la déranger.

Mais ce jour-là, elle espérait pouvoir l'éviter…

- Lexie s'en sortira très bien, assura-t-elle avec un mince sourire.

- J'aime beaucoup Lexie et je suis sûre qu'elle est très compétente, répondit Arizona, mais je ne veux personne d'autre que toi Calliope.

Même si Callie savait que les mots prononcés n'étaient pas dans le contexte qu'elle aurait voulu, ils lui firent quand même accélérer son rythme cardiaque.

- Si tu me disais quel est réellement le souci? questionna Arizona d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. Tu en a déjà assez de voir ma tête à longueur de journée?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répondit Callie avec un mince sourire.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de te charger de ma surveillance?

Callie maintenu son regard quelques instants avant de le poser sur le siège devant elle. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes à la réponse qu'elle pouvait lui donner puis décida finalement d'être honnête.

- Je vais rencontrer tes parents…

Arizona la fixa pendant un instant avant de rigoler.

- Toi, Callie Torres, la dure à cuire de la NSA, tu as peur de rencontrer mes parents?

- Arrête de rigoler, s'agaça Callie.

- Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble! taquina Arizona.

Aussitôt les mots dits, elle voulut les retirer. Son sourire se fana doucement en voyant la tête que Callie tirait, mais même si elle ne le voulait pas, c'était vrai… Elles n'étaient pas ensemble.

- Je le sais très bien, répondit un peu trop sèchement à son gout Callie. Mais ça n'empêche que je m'apprête à rencontrer les parents de la Présidente des États-Unis…

- Alors dis-toi que tu rencontres mes parents à moi, déclara Arizona. _Juste_ moi…

_Comme si c'était mieux_, pensa Callie. Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée. Mais finalement, comme souvent avec Arizona, elle finit par céder et acquiesça.

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Je n'échangerais pas avec Lexie…

- Génial! s'extasia Arizona. Tu vas voir, ils vont t'adorer!

Arrivée à destination, Callie sortit du véhicule et en fit le tour pour venir ouvrir à Arizona. Il faisait bientôt nuit et pourtant il n'empêchait qu'une horde de journaliste avait envahit la pelouse de la maison des Robbins, n'attendant qu'une chose: obtenir quelques mots ou quelques photos de la Présidente.

Callie serra des dents et attendit que ses agents soient prêts pour laisser sortir Arizona. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'ils étaient en position, elle ouvrit la portière et tendit une main à la blonde. Cette dernière l'attrapa en lui adressant un regard amusé.

- Toujours aussi galante, titilla-t-elle.

- Tant mieux si tu vois ça comme de la galanterie, répondit Callie en lui adressant un sourire goguenard.

Elle ne s'attarda pas plus et se dépêcha de la diriger à l'aide de Ted et Al', deux autres agents, vers la porte d'entrée, ignorant délibérément les journalistes complètement déchainés.

Arrivée à l'intérieur, Arizona ne perdit pas de temps pour prendre ses parents dans ses bras. Callie la regarda faire avec un sourire attendri, se demandant intérieurement ce que ce serait de revenir dans une maison familiale et de retrouver deux piliers de sa vie.

- Papa, maman, je vous présente Al' et Ted, déclara Arizona en désignant les deux gorilles. Ce sont mes gardes du corps…

Les deux hommes firent un léger signe de tête respectueux à l'adresse des Robbins, sous les yeux émerveillés de Callie.

Habituellement, les personnes qui étaient là pour s'occuper de la sécurité de leur client étaient totalement et délibérément ignorées par eux, mais pas avec Arizona Robbins. Callie était toujours agréablement surprise lorsqu'elle voyait la blonde présentait les agents qui étaient avec elle à chacune de ses rencontres, comme s'ils valaient la peine d'être reconnus…

- Et la brune ici présente, continua Arizona en la désignant, c'est Calliope Torres, la Chef de la Sécurité sans qui je n'aurais jamais pu venir…

- C'est juste Callie, corrigea la Latina en souriant mal-à-l'aise.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Arizona. Elle adorait le fait que Callie ne laissait personne d'autre qu'elle l'appeler par son prénom en entier. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une place particulière.

- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer M. et Mme Robbins, continua Callie.

- Le sentiment est réciproque, affirma Mme Robbins en lui serrant la main chaleureusement.

Callie se tourna vers le Colonel qui se contenta de lui adressait un simple signe de tête. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt cinq, elle le trouvait très impressionnant et son expression impassible ne faisait qu'accentuer cet aspect.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son statut de Chef de la Sécurité Présidentielle pour redevenir une adolescente paniquée qui rencontrer pour la première fois les parents de sa petite-amie.

_Sauf qu'Arizona n'est pas ta petite-amie_, lui rappela abruptement la voix dans sa tête.

- Et si nous allions tous nous installer dans le living-room? proposa Mme Robbins. J'ai fais du thé…

Elle adressa un grand sourire à Callie qui ne put que voir la ressemblance frappante à sa fille avant de se diriger à la suite de son mari dans le salon. Arizona commença à s'avancer elle aussi lorsqu'elle remarqua que Callie ne la suivait pas. Elle se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Tu ne viens pas?

- Non. J'ai encore quelques détails à régler, expliqua-t-elle. Vas profiter de ta famille, on se retrouve après.

Arizona continua de la fixer quelques secondes de plus en fronçant les sourcils avant d'abandonner et suivre les pas de ses parents.

Callie la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision puis se tourna vers les deux autres hommes.

- Vous pouvez y aller les gars, leur dit-elle. Je vais gérer à partir de maintenant.

- D'accord, répondit Al'.

- Une dernière chose, héla Callie avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte.

Elle fit quelques pas et se pencha un peu vers Al' de sorte à ce qu'il soit le seul à entendre ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais aller jeter un coup d'œil au van et t'assurer que Mark et Lexie ne font pas _autre chose_ que leur travail…

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire idiot avant d'acquiescer et de s'en aller.

Elle poussa un soupir en se disant qu'en effet il y avait de grande chance pour que son meilleur ami et sa petite-amie profitent de leur nuit de surveillance pour faire beaucoup plus que de surveiller, puis fit volte-face et s'avança de quelques pas en direction du living-room.

Elle s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte et observa discrètement Arizona, plongée en pleine conversation avec ses parents. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la blonde avec le visage illuminée et réalisa qu'elle avait eu raison de céder. Certes cette escapade lui avait amené beaucoup plus de contraintes mais elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour voir ce sourire apparaitre. _N'importe quoi…_

Après quelques secondes de plus à les observer, elle décida de leur laisser un peu plus de temps pour se retrouver et alla inspecter les environs de l'habitation.

* * *

><p>- Je pense qu'il est temps que l'on passe à table, annonça Mme Robbins en se levant du canapé où elle était installée en compagnie de sa fille et de son mari.<p>

- Je vais chercher Callie, annonça Arizona en se redressant.

- Laisses, je m'en charge, dit le Colonel Robbins en l'intimant de rester où elle était d'un geste de la main.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il sorti de la pièce. Arizona le regarda disparaitre en esquissant une moue boudeuse qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de sa mère qui revint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Cette Callie, commença Mme Robbins, elle est spéciale n'est-ce pas?

Arizona perdit instantanément son expression boudeuse qui laissa place à la surprise.

- Qu'entends-tu par spéciale? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

- Depuis que tu l'as rencontré tu n'arrêtes pas de parler d'elle, remarqua Barbara. Et lorsqu'on l'évoque d'une quelquonque manière, tu as ton visage qui s'illumine et ce sourire idiot qui apparait.

Arizona laissa échapper un rire avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

- On est amies…

- C'est comme ça que vous qualifier les amants de vos jours? taquina Mme Robbins.

- Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien, soupira Arizona.

Cette conversation commençait réellement à l'agacer.

- Je t'en prie Arizona…

- Que veux-tu que je te dise maman? s'excéda-t-elle en se levant brusquement. Qu'elle me plait énormément mais qu'il ne peut rien se passer entre nous parce que je n'ai rien à lui offrir hormis une relation basée sur le secret et le mensonge?

Elle tourna le dos à sa mère et poussa un profond soupir.

Ces pensées n'avaient cessées de la hanter à chaque fois qu'elle s'était laissé penser que quelque chose était possible avec Callie. Et à chaque fois elle en arrivait à la même conclusion: Callie méritait mieux qu'être le vilain secret de la Présidente. Beaucoup mieux…

- Je savais très bien ce que je perdais en devenant présidente, poursuivit-elle plus calmement. Et Callie en est un rappel constant, tout simplement…

Elle entendit sa mère pousser un soupir et se lever pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Tu t'es énormément sacrifiée pour le bonheur des autres, déclara-t-elle. Tu as le droit au tiens aussi…

Elle lui tapota doucement le bras avant de s'éloigner vers la cuisine avant de faire de nouveau face à sa fille qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et qui semblait en pleine réflexion.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'aider à mettre la table? lui demanda-t-elle.

Le Colonel Robbins, lui, n'eut pas trop de difficulté à trouver Callie. Elle était dans le jardin arrière et inspectait les différentes clôtures qui entouraient l'habitation.

- Vous savez, lança-t-il en s'avançant derrière-elle, je suis un ancien marins, je sais comment protéger ma maison des intrus… Surtout lorsque ma fille, qui est Présidente des États-Unis, décide de jouer les téméraires pour nous rendre visite.

Callie sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit la voix grave du Colonel. Elle avait été tellement concentrée à s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune faille dans les entrées qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle nerveusement, je ne voulais en aucun cas remettre en question vos capacités. C'est juste que –

- Vous faites votre travail, finit M. Robbins.

Callie le vit esquisser un léger sourire, l'informant que malgré sa remarque il ne lui en voulait pas.

- C'est ça, répondit-elle.

- Ne vous excusez jamais de protéger ma fille…

Il continua de s'avancer lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sa hauteur. Il vint se positionner à côté d'elle, croisant ses bras derrière son dos et fixa la grande haie devant eux.

Callie le regarda quelques instants avant de faire comme lui.

- Elle vous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, n'est-ce-pas? demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Callie laissa échapper un rire nerveux avant de secouer la tête amusée.

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec si peu d'instinct de survie, répondit-elle doucement.

Elle arrêta de rigoler mais maintenu son sourire en repensant aux nombreuses fois où Arizona l'avait faite tourner en bourrique.

- C'était surtout au début où il était difficile de lui faire respecter les règles, continua-t-elle. Maintenant c'est beaucoup mieux… Même s'il lui arrive encore de s'arrêter en plein milieu d'une foule pour prendre le dessin d'une petite-fille et discuter avec elle.

À son tour, le Colonel rigola, ce qui amena Callie à se tourner vers lui pour lui lancer un regard surpris.

Elle venait de faire rire l'homme le plus impressionnant qu'il lui était donné de rencontrer. Elle avait fait rire le Colonel Robbins, le père de la Présidente des États-Unis. Le père d'Arizona…

Cependant son sentiment de fierté s'évanouit aussi rapidement que le sourire de M. Robbins qui avait retrouvé son expression grave et sérieuse.

- Je suis un marins, annonça-t-il d'une voix neutre. Mon père était un marins … Même mon fils, Timothy, était un marins…

Callie resta silencieuse et attendit qu'il poursuive, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

- Plusieurs générations de Robbins ont servi le pays, Agent Torres… Beaucoup pense que ma fille tient son prénom de l'État mais en réalité il vient du sacrifice que mon père a fait pendant la bataille de Pearl Harbor…

- L'USS Arizona, souffla Callie, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

Elle esquissa un sourire en pensant à quel point le nom pouvait parfaitement correspondre à la personne qui le portait.

- Oui, répondit le Colonel Robbins. Il est mort en sauvant 19 hommes de la noyade… Il est mort en se sacrifiant pour son pays, tout comme mon fils, décédé il y a maintenant quelques années en Irak…

- Je suis désolée, déclara sincèrement Callie.

Elle sentit une boule se former au niveau de sa gorge. Arizona lui avait appris quelques semaines auparavant que son frère était décédé mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était arrivé dans une conversation et la blonde avait rapidement changé de sujet. Callie l'avait vu se refermer immédiatement et elle n'avait pas osé approfondir, de peur de rouvrir d'anciennes blessures.

Mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait face au Colonel, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se maudire de ne pas avoir cherché à en savoir plus. Parce que s'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait comprendre ce que c'était de perdre injustement un être cher, c'était elle…

- Là où je veux en venir, continua M. Robbins, c'est que ma famille a toujours fait passer la Nation avant tout le reste… Et ma fille, devenant Présidente du Pays, je n'aurais pas pu être plus fier…

Il poussa cependant un soupir de lassitude qui était en total contradiction avec ses mots.

- Je vous avouerais cependant, Agent Torres, que j'aurais préféré qu'elle choisisse une tout autre carrière. Parce que j'aurais voulu qu'au moins un de mes enfants mène une vie paisible en toute sécurité.

Callie se tourna de sorte à le regarder en face et vit qu'il avait perdu tous faux semblants, toutes carapaces qui le faisaient passer pour un homme d'acier sans cœur.

- Elle voulait devenir médecin, informa-t-il. Elle était prête à entrer en fac de médecine et un jour, elle nous informe que ses projets ont complètement changé…

Callie resta silencieuse quelques secondes, intégrant petit à petit les informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur Arizona.

Elle réalisa à cet instant que l'autre femme restait un total mystère pour elle et que derrière ce magnifique sourire se cachait surement énormément d'épreuves.

- Il y a deux semaines, déclara-t-elle après un moment de silence, un homme est entré dans un hôpital de Seattle, a tué deux médecins et a blessé une trentaine de personne…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit:

- C'est vrai que votre fille a choisi un métier où sa vie se retrouve souvent en danger, mais quels étaient les probabilités – les _risques_ pour ces médecins qu'ils meurent en allant travailler? Qui entre dans un hôpital pour tirer sur des gens qui sauvent des vies?

Elle laissa quelques secondes filer pendant lesquels le Colonel Robbins semblait réfléchir à ses paroles, avant de reprendre:

- Il est vrai que les risques qu'elle, elle encourt sont beaucoup plus élevés mais c'est pour ça que je suis là… Je suis là pour faire en sorte que ces risques ne restent que ça: _des risques_... Je n'ai peut-être jamais été dans l'armée, je ne sais pas ce qu'est le véritable sacrifice, mais ce que je sais, Colonel, c'est que je ferais tout pour protéger votre fille. Je donnerais ma vie pour elle…

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à avoir une conversation aussi profonde, Callie n'en avait aucune idée. Mais elle savait qu'elle éprouvait le besoin de montrer au père d'Arizona qu'elle était prête à tout pour elle. Elle avait besoin qu'il sache qu'avec elle, sa fille serait toujours sa priorité première. Toujours. Peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver…

Le Colonel Robbins détourna son regard de la haie face à eux pour le poser sur Callie. Cette dernière sentit sa nervosité croitre de nouveau lorsqu'elle remarqua la façon dont il la fixait. Ses yeux bleus océans, identique à ceux de sa fille, lui donnait l'impression de la faire passer sous un détecteur de mensonge.

- Vous auriez fait une carrière extraordinaire dans la Marins, Agent Torres, déclara finalement M. Robbins. Vous avez l'âme d'un leader…

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il remarqua l'air choqué que ses paroles provoquèrent sur le visage de Callie.

- Nous devrions y aller, reprit-il. Le diner ne devrait pas tarder à être servi et ma femme a tendance à être beaucoup plus stricte que moi lorsqu'on en vient à l'heure du souper…

Il fit un pas en arrière et commença à s'avancer vers la baie vitrée le menant à l'intérieur de la maison lorsqu'il remarqua l'hésitation de Callie.

- Je vais rejoindre mon équipe à l'extérieur, lui dit-elle. Comme ça vous pourrez profiter un peu de temps seuls...

- Ce n'est pas très correct de refuser une invitation à diner Agent Torres, répondit M. Robbins. Et puis je pensais que votre présence était nécessaire à la sécurité de ma fille. Ne venez-vous pas de me dire que vous feriez tout votre possible pour la protéger?

Callie se mordit la lèvre inférieure en glissant une main sur sa nuque mal-à-l'aise.

- Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer…

- Je vous en prie, rigola M. Robbins, vous êtes la personne qui a permis à ce diner de se faire. La moindre des choses est que vous y participiez…

Elle finit par se laisser convaincre et acquiesça doucement avant de le suivre à l'intérieur jusqu'au living-room où Arizona était occupée à installer la table. M. Robbins s'éloigna vers la cuisine pour rejoindre sa femme tandis qu'elle entrait dans la pièce où la blonde se trouvait.

- Si on m'avait dit un jour que je verrais notre Présidente installer la table… charria-t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus.

Arizona leva la tête vers elle et esquissa un sourire immédiatement. C'était un geste qui devenait systématique dès lors que Callie se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Il lui suffisait de voir la brune pour qu'un sourire idiot la gagne.

- Et si tu venais m'aider au lieu de te moquer? lança-t-elle en lui tendant une pile de couvercle.

- À vos ordres, Mme la Présidente, répondit Callie en les lui prenant des mains.

Elle les lui effleura sans faire exprès, ce qui amena son cœur à faire un soubresaut inattendu.

Arizona ne sembla pas non plus indifférente au touché car elle maintenu son regard quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire avant de se reconcentrer sur la tâche que sa mère lui avait confié.

* * *

><p>Callie se tourna pour la énième fois dans le lit qu'elle occupait, jusqu'à se retrouver allongée une fois de plus sur le dos, fixant ainsi le plafond.<p>

Elle ne cessait de se ressasser la soirée qu'elle venait de passer avec la famille Robbins et plus elle y pensait, moins elle n'arrivait à dormir.

Elle avait passé une soirée plus qu'agréable en leur compagnie. Il fallait croire qu'être chaleureux et avenant étaient des caractères qui n'étaient pas seulement propres à Arizona mais à toute la famille car ses parents étaient exactement comme elle.

Le diner s'était déroulé dans une ambiance conviviale. Elle avait échangé des anecdotes avec le Colonel Robbins au sujet de Webber qui, comme elle l'avait appris, avait fait son service militaire avec lui et avait partagé quelques recettes de cuisines avec Mme Robbins.

Esquissant un sourire en repensant à la mine qu'avait arborée Arizona lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé sur un ton stupéfait si elle savait cuisiner, Callie se dit que la soirée avait été parfaite.

Trop parfaite justement…

Parce qu'elle en était presque arrivée à oublier l'objet de sa présence. Elle avait oublié qu'elle était en mission, qu'elle dinait avec les Robbins parce qu'elle devait protéger leur fille. Leur fille qui n'était personne d'autre que la Présidente des États-Unis d'Amérique.

Au lieu de ça, elle avait eu l'impression de diner avec les parents d'une amie, voir même – et elle se détestait de l'avoir pensé – d'une petite-amie.

Arizona et elle avaient passé la soirée à flirter. Elles avaient plaisanté ensemble, s'étaient taquinées et avaient échangé de nombreux regards complices. Et tout ça avait le don de la rendre encore plus confuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Parce qu'elle n'était pas censée adorer passer du temps avec la famille de la Présidente des États-Unis. Elle n'était pas censée ressentir un pincement au cœur en discutant avec la mère de cette même présidente en pensant à quel point la sienne pouvait lui manquer. Elle n'était pas censée chercher l'approbation du père en se demandant s'il l'appréciait et s'il la trouvait assez bien pour sa fille.

Et surtout, elle n'était pas censée s'imaginer ce que ce serait que d'être présente dans cette maison, non pas en tant qu'agent de sécurité qui dort dans l'une des chambres d'amis mais en tant que personne partageant la vie et la chambre de leur fille…

Poussant un soupir las, Callie n'entendit pas les coups contre la porte de la chambre et ne la vit pas s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître une Arizona vêtu de son pyjama.

- Calliope? chuchota cette dernière.

L'interpellée remarqua enfin sa présence et se redressa immédiatement lorsqu'elle vit sa silhouette se dessiner dans l'obscurité.

- Arizona? prononça-t-elle inquiète. Tout va bien?

La lumière naturelle filtrant par la fenêtre permit à Arizona de la voir attraper son arme sur la table de commode.

- Tout va bien, rassura-t-elle en levant les deux bras. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter…

Callie laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en se relaissant tomber sur ses oreillers.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Rien, assura Arizona. C'est juste que – je n'arrivais pas à dormir…

Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes silencieusement avant que la blonde ne fasse un pas en arrière pour revenir vers la porte.

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, je suis désolée…

- Attend! s'exclama Callie au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lui tourner le dos. Tu ne me déranges pas, je ne dormais pas non plus…

Elle lui fit un signe de tête l'invitant à venir la rejoindre sur le lit. Arizona la fixa quelques instants avant de revenir sur ses pas, faire le tour et s'allonger lentement à côté d'elle. Callie la regarda se mettre sur le dos et adopter la même position qu'elle-même avait avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle se laissa légèrement glisser contre la tête de lit et se tourna vers la blonde avant de se redresser sur son coude, de sorte à pouvoir la regarder. Cette proximité était un supplice pour toutes les deux. Un supplice qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à empêcher malgré tout.

Elles avaient beau faire tous les efforts possibles pour garder leur relation purement platonique, il leur était tout bonnement impossible de ne pas être près l'une de l'autre.

Callie prit une profonde inspiration et se força à ignorer les papillons qui venaient d'apparaître au creux de son estomac. Elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas glisser sa main libre dans les cheveux blonds qui s'étalaient sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle et se contenta de contempler la sublime femme allongée à côté d'elle.

- C'était la chambre à mon frère, informa Arizona en continuant d'observer le mur au dessus d'elle.

Callie resta silencieuse, attendant qu'elle continue d'elle-même. Elle avait appris au cours de ces dernières semaines qu'Arizona était quelqu'un qui avait du mal à se confier et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas la bousculer et la forcer à le faire. Alors elle resta muette, se contentant de l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'Arizona tourne doucement la tête vers elle pour croiser son regard.

- Ça me fait toujours aussi bizarre de revenir ici sans lui, confia-t-elle. Ça va bientôt faire sept ans qu'il n'est plus là et pourtant je ressens toujours autant son absence…

- On n'oublie jamais les personnes qui nous ont été chers Arizona, répondit Callie.

Elle la regarda reporter son attention sur le plafond et sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la tristesse qui se dessinait sur son visage.

- Il est la raison pour laquelle je me suis lancée dans la politique, déclara Arizona après un moment de silence.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle disait ça à Callie alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne. Pas même à ses parents. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de l'autre femme, mais ce dont elle avait pleinement conscience c'était que Callie arrivait à la mettre en confiance sans aucun effort. Elle était bien en sa compagnie. Elle était _elle_…

- Je voulais devenir chirurgien. J'étais prête à attaquer la fac de médecine, continua-t-elle, puis il est mort et je me suis lancée dans une carrière politique… Je voulais changer le monde, le rendre plus sûr, le rendre meilleur… Je voulais faire honneur à mon frère en rendant le pays qu'il défendait meilleur.

Une nouvelle fois, elle bascula sa tête sur le côté pour pouvoir regarder Callie qui ne la quittait pas de ses prunelles sombres.

- C'est candide, n'est-ce pas? questionna-t-elle avec un rire sans joie.

- Non, répondit Callie. Je trouve au contraire que c'est admirable…

- Je t'en prie Calliope, rigola Arizona.

- Je ne plaisante pas, assura cette dernière. Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir. Je le pense réellement… Si tu te trouve naïve d'avoir choisit ton métier pour honorer quelqu'un que tu aimes, alors je le suis aussi…

Arizona perdit son sourire et la fixa avec un froncement de sourcil, l'interrogeant silencieusement sur le sens de sa phrase.

- Calliope… souffla-t-elle doucement, l'intimant à lui parler.

Callie poussa un soupir en détournant son regard du sien. Elle imita sa position et fixa elle aussi le plafond.

- Quand j'étais au lycée, mes parents et ma sœur ont été assassinés, énonça-t-elle d'une voix morne. Ils étaient tous les trois à la banque pour ouvrir un nouveau compte épargne pour les dix-huit ans d'Aria lorsqu'un braquage a eu lieu. Ça a mal tourné et ils ne s'en sont pas sortis…

Elle sentit se former dans sa gorge la boule d'émotion habituelle qui la gagnait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa famille et avala difficilement sa salive avant de continuer.

- Après avoir obtenu mon diplôme, j'ai intégré l'école de police puis j'ai rapidement rejoint le FBI… J'étais peut-être incapable de ramener ma famille ou de leur rendre justice moi-même, mais je pouvais faire en sorte que ce qui leur était arrivé ne se produise plus. Ou du moins essayer…

Elle laissa quelques secondes filer avant de se redresser de nouveau sur ses coudes et se perdre dans le bleu azur des yeux d'Arizona.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que lorsque l'on perd quelqu'un, il est plus facile de se laisser sombrer dans son chagrin plutôt que d'essayer de se relever et de faire en sorte de leur rendre hommage… Donc oui, Arizona, je trouve que c'est admirable ce que tu as fait… Certes, c'est candide d'un certain point de vue mais ça n'empêche que c'est admirable et courageux…

Arizona ne la quitta pas du regard alors qu'elle assimilait peu à peu ses paroles.

- Tu es incroyable, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle la regarda détourner les yeux d'un air gêné, ce qui ne fit que conforter ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cette femme était tout simplement extraordinaire et ce qui était incroyable c'était qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Cependant et comme presque tout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Callie, elle garda ces pensées pour elle.

- Ils ont retrouvé les personnes qui ont fait ça?

- Non, répondit Callie. Ils n'ont jamais été identifiés…

- Je suis désolée Calliope, déclara Arizona d'une voix triste. Personne ne devrait connaître une perte aussi terrible… Surtout pas une personne comme toi…

- Merci, répondit simplement la brune.

Elles se plongèrent de nouveau dans le regard l'une de l'autre et restèrent ainsi silencieuse pendant un long moment.

Après quelques minutes, les yeux d'Arizona se posèrent sur l'avant-bras de Callie sur lequel sa tête était posée et y décela la longue cicatrice qu'elle avait déjà entraperçu auparavant. Sans songer à ce qu'elle faisait, elle leva doucement sa main et la lui caressa délicatement.

Callie sentit un frisson lui parcourir le bras et baissa les yeux vers la main d'Arizona qui était sur elle.

- La première balle que je me suis prise, informa-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle vit Arizona lever de nouveau les yeux vers elle sans pour autant retirer sa main de son bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda-t-elle curieusement.

Plus elle en apprenait sur Callie Torres plus elle la trouvait fascinante. Elle voulait tout connaitre d'elle, dans les moindres détails.

Elle voulait des milliers de conversation à l'image de celle qu'elles étaient en train d'avoir. Passer des heures à discuter, à rigoler ou simplement profiter de la compagnie de l'autre femme. Elle voulait retrouver leur bulle où seules elles-deux importaient, où le fait qu'elle soit présidente était insignifiant. Elle voulait tout partager avec la magnifique femme allongée à côté d'elle. Ses rires, ses larmes, ses espérances. Elle voulait avoir la possibilité de profiter pendant des heures de son éblouissant sourire, de son rire envoutant, de sa voix mélodieuse et de son regard majestueux.

Elle voulait Callie. Tout simplement…

- J'étais encore une simple recrue du FBI à l'époque, raconta Callie en souriant. Mon coéquipier et moi avions été assignés sur l'affaire d'un sérial killer qui sévissait dans l'Idaho et qui dépecer ses victimes…

- John l'Éventreur, déduisit Arizona avec une grimace en se souvenant parfaitement de l'affaire qui avait traumatisé le Nord-Ouest du pays.

- Exact, confirma Callie. Donc je faisais équipe avec ce gars, Georges. Adorable et attachant mais super maladroit… Bref, notre chef d'unité nous avait envoyé faire quelques repérages sur les lieux où l'Éventreur avait été aperçu pour la dernière fois et lorsqu'on est arrivé sur le site, Georges a entendu un bruit qui la fait paniquer et il a appuyé malencontreusement sur la détente de son pistolet qui était dirigé sur moi…

Arizona la regarda silencieusement avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère? haleta-t-elle entre deux rires.

- J'aurais préféré, répondit Callie avec un sourire amusé.

Le rire d'Arizona était tout simplement merveilleux et il lui était impossible de ne pas se joindre à elle à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait rigoler.

- J'aurais aimé que l'histoire de ma première blessure soit plus hardcore mais malheureusement on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on souhaite…

- Je serais toi, j'inventerais un bobard à l'avenir, charria Arizona. Histoire de ne pas casser le mythe de l'Agent Dure-à-Cuire…

- Ta compassion me va droit au cœur, fit mine de s'insurger Callie en laissant sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

Seulement quelques centimètres séparaient dorénavant son visage de celui d'Arizona et son cœur s'emballa furieusement. Cependant, elle ne bougea pas, complètement captivé par le regard brillant de la blonde.

- Tu donnes l'impression de n'avoir peur de rien, murmura Arizona dont la voix n'était devenue qu'un murmure.

- C'est faux, souffla Callie. Il m'arrive d'avoir peur…

- De quoi pourrais avoir peur quelqu'un comme toi? demanda lentement la blonde.

Un nouveau silence se fit durant lequel elles se contentèrent de se dévisager.

Callie considéra la question en continuant de se noyer dans les yeux bleus face à elle. Arizona semblait attendre une réponse de sa part, réponse dont elle prit réellement conscience qu'à ce moment précis.

- J'ai peur pour toi, avoua-t-elle finalement.

Arizona sentit une vague d'émotion la gagner devant la beauté et la sincérité des mots de Callie. Sa gorge se serra et elle se retrouva incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Callie la vit se redresser lentement et approcher doucement son visage du sien. Elle se figea instantanément en se demandant si elle allait l'embrasser mais la blonde dévia du chemin de ses lèvres pour poser les siennes contre sa joue. Le contact était électrifiant et délicieux et lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche de la blonde s'éloigner, elle ressentit un manque immédiat.

Arizona se dégagea lentement du visage de Callie et posa sa tête sur le même oreiller qu'elle, amenant leurs fronts à se frôler légèrement et leurs souffles à se mêler.

- Merci, susurra-t-elle doucement.

- Pourquoi? questionna Callie, légèrement étourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Pour être là, répondit Arizona. Pour être… toi…

Callie resta silencieuse, se contentant d'acquiescer légèrement contre son front. Arizona ferma doucement les yeux et profita du sentiment de plénitude qui la gagnait. Une autre caractéristique propre à Callie.

- Je peux dormir avec toi? demanda-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. Les mots lui avaient échappé et pourtant elle les pensait sincèrement.

- Arizona… commença Callie.

- C'est juste que –

Elle poussa un soupir avant de continuer:

- Les seules fois où j'ai véritablement réussi à dormir c'était quand j'étais avec toi…

La confession fit chaud au cœur de Callie qui ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire béat.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui…

Le sourire de Callie s'agrandit et ses dernières réticences disparurent.

- Tes parents ne vont pas paniquer en te trouvant ici?

- Je ferais en sorte de retrouver ma chambre avant qu'ils ne se réveillent, rassura Arizona.

- D'accord…

Callie la regarda fermer les yeux peu à peu et ressentit le même sentiment qui l'avait gagné la semaine d'avant lorsqu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras.

Un sentiment de bonheur inestimable qui l'amenait à sourire sans aucune raison.

Elle resta donc ainsi de longues minutes, son visage à quelques centimètre de celui d'Arizona, son corps touchant presque le sien, et la regarda dormir.

Elle se laissa ensuite sombrer peu à peu dans un sommeil, en se disant qu'il lui serait très facile de s'endormir avec Arizona à côté d'elle tous les jours…

* * *

><p><strong>~~##~~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews:<strong>

Elooo: Tu devrais t'inscrire sur le site, comme ça en ajoutant des histoires à tes favoris ou tes alerts tu es sure de ne jamais louper les updates... Sinon, j'aime beaucoup ton analyse sur le 11x05 & je reste moi-même très optimiste pour la suite!

funio10: Perso je m'étais imaginé tellement pire pour l'épisode que même si je m'attendais à une rupture, je trouve qu'on nous a offert un Calzo vraiment épique et que l'on a eu une confirmation qu'elles étaient folles l'une de l'autre. Pour l'instant, c'est largement suffisant!

tequila75: oui, il va juste falloir patienter un peu =)

Aoquesth: Oui elle meurt, mais ça n'empêche que la déclaration est juste magnifique! Pour les fautes, je fais mon maximum pour me corriger mais il y en a qui passe sous mon radar! Surtout avec des écrits de plus de 5000mots, c'est compliqué, même si je me relis plusieurs fois. Mais je fais mon max'

KWolf09: Merci! Oui j'avais beaucoup aimé la déclaration aussi, elle m'a marqué il faut croire ^^

E: Ce n'est pas pour rien que le logo du Shandaland c'est les montagnes russes =)

BOOX21: Merci chica! Bon je t'ai déjà rep pour la plupart de ta review en MP, je ne vais pas me répéter X)

Alichoaa: Ca fait peut-être plusieurs chapitres que tu n'as pas commenté mais en tout cas quand tu le fais, tu te rattrape merveilleusement bien! MERCI! Je ne vais pas reprendre chapitre par chapitre parce que sinon je vais doubler le nombre de mot de ce chapitre mais en tout cas, sache que tes analyses sont toujours aussi plaisante à lire, donc DOUBLE MERCI!

Marinaa: Je ne suis pas une adepte du un pas en avant dix en arrière, même si j'ai mon côté sadique moi aussi ^^. Mais je suis super contente d'avoir réussi à te faire changer d'avis, c'est d'autant plus génial!

DamOune: Mais noooooon il ne faut pas déprimer, notre Calzona reviendra en puissance!

CatchingFire: Désolé, j'ai sauté le passage du réveil mais tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment intéressant... Si ça peut te rassurer, on aura le droit à un réveil entre elles-deux dans un des futurs chapitres... Patience ^^

surf'up: contente que tu ne ronchonne plus alors! ^^

maetim: Merci beaucoup! Je suis heureuse de voir que mon histoire & mon style d'écriture te plaisent, j'espère que ça continuera!

xandoca: Merci à toi pour ta review! Un plaisir d'avoir des retours et voir ce qu'on fait plait, donc merci!

Lilou: Ah non non non, je refuse de voir une amitié dans la série moi lol. Non sérieux, c'est une chose dans une fanfic quand il ne s'est encore rien passé de concret entre elles, mais alors installer une amitié après avoir été marié et ensemble depuis 7 as, après avoir eu un goss, ce serait pour moi du foutage de g****! Comme tu dis si bien: rrrrrrrrrrra!

HB2O: Que de compliments, MERCI! Sérieusement tu me comble avec ta review, merci, merci merci!

DroDroV: Le point positif avec tonr etard c'est que tu n'aura pas beaucoup à patienter pour lire la suite XD

Happiness27: Ne t'excuse pas, je peux comprendre que l'envie de commenter systématiquement ne soit pas présente, mais merci de continuer de laisser ton avis de temps en temps, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'on continue de suivre ce qu'on écrit, donc merci!

Artemis972: Oui c'est difficile, et ça devient de pire en pire! Qu'une chose à dire, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour la suite! ^^

lio: Techniquement on est lundi, mais on est encore la nuit non? Donc ça compte? ^^


	14. Chapitre 14

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Un léger retard pour la publication de ce chapitre, j'en suis désolée! J'étais censée le publier hier soir mais la relecture a pris plus de temps que prévu et je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews ce qui m'a amené à repousser à aujourd'hui... Chose qui n'a servit à rien, vu que ce soir non plus je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement à chacun. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, parce que il y a eu de formidable commentaire dont j'aurais voulu prendre la peine de répondre mais ça me faisait repousser à demain & je pense que vous préférerez tous avoir la suite ce soir! (suite aussi longue que la précédente!)  
>Je ferais en sorte de me rattraper pour le prochain (surtout que je sens que ce chapitre va amener pas mal de réactions ^^)<p>

_Anyway_, je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissante pour tous vos merveilleux messages! Sincèrement, je puise vraiment ma motivation dans tous les retours que vous m'envoyer et pour ça je vous dis merci!

Je vous avouerais aussi que cette partie m'a donné un peu de difficulté, parce que je la voulais vraiment parfaite... Je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite mais j'ai fais au mieux de mon mieux!

Trêve de blabla & bonne lecture à vous!

LSAfor'  
>(<em>qui attend vos avis avec impatience!<em>)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14:<p>

- Tu es dans un pétrin pas possible! lança Mark dans un grognement.

Callie le lorgna d'un regard désabusé avant de porter son troisième shot de tequila à la bouche et le descendre d'une traite. Elle était attablée au bar de Joe's avec son meilleur ami à qui elle venait de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à Chicago.

Elle n'avait pas prévu de se confier au sujet des sentiments qu'elle portait pour la Présidente des États-Unis, ni même de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé durant son séjour chez les Robbins, mais elle devenait folle. Complètement folle…

Parce que la veille, elle s'était réveillée avec un sentiment de bien-être qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Alors qu'elle s'était endormie à une distance raisonnable d'Arizona, elle avait émergé de son sommeil en sentant son visage enfouie contre sa nuque tandis que son souffle lui torturait merveilleusement la peau. Les jambes de la blonde étaient emmêlées avec les siennes et son bras encerclait fermement sa taille.

Et elle n'avait jamais connu une sensation aussi merveilleuse de toute sa vie. Sans réellement prendre conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait glissé sa main dans les cheveux d'Arizona et était restée de longues minutes à les lui caresser, profitant pleinement de la sensation grisante que lui procurait leur étreinte.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Arizona se réveille à son tour.

Elle l'avait sentie bouger doucement, enfouissant un peu plus son nez contre son cou. Elle avait été prise d'un frisson lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu pousser un soupir et qu'elle avait sentie un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la blonde qui étaient posées sur sa peau.

Et lorsqu'Arizona avait enfin ouvert les yeux, elle lui avait soufflé un «bonjour» auquel elle avait répondu sur le même ton. Et après ça, elles étaient restées immobiles pendant de longues secondes, se contentant seulement de se fixer jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit dans le couloir n'attire leur attention et qu'Arizona se dépêche de rejoindre la chambre où elle était censée dormir.

Elle avait quitté la pièce précipitamment, laissant Callie frustrée. Puis lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées quelques minutes après, elles avaient fait comme si de rien été, comme à chaque fois. Sauf que Callie était de plus en plus confuse. Confuse de ses sentiments qui se faisaient de plus en plus envahissants. Confuse des agissements d'Arizona qui lui indiquaient pendant un instant qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose et que celui d'après ils ne lui montrent tout le contraire.

Oui, Callie était complètement désemparée après ce fameux séjour à Chicago, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Arizona, son cœur lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'arrêter d'une seconde à l'autre. À chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était la prendre dans ses bras et se laissait envouter par son odeur exquise.

Arizona lui souriait et tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était parcourir la distance qui les séparait pour l'embrasser. Elle l'a regardait et elle s'imaginait rester des heures à se noyer dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

Arizona Robbins était devenue la seule et unique pensée qui occupait son esprit et elle ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Et c'est ce qui l'avait amené à se trouver au bar de Joe, un jour après son retour de Chicago, à essayer d'oublier des sentiments de plus en plus difficile à ignorer, qu'elle éprouvait pour la dernière personne pour qui elle devait les éprouver.

- Je le sais très bien, grommela-t-elle en buvant un nouveau shot.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire? questionna Mark en la fixant d'un air inquiet.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle en soupirant.

Elle attrapa le dernier verre plein qui se tenait devant elle et le but d'une traite.

- Je sais qu'il ne peut rien se passer entre nous, continua-t-elle, j'en ai pleinement conscience… Mais dès que je suis avec elle Mark, j'oublie tout… Je – je perds toute rationalité ! Je – Elle m'obsède! Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle… Tout le temps!

- Tu m'as l'air sacrément mordue, constata-t-il.

Sa remarque la fit grimacer et l'amena à laisser sa tête retombée sur la table d'un geste anéanti.

- Qu'est ce que je vais faire Mark? demanda-t-elle désespérée.

Mark la regarda avec compassion. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, même à l'époque où elle était dans une relation durable. Elle avait Arizona Robbins complètement dans la peau et pourtant il ne s'était encore rien passé entre elles. Comment était-il possible de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un avec qu'il n'y avait rien? C'était un mystère complet pour lui. Mais ce dont il avait conscience c'est que sa meilleure amie était misérable et qu'il était hors de question qu'il la laisse se consumer pour une femme avec qui tout était perdu d'avance.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, déclara-t-il d'un ton suggestif, rien de mieux pour oublier une personne que de passer à quelqu'un d'autre…

Il fit un signe de tête en direction du bar où Jasmine la serveuse était occupée à servir des clients.

Callie se redressa légèrement et la fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de pousser un profond soupir.

- Alors selon toi, la meilleure façon que j'ai d'oublier Arizona, c'est de me taper quelqu'un d'autre?

- Yep!

- C'est si simple que ça?

- Aussi simple que ça, affirma-t-il.

Après un moment à fixer la barmaid, elle se leva lentement de sa chaise sous le regard triomphant de son meilleur ami et enfila sa veste.

- Je rentre chez moi… informa-t-elle, faisant ainsi perdre son sourire goguenard à Mark.

C'était peut-être une solution qui fonctionnait pour lui, mais pour Callie, le fait simple de s'imaginer avec Jasmine ne faisait qu'intensifier son envie d'être avec Arizona.

Avec un dernier regard en direction de son meilleur ami, elle se dirigea vers la porte du bar et sortit.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, c'est avec une énorme gueule de bois que Callie pénétra dans le Bureau Ovale. Comme à son habitude, elle posa le gobelet de café Starbuck sur le bureau en face d'Arizona et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises devant elle.<p>

La blonde leva les yeux de ses documents pour les poser sur elle et esquissa un sourire amusé en voyant la tête qu'elle tirait.

- Bonjour à toi aussi! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton guilleret.

Callie ferma les yeux et se massa la tempe douloureusement.

- Je t'en prie évite de parler fort, supplia-t-elle, ce qui fit rire Arizona.

- Soirée intense? demanda cette dernière.

- Tu n'as pas idée, répondit Callie.

Arizona la regarda enfouir son visage dans ses mains et se mordit la lèvre résistant à lui poser la question qui la travaillait. Mais sa curiosité l'emporta rapidement et elle demanda:

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

- Partie boire un verre avec Mark chez Joe, énonça la voix étouffée de Callie. Un verre s'étant bien-sûr transformé en une dizaine…

- Tu cherchais à te noyer dedans? plaisanta Arizona.

_Non, seulement mes sentiments pour toi_, pensa Callie. Elle retira ses mains de son visage et regarda en direction de la femme face à elle. Femme qui était responsable de son état misérable et qui ne cessait de torturer chacune de ses pensées.

Cette dernière continuait de la regarder d'un air amusé, ignorant complètement l'état intérieur dans lequel se trouvait Callie.

- Tu as conscience que je suis ton employeur et que le seul fait de débarquer dans mon bureau avec la gueule de bois est suffisant pour te faire virer? taquina Arizona.

- Je t'en prie, rétorqua Callie dans un rire, je te suis trop indispensable pour que tu puisses, ne serait-ce qu'oser y penser…

Le sourire d'Arizona se fana doucement face à ses paroles. Parce qu'elles étaient absolument vrais. Sa Chef de la Sécurité les avaient dit en plaisantant, mais elle ne pouvait tomber plus juste… Callie lui était devenue indispensable.

- Parce que je suis trop gentille et trop géniale, déclara Arizona en ignorant délibérément de répondre à ce qu'elle venait de dire, je vais tout faire pour te ménager aujourd'hui. C'est promis…

- Quelle bonté! répondit Callie d'un ton goguenard.

Un bruit à la porte retentit et leur signifia qu'on venait de toquer. Callie n'eut pas la force de se tourner pour voir qui venait d'entrer mais ferma les yeux en serrant des dents lorsqu'elle entendu la voix frétillante d'April Kepner lancer un «bonjour!».

- Vous n'avez pas vraiment bonne mine, Agent Torres! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire.

Une nouvelle fois, Callie grimaça avant de lever les yeux vers elle et lui adresser un regard noir.

- Ta voix est toujours comme ça? questionna-t-elle.

- Comment? demanda April en fronçant les sourcils.

- Agaçante… répondit Callie en se massant de nouveau la tempe.

Arizona étouffa un rire qu'elle réussit à transformer subtilement en un toussotement lorsqu'April la darda d'un regard meurtrier. Cette dernière ignora la remarque blessante de l'Agent Torres et fit face à la Présidente.

- Johanne a une nouvelle fois appelé, informa-t-elle en adoptant une voix monotone. Elle souhaiterait que tu l'as rappel.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit du bureau sans manquer de lancer un dernier regard féroce à Callie.

Arizona attendit que la porte se referme avant de se tourner vers la Latina.

- Tu es vraiment horrible avec elle! reprocha-t-elle sans pour autant se dépêtrer de son sourire.

- Je t'en prie, sa voix de crécelle représente une véritable torture pour tout le monde, répondit Callie. Alors imagine avec une gueule de bois…

Elle la vit secouer la tête d'un air dépité avant de reporter son attention sur le rapport qu'elle était occupée à compléter avant qu'elle n'arrive. Callie la regarda quelques secondes silencieusement avant de reprendre la parole:

- Qui est Johanne? questionna-t-elle.

Arizona s'arrêta d'écrire un instant avant de continuer.

- Une amie de la fac, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux vers elle.

Callie remarqua son changement d'attitude mais décida de ne rien dire et se leva de sa chaise.

- Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille travailler, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

Arizona leva enfin les yeux vers elle et esquissa un sourire à son tour.

- Essayes de ne pas t'endormir sur ton bureau, conseilla-t-elle avec une pointe de taquinerie.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, répondit Callie. Je repasserais te voir plus tard…

- J'y compte bien… À tout à l'heure.

Callie lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de lui donner le dos et s'éloigner vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'Arizona ne pouvait plus la voir, elle perdit son expression enjoué et poussa un profond soupir.

* * *

><p>En fin d'après-midi, Callie se retrouva à fixer la porte qui menait au bureau d'Arizona, hésitant à toquer.<p>

Elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée, parce qu'elle avait passé tout son temps dans son propre bureau à rattraper le retard dans sa paperasse qui n'avait cessé de se cumuler ces dernières semaines.

Habituellement, elle trouvait un bleu parmi ses agents pour s'occuper de tout l'aspect administratif de son travail, mais ce jour-là elle l'avait fait elle-même. Parce qu'elle y avait trouvé l'excuse idéale pour éviter Arizona le reste de la journée…

La Présidente l'avait appelé, comme à son habitude, à l'heure du déjeuner pour qu'elles mangent ensemble mais elle avait décliné l'offre prétextant qu'elle était énormément occupée alors que la véritable raison était qu'elle n'arrivait plus à faire comme si de rien était autour de la blonde.

Chicago avait été l'élément de trop, celui qui l'avait achevé définitivement et qui avait fait qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus vivre avec son attirance pour Arizona. Donc au lieu de retrouver celle qui occupait chaque composante de ses pensées, elle s'était enfermée dans son bureau et s'était plongée dans ses rapports.

Sauf qu'en fin de journée, elle s'était rendu compte qu'Arizona lui manquait. Autant être en sa présence et ne pas pouvoir lui déclarer ce qu'elle ressentait réellement étaient difficile, autant son absence était tout simplement impossible à supporter.

Donc, elle avait quitté son bureau et s'était dirigée vers l'aile présidentielle, l'amenant à ce moment précis où elle se tenait devant les doubles portes du Bureau Ovale. Avec un soupir, elle finit par toquer et entrer à l'intérieur.

- Hey, salua Arizona en la gratifiant d'un énorme sourire.

Callie ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre alors que sa morosité disparaissait tout d'un coup. C'était un des pouvoirs que la blonde avait sur elle, réussir à améliorer son humeur avec un seul de ses sourires.

- Hey, répondit-elle en s'avançant jusqu'au siège qu'elle avait quitté plus tôt dans la journée.

Elle s'installa dessus et regarda dans la direction d'Arizona qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée, fit remarquer cette dernière sur un ton de reproche. Chercheriez-vous à m'éviter Agent Torres?

Callie la vit ponctuer sa question par un mordillement de sa lèvre inférieur, ce qui amena de nouveau une multitude de papillon à se déchainer dans son estomac.

- Si je répondais oui, que feriez-vous _Madame la Présidente_? rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton mutin.

Flirter avec Arizona était devenue comme une seconde nature… C'était facile, naturel et absolument addictif.

Arizona n'eut pas le loisir de répondre car la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Alex Karev qui était plongé en pleine conversation avec une femme que Callie n'avait jamais vue. Cependant, il lui parut plutôt clair qu'elle n'était pas étrangère à Arizona qui perdit immédiatement son sourire lorsqu'elle la vit à son tour.

La femme était très jolie, accorda Callie. Elle était assez grande de taille, surement aussi grande qu'elle. Son corps était élancé et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait de magnifiques courbes. Elle avait aussi de jolies cheveux bruns et des yeux d'un vert presque surnaturel.

- Johanne? prononça Arizona surprise, ce qui amena Callie à froncer les sourcils.

Elle avait souvenir d'avoir entendu April parler vaguement d'une Johanne qu'Arizona avait indiqué être une amie de fac. Mais au vu du regard gêné de la blonde, elle vit ses soupçons se confirmer. Cette femme représentait beaucoup plus qu'une simple amie.

- Zo'! s'exclama l'interpellée en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Callie leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le surnom ridicule. Cependant, ce détail ne sembla pas déranger Arizona qui esquissa un sourire à son tour.

La Latina regarda la dite-Johanne s'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras, ce qui l'amena à détourner les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? questionna Arizona en se dégageant de leur étreinte.

- J'ai un séminaire, ici à DC, informa Johanne. Chose que tu saurais si tu avais répondu à mes multiples appels!

Arizona se recroquevilla légèrement et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi aujourd'hui…

Callie leva un sourcil dans sa direction, parce qu'elle était quasiment sûre que la journée de la Présidente avait été plutôt calme, mais Arizona fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu et continua de fixer mal-à-l'aise l'autre femme.

- Johanne était entrain de m'expliquer qu'elle passait encore une nuit à Washington avant de retourner à San Francisco, informa Alex en lui adressant un regard appuyé qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Callie.

Ne se sentant plus à sa place, elle se leva et fit un pas en direction de la porte de sortie.

- Je vais vous laisser, déclara-t-elle.

- Quoi? répondit Arizona en se tournant vivement vers elle. Non, reste! Je suis désolée… Johanne, je te présente notre Chef de la Sécurité, l'Agent Torres. Calliope, voici Johanne Mills, on était à la fac ensemble…

- Voyons Zo', nous n'avons pas seulement été à la fac ensemble, minauda Johanne en se tournant enfin vers Callie.

Callie se força à lui adresser un sourire poli avant de lui tendre une main.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, déclara-t-elle.

- De même, répondit simplement Johanne en ignorant la main tendue avant de reporter son attention sur Arizona.

Callie laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps et toisa l'autre femme d'un regard plein de dégout qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d'Arizona qui grimaça.

Elle avait tout fait pour éviter d'avoir Johanne ici, ignorant ses multiples appels et ses messages vocaux. Et bien-sûr, il avait fallu qu'elle débarque directement à la Maison Blanche et pour couronner le tout, au moment où Callie se trouvait déjà là.

- Je vais devoir y aller, déclara finalement Johanne au plus grand soulagement de la Latina qui ne savait pas combien de temps elle pouvait supporter cette bonne femme sans lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Je vous dis à ce soir, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Alex et Arizona avant de se décaler pour rejoindre la porte.

Elle passa devant Callie qu'elle ignora délibérément et sortit de la pièce.

- Ce soir? questionna Arizona en se tournant vers Alex.

- Je lui ai dit qu'on dinerait avec elle à son hôtel, répondit Alex.

- Quoi?! s'exclama la blonde.

- Il est temps que tu te changes un peu les idées et Johanne est la personne parfaite pour ça! Et au moins avec elle, on peut être sûr que vos ébats ne se retrouveront pas dans les tabloïds le lendemain!

Arizona se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de jeter un regard en direction de Callie. Elle vit cependant qu'elle ne semblait pas affecter par ce que venait de dire Alex.

La blonde ne se doutait pas que malgré l'air détaché qu'elle arborait, Callie bouillonnait de l'intérieur et faisait tout pour ne pas laisser échapper le cri de frustration qui menaçait de la quitter.

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie? rétorqua-t-elle malgré tout, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine d'un geste défensif.

Alex laissa échapper un léger rire.

- Oh je t'en prie Az, depuis quatre ans, à chaque fois que vous vous voyez, il y a des étincelles qui se produisent et vous finissez par passer la nuit ensemble!

Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez pour Callie de devoir faire avec des sentiments pour une personne qu'elle savait impossible à avoir, il fallait maintenant qu'elle reste là, à écouter le meilleur ami de cette même personne clamer haut et fort qu'il fallait qu'elle s'envoie en l'air ce soir, chose à laquelle Arizona ne semblait pas si réticente.

Décidant qu'elle en avait assez entendu, elle essaya de s'éclipser discrètement en direction de la porte mais Alex prononça son prénom au moment où elle posa sa main sur la poignée. Le maudissant de tous les noms, elle se tourna vers lui et retrouva son sourire professionnel, évitant tout contact visuel avec Arizona.

- Oui?

- Agent Torres, pourriez-vous organiser une sortie officieuse pour la Présidente ce soir? questionna-t-il. À l'hôtel Lincoln's…

- Alex, avertit Arizona.

- Écoutes, déclara-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouta autre chose, on va boire un verre comme au bon vieux temps, rien de plus… Après, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin cette fois-ci, si tu veux aller plus loin dans l'exploration de tes souvenirs, je m'éclipserais et vous laisserez seules…

- Dans combien de temps faut-il que tout soit prêt? demanda Callie d'une voix neutre, devançant ainsi la blonde qui s'apprêtait à parler de nouveau.

Elle croisa le regard d'Arizona qui fronça les sourcils mais détourna le sien, jouant l'indifférence jusqu'au bout.

- Une heure serait l'idéal, répondit Alex.

- Je m'en occupe, répondit Callie avant de prendre congés et sortir de la pièce.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, Arizona tournait en rond dans son bureau, attendant que Callie vienne la chercher pour rejoindre Alex et Johanne.<p>

Si elle voulait être complètement honnête avec elle-même, elle admettrait qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'y aller, ce qui était complètement ahurissant parce que, comme l'avait souligné Alex, à chaque fois que son ex était dans les parages, elle finissait par passer la nuit avec.

Il n'y avait jamais rien eu de sérieux entre elles et c'est ce qui l'avait toujours attiré chez Johanne jusque-là.

Sauf que maintenant, tout était différent pour elle. Parce que maintenant, il y avait Callie.

Callie pour qui elle éprouvait des choses qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre mais qu'elle savait intenses. Très intenses...

Ses sentiments allaient bien au-delà de l'attirance physique et même si elle savait que la connexion qui existait entre elles-deux était présente depuis le début, ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle en prenait réellement conscience. Ou plutôt depuis la nuit qu'elle avait passée chez ses parents, dans le lit de son défunt frère, à côté de la personne qui avait réussir à lui faire fermer les yeux plus de deux heures. Elle s'était endormie et réveillée avec le même sentiment: celui de pure bonheur. Et la raison n'était qu'une seule et même personne: Callie Torres.

Donc non, elle n'avait pas envie d'aller à ce rencard déguisé que son meilleur ami lui avait organisé pour soi-disant l'aider à oublier le travail. Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de coucher avec une de ses ex pour oublier son stress quotidien. Il lui suffisait de croiser le regard de Callie et de la voir sourire pour oublier qu'elle était la Présidente. Et même si cette dernière n'avait montré que de l'indifférence à l'annonce qu'elle allait peut-être passé la nuit avec une autre femme, elle s'en fichait.

Parce que même si son être tout entier désirait l'autre femme. Même si la seule envie qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle l'a voyait était de la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche pour lui faire follement l'amour, elle pouvait se contrôler. Parce que le principal était que Callie soit dans sa vie, peu importait de quel façon.

Elle n'avait besoin que de Callie…

C'est pour cela qu'elle allait quand même aller à ce fichu diner, qu'elle allait passer la soirée avec deux de ses amis puis qu'elle rentrerait à la Maison Blanche, sans répondre aux avances de Johanne. Et s'il n'était pas trop tard au moment de son retour, elle inviterait Callie à boire un dernier verre avec elle et espérer pouvoir seulement passer un moment seule en sa compagnie. Un moment où elle se sentirait de nouveau complète en l'entendant parler, rigoler ou ne serait-ce que la regarder.

Cependant tous ses plans tombèrent à l'eau au moment où la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Cristina Yang à la place de Callie.

- Votre voiture est prête, Mme la Présidente, déclara l'asiatique d'un ton impersonnel, comme à son habitude.

Arizona ne bougea pas, se contentant de la regarder avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Où est l'Agent Torres? demanda-t-elle lentement.

- Elle ne se sentait pas bien, informa Cristina. Elle a mis en place tout le protocole pour ce soir mais m'a demandé de gérer la permanence…

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne réellement pourquoi, Arizona sentit une colère grandissante lui envahir la totalité de son corps.

- Où est-elle? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment calme malgré la rage qui menaçait de creuser un trou dans sa poitrine.

- Dans son bureau, répondit l'agent.

Arizona n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de se diriger vers la sortie de son bureau.

- Annulez la voiture, ordonna-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

- Mais je –

- Faites ce que je vous dis! s'exclama Arizona avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé et passa devant le bureau d'April qui la fixa d'un regard incrédule.

- Arizona?

- Appel Alex et annule notre diner, intima-t-elle sans pour autant arrêter de marcher.

- Mais – où est-ce que tu vas? questionna la rousse en se levant de sa chaise.

- Régler quelques comptes, répondit Arizona avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir menant au bureau de sa Chef de la Sécurité.

Callie était concentrée sur son ordinateur lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle leva les yeux pour voir la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir entrer à l'intérieur.

- Arizona? lança-t-elle surprise.

Cette dernière s'avança et referma la porte derrière elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? demanda Callie en se levant doucement de son siège. Je pensais que tu serais déjà parti.

- Comment veux-tu que je sorte sans mon agent? rétorqua sèchement Arizona.

- Je t'ai envoyé Cristina…

- ELLE N'EST PAS TOI! s'écria la blonde.

Callie referma la bouche immédiatement, prise au dépourvu par la colère évidente de la femme face à elle. Elle semblait enfin remarquer qu'Arizona était hors d'elle, ce qui l'amena à faire précautionneusement le tour de son bureau pour s'appuyer dessus, juste devant elle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle garde son calme et qu'elle continue de la jouer comme si tout était normal.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je ne me sentais pas très bien après ma cuite d'hier…

- Oh je t'en prie! s'exaspéra Arizona en lui lançant un regard noir. Tu as assuré des permanences dans des états pire que celui-ci! Tu as toujours insisté pour être là dès que je mettais un pied dehors et aujourd'hui tu vas me faire croire que tu te défile à cause d'une gueule de bois?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Arizona? demanda Callie d'un ton excédé. Je ne me sentais pas bien, j'ai laissé ma place à Cristina, rien de plus…

- Arrête de mentir Calliope! lança Arizona d'un ton agacé.

Elle poussa un soupir et la regarda détourner les yeux.

- C'est à cause de Johanne, n'est-ce pas?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans? rétorqua Callie.

- J'ai vu comment tu la regardais tout à l'heure, répondit Arizona. Tu la déteste et je suis sûre que c'est à cause de ça que tu ne viens pas ce soir… Mais je t'assure qu'elle n'est pas si désagréable qu'elle en à l'air lorsque tu apprends à la connaitre.

Callie la fixa quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper un rire sans joie devant l'ironie de la situation. Arizona pensait que si elle se dérobait, c'était à cause de Johanne Mills. Et c'était bien le cas.

Mais pas pour les raisons qu'elle semblait croire.

- Tu te fais des idées, déclara-t-elle lentement.

- Et toi tu continues de me mentir! s'énerva Arizona.

L'attitude désinvolte de Callie commençait à réellement lui taper sur les nerfs et elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pouvait encore supporter les barrières qu'elle érigeait systématiquement autour d'elle. Elle adorait le côté inatteignable de l'autre femme, c'était une des choses qu'elle aimait et qui la séduisait le plus chez elle. Mais à cet instant, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était l'étriper et la faire parler, parce qu'elle avait le don de la rendre folle.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que Cristina me remplace, soupira Callie avec un haussement d'épaule. Pourquoi est-ce si important que ce soit moi qui fasse la surveillance ce soir?

- Parce que tu es importante pour moi! répondit de but en blanc Arizona.

Parce qu'elle espérait bêtement qu'elle l'était aussi pour Callie. Assez pour qu'elle ne la laisse pas aller dans un hôtel rejoindre une autre femme…

Callie leva enfin les yeux vers elle et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

- Je – commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter.

Arizona la vit détourner les yeux avant d'ajouter un « laisse tomber » qui eut le don de l'énerver pour de bon.

- Très bien! s'exclama-t-elle. Moi aussi je laisse tomber! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'obstine à essayer de te faire parler alors qu'il est évident que tu n'en à rien à faire!

Ce furent ces derniers mots qui amenèrent Callie à perdre tout faux-semblant et à laisser enfin parler la frustration et la colère qu'elle canalisait depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

- _Je_ n'en ai rien à faire?! s'écria-t-elle. Tu t'attendais à quoi? À ce que je te tienne la main jusqu'à la suite de ton ex petite-amie et que je chante une sérénade pendant que tu t'enverrais en l'air?

- Je ne t'ai jam- commença Arizona avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Tu veux la vérité Arizona?! interrompit furieusement Callie.

Elle se redressa du bureau et fit totalement face à Arizona.

-La vérité c'est que si je me suis «défilée» c'est parce que je ne supportais pas l'idée de t'accompagner jusqu'à une suite d'hôtel pour t'entendre te taper une autre femme toute la nuit!

Arizona se figea brusquement, comme si elle venait de se prendre une gifle. Elle la fixa abasourdie, la bouche ouverte, ne sachant quoi dire.

Cependant, ça ne sembla pas arrêter Callie qui, maintenant qu'elle était lancée, n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.

- La vérité c'est que je préfèrerais qu'on m'arrache les yeux plutôt que de te voir sortir de cette suite avec cette Johanne! Je préfèrerais perdre la raison plutôt que de savoir que tu vas te réveiller dans les bras d'une autre alors qu'i peine deux jours c'était dans les miens que tu dormais… Tu voulais la vérité Arizona?! C'est ça la vérité!

Elle ne baissa pas le regard et continua de fixer Arizona droit dans les yeux, parce que bon sang, elle avait rêvé de dire ces mots depuis des semaines! Et peu importe ce qui en sortirait de cet aveux, peu importe ce qu'il en adviendrait, ce qui était sûr c'était qu'elle se sentait libérée d'un poids.

Cependant son avis changea rapidement lorsque le silence d'Arizona se prolongea, amenant son sentiment de soulagement à disparaître pour laisser place à de la tristesse.

À quoi s'attendait-elle en clamant tout ça? À ce qu'elle oublie son rencard avec la femme qui amenait « des étincelles » dans sa vie pour lui tomber dans les bras?

Elles ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, c'était aussi simple que ça. Alors pourquoi diable venait-elle de tout gâcher en balançant ce qu'elle ressentait au visage d'Arizona?

- Tu devrais y aller, déclara-t-elle finalement d'une voix triste.

Elle se dégagea complètement du bureau et fit un pas sur le côté pour s'éloigner du regard toujours choqué d'Arizona. Cependant, la blonde l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras l'amenant à tourner les yeux vers elle pour croiser à nouveau les siens.

- Qu'est-ce qu–

Une seconde après et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, elle fut coupée par les lèvres d'Arizona qui emprisonnèrent délicatement les siennes. Elle ne put résister une seule seconde à fermer les yeux pour savourer pleinement l'étreinte, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'emballer à une vitesse folle alors que la pression sur ses lèvres augmentait.

Mais lorsqu'Arizona glissa ses deux mains sur son visage pour approfondir un peu plus le baiser, son cerveau se remit en marche et l'amena à puiser au plus profond d'elle la volonté nécessaire pour se dégager soudainement.

- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça, souffla-t-elle d'un ton haletant en maintenant ses yeux fermés pendant une longue seconde.

Elle les rouvrit pour se plonger directement dans l'océan bleu qui composait le regard d'Arizona et qui s'était assombri suite au baiser.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de m'embrasser à chaque fois que tu veux me faire taire…

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Callie s'éloigna en direction de la porte et sortit de son propre bureau, laissant derrière elle une Arizona à qui la scène lui donna une impression de déjà-vu.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, elles avaient été dans l'exacte même position et avaient échangé leur premier baiser après une dispute.

Et comme la dernière fois, Arizona se retrouvait à fixer le dos de Callie alors que cette dernière s'en aller.

En repensant à ce souvenir, elle sortit de sa léthargie et quitta la pièce à son tour pour se mettre à sa recherche. Parce que cette fois-ci, il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse partir sans qu'elle ne lui fasse part de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait commis cette erreur une fois, elle n'allait pas la laisser se reproduire.

C'est avec cette conviction qu'elle tourna à l'angle du couloir qui lié l'Aile Ouest à l'étage de ses quartiers personnels et s'avança d'un pas précipité vers Callie qu'elle repéra à quelques mètres devant elle.

Elle arriva à sa hauteur, lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à la suivre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! s'exclama Callie, prise au dépourvu.

Arizona ne dit rien et les fit entrer par la première porte qui se trouvait à sa gauche et qui donnait sur ses appartements personnels.

Arrivée à l'intérieur, elle lâcha enfin son bras et referma la porte derrière elle avant de lui faire de nouveau face. Callie se recula légèrement et la lorgna d'un regard incompréhensif.

- Le jour où je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois, dit Arizona, tu m'as dis que tu en avais marre de mes incertitudes. Tu t'es tenue devant moi, et tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais…

Elle fit un pas en avant et la regarda d'un air plein de conviction.

- C'est toi Calliope, déclara-t-elle. C'est _toi_ que je veux…

La déclaration suscita une vague d'émotion chez Callie qui eut l'impression que son cœur venait soit d'arrêter de battre, soit qu'il s'était tellement accéléré qu'elle ne le sentait plus.

Ce qui était sûre c'est qu'une immense euphorie venait de la gagner.

Et qu'elle disparut presque aussitôt pour laisser place à un sentiment de tristesse.

- Arizona, on ne peut pas –

- Je sais! l'interrompit Arizona. Je le sais très bien qu'il ne doit rien se passer entre nous, parce que tu travailles pour moi et que ce ne serait ni éthique ni professionnel, sans parler du danger… Je le sais tout ça Calliope! Mais sincèrement je n'en ai plus rien à faire!

Lorsqu'elle vit que Callie s'apprêtait à parler de nouveau, elle la coupa d'un geste de la main. Maintenant qu'elle laissait enfin son cœur parler, il était hors de question qu'elle n'aille pas jusqu'au bout.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire des protocoles et des règles qui nous interdisent d'être autre chose que des collègues, affirma-t-elle. Parce que _je te veux_ Calliope et je ne peux plus faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle s'avança lentement sans quitter Callie des yeux, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres d'elle. Cette dernière la regarda faire sans bouger et ferma les yeux brièvement au moment où elle sentit la chaleur émanant du corps d'Arizona.

- Je t'en prie arrêtes…

Son ton était suppliant, presque désespéré.

- Je ne peux pas, répondit Arizona.

Elle ne fit cependant aucun autre mouvement pour la toucher. Fixant Callie d'un regard intense, elle laissa ses bras à quelques centimètres de son corps et ne céda pas à l'envie lancinante qui l'implorait de lever ses mains vers le magnifique visage de la Latina et réitérer le baiser qu'elles avaient échangé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle se consumait pour cette femme, son corps entier s'enflammait à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir les mains de Callie sur lui et elle n'attendait que ça.

Mais elle ne voulait pas la brusquer.

Elle voulait que Callie en ait envie autant qu'elle…

- Il faut vraiment que tu te recule, somma Callie dans un souffle.

- Je ne peux pas, répéta Arizona.

Parce que c'était comme si une force invisible la maintenait en place, son corps frôlant presque celui de Callie tandis que son visage était à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

- Toi recules, souffla-t-elle d'un ton haletant.

- Je ne peux pas…

Malgré elle, Callie baissa les yeux vers les lèvres d'Arizona et ses dernières barrières s'effondrèrent. Sans qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, elle leva ses mains et les glissa dans sa chevelure soyeuse. Elle referma ensuite les dernières distances entre leurs deux visages et emprisonna d'un geste lent et tortueux ses lèvres. Immédiatement, elle sentit les mains d'Arizona remonter le long de son dos, caresser doucereusement ses bras puis les poser sur les siennes.

Fermant les yeux, Arizona sentit son cœur exalter au moment où ce qui semblait être un feu d'artifice explosait dans sa poitrine.

Le baiser ne ressemblait pas au premier qu'elles avaient échangée pendant lequel la tension sexuelle entre elles, avait enfin été libérée. Il ne ressemblait pas à celui qu'elles avaient eu quelques minutes plus tôt et qui avait surtout été une manifestation de ce qu'elles avaient cherché à cacher ces dernières semaines et qui était toujours freiné par les interdictions qui pesaient sur elles.

Non celui-ci était totalement différent. Elles n'étaient qu'elles seules. Arizona et Callie. Pas de Présidente. Pas de Chef de la Sécurité. Pas de devoir patriotique ou de professionnalisme.

Elles n'étaient que toutes les deux. Rien que toutes les deux, guidaient par leur désir et attraction mutuelle.

Ce baiser était pur. Il était tendre et explorateur.

Il était tout ce qui s'apparentait à un rêve.

Lorsque le souffle leur manqua, elles s'éloignèrent pour se regarder intensément avant de s'embrasser de nouveau, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus fougueusement que la première fois.

Au moment où Arizona sentit la langue de Callie effleurer timidement la sienne, une vague de désir l'envahit brusquement, l'amenant à resserrer ses bras autour de sa nuque au moment où celle dans son dos descendaient jusqu'à ses hanches.

- Calliope, gémit Arizona.

Se laissant guider par son désir qui ne cessait de croitre de seconde en seconde, Callie fit reculer Arizona jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte la table de la salle à manger qui se trouvait derrière elles et sans quitter une seule seconde ses lèvres, elle la souleva pour la faire s'asseoir dessus et se positionna entre ses jambes. Elle se dégagea ensuite de ses lèvres pour embrasser langoureusement sa nuque et remonter jusqu'à son oreille, alors que ses mains exerçaient leurs magies sur ses jambes nus.

Elle les descendit ensuite jusqu'à ses pieds et lui enleva ses chaussures avant de les remonter lentement sous la robe d'Arizona pour caresser le long de ses cuisses, provoquant une multitude de frissons sous ses doigts. Son rythme cardiaque gagna un peu plus en vitesse lorsqu'elle entendit la blonde pousser un nouveau gémissement.

- Je te veux Calliope, répéta Arizona d'un ton haletant alors qu'elle lui mordillait délicieusement le lobe de son oreille. J'ai envie de toi…

Callie arrêta ce qu'elle faisait, avant de se dégager lentement pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle garda ses mains sur les jambes d'Arizona mais cessa de les lui caresser et chercha la signification des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer en scrutant ses magnifiques prunelles.

Une effusion de chaleur la gagna lorsqu'elle remarqua que ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées et elle su à ce moment-là.

Elle sut ce qui allait se passer.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, la terminant avec son regard. Arizona ne répondit pas verbalement. Elle dégagea ses mains de la nuque de Callie pour les descendre doucement jusqu'au col de son blazer et le lui retira avant de le laisser tomber au sol.

Callie baissa les yeux vers les mains d'Arizona au moment où elle s'attaqua à l'holster où se trouvait son arme de service qu'elle enleva tout aussi précautionneusement. Elle le posa ensuite à côté d'elle, sur la table où elle était toujours assise, sans la quitter une seule seconde des yeux.

Callie leva de nouveau le regard pour le sceller au sien au moment où elle commençait à déboutonner un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Lorsqu'elle fut complètement ouverte et qu'elle dévoila sa poitrine fermement enfermé dans un soutien gorge noir, la blonde sentit sa respiration s'arrêter brusquement et la pulsion présente au bas de son ventre se décupler.

- Tu-tu es magnifique, souffla-t-elle sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle lui retira la chemise et caressa du bout des doigts ses épaules avant de déposer un baiser sur la clavicule désormais nue de Callie.

Cette dernière laissa échapper un gémissement tandis qu'un frisson lui parcouru l'échine au moment où les lèvres qui se trouvaient contre sa peau remontèrent peu à peu vers sa nuque puis son menton avant de retrouver le chemin de sa bouche pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Leurs lèvres se lancèrent dans une valse sensuelle bercée par les légères caresses entre leurs langues.

Arizona sentit les mains de Callie dans son dos, descendre tout doucement la fermeture éclair de sa robe et elle ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux de plaisir au moment où elles rentrèrent en contact avec sa peau.

Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche lorsque la jambe de Callie accentua la pression entre ses jambes, l'amenant à les resserrer instinctivement autour de sa taille.

- Oh mon dieu…

Elle était dans un état second, complètement en transe et le touché expert et méticuleux de la magnifique femme qui l'embrassait ne faisait que lui faire perdre de plus en plus pied.

- Le lit, pantela-t-elle contre les lèvres de Callie.

Cette dernière raffermit leur étreinte en la tenant fermement contre elle et la porta. Arizona resserra ses jambes contre sa taille alors que ses mains lui encerclaient sa nuque, et la laissa les guider à l'aveuglette jusqu'à son lit qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là où elles étaient.

Callie n'arrêta pas de l'embrasser une seule seconde pendant le chemin. C'était comme si elle en était tout simplement incapable. Le cumul des dernières semaines où elle avait dû contenir tout son désir pour l'autre femme se libérait enfin et elle avait peur qu'en s'arrêtant ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, la magie du moment s'envolerait.

Donc elle tenue Arizona contre elle et continua de l'embrassait fougueusement jusqu'à ce que ses jambes atteignent le bord du lit. Précautionneusement, elle la fit s'allonger sur le dos et l'aida à retirer sa robe qu'elle balança par-dessus son épaule. Elle s'arrêta ensuite quelques secondes pour la regarder.

Elle était divine. Tout simplement divine. Et elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir jamais vu une personne aussi belle et somptueuse qu'Arizona Robbins.

- Je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi belle que toi, déclara-t-elle dans un souffle.

Son regard était d'une intensité qui fit accélérait le rythme saccadé de la respiration d'Arizona.

On l'avait qualifié de belle dans le passé. Mais jamais il n'avait eu un effet aussi éloquent qu'à ce moment-là et la façon dont la fixait la splendide femme au-dessus d'elle ne faisait que l'accentuer.

- Tu vas te contenter de regarder ou tu vas te décider à me toucher? questionna-t-elle doucement.

Parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre plus longtemps.

- Oh je vais définitivement toucher, répondit Callie d'une voix anormalement éraillée.

Elle continua de la fixer quelques secondes avant de se baisser de nouveau pour retrouver le chemin de ses lèvres. Tout en veillant à équilibrer son poids sur ses coudes, elle se colla un peu plus à Arizona et étouffa un grognement de plaisir lorsque leurs peaux nues entrèrent de nouveau en contact.

D'habitude, lorsqu'elle avait une relation avec quelqu'un, Callie cherchait à atteindre le plaisir rapidement. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était des rapports véloces et efficaces, ne cherchant jamais réellement autre chose que le plaisir instantané dans ses relations sexuelles.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était totalement différent. Elle prenait le temps de profiter de chaque contact avec le corps d'Arizona. Elle cherchait à mémoriser le gout délicieux qu'avait sa peau contre ses lèvres, son odeur enivrante, la sensation de ses courbes sous son toucher et le son de ses gémissements.

Elle voulait se souvenir de ce moment-là et en profiter pleinement parce qu'elle savait que rien n'était acquis.

Elle savait que ce qui était en train de se passer en cet instant précis était susceptible de ne jamais se reproduire.

Et lorsqu'elle retrouva le chemin des lèvres d'Arizona et que cette dernière l'embrassa langoureusement, elle avait l'impression qu'elles ne s'apprêtaient pas seulement à coucher ensemble.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elles allaient faire l'amour…

Et il n'existait surement aucune anticipation aussi exaltante que celle-ci.


	15. Chapitre 15

_Bonsoir à tous!_

_Tout d'abord, je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce léger délai de publication. J'ai vu que beaucoup d'entre vous s'inquiétez de ne pas me voir publier la semaine dernière par le biais de vos reviews et de vos mps. Je ne vous cache pas que c'est un peu la folie en ce moment dans ma vie, donc un peu compliqué de trouver autant de temps qu'avant pour écrire. Mais je vous rassure, je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'abandonner l'histoire! C'est juste que je ne pourrais plus honorer mes updates du dimanche et encore moins publier deux chapitres par semaine..._

_J'ai fait mon maximum pour publier cette suite le plus rapidement possible et pour ça malheureusement, il a fallu que je zappe une nouvelle fois les réponses aux reviews (qui soit disant passant étaient vachement nombreuses, vous êtes GENIALES!)._

_Sinon, je sais que je m'y prend un peu tard, mais je suis à la recherche d'un béta pour relire mes chapitres avant de les publier. J'ai beau faire attention et me relire plusieurs fois, je sais que les fautes sont toujours là. Si je n'ai jamais cherché à me faire corriger jusque-là c'est parce que je voulais vous épargner une attente supplémentaire avant de publier à chaque chapitre. Mais si il y a quelqu'un qui gère en français et qui serait relativement rapide pour corriger, je prend! Envoyez moi un mp pour ceux qui sont intéressés!_

_Bon, je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire ce chapitre 15, en vous promettant de publier au plus vite le 16!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_LSAfor'_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15:<p>

Un frisson parcouru la totalité du corps de Callie lorsqu'un baiser voluptueux fut déposé sur son dos nu, la faisant émerger totalement de son sommeil. Elle ne bougea cependant pas et resta allongée sur le ventre, les bras croisés sous sa tête et les yeux toujours fermés, se concentrant sur les merveilleuses caresses exercées sur elle.

La bouche qui appliquait sa magie le long de sa colonne vertébrale, remonta lentement jusqu'à son épaule puis sa nuque et déposa un ultime baiser sur sa joue, l'amenant à sourire paresseusement.

La chaleur du corps nu appuyé contre le sien, combinée à la douceur des lèvres qui l'embrassaient ainsi que l'odeur qui s'échappait des cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le visage, lui donnaient l'impression d'être en plein dans un rêve. Un merveilleux rêve qu'elle n'était pas prête à quitter.

- Réveilles-toi, souffla la voix d'Arizona contre son oreille, amenant une nouvelle vague de frisson à lui parcourir la peau.

Callie poussa un soupir de bien-être avant de se tourner sur le dos dans le lit et faire face à une Arizona resplendissante, légèrement redressée, sa tête posée sur sa main, les draps remontés sur sa poitrine et un énorme sourire au visage.

- Hey, salua Arizona du bout des lèvres.

- Hey, répondit Callie avec un sourire identique au sien. Bien dormi?

- Je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien depuis une éternité, répondit-elle. Toi?

- Pareil…

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant quelques secondes, se fixant intensément sans se dépêtrer de leur sourire respectif.

Arizona glissa sa main libre dans les cheveux de Callie et les lui caressa tendrement. Cette dernière ferma les yeux en sentant le contact et les rouvrit en poussant un nouveau soupir.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on a vraiment sauté le pas…

Sa remarque eut l'effet d'agrandir le sourire d'Arizona.

- Oui, répondit doucement Arizona, et après ça on l'a resauté puis re-resauté…

Le rire mélodieux de Callie résonna dans la pièce et elle ne put détourner les yeux d'elle.

Cette nuit avait été extraordinaire. Encore que, le mot extraordinaire lui paraissait dérisoire face à ce qu'elle avait réellement ressenti.

Elle avait fantasmé de nombreuses fois à l'idée d'avoir Callie dans son lit et aucune de ses rêveries n'égalaient ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir connu une si belle et si forte connexion avec une autre personne de toute sa vie.

Le sexe avait été spectaculaire, d'une façon dont elle ne l'avait jamais expérimenté et pourtant de l'expérience elle en avait… Elle avait pleinement conscience que c'était dû à Callie. Chacune de ses caresses, chacun de ses baisers, avait eu le don de l'enflammer un peu plus à chaque fois.

- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-elle avec un nouveau sourire.

- Toi aussi, répondit Callie en se redressant sur ses coudes. Tu es somptueuse…

Elle combla la légère distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa tendrement. Arizona ferma les yeux et se laissa guider dans leur étreinte, sentant les mains de Callie se glisser sous la couverture qui couvrait leur deux corps pour lui enlacer la taille et la rapprocher un peu plus d'elle.

Cependant, au moment où la Latina la bascula sur le dos et s'allongea à moitié sur elle pour approfondir leur baiser, mêlant une nouvelle fois leurs corps nus, elle entendit la sonnerie étouffée de son téléphone retentir.

- Tu es obligée de le prendre? demanda Arizona contre ses lèvres.

- Oui, souffla Callie en se dégageant légèrement. On a complètement disparu depuis hier soir et les excuses qu'on a données ne devraient pas tenir longtemps encore.

Effectivement, après leur premier puis second round la veille, Arizona avait appelé April pour lui dire qu'elle se trouvait dans ses appartements et qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas être dérangée. Cette dernière lui avait appris qu'Alex était entré dans une colère noire lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle avait annulé la soirée, mais elle n'en avait eu rien à faire, parce qu'à ce moment précis où elle était au téléphone avec April, Callie se trouvait à côté d'elle, à moitié nue et envoyait un message à Mark pour lui demander de gérer le reste de la soirée sans elle parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien.

De là, elles avaient oublié le reste du monde et s'étaient de nouveau plongées dans la bulle où seules elles-deux comptaient.

Callie se redressa pour s'asseoir au bord du lit, les draps toujours remontés contre sa poitrine et attrapa sa veste qui trainait au sol pour en extirper son téléphone qui continuait de sonner.

- Agent Torres j'écoute, déclara-t-elle en décrochant.

_- Callie, c'est Lexie, répondit la voix au téléphone._

Arizona se redressa à son tour et vint se positionner sur ses genoux, juste derrière-elle. Doucement, elle l'encercla de ses bras et commença à lui embrasser lentement la nuque.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Mini-Grey? demanda distraitement Callie.

Son esprit était totalement obnubilé par la bouche d'Arizona qui continuait de déposer de multiples baisers sur son épaule et sa nuque.

_- Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose? répondit Lexie._

- Oh mon dieu, souffla Callie en roulant des yeux de plaisir lorsqu'Arizona attrapa le lobe de son oreille avec ses dents.

_- Exactement! s'exclama Lexie à travers le téléphone, pensant qu'elle répondait à sa question._

Callie se leva brusquement et mit de la distance entre elle et la blonde sans manquer de lui lancer un regard plein de reproche auquel elle répondit par un sourire mutin.

- Excuse-moi Lex', tu disais?

_- Callie, la réunion de service que tu as demandé aurait dû commencer il y a dix minutes et tu n'es toujours pas arrivée!_

Callie ouvrit de gros yeux en se souvenant qu'effectivement elle avait demandé une réunion de son staff. Réunion à laquelle Webber participera. Et surtout, réunion qui lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit!

Cependant, pouvait-elle vraiment se blâmer d'avoir occulté le reste du monde pour cette nuit, alors qu'elle avait eu Arizona rien que pour elle?

- Merde! s'exclama-t-elle finalement. J'arrive tout de suite!

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Arizona qui continuait de la fixer avec un grand sourire.

- Je dois y aller, déclara-t-elle en attrapant ses habits qui trainaient un peu partout sur le sol et commença à les enfiler rapidement.

- Quoi? Non! s'exclama Arizona en faisant une moue boudeuse.

- J'étais censé être en salle de conférence depuis une dizaine de minute déjà. Et toi tu devrais être dans ton bureau…

- J'avais l'intention de sauter une quatrième fois le pas! lança Arizona.

- Crois-moi ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, répondit Callie en terminant de boucler ses boutons de chemises. Mais là on sera vraiment en retard et j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi et prendre une douche après cette satanée réunion…

Arizona se redressa sur ses genoux en continuant de maintenir les draps contre elle et lui adressa un énorme sourire suggestif.

- Tu pourrais la prendre ici ta douche, proposa-t-elle. Et vu que je dois en prendre une aussi, on pourrait la prendre ensemble… De cette façon, on économisera de l'eau et du temps!

Callie esquissa un sourire amusé en enfilant son blazer et combla les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du lit. Elle se pencha par-dessus et captura fougueusement les lèvres d'Arizona amenant son cœur à s'accélérer brutalement.

Elle trouvait dingue les sensations qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle l'embrassait. Elle avait l'impression que plus elle goutait à ses lèvres, plus elle en devenait accro.

- On sait toutes les deux que si nous rentrons ensemble dans la salle de bain, il n'y a aucune chance qu'on économise du temps, fit-elle remarquer contre ses lèvres.

Arizona posa son front contre le sien et acquiesça légèrement avant de pousser un soupir de bien-être.

- Je n'ai pas envie de sortir d'ici…

- Moi non plus, assura Callie. Mais le monde extérieur nous appelle…

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, son téléphone émit un son, l'amenant à se dégager complètement de leur étreinte pour pousser un soupir irrité en lisant ce qu'il y avait écrit sur l'écran.

- Webber est arrivé, apprit-elle. Il va me tuer lorsqu'il va voir que je ne suis pas encore là.

Elle commença à s'éloigner sous les yeux d'Arizona qui se mordit la lèvre d'un geste plein d'hésitation.

- Je te retrouve tout à l'heure, dit-elle en s'avançant à reculons en direction de la porte.

Lorsqu'elle vit Arizona acquiescer, elle lui adressa un dernier sourire et se tourna vers la sortie.

- Calliope? héla finalement Arizona, amenant l'interpellée à lui faire de nouveau face.

Callie lui adressa un regard interrogateur, attendant qu'elle continue, ce qu'elle hésita à faire.

- Je – heu – la nuit dernière…

Elle fut coupée par la sonnerie du téléphone à Callie qui retentit de nouveau. Cette dernière baissa les yeux vers lui avant de les reporter sur Arizona.

- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille…

- D'accord, souffla Arizona déçue.

L'expression de son visage ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de la Latina. Mais, même si la seule envie qui l'habitait en cet instant était de revenir sur ses pas, retrouver le lit où elles avaient passé la nuit à faire l'amour et faire disparaître l'air triste qu'arborait la blonde, il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'en aille immédiatement.

- On se voit tout à l'heure? proposa-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

- On se voit tout à l'heure, confirma Arizona en retrouvant son sourire.

Callie lui adressa un dernier sourire et quitta la pièce comme une tornade, la laissant derrière elle avec une expression complètement béate au visage.

Veillant à ne pas se faire repérer, elle sortit discrètement de la suite d'Arizona et se dirigea d'un pas précipité jusqu'à l'étage où la réunion de la sécurité l'attendait.

Arrivée dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de conférence où le meeting se déroulait, elle tomba nez à nez avec Cristina, Lexie et Mark qui se précipitèrent sur elle lorsqu'ils la virent.

- Mais où étais-tu passé bordel?! s'exclama Mark.

- Désolée, bougonna-t-elle, j'ai eu quelques soucis de réveil…

Elle continua de s'avancer et ils la suivirent au pas.

- Tu n'as pas dormi à l'appartement, fit remarquer Cristina.

- Exact…

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est: pourquoi n'as-tu pas dormi à l'appartement?

Callie l'ignora et accéléra le pas. Cependant ses trois amis ne la lâchèrent pas d'une semelle et continuèrent à la titiller.

- Ce ne serait pas les fringues que tu avais hier? l'interrogea avec un sourire entendu Lexie en la regardant de haut en bas.

Callie baissa les yeux rapidement vers la chemise blanche qu'elle portait et à laquelle il manquait un bouton avant de se redresser et faire comme si de rien été.

- Mes tenues pros se ressemblent toutes Lex', rétorqua-t-elle.

- Et le suçon à ton cou, tu l'explique comment? railla Mark avec un énorme sourire.

Cette fois-ci, elle s'arrêta brusquement et porta immédiatement une main à son cou.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux? s'alarma-t-elle.

Il acquiesça vivement tandis que son sourire goguenard s'agrandissait.

- Il est de la taille du Texas!

- Et merde!

- Torres s'est envoyée en l'air cette nuit! s'écria Cristina, faisant tourner quelques têtes vers eux tandis que les deux autres rigolaient à gorges déployés.

Callie, elle, ne trouva pas la situation amusante. D'une, parce qu'elle allait devoir entrer dans une salle de réunion où son patron l'attendait, avec une preuve de ses activités de la veille sur la nuque, et de deux parce que même si elle avait envie de clamer haut et fort qu'elle avait bien couché avec quelqu'un la veille – quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, de géniale et surtout de très doué – elle ne pouvait pas parce que ce quelqu'un n'était autre qu'Arizona Robbins, la présidente des États-Unis…

Elle accéléra donc le pas jusqu'à la porte de la salle de conférence en essayant de cacher au mieux la marque sur son cou mais constata rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une cause perdue. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à entrer à l'intérieur, Mark la retint par le bras et l'attira un peu à l'écart.

- C'est qui? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Mark, on est déjà en retard, s'exaspéra Callie. Je suis sûre que tes blagues salaces peuvent attendre une petite heure…

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de blagues salaces!

Callie lui lança un regard sceptique qui le fit rire.

- Je t'assure! Je voulais juste te dire que je suis heureux de voir que tu as réussi à oublier _tu-sais-qui_… C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et lui tapota l'épaule avant de s'en aller pour entrer dans la salle.

Callie le regarda disparaître derrière la porte et poussa un soupir las. Elle détestait mentir à son meilleur ami mais elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'au lieu de passer à autre chose et oublier Arizona, elle s'était encore plus enlisée dans ses sentiments en couchant avec elle. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire la vérité…

Elle poussa un dernier soupir avant de suivre ses pas et retrouver ses collègues pour la réunion hebdomadaire des Services Secrets.

* * *

><p>La matinée d'Arizona avait été de la pure folie. Dès lors qu'elle était sortie du lit et qu'elle avait retrouvé son rôle de leader du Monde Libre, les évènements s'étaient déroulés à une vitesse folle. Tout d'abord, il avait fallu qu'elle gère un meeting avec son gouvernement au sujet de dernières lois sur l'immigration qui s'apprêtaient à être votées. Après ça, Teddy avait absolument tenu à ce qu'elle prenne quelques photos et qu'elle donne une interview au <em>Washington Pres<em> avec une des journalistes les plus crues du pays. Et pour couronner le tout en beauté, il avait fallu qu'Alex lui colle un rendez-vous avec Burke en fin de matinée.

Mais malgré la dispute de la Juge de la Cours Suprême avec son secrétaire d'État, malgré les questions tout aussi indiscrètes les unes que les autres de cette fameuse journaliste du _Pres_ et surtout malgré la suffisance et l'arrogance de Burke qui lui semblaient croître de jours en jours, oui, malgré tout ça, son sourire n'avait pas diminué d'un iota.

Parce que le souvenir de la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Callie ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde. Elle était encore sur son nuage, planant complètement, et elle se demandait si un jour elle allait en redescendre.

Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil de bureau en poussant un nouveau soupir rêveur quand le téléphone de son bureau sonna.

Se redressant légèrement, elle vit que l'appel venait du bureau d'April, ce qui l'amena à décrocher.

- Oui.

- Il y a une jolie brune ici qui souhaiterait te voir, murmura April dans le combiné pour ne pas que la dite-brune l'entende.

Le sourire d'Arizona s'agrandit immédiatement.

- Laisses-la entrer, intima-t-elle, ma réunion est terminée…

Elle se leva ensuite de son siège, arrangea sa robe puis ses cheveux et fit le tour du bureau, attendant impatiemment que la porte de son bureau s'ouvre.

Sauf que, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, son sourire se figea instantanément et se fana doucement lorsqu'elle réalisa que la « jolie brune » n'était pas celle qu'elle espérait voir.

Au lieu de voir le magnifique visage de Callie, elle se retrouva à contempler celui de Johanne.

Johanne, que son esprit avait totalement occulté et qui se trouvait devant elle, un grand sourire au visage.

- Hey, salua-t-elle en s'avançant vers elle.

- Hey, répondit Arizona sans grande conviction.

- Je repars pour San Francisco, informa Johanne, je viens donc te dire au revoir…

Arizona la regarda quelques secondes silencieusement avant d'acquiescer légèrement et lui adresser un léger sourire.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé à San Francisco, déclara-t-elle. Tu disais toujours que la ville qu'il te fallait c'était New-York…

- Exact, répondit Johanne avec un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Mais je disais surtout ça parce que New-York était l'endroit où tu voulais vivre…

Le sourire d'Arizona disparu de nouveau et elle détourna les yeux de l'autre femme.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu hier? questionna finalement la brune.

- Les restrictions qui pèsent sur moi sont beaucoup plus importante que lorsque j'étais gouverneur Johanne, répondit Arizona. Je ne peux pas sortir comme bon me semble…

Johanne laissa quelques secondes de silence passaient pendant lesquels elle dévisagea Arizona qui continuait d'éviter son regard puis parla à nouveau.

- Tu as changé, déclara-t-elle sur un ton de constat.

- Qu'entends-tu par «tu as changé»?

- Avant, aucune restriction ne t'auraient empêché de me retrouver pour la nuit…

- Il faut croire que j'ai gagné en maturité ces dernières années, rétorqua Arizona en levant enfin les yeux vers elle.

Son expression était pleine de défi et pourtant elle ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de l'autre femme.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, déclara Johanne. Je pense que tu as quelqu'un maintenant dans ta vie. Ce qui expliquerait que pour la première fois depuis qu'on se connait, tu m'as posé un lapin…

Arizona fit mine de laisser échapper un rire amusé.

- Tu délires…

- Je ne crois pas, répondit la brune en la fixant d'un regard scrutateur. Tu as quelqu'un mais tu ne peux rien dire… Même pas aux personnes dont tu es proche…

Arizona avait oublié à quel point cette femme pouvait être perspicace mais il était hors de question qu'elle lui dise quoi que ce soit… Johanne avait beau être quelqu'un avec qui elle avait été proche, elle ne lui avait jamais fait confiance. Sans compter qu'elle était surement la dernière personne à qui elle avait envie de parler de Callie.

- Je pense que tu cherches des explications là où il n'y en a pas, énonça Arizona sèchement.

Sa perte de sang froid ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Johanne qui vit ses soupçons se confirmer.

- Peut-être, répondit-elle lentement. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que la Arizona Robbins que je connais ne risquerait jamais sa carrière pour une femme… C'est ce que tu m'as fait comprendre il y a quelques années.

Arizona n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la porte derrière Johanne s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Callie.

- Je pensais ne jamais en finir avec cette –

Elle s'interrompit immédiatement lorsqu'elle vit qu'Arizona n'était pas seule et se figea en voyant que la personne en sa compagnie n'était autre que son ex.

Johanne détourna le regard de la blonde pour le poser sur la Latina qui le lui rendit, amenant une tension palpable entre elles-deux.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa finalement Callie, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre…

Arizona s'apprêta à parler mais Johanne la devança.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en aller…

Elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de faire de nouveau face à la Présidente.

- Maintenant tout s'explique, dit-t-elle lentement en lui adressant un regard appuyé.

Arizona ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouva rien à dire. Elle se contenta donc de la fixer et la vit lui adresser un léger signe de tête

- Au revoir Arizona, déclara-t-elle. Fais attention à toi…

Johanne n'ajouta rien de plus et s'éloigna en direction de la porte avant de disparaître derrière elle, sous le regard de Callie qui ne la quittait pas.

Cette dernière reporta son attention sur Arizona et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Elle est juste venu me dire au revoir, assura Arizona avant qu'elle n'ait le loisir de dire quoi que ce soit.

Callie laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux en fixant de nouveau la porte.

- Vous avez échangé un petit baiser d'adieu? s'enquit-t-elle d'un ton amer.

Voir Callie jalouse était une chose dont Arizona pouvait définitivement prendre goût. Elle esquissa un sourire et fit quelques pas dans la direction du canapé se trouvant seulement à quelques mètres de Callie et s'appuya contre son dossier, lui faisant totalement face et l'obligeant ainsi à détourner son regard de la porte pour les poser sur elle.

- Ces derniers temps, il n'y a qu'une seule personne que j'ai envi d'embrasser, déclara Arizona d'un ton joueur, et ce n'est pas Johanne Mills…

Décidant de rentrer dans son jeu, Callie fit mine d'arborer un visage interrogateur.

- Je me demande qui ça peut bien être…

- Je pense que tu en as une petite idée, répondit Arizona en se mordant la lèvre inférieur alors qu'un nouveau sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

Une des choses qu'elle adorait particulièrement dans sa relation avec Callie, c'était la facilité qu'elles avaient de flirter l'une avec l'autre. C'était tellement naturel et plaisant qu'elle pouvait faire ça à longueur de journée sans s'en lasser.

Callie feignit de réfléchir avant d'hocher négativement la tête.

- Non, je ne vois vraiment pas…

- Il s'agit d'une femme magnifique avec qui j'ai passé la nuit dernière, énonça Arizona sans la quitter des yeux. Nuit qui n'a pas arrêté de se jouer dans ma tête toute la matinée…

- Il devait s'agir d'une nuit mémorable, commenta Callie.

- C'était grandiose, affirma-t-elle en acquiesçant légèrement.

Elle se redressa et fit un pas en direction de Callie qui ne bougea pas, se contentant de la regarder.

- Le truc, continua Arizona, c'est que maintenant je me demande ce qu'elle peut penser parce qu'elle n'est pas facile à cerner… J'ai peur qu'elle puisse regretter parce que, pour ma part, je ne pense pas pouvoir revenir à une relation purement platonique. La seule chose dont j'ai envie lorsque je la vois, c'est de lui arracher ses fringues et réitérer ce qu'il s'est passé hier…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et pourtant Callie entendit chaque mot distinctivement. Ou plutôt, elle les _ressentit_… Son estomac se contracta et un frisson parcouru l'échine de sa nuque au moment où ses yeux descendirent jusqu'aux lèvres d'Arizona.

- On peut dire que tu es directe, fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire.

- Lorsque je sais ce que je veux, je ne passe jamais par quatre chemins, répondit Arizona en faisant quelques pas jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur.

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux? demanda Callie.

Elles ne se touchaient pas encore et pourtant elle pouvait sentir le magnétisme qui liait leurs deux corps. C'était incroyable et invraisemblable à quel point elle pouvait se consumer pour la femme face à elle et pourtant c'était bien le cas… Arizona arrivait à la mettre dans des états seconds par le biais d'un simple regard.

- Je pensais avoir été assez clair hier, commenta Arizona d'un ton amusé.

Callie retrouva légèrement ses esprits et recula un peu.

- Non ce que je veux dire, commença-t-elle. C'est: qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Elle poussa un soupir et continua:

- Parce que même si moi non plus je n'arrête pas d'y penser, même si moi non plus je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière, la situation, elle, n'a pas changé… Tu es toujours la Présidente du pays et je suis toujours ta Chef de la Sécurité!

- Et alors? rétorqua Arizona en haussant les épaules.

- Et alors? répéta Callie. Arizona, on –

- Calliope, la coupa Arizona en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Je te l'ai dis hier, _je-m'en-fiche_! Je suis bien avec toi et c'est la seule chose qui m'importe aujourd'hui… Le reste, on verra plus tard…

Callie la fixa en levant un sourcil dubitatif, réfléchissant à la proposition.

Vivre au jour le jour était un peu sa maxime. Depuis sa dernière histoire sérieuse, elle ne se projetait plus avec une personne et avait du mal à s'imaginer un avenir à deux… Mais, en sentant le doigt d'Arizona contre ses lèvres et son regard plongé dans le sien, elle se doutait qu'avec elle, il y avait de grand risque que ce soit différent.

C'était _déjà_ différent…

- Tu veux qu'on se lance dans une relation secrète et interdite?

- N'est-ce pas les plus excitantes? rétorqua Arizona avec un sourire mutin.

- Et les plus dangereuses, répliqua Callie.

Arizona combla les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et entoura sa nuque de ses bras.

- Le seul danger que l'on coure, c'est de se faire attraper, énonça-t-elle lentement. Et je suis prête à prendre le risque…

Callie oublia toutes ses réticences au moment où le souffle d'Arizona se mêla au sien. C'était définitif, elle était complètement accro et dépendante au moindre contact avec l'autre femme. Se disant qu'elle était prête à prendre le risque elle aussi, elle glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et serra Arizona un peu plus contre elle.

- Si c'est ce que vous voulez, _Madame la Présidente_…

Les mots firent tressaillir Arizona qui se redressa sur la pointe des pieds et harponna ardemment les lèvres de Callie. Cette dernière poussa un son entre le gémissement et le soupir avant de glisser doucement ses mains le long de son dos dans une caresse tortueuse pour les poser sur ses hanches.

Arizona rompit lentement le baiser et commença à embrasser langoureusement la nuque de la Latina, ce qui l'amena à remarquer l'ecchymose sombre sur le côté droit.

- C'est…

- Ton œuvre, continua à sa place Callie avec un sourire.

Arizona caressa doucement l'hématome et esquissa à son tour un sourire.

- Je ne pensais pas trouver un suçon aussi sexy un jour…

- Oui et bien, si on veut vraiment vivre cette _relation-secrète-et-interdite_, je te suggère d'être plus discrète sur les marques que tu laisses derrière toi…

- Je tacherais d'y penser la prochaine fois, répondit la blonde, pas du tout désolée.

Elle posa un léger baiser sur la marque avant de remonter langoureusement jusqu'aux lèvres de Callie qu'elle captura et qui amena une nouvelle fois l'explosion de feu d'artifice au creux de son estomac.

_Oui_, se dit-elle en sentant le sourire de Callie contre elle, _le risque en vaut vraiment la peine…_


	16. Chapitre 16

_Bonsoir à tous!_

_Oui je sais, les chapitres se font de plus en plus espacés mais j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles pour vous ce soir! La première c'est que ce chapitre est LE plus long jamais écrit (oui il a même battu le chapitre 13 ^^) donc profitez bien de la lecture! Et enfin la deuxième nouvelle c'est que le prochain chapitre devrait être disponible en fin de semaine normalement (pourquoi pas dimanche soir pour reprendre un peu les anciennes habitudes!)_

_Encore et toujours un énorme merci pour votre soutien, vos nombreux messages! Vous trouverez les réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre!_

_J'attend avec impatience vos avis sur ce chapitre! J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire!_

_Bonne lecture à vous! _

_LSAfor'_

_PS: Un grand merci à **dariasn**, qui a fait un remarquable travail en corrigeant ce chapitre en un temps record pour que je puisse vous le poster ce soir!_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 16:<p>

Callie toqua à la porte tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle venait d'éviter trois de ses collègues et s'était retrouvée à courir pour ne pas se faire repérer, faisant un énorme détour par l'Aile Ouest de la Maison Blanche pour retrouver l'Aile Est. Elle s'appuya sur l'embrasure mais au moment où son épaule toucha le mur, la porte s'ouvrit et elle fut tirée sans aucun ménagement à l'intérieur de la pièce par le col de sa veste. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut coupée par une paire de lèvres qui emprisonnèrent les siennes et lui firent oublier momentanément ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

- Tu es en retard! reprocha Arizona en s'éloignant d'elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Callie se recula à son tour, lui arrachant une moue boudeuse et lui encercla la taille en esquissant un sourire.

- Je suis tombée nez à nez avec Cristina qui m'a demandé ce que je faisais là alors que je ne suis pas de service, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai dû lui dire que j'avais oublié mon téléphone dans mon bureau et elle a insisté pour me raccompagner jusqu'au portail…

- Et tu as fait comment pour réussir à revenir jusqu'ici sans te faire repérer? questionna Arizona en jouant avec le col de la veste en cuir de Callie.

C'était un fait, elle adorait cette veste. Elle adorait surtout la voir sur le dos de Callie. Parce qu'elle lui donnait un air rebelle et décontracté qui la rendait encore plus sexy à ses yeux.

- J'ai fait un détour par l'Aile Ouest et j'ai fait appeler Cristina au standard d'April…

- Tu es horrible, fit mine de s'horrifier Arizona.

- Non, juste prête à tout pour pouvoir passer la soirée avec toi, répondit Callie avant de combler une nouvelle fois le peu de distance qui séparait leurs deux visages et l'embrasser lentement.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elles avaient décidé de se laisser une chance et Callie n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle pouvait embrasser Arizona quand elle le voulait.

Enfin pas vraiment quand elle le voulait vu qu'elles devaient garder leur histoire secrète, mais dès lors qu'elles se retrouvaient toutes les deux, elle pouvait l'embrasser et la prendre dans ses bras dès que l'envie lui venait. Donc autant dire tout le temps… Car elle avait découvert que plus elle côtoyait Arizona intimement, plus elle en devenait accro.

Un détail attira l'attention de Callie, l'amenant à rompre une nouvelle fois leur baiser.

- C'est quoi cette odeur? demanda-t-elle en fronçant du nez.

- Et merde! s'exclama Arizona en se dégageant de ses bras pour se précipiter vers la cuisine.

Elle ouvrit le four et, à l'aide d'un gant de cuisine, en sortit un plat d'où une quantité de fumée s'échappait.

- C'est brûlé! s'indigna-t-elle en le posant sur le comptoir. Et c'est de ta faute! ajouta-t-elle en pointant son gant sur Callie.

- Ma faute? répéta Callie. Je peux savoir en quoi c'est de ma faute?

- Toi, tes lèvres et ta veste en cuir m'avez distraite! répondit Arizona. Et maintenant, je viens de foirer le seul plat que je sais faire!

Callie esquissa un sourire et s'avança doucement pour faire le tour du bar de cuisine et rejoindre Arizona.

- Je savais qu'un jour mon irrésistibilité m'attirerait des problèmes, soupira-t-elle de façon dramatique.

- Haha très drôle, grogna Arizona en refermant du pied la porte du four avant de jeter le plat entier à la poubelle.

- De toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que tu cuisines? questionna Callie avec un froncement de sourcil. Je pensais que tu avais genre 3 chefs cuisiniers pour répondre à tes moindres envies…

Arizona se redressa pour lui faire face et soupira.

- Même si on a eu pas mal de très bon rendez-vous coquins dans les différentes remises du bâtiment – et dans ton bureau – ce soir est le vrai premier rencard qu'on a… Et je –hum – je voulais que ce soit spécial…

L'attention fit énormément plaisir à Callie dont le sourire s'agrandit.

- Attends… Tu es en train de me dire qu'on est en rencard? demanda-t-elle en faisant mine de grimacer. Je pensais que tu m'avais invitée pour du sexe!

Arizona remarqua l'air taquin qu'elle arborait et comprit qu'elle ne faisait que plaisanter. Elle lui mit quand même un coup sur l'épaule qui n'eut l'effet que de décupler son rire.

- Okay okay, déclara finalement Callie en retirant sa veste.

Elle la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise et remonta ses manches avant de faire de nouveau le tour du bar et se positionner à côté d'Arizona qui la regardait curieusement.

- Tu as du blanc de poulet? questionna-t-elle.

- Pour quoi faire?

- Sauver le désastre que tu as osé appeler _dîner_…

* * *

><p>Arizona posa son assiette désormais vide sur la table basse avant de se laisser retomber contre le dossier du canapé et fermer les yeux.<p>

- C'était divin, déclara-t-elle en poussant un gémissement appréciatif.

Callie la fixa quelques secondes avant de rigoler.

- Mon poulet picatta a souvent cet effet-là, répondit-elle en faisant mine de bomber le torse fièrement.

Arizona laissa échapper un rire puis se redressa et tourna sa tête vers elle.

- Tu cuisines comme une pro' et tu es la définition même de la modestie, énuméra-t-elle avec un sourire. Que devrais-je savoir d'autre sur toi, Calliope Torres?

Callie posa à son tour son assiette sur la table et porta son verre de vin à sa bouche avant de se tourner vers elle en arborant une expression sérieuse.

- Que dirais-tu de… j'ai une femme et trois enfants qui m'attendent à la maison? proposa-t-elle après quelques secondes.

- Tu es hilarante, répondit Arizona en se renfrognant légèrement.

Gardant un visage impassible malgré son envie de sourire, Callie demanda, toujours sérieuse:

- Qui a dit que je plaisantais?

- Et bien je me sens désolée pour cette femme, déclara la blonde. Vu tout le temps que tu passes avec moi, elle doit se sentir un peu négligée…

- Légèrement, répondit Callie avec un haussement d'épaule, mais ça lui passera…

Arizona rigola avant de retrouver une expression consciencieuse.

- Non sérieusement, dit-elle en se tournant un peu plus dans le canapé pour lui faire complètement face, on se connait depuis des mois maintenant et j'ai l'impression de ne rien connaitre de toi…

- Il faut dire que la relation que l'on partageait jusque-là n'était pas vraiment propice à la découverte de l'autre Mme la Présidente, taquina Callie.

Arizona leva les yeux au ciel avant de les reposer sur elle et d'esquisser un léger sourire.

- C'est vrai, admit-elle, mais maintenant on est…

Elle s'interrompit, pas vraiment sûre de savoir comment terminer sa phrase.

Elles étaient quoi au juste?

Un couple? Des amies et plus si affinités?

Étaient-elles ensembles?

Elles n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet. Durant ce presque mois de relation, elles avaient partagé beaucoup de très bons moments. Mais la plupart n'était que des retrouvailles entre deux meetings dans les différentes pièces de la Maison Blanche. Et durant ces moments-là, elles ne parlaient jamais… Tout simplement parce que leur temps était compté et qu'elles préféraient l'occuper avec des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes que des discussions. Ce qui faisait qu'elles n'avaient jamais vraiment statué sur ce qu'elles étaient… Et ce soir-là étant leur premier vrai rendez-vous, sans précipitation ni menace de se faire attraper, Arizona n'avait pas l'intention de le gâcher en mettant ce sujet sur le tapis. Pas au premier rendez-vous…

Après tout, comme elle l'avait dit à Callie trois semaines plus tôt, le plus important était qu'elle se sentait bien avec elle. Le reste, elles s'en occuperaient ultérieurement. Le statut de leur relation y compris.

- Maintenant, reprit-elle, on est _intime_… Donc je veux apprendre à te connaitre.

- Okay, répondit Callie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

- Je n'en sais rien, déclara Arizona en réfléchissant. Racontes-moi une chose sur toi, une anecdote, une pensée, n'importe quoi…

Callie posa sur la table le verre de vin qu'elle avait dans les mains avant de se tourner pour copier la position d'Arizona sur le canapé et s'asseoir en tailleur.

- J'ai une proposition à te faire, dit-elle en arborant un sourire joueur.

- Je t'écoute…

- Tu connais le jeu des vingt questions?

Arizona hocha négativement la tête, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

- Chacune notre tour, on pose une question à l'autre qui doit répondre honnêtement jusqu'à en atteindre vingt.

- Quel genre de question?

- Ça peut être tout et n'importe quoi, répondit Callie. Et chacune a le droit à trois vétos…

Arizona acquiesça lentement et réfléchit aux questions éventuelles qu'elle pouvait poser.

- J'aime bien ton jeu, déclara-t-elle après quelques secondes. Je commence!

- Quoi?! s'indigna Callie. C'est moi qui a eu l'idée, c'est donc moi qui devrait commencer!

- Oui mais c'est moi qui ai suggéré qu'on apprenne à se connaitre!

- Très bien, très bien, concéda la brune. Je t'écoute pour ta première question alors…

Le visage d'Arizona se fendit d'un énorme sourire tandis qu'elle s'installait de façon plus confortable sur le canapé.

Elle et Callie étaient assises toutes les deux en tailleur et se faisaient complètement face. Leurs genoux se touchaient légèrement et leurs mains s'étaient retrouvées instinctivement pour s'emmêler, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer leur proximité et l'intimité dans laquelle elles étaient.

Intimité qui semblait totalement différente de celle qu'elles avaient connue ces derniers jours mais qui était tout aussi jouissive.

- J'en ai une! s'exclama-t-elle excitée.

Callie la regarda en secouant légèrement la tête d'un air amusé.

Cette femme était une véritable bouffée d'air frais et son exubérance ne faisait que le confirmer.

- Si tu pouvais avoir un pouvoir magique, quel serait-il?

La Latina laissa échapper un reniflement moqueur avant de la lorgner d'un haussement de sourcil.

- Alors je t'offre la possibilité de me poser n'importe quelle question et celle qui te vient en premier à l'esprit c'est «quel pouvoir hypothétique tu choisirais si tu pouvais?»? De quelle planète débarques-tu Robbins?

- Hey! s'offensa Arizona. La question est géniale! Elle en apprend beaucoup sur la personne en face de soi…

- D'après qui? Dr Foldingue? rétorqua Callie.

- Calliope…

- Okay, okay! Je vais y répondre…

Elle marqua une légère pause et glissa une main dans ses cheveux en signe de réflexion.

- Je choisirais le pouvoir de téléportation, déclara-t-elle finalement.

- Tellement prévisible! se moqua Arizona. C'est celui que tout le monde choisit alors qu'il n'a rien d'original.

- Il est super cool! Il permet d'aller où on veut en un claquement de doigt…

- Au jour d'aujourd'hui et en un vol d'avion on peut aller où on veut, répliqua Arizona. Il suffit juste d'être patient…

- Dit la femme qui a une peur irrationnelle des avions, répondit Callie.

Arizona grimaça et lui tira la langue.

- Ce pouvoir me permettrait surtout de te rejoindre dans ton lit comme bon me semble, reprit la brune avec un léger sourire en coin.

Elle glissa une main le long de la jambe d' Arizona et la remonta lentement et sensuellement en direction du haut de sa cuisse.

- Je pourrais te réveiller à n'importe quelle heure, murmura-t-elle en continuant de remonter sa main, et de plusieurs façons différentes.

- Ok stop! souffla Arizona en posant sa main sur la sienne pour arrêter son ascension.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya d'ignorer la vague de chaleur qui venait de la gagner.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache tes fringues et te fasse ton affaire, là tout de suite, sur la table basse, tu devrais vraiment arrêter, continua-t-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Callie remarqua le dilatement de ses pupilles et reconnu le regard plein de luxure qu'elle lui adressait à chaque fois qu'elles étaient sur le point de passer à l'acte.

- Qui a dit que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais?

- On a encore toute la nuit pour ça, répondit Arizona. Je veux finir ce jeu avant... S'il te plait!

Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle la suppliait exactement. Arrêter de l'exciter et la mettre dans un état second? Elle n'aurait jamais pensé réclamer une telle chose un jour, mais il fallait croire que ce soir-là, son envie d'en connaître un peu plus sur Callie était beaucoup plus puissante que son envie d'elle physiquement.

- Très bien, concéda Callie.

Elle retira ses mains de ses jambes et les reposa sur les siennes, arrachant tout de même une grimace de déception à Arizona.

- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne le fera pas, assura-t-elle.

- Je peux t'assurer que c'est dans mes intentions, déclara Arizona.

Elle se recula légèrement pour imposer une distance de sécurité, ce qui fit sourire Callie, puis leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle.

- À ton tour, dit-elle en retrouvant son sourire.

- Laisses-moi réfléchir… Quelle est la chose la plus illicite que tu ais faite de toute ta vie?

- Tu veux dire hormis entamer une relation interdite avec ma Chef de la Sécurité? fit mine de demander Arizona.

Callie esquissa un sourire en acquiesçant, l'encourageant du regard à répondre. La question posa quelques difficultés à Arizona qui avait toujours veillé à respecter les lois imposées. Même si elle n'était pas adepte des protocoles et des règles qu'on lui imposait, elle savait où était ses limites… Enfin, comme elle l'avait dit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de commencer à coucher avec la dernière personne avec qui elle devait coucher.

- J'ai trouvé! s'exclama-t-elle finalement. L'été de mes treize ans, avec Tim, on a roulé en vélo jusqu'au centre commercial pour s'acheter des friandises. Arrivé à la boutique de bonbons, nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous n'avions pas assez d'argent pour acheter toutes les poches de bonbons que nous avions pris, donc j'en ai caché une sous mon t-shirt et suis sortie du magasin sans payer…

Callie attendit la suite de l'histoire mais réalisa qu'Arizona avait terminé, ce qui la fit exploser de rire.

- C'est _ça_ le truc le plus illicite que tu ais fait? Un vol de bonbon?

- Tu t'attendais à quoi? répondit Arizona amusée. Je te rappelle que mon père est Colonel, on avait tout intérêt à filer droit avec lui!

- Ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours, compatit Callie.

- Oui, dit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique, mais je n'échangerais mon père pour rien au monde…

- Tu as raison. C'est précieux un père…

Arizona vit une expression de tristesse apparaître sur le visage de Callie qui détourna le regard du sien pour le poser sur ses mains, comme à chaque fois qu'était évoqué le souvenir de ses parents ou de sa famille.

- Parles-moi d'eux, souffla Arizona. Ta famille…

Callie leva les yeux vers elle, surprise pas la requête. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui demandait de lui parler de sa famille en dehors des évènements qui l'avaient amenés à les perdre. Ses amis savaient qu'elle était orpheline, qu'elle avait perdu sa famille lorsqu'elle était au lycée, dans des circonstances horribles, et qu'elle n'aimait pas en parler. Donc ils avaient respecté cet aspect-là de sa vie et n'avaient jamais posé de question.

Elle fut surprise de voir que la question d'Arizona ne la perturba pas. Au contraire, une chaleur inexplicable prit naissance au creux de son estomac à l'idée de partager quelques souvenirs des êtres chers qu'elle avait perdu.

- Je suis désolée, déclara la blonde en prenant son silence pour une réponse. Je ne voulais pas–

- Non, non y'a pas de mal, assura Callie avec un mince sourire. Que veux-tu savoir?

- Je ne sais pas… Le souvenir le plus précieux que tu as avec eux?

- Tu en fais ta troisième question?

Arizona hocha la tête de haut en bas tandis que Callie se remémorait les nombreux souvenirs qui la liaient à ses parents et sa sœur. Un en particulier lui revint à l'esprit et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'était le dernier noël avant que… avant qu'ils ne soient plus là, dit-elle sans se dépêtrer de son sourire.

Arizona esquissa un mince sourire en voyant le regard dans le vide que la femme face à elle arborait. La vision de Callie, assise nonchalamment sur son canapé, l'esprit à des milliers de kilomètres d'où elles étaient, alors qu'elle faisait appel à des souvenirs dont elle se doutait qu'elle ne s'autorisait pas à partager à tout le monde, était une des plus belles choses qui lui est été donné de voir.

Callie arrivait à rendre la plus simple des choses extraordinaire et unique, comme le plus simple des dîners qui était en train de devenir une des meilleures soirées de sa vie.

Elle l'écouta donc avec un sourire attendri, lui raconter comment les réveillons se passaient habituellement chez la famille Torres.

Callie lui raconta comment cette année-là, alors qu'habituellement tous ses oncles et tantes se retrouvaient chez eux pour les fêtes de fin d'année, ils n'avaient été qu'eux: son père, sa mère, sa sœur Aria et elle. Et comment le réveillon s'était merveilleusement bien passé, avec sa mère qui leur avait cuisiné toute sorte de merveilles et que son père rattrapait le temps qu'il avait passé loin de ses filles à cause de son travail.

Elle lui raconta comment, à la fin de la soirée, ils s'étaient retrouvés assis à même le sol tous les quatre devant la cheminée, un verre de chocolat chaud dans la main, profitant pleinement et silencieusement de leur moment ensemble.

- Je n'ai jamais ressentit un sentiment de paix et de sécurité aussi puissant que celui que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là, continua Callie légèrement émue. J'étais coincée entre mon père, Aria et ma mère, et je me sentais complète… J'étais à ma place…

Elle tourna de nouveau la tête pour regarder Arizona qui ne l'avait pas quittée de son regard brillant pendant son récit. Alors qu'elles continuaient de se fixer, Callie sentit sa gorge se serrer et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Un des nombreux effets qu'elle ressentait dès le moment où ces magnifiques yeux bleus étaient posés sur elle.

- Tu retrouveras ce sentiment un jour Calliope, promit Arizona.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir? questionna Callie.

- Parce qu'il ne peut pas en être autrement, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule comme si ça allait de soi. Tu mérites plus que n'importe qui de trouver la ou les personnes qui te feront te sentir de nouveau complète.

_Et j'espère peut-être être cette personne un jour_, pensa-t-elle fortement.

Callie resta silencieuse, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes à fixer droit dans les yeux Arizona qui maintint son regard et elle vit que la blonde était convaincue de ses paroles.

Cependant, elle ne s'appesantit pas dessus et secoua la tête avant de retrouver son sourire.

- C'est à mon tour de poser une question, déclara-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Elle voulait faire disparaître cette atmosphère trop émotionnelle qui venait de se construire et retrouver l'ambiance légère qu'elles avaient eue quelques minutes plus tôt.

Arizona esquissa à son tour un sourire avant de lui adresser un signe de tête lui signifiant qu'elle l'écoutait.

- La chose qui te fait rêver mais que tu ne feras jamais?

- Saut en parachute, répondit-elle sans prendre la peine d'y penser.

Elle s'attendait à recevoir une pique de Callie mais sa réaction la surpris encore plus.

Le sourire de la brune s'agrandit de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate de rire. Un souvenir encore très frais de l'entrevue qu'elle avait eu avec Webber après le premier baiser qu'elles avaient échangé lui revint en mémoire et amena son rire à s'intensifier.

Arizona la regarda avec un froncement de sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un geste défensif.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, s'offensa-t-elle.

- Je suis désolée, souffla Callie en essayant de calmer son rire. Je te jure que je ne me moque pas…

- Et pourtant c'est ce que tu fais!

- Mais non, assura-t-elle, c'est juste que–

Callie s'interrompit et retrouva son sérieux. Elle fixa Arizona qui semblait vraiment agacé et hésita à lui avouer la vérité. Après tout, c'était un épisode assez embarrassant et elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à le partager avec qui que ce soit.

Mais Arizona n'était pas qui que ce soit. Elle était LA personne responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé et à en juger par la tête qu'elle tirait à cet instant précis, Callie savait qu'elle avait tout intérêt à lui dire la vérité.

- Tu te souviens de notre premier baiser? interrogea-t-elle finalement.

- Comment veux-tu que je l'oublie, rétorqua Arizona dont les traits du visage s'adoucirent en y repensant.

- Le lendemain, tu te rapelles que j'avais un rendez-vous avec Webber?

Face à l'acquiescement de la blonde, Callie continua.

- Disons que tu avais tellement mis mon cerveau sans dessus-dessous, que j'ai commencé à délirer sur les sensations qu'avaient provoquées en moi notre baiser, en plein meeting…

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse? demanda Arizona, abasourdie. Tu es en train de me dire que tu as fait une description détaillée de notre baiser au directeur de la NSA?

- Non, bien sûr que non! s'exclama Callie. Disons juste que je lui ai dis que j'avais fait un « saut en parachute » mémorable et que je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de recommencer…

Peu à peu, le visage d'Arizona perdit son air scandalisé pour se fendre d'un sourire amusé.

- Tu as comparé notre baiser à un saut en parachute?

- À un extraordinaire saut en parachute, précisa Callie avec un grand sourire. J'avais perdu la tête… _Tu_ m'avais fait perdre la tête!

- Et moi qui pensais être la seule à avoir été autant impactée…

Callie hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi le fait de t'entendre dire que tu rêves de sauter en parachute me fait rire…

- Si je suis ton raisonnement, déclara Arizona, ça voudrait dire que j'ai déjà fait un saut en parachute?

- Exact, affirma Callie. Non, tu sais quoi? ajouta-t-elle en hocha frénétiquement la tête. Un jour, on fera réellement ce saut, toutes les deux…

Ces mots sonnaient terriblement comme une promesse d'avenir et Arizona ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

- Deal, dit-elle avec un nouveau sourire.

Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques secondes avant qu'Arizona ne reprenne la parole lorsqu'elle eut trouvé sa prochaine question.

- À moi, annonça-t-elle. En parlant de baiser, avec qui et à quel âge as-tu eu ton premier?

- Je crois bien que c'était à treize ans, répondit Callie en glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

Geste qu'elle faisait tout le temps lorsqu'elle réfléchissait et qui fit sourire Arizona.

- Oui c'était à treize ans, confirma-t-elle finalement. C'était avec un certain Michael Crosby… Un peu baveux.

- Beurk, commenta Arizona en fronçant du nez.

- Il n'était pas fameux, admit Callie. Mon tour!

Elle leva un sourcil de façon suggestive et demanda:

- Ta première fois?

Un sourire étira de nouveau les lèvres d'Arizona et fit apparaître les fossettes dont Callie était dingue.

- Stacy Roberts à l'âge de seize ans, répondit-elle. Elle avait deux ans de plus que moi et était la capitaine de l'équipe de pom-pom-girl du lycée… J'en garde un plutôt bon souvenir.

- Tu es sortie avec une pom-pom-girl? s'enquit Callie en grimaçant de dégoût.

Elle gardait de très mauvais souvenirs de cette catégorie de personne au lycée et s'imaginer Arizona avec l'une d'entre elles avait le don de l'agacer. Qui plus est, l'entendre dire qu'elle en gardait un bon souvenir ne l'aidait pas vraiment à apaiser ce sentiment.

Certes, c'était il y avait presque deux décennies mais tout de même, la jalousie qui lui était devenue familière lorsqu'on en venait aux ex d'Arizona fit son apparition et lui contracta l'estomac.

- On n'est pas vraiment sorties ensemble, dit Arizona avec un sourire goguenard en remarquant la mâchoire crispée de Callie.

C'était un fait, elle A-DO-RAIT la voir jalouse. Ce n'était peut-être pas sain, et dans ses relations passées, la jalousie avait surtout constitué un frein dans ses sentiments mais avec Callie, c'était tout le contraire.

- C'était juste l'histoire d'une nuit, termina-t-elle.

- Ta première fois s'est faite avec une aventure d'un soir?

- Oui. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait dans les relations sérieuses…

Arizona comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas du divulguer cette information lorsqu'elle vit le sourire de Callie disparaitre. Se maudissant intérieurement de tous les noms, elle ajouta:

- 'Fin je n'en avais pas vraiment l'opportunité… Avec le métier de mon père, nous déménagions tous les dix-huit mois, donc il était difficile pour Tim et moi de pouvoir avoir de véritables relations…

- Oui je comprends, déclara Callie avec un léger acquiescement.

- Ce n'est que lorsque mes parents ont déménagé à Chicago qu'on a pu avoir un semblant de vie sociale, continua Arizona. Mais j'étais déjà en dernière année de lycée… J'ai eu des petites-amies à l'Université, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

_Petites-amies de moins de deux mois_… Mais elle préféra ne pas préciser ce dernier point.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier Arizona, assura Callie en esquissant un mince sourire.

- Je sais, répondit-elle. Mais je veux que tu le saches… Après tout, toi et moi, on… 'fin – hum… On passe à la prochaine question? questionna-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Elle vit avec soulagement Callie esquisser un sourire qui lui indiquait clairement qu'elle était plus amusée qu'agacée par leur conversation.

- Il vaudrait mieux oui, taquina la brune.

- Bien, souffla Arizona. Puisqu'on en est à parler des relations passées… Dernière ex?

Le sourire de Callie se fana de nouveau et toute trace d'amusement disparu de son visage. Un silence se fit pendant lequel elles se regardèrent intensément, ne communiquant que par la force de leur regard. Finalement, Callie détourna les yeux et elle poussa un profond soupir avec de retrouver un visage impassible.

- Véto, déclara-t-elle simplement.

Arizona ouvrit de gros yeux, surprise.

- Quoi?

- Véto, répéta Callie. On en a le droit à trois, j'en utilise un…

- Tu ne veux pas répondre à la question?

Callie hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

- Je ne préfèrerais pas… Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas.

Son attitude ne faisait que décupler l'envie d'Arizona d'en savoir plus. Qui pouvait bien être cette ex-petite-amie – ou ex-petit-ami? Et surtout qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour que Callie refuse d'en parler?

- D'accord, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

Elle mourrait peut-être d'envie de savoir, mais il était encore trop tôt pour pousser Callie et l'obliger à se confier. Et combien même ça pouvait l'agacer, elle attendrait qu'elle le fasse d'elle-même, lorsqu'elle serait prête.

- Merci, soupira Callie.

- J'ai quand même le droit de poser une autre question, n'est-ce pas?

Appréhendant légèrement ce qu'Arizona s'apprêtait à lui demander, Callie acquiesça doucement.

La blonde esquissa un sourire malicieux et murmura à voix basse:

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas encore embrassé?

L'atmosphère changea brutalement, les amenant toutes les deux à oublier la question précédente.

Le visage de Callie se vêtit de la même expression que celui face à elle. Doucement, elle s'avança peu à peu vers Arizona, veillant à prendre tout son temps.

- Parce que je suis une idiote, répondit-elle à mi-chemin entre leurs lèvres.

Après un moment qui paru interminable pour Arizona, elle les lui emprisonna d'un geste fougueux, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé. Immédiatement, la blonde glissa ses mains sur la nuque de Callie et les remonta lentement dans sa chevelure au moment où cette dernière la bascula sur le dos pour s'allonger sur elle.

- On oublie le jeu? proposa Callie, en ponctuant chaque mot par un baiser.

- Quel jeu? fit mine de demander Arizona.

Elle ne laissa pas à Callie le loisir de répondre et l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Ses jambes tremblèrent légèrement au moment où elle sentit la main de Callie se faufiler sous son haut et lui caresser lascivement le ventre.

- Je vais très vite te faire oublier _Tracy-la-pom-pom-girl_, murmura Callie en embrassant son cou.

- C'était _Stacy_, corrigea machinalement Arizona dans un gémissement.

Callie s'arrêta brusquement et releva la tête pour lui lancer un regard consterné.

- On s'en fiche, se précipita de dire la blonde. Avec toi, j'oublie même mon propre prénom…

Elle fut soulagée de voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Callie.

- Bonne réponse, lui souffla cette dernière avant de reprendre l'exploration de son corps.

Arizona s'agrippa au col de son pull et l'embrassa langoureusement, ralentissant peu à peu le rythme précipité qu'elles avaient établi.

Elle voulait prendre tout son temps. Profiter de chaque baiser, chaque caresse que lui offrait Callie. Après tout, ce soir n'était pas un rendez-vous à la va-vite entre deux réunions. Ce soir n'était pas un coup rapide où elles avaient toujours cette appréhension de se faire attraper.

Non, ce soir, elles avaient toute la nuit… Et Arizona avait bien l'intention d'en tirer profit au maximum.

* * *

><p>~~CA~~<p>

* * *

><p>- Ce sont les dossiers pour le Sommet des Gouverneurs de demain, déclara Alex en posant la pile de documents sur le bureau d'Arizona.<p>

Cette dernière leva le nez vers lui et fronça les sourcils en voyant la tête qu'il tirait. Elle poussa un soupir agacé et se redressa dans son siège.

- Tu vas continuer à faire la tête longtemps? questionna-t-elle.

- Je ne fais pas la tête.

- Oh je t'en prie, depuis cette histoire de rendez-vous annulé avec Johanne, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un énorme Calimero en guise de Chef de Staff! À croire que c'était toi qui voulait te la faire ce jour-là!

Alex leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un regard agacé.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Johanne ou cette satanée soirée! répondit-il en grimaçant légèrement.

- Alors quel est le souci? demanda Arizona qui commençait à perdre réellement patience.

Malgré la soirée et la nuit extraordinaire qu'elle avait passée avec Callie, elle s'était réveillée d'une humeur maussade et n'avait cessé d'être désagréable avec tout le monde depuis le début de la matinée.

Elle savait qu'elle était injuste et qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient responsable de son aigreur mais elle avait mis ça sur le compte du stress, en vue du meeting qui l'attendait avec son gouvernement le lendemain, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une des raisons qui faisaient qu'elle était dans cet état-là.

Arizona savait que sa réaction était excessive mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Et la seule personne qui y pouvait quelque chose était portée disparue depuis le début de la journée, ne donnant aucun signe de vie.

Donc non, elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter les bouderies d'Alex aujourd'hui.

- Le souci Az' c'est que je pensais être plus que ton Chef de Cabinet, déclara Alex.

- Quoi? répondit Arizona qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

- On se connait depuis la fac, continua-t-il. On a tout vécu ensemble. Tout. Et je pensais que malgré ton rôle de Présidente, les choses ne changeraient jamais entre nous…

Sa réponse surprit Arizona qui oublia instantanément son irritation. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, cherchant une réponse à donner à son ami qu'elle n'avait vu que très rarement se montrer aussi vulnérable.

- C'est toujours le cas, assura-t-elle en esquissant un léger sourire. Il aura beau se passer n'importe quelle folie dans ma vie, tu seras toujours mon Alex.

- Tu me caches des choses, énonça-t-il. Et j'ai l'impression que tu n'as plus autant confiance en moi qu'avant…

Un sentiment de culpabilité se creusa dans la poitrine d'Arizona qui serra légèrement des dents.

Elle était sincère lorsqu'elle disait que pour elle, il était et resterait à jamais son Alex. Il était celui qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Celui qui avait été là à chaque minute lorsqu'elle avait perdu Tim. Celui qui l'avait soutenu dans chacun de ses échecs politiques. Il était celui sans qui elle ne serait jamais arrivée là où elle en était aujourd'hui.

Alex était celui grâce à qui elle était le leader du Monde Libre et l'entendre douter des sentiments qu'elle lui portait ne faisait qu'accentuer sa culpabilité déjà présente. Et même si elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui, même si elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à lui confier sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de son histoire avec Callie. Il lui avait montré depuis le début qu'il était contre et même si ses soupçons avaient disparus depuis l'histoire des photos avec Coleen Mayers, elle savait qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

Et lorsqu'Alex se mettait en tête qu'une chose était nocive, il arrivait toujours à la faire disparaître. Et il était hors de question que Callie en paie les conséquences. Parce que, bien qu'elle était la seule responsable de son humeur exécrable du jour, la Latina était sa plus grosse source de bonheur à l'heure actuelle et elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas prendre le risque de la perdre ou de lui faire perdre son travail.

Donc, malgré son envie de se confier à son meilleur ami, elle resta silencieuse et lui adressa un nouveau sourire qu'elle voulut rassurant.

- Je t'assure que je ne te cache rien Alex, assura-t-elle. Ce qui a changé c'est que j'ai un boulot beaucoup plus stressant qu'avant et je n'ai pas encore réussi à totalement m'y adapter mais ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec toi… J'ai confiance en toi!

Alex la dévisagea longuement pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il cherchait à déterminer si elle était sincère ou pas.

- Okay, déclara-t-il finalement.

Il esquissa un sourire à son tour avant de commencer à s'éloigner à reculons.

- Il faut que j'y aille…

Arizona acquiesça légèrement et le regarda s'éloigner avant de le rappeler.

- Alex!

- Oui? dit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers elle.

- On est ok? questionna-t-elle inquiète.

- On est ok, affirma-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

En passant la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec l'Agent Torres qui s'apprêtait à toquer.

- Agent Torres, salua-t-il d'un signe de tête respectueux.

- Karev, répondit Callie avec un sourire poli.

Il baissa les yeux et vit le gobelet de café dans sa main droite. C'était une chose qu'il avait remarqué depuis quelques semaines, l'Agent Torres n'entrait jamais dans le Bureau Ovale sans un café et il se doutait qu'ils étaient pour Arizona.

Il savait que le comportement bizarre de la Présidente était dû à la femme face à lui. Callie Torres ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente dès leur première rencontre.

Mais il connaissait Arizona. Il savait qu'elle ne risquerait jamais sa carrière ou même sa sécurité pour une quelquonque attirance et il avait eu la confirmation qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de plus lorsqu'il avait vu que quelques jours après qu'ils aient parlé d'une éventuelle histoire avec l'Agent Torres, Arizona avait couché avec quelqu'un d'autre. Une employée certes, qui aurait pu apporter énormément de problème, mais qui n'avait ni la place ni l'envergure de Torres. Et derrière la menace que Coleen Mayers avait représenté, il avait aussi vu une chance de freiner les choses entre la Présidente et la Chef de la Sécurité.

Donc jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait plus eu aucune raison de creuser plus que nécessaire derrière leur complicité évidente. D'une, parce qu'il avait confiance en Arizona, et de deux – et même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer – parce que Torres était extraordinaire dans son travail et qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la perdre…

Il fit donc comme si de rien était et releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Callie qui continuait de le fixer,l'air de se demander quand est-ce qu'il allait se décider à bouger de son chemin.

- Allez-y mollo, conseilla-t-il en indiquant la porte derrière lui. Elle est d'une humeur massacrante!

Il s'éloigna avant de laisser Callie répondre quoi que ce soit. Cette dernière regarda son dos disparaître dans le couloir puis reporta son attention sur la porte où elle toqua plusieurs coups.

- Entrez! s'exclama la voix d'Arizona.

Callie ne se fit pas prier et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle vit Arizona totalement absorbée par qui savait quoi sur son ordinateur et s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour la regarder.

Elle baissa les yeux et traça le chemin du chemisier en soie blanc qu'elle portait et qui laissait apparaître la naissance de sa poitrine où se trouvait le grain de beauté qu'elle avait embrassé à de multiples reprises. Elle leva ensuite ses yeux jusqu'à son visage. Ses cheveux étaient remontés dans un joli chignon qui permettait de dégager sa délicieuse nuque et lui donnait un air encore plus angélique qu'à l'accoutumé.

Callie esquissa un sourire en voyant le léger froncement de sourcil qu'Arizona arborait. Il était toujours présent lorsque l'autre femme était totalement absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait.

Décidant qu'elle l'avait assez reluqué, elle s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais aussi aimable que Burke aujourd'hui, lança-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

Arizona détourna immédiatement le regard de son écran et le posa sur Callie, surprise de la voir.

Elle pensait que la personne qui avait toqué n'était autre que le gouverneur de New- York avec qui elle avait rendez-vous dans quelques minutes et était donc contente de voir la Latina à la place. Surtout après toute une matinée sans la voir. Mais elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de l'en informer. Pas après le réveil frustrant qu'elle lui avait offert.

Elle fit donc comme si de rien était et reporta son attention sur son écran avant de déclarer lentement:

- Et moi j'ai entendu dire qu'il était impoli de laisser une femme se réveiller seule dans son lit après une nuit emplie de sexe fiévreux…

Sa remarque ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Callie parce qu'elle ne se souvenait que parfaitement de son réveil le matin même.

Elle avait émergé de son sommeil avec le dos d'Arizona pressé contre sa poitrine. Ses bras entouraient la taille de la blonde et cette dernière avait entrelacé ses doigts aux siens pour poser leurs deux mains jointes sur son estomac. Callie était restée de longues minutes avec le visage dans les cheveux d'Arizona à se laisser bercer par le rythme de sa respiration avec un énorme sourire idiot au visage. Sourire qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaitre, tout simplement parce qu'il caractérisait parfaitement l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Elle s'était réveillée heureuse. Elle respirait le bonheur. Littéralement. En sentant l'odeur d'Arizona, l'effluve de ses cheveux et de son corps nu contre le sien, elle s'imaginait que si le bonheur avait une senteur, il se définirait exactement comme celle d'Arizona.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre, Callie avait réalisé qu'il ne lui restait que cinq minutes avant que la procédure de sécurité de la journée ne se mette en place et qu'il fallait donc qu'elle quitte le bâtiment au plus vite pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle s'était donc extirpé des bras d'Arizona en veillant à ne surtout pas la réveiller. Ensuite, elle s'était rhabillée à une vitesse hallucinante, s'était penchée sur le corps endormi d'Arizona et avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éclipser silencieusement.

- Tu es en train de me dire que si tu as malmené ton staff toute la matinée c'est parce que je suis partie avant que tu ne te réveilles ce matin? questionna Callie en perdant légèrement son sourire.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'était qu'Arizona s'imagine qu'elle s'était défilée… Parce qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir rester au lit avec elle et attendre qu'elle se réveille. Elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle possédait pour voir les yeux d'Arizona s'ouvrir peu à peu tandis qu'elle lui adressait un de ses magnifiques sourires endormis.

Mais lorsqu'elle se confronta à un nouveau mur de silence, elle fut forcée de constater que c'était exactement ce que la blonde s'imaginait, ce qui l'amena à s'expliquer:

- Il restait quelques minutes avant que Lexie ne prenne sa garde et il fallait que je parte avant qu'elle n'arrive…

- Tu aurais pu me le dire, répondit Arizona.

- Et te réveiller?! s'exclama avec un sourire Callie. Jamais de la vie!

Elle s'avança jusqu'à se poster devant Arizona et continua.

- Tu dormais Arizona. Tu. Dormais. Et tu avais l'air vraiment bien, je ne voulais surtout pas être la personne qui ferait disparaître ça. Tu sais à quel point ton sommeil est important pour moi…

Arizona continua de l'ignorer et fixa son écran, même si son intérêt pour lui avait complètement disparu. Elle savait que sa réaction était puérile et excessive. Surtout après avoir entendu des mots aussi adorables… Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher le léger sentiment d'abandon qui l'avait gagné en se réveillant sans Callie à ses côtés. Elle savait que ses sentiments pour elle étaient beaucoup plus forts et profond que ceux qu'on était censé porter à la personne avec qui on entretenait une relation depuis seulement quelques semaines. Surtout une relation basée principalement sur le sexe. Cependant c'était le cas et elle était effrayée à l'idée qu'il n'en soit pas de même pour Callie. Donc lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, toute seule dans son lit, elle avait eu l'impression de vivre ce qu'elle-même avait fait subir à ses nombreuses aventures auparavant: disparaître avant que l'autre ne se réveille… Ce qui faisait qu'elle continuait de se demander ce qu'elle représentait pour Callie. Et elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le lui demander de but-en-blanc parce qu'elle avait peur de l'effrayer.

Son silence dû se prolonger car elle vit du coin de l'œil Callie pousser un soupir avant de faire le tour du bureau et venir se poster juste derrière elle. Immédiatement, son corps se tendit lorsqu'elle la sentit glisser ses mains le long de ses épaules et commencer à les lui masser.

- Arizona, souffla-t-elle doucement contre son oreille.

Une nouvelle fois, elle ne répondit pas. Cependant, un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle sentit Callie enfouir son nez contre le creux de son oreille et y déposer un léger baiser.

- Je suis désolée, poursuivit Callie en continuant de lui embrasser la nuque.

Arizona ferma les yeux et se pencha inconsciemment sur le côté pour lui garantir plus d'accès. Dès lors que la bouche de Callie était entrée en contact avec sa peau, elle avait oublié toutes ses craintes et ses doutes et donc, au moment où elle commença à lui suçoter délicatement la partie qu'elle savait sensible chez elle, elle ne résista pas plus longtemps et fit pivoter son siège de sorte à se retrouver face à elle. Elle se plongea pendant une fraction de seconde dans ses yeux sombres avant de la tirer par le col de son blaser et l'attirer contre elle pour l'embrasser fougueusement sur les lèvres.

Callie répondit immédiatement puis la fit se lever du siège pour mieux profiter de l'étreinte. Lorsqu'Arizona fut complètement debout, elle la recula contre son bureau et glissa une de ses mains sur sa joue tandis que l'autre maintenait fermement sa taille.

- Et si tu me laissais me rattraper? proposa Callie en ponctuant chaque mot d'un baiser sur son visage puis sa nuque.

Elle fit fléchir légèrement ses jambes pour que son visage se retrouve à la hauteur du décolleté d'Arizona et commença à embrasser la commissure de sa poitrine. Elle étouffa un grognement de frustration lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il y avait encore trop de tissu à son goût et commença à déboutonner les boutons du chemisier d'Arizona en poursuivant l'ascension de ses lèvres.

Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de la bouche de la blonde qui dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir parler.

- Calliope, soupira-t-elle. On – on… ne peut – pas…

- Pourquoi? demanda Callie en retrouvant le chemin de sa nuque.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'avoir Arizona nue. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

Et même si elle savait pertinemment que c'était impossible, parce qu'elles étaient dans le Bureau Ovale et qu'elle avait été celle qui avait dit qu'elles n'auraient jamais de rapports ici, il n'empêchait que son corps ne résonnait pas du tout de la même façon. Tout chez Arizona la rendait folle. Que ce soit son odeur, la douceur de sa peau, le son de sa voix, l'éclat de son sourire ou l'intensité de son regard, tout avait le don de lui faire perdre le contrôle.

- J'ai – hmmm – un… un rendez-vous, haleta Arizona.

- Avec qui? demanda distraitement Callie en continuant d'explorer de ses mains le dessous de son chemisier.

D'habitude, elle restait intéressée par les différents meetings et rendez-vous de la Présidente mais là, elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Le téléphone du bureau sonna à ce moment-là, amenant Callie à s'éloigner immédiatement d'Arizona qui se redressa brusquement et appuya sur le bouton pour décrocher.

- Oui! s'exclama dans un souffle Arizona en se dépêchant de reboutonner son haut.

Elle le rentra de nouveau dans sa jupe au moment où la voix d'April déclara:

_- Ton rendez-vous de onze heures est là…_

- Très bien, fais-là patienter une minute, intima-t-elle. Je finis de régler quelques… _détails_ avec l'Agent Torres…

Elle raccrocha puis se tourna ensuite vers la fenêtre juste derrière elle et jeta un œil à son reflet. Son teint était légèrement rose et son rouge à lèvres était complètement fichu mais rien n'était irrattrapable.

- C'est comme ça que tu appelles ce qu'il vient de se passer? lança Callie. Des _détails_?

Jugeant qu'elle était assez présentable, Arizona se tourna de nouveau vers Callie qui la regardait amusée.

- Quoi? demanda-t-elle. Tu aurais préféré que je lui dise que tu étais en train de me faire mon affaire sur mon bureau?

- Et choquer la pauvre Kepner pour le reste de sa vie? Pourquoi pas…

Arizona leva les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur l'autre femme qui ne la quittait pas du regard. Elle remarqua une trace de rouge à lèvres sur son visage et combla les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour la lui enlever.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Callie lorsqu'elle la vit s'approcher dangereusement d'elle. Je croyais que tu avais un rendez-vous…

- C'est le cas, répondit Arizona en rigolant. Et j'aimerais qu'elle ne voit pas mon rouge à lèvres sur le visage de ma Chef de la Sécurité lorsqu'elle va entrer donc gardes tes mains pour toi, Torres.

Callie esquissa un sourire à son tour et ne put s'empêcher de glisser ses mains dans le dos d'Arizona pendant qu'elle lui essuyait la commissure de ses lèvres.

Des coups contre la porte retentirent et les firent mettre une distance raisonnable et non suspicieuse entre elles. Callie se dépêcha de s'installer sur une des chaises face au bureau au moment où April pénétra à l'intérieur suivi de très près par une femme aux cheveux blonds.

- Gouverneur! s'exclama d'un ton faussement enjoué Arizona en s'approchant de l'autre femme.

Elle essaya de paraître le plus naturel possible en lui tendant sa main.

- Ravie de pouvoir enfiin vous rencontrer…

- C'est un plaisir partagé Madame la Présidente, répondit le Gouverneur en saisissant la main chaleureuse qu'elle lui offrait.

Callie, qui se redressait de son siège pour se lever et saluer à son tour la personne qui venait d'entrer, se figea instantanément lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du Gouverneur. C'était une voix qui lui était trop familière et qui, malgré tout ses efforts, lui avait été impossible d'oublier.

Elle se leva malgré tout et se força à tourner sur ses talons pour leur faire face et la personne qu'elle vit était bien celle à qui appartenait la voix qui l'avait longtemps hanté.

Son regard croisa celui de l'autre femme qui perdit instantanément son sourire aimable lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence. Le temps paru se figer tandis qu'elles continuaient de se fixer alors qu'Arizona ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la tension qui venait d' apparaître subitement. Elle suivit le regard du Gouverneur jusqu'à Callie.

- Excusez-moi, j'étais en rendez-vous avec ma Chef de la Sécurité, informa-t-elle en désignant de la main Callie. Je vous présente l'Agent Torres…

Arizona reporta son attention sur Callie dont la mâchoire menaçait de se briser tellement elle la serrait et lui adressa un sourire.

- Agent Torres, voici le Gouverneur Erica Hahn, déclara-t-elle. Vous avez sûrement dû entendre parler d'elle, elle vient de remporter les élections, devenant ainsi celle qui me succède au poste de Gouverneur de l'État de New-York…

- Je pense qu'il est inutile de faire les présentations, commenta Hahn avant que Callie ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Son regard passa d'une Arizona confuse à une Callie qui continuait de la fixer stupéfaite.

- Nous nous connaissons déjà, continua-t-elle d'une voix trainante.

* * *

><p><strong>~~##~~<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponses aux reviews:<strong>

**KWolf09 **: Oui, il faut croire que Johanne a très vite compris en voyant Callie ^^. Heureusement qu'elle ne reste pas dans les parages et qu'elle retourne à S.F !

**Kalex44 **: Moi qui avait peur de décevoir pour l'après première fois, je suis contente de voir que la suite t'ais paru mieux que ce que tu pouvais t'imaginer. Pour la correction, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un mais merci beaucoup pour ta proposition!

**Angelye** : Il faut garder espoir pour la saison 11, moi je reste vraiment optimiste! Merci pour ta proposition, mais comme tu as pu le constater j'ai trouvé quelqu'un ^^.

Aoquesth : Pourquoi tu as pensé que la prochaine fois c'était les emmerdes? Suis-je si prévisible que ça? XD

**Alichoaa** : J'aime bien les interrompre et le coup de fil c'est la meilleure façon de le faire! (Comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai recommencé dans ce chapitre lol). Non mais il faut aussi se dire qu'elles ont des métiers super très méga prenant, donc le téléphone est susceptible de sonner tout le temps, systématiquement, à chaque minute de chaque journée… Nous ne sommes à l'abri de rien! XD  
>Tiens, d'ailleurs, j'ai commencé Delirium. Bon je n'en suis qu'au début et ça démarre un peu trop lentement à mon gout mais j'aime bien, donc merci pour la découverte!<p>

**Funio10 **: Mais arrête tu vas leur porter la poisse! Lol.

**Elooo:** Merci! J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire!

**Xandoca **: Oui, les choses sérieuses commencent… Clairement, on attaque un nouveau tournant dans la relation et j'ai hâte de développé tout ça. Merci pour les compliments !

**BOOX21 **: Et non toujours pas de smut! Oui c'est une nouvelle page de leur histoire qui commence à s'écrire… A voir ce que ça va donner. On est après tout, à peine à la moitié de l'histoire!

**Artemis972 **: J'ai trop aimé ton « à part la nation américaine, elles ne risquent de briser la vie de personne » haha pas mal. Oui Johanne est vraiment perspicace… Il faut voir si on la reverra par la suite!

**DroDroV**: C'est vrai qu'elles risquent gros mais il faut croire qu'elles sont prêtes à prendre ces risques pour être ensemble… A voir ce que leur réserve l'avenir!

**Lilou**: Le passage du réveil est un de celui que j'ai préféré écrire depuis le début de la fic, donc de voir qu'il plait, j'adoooore! Oui on attaque un nouveau cap!

**Brucas33:** Tu me fais vraiment passer pour une grosse sadique avec ta review! Lol mais je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir, surtout avec la fin de ce chapitre et ce qui vous attend dans les prochains… (Je n'en dis pas plus!)

**Surf'up :** MERCIIIIIIII! Non mais tout va se rétablir dans la série, gardons espoirs!

Capmirez502 : Contente que ça continue de te toujours te plaire!

**EliseDoverie7 :** Yeaaaaaaah tu as vraiment fait ma journée avec ta review! Le fait de savoir que tu ais lu pas une mais toutes mes fics et que tu les a toute aimé, tu me comble! Donc merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est géniale! J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire!

**Marinaa :** Tu as raison, je n'aime pas la couleur rose de toute façon XD. Non sérieusement, je n'ai pas l'intention de les malmener plus que nécessaire. J'aime le drama, j'aime les histoires d'amour où tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, impossible, etc… mais je ne suis pas non plus une tortionnaire! Fais-moi confiance ^^

** HB2O :** Oui c'est vrai que le ton de cette fic est beaucoup plus léger que celui de celle d'avant et je suis heureuse de voir que ça plait! Pour la suite, qu'une chose à dire: patieeeeeeeence!


	17. Chapitre 17

_Bonsoir à tous!_

_Je suis désolée, la suite n'a pas pu être postée hier à cause de quelques problèmes de coordinations mais c'est régler et prêt à être lu!_

_Encore et toujours, un énorme merci pour vos messages et reviews, vous êtes vraiment au top! J'y répondrais un par un au prochain chapitre! (manque de temps comme d'habitude désolé =()_

_Cette fois-ci je ne pourrais pas vous donner de date pour la publication du prochain chapitre, mais je fais de mon mieux pour que ce soit le plus rapidement possible!_

_Bonne lecture à vous!_

_LSAfor'_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 17 :<p>

Callie continua de fixer Erica Hahn comme si elle espérait la faire disparaitre avec la force de son regard. Elle ne réalisait toujours pas que se trouvait face à elle la personne qu'elle avait fui quelques années auparavant.

Son ex se tenait devant elle et elle ne savait quoi faire. Elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis deux ans, ne s'étaient pas échangées un seul mot et n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle l'une de l'autre. Il lui arrivait d'entendre parler d'Erica dans les journaux, comme par exemple sa récente victoire aux élections de gouverneur et elle savait qu'il n'était qu'une question de temps avant que leurs chemins ne se croisent à nouveau.

Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à la voir à ce moment-là, dans le Bureau Ovale de la Présidente. Présidente qu'elle embrassait et déshabillait quelques minutes plus tôt et qui les fixait à présent curieusement.

Callie fut sortit de sa léthargie par Erica qui s'approcha d'elle. Cette dernière lui adressa un nouveau sourire et lui tendit la main.

- Bonjour Callie, salua-t-elle d'une voix toujours aussi calme. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien et que tu n'es pas morte comme je le pensais…

Arizona fut choquée des paroles mais ne dit rien, observant attentivement la réaction de Callie qui continuait de regarder silencieusement le gouverneur Hahn.

Après quelques secondes, elle finit par bouger. Elle ignora la main tendue et détourna les yeux de l'autre blonde avant de s'avancer en direction de la porte.

- Je dois y aller, déclara-t-elle lentement en évitant délibérément de regarder en direction d'Arizona.

Cette dernière la regarda s'avancer rapidement en direction de la porte et disparaître derrière. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de reporter son attention sur Erica Hahn qui poussa un soupir et laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Erica. Je ne voulais pas causer de scène dans votre bureau Madame la Présidente …

- Ce n'est rien, assura Arizona, même si son esprit était toujours chamboulé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Callie dans cet état. Le regard qu'elle avait eu avant de quitter la pièce était loin de lui correspondre et il ne fit qu'accentuer le malaise mais surtout la curiosité d'Arizona envers la personne face à elle. Qui était donc Erica Hahn pour Callie? Quel était leur passé commun? Que s'était-il passé entre elles pour que la magnifique brune en vienne à quitter la pièce si brusquement?

Toutes ces questions ne cessaient de tourner dans la tête d'Arizona et ce qu'ajouta Hahn juste après ne fit que la perturber plus.

- Merci mais je tiens quand même à m'excuser, insista Hahn. D'habitude j'arrive toujours à faire la part des choses… Mais là, j'ai perdu mon sang froid… Revoir son ex-fiancée, après qu'elle vous ait quitté sans un mot la veille de votre mariage, peut engendrer cet effet-là sur vous.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

- Et si nous revenions à l'objet de notre rendez-vous? proposa-t-elle sans remarquer l'état de stupéfaction dans lequel elle venait de plonger Arizona.

Callie était fiancée à cette femme! Elle était fiancée et avait été à deux doigts de se marier avec elle! Et elle l'avait abandonnée devant l'autel et ne lui avait plus donné aucune nouvelles après… La Callie Torres qu'elle connaissait, celle avec un grand cœur et un altruisme extraordinaire, n'aurait jamais fait ça… Elle n'aurait jamais blessé volontairement une personne qu'elle aimait. Et il était évident qu'elle avait aimé Erica Hahn, après tout, elles avaient été sur le point de se marier!

Repensant à la soirée qu'elles avaient eu la veille et au refus de Callie de répondre à la question sur la dernière ex, Arizona comprit que l'histoire entre Hahn et Callie devait être beaucoup plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraissait. Et même si elle mourrait d'envie de poser plus de questions à l'autre blonde et en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé, elle savait que Callie ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Donc elle résista et se força à acquiescer à la demande du gouverneur.

Sa curiosité et ses insécurités pouvaient attendre plus tard, elle avait un sommet à préparer…

Mark fixa la porte devant lui, hésitant un long moment avant de toquer. Dès le moment où il avait entendu l'information comme quoi Erica Hahn était en rendez-vous avec la Présidente, il se doutait que la nouvelle ferait l'effet d'une bombe pour Callie. Il n'avait donc pas été surpris le moins du monde lorsque, en se précipitant vers le Bureau Ovale pour la prévenir, il l'avait vu en sortir précipitamment, la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés, pour se diriger directement jusqu'à son propre bureau. Il avait essayé de la rattraper et lui parler mais elle avait été trop rapide pour lui et au moment où il avait tourné à l'angle du couloir qui menait à l'aile des Services Secrets, il l'avait vu refermer la porte brutalement et disparaître derrière.

Voilà où il se trouvait en cet instant précis, à fixer le chêne massif de la surface dure qui le séparait de sa meilleure amie, à se demander s'il devait la laisser gérer elle-même l'arrivée inattendue de son ex ou s'il devait entrer à l'intérieur et voir comment elle allait, quitte à prendre le risque de se voir envoyer paître.

Poussant un soupir, Mark décida d'opter pour la seconde option et toqua doucement. Il ne reçu aucune réponse mais entra quand même, s'attendant à trouver Callie en crise de larmes, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait été question d'Erica Hahn par le passé. Au lieu de ça, il fut surpris de la voir appuyée nonchalamment contre le dossier de son siège, les jambes croisées sur ses genoux, lisant un rapport comme si de rien n'était, ce qui l'amena à se demander si elle était réellement au courant que son ex-petite-amie était à la Maison Blanche.

S'il ne l'avait pas vu sortir du Bureau Ovale quelques minutes plus tôt alors qu'Hahn venait d'y entrer, il aurait juré que c'était le cas. Mais non, Callie avait pleinement connaissance de sa présence et pourtant elle semblait aller… _bien_.

- Hey, salua-t-il précautionneusement.

Callie leva brièvement les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un léger sourire avant de baisser de nouveau le regard vers le document qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- Comment se passe ta journée? s'enquit Mark d'un ton exagérément avenant. Tu v-

- Inutile de tourner autour du pot Mark, le coupa Callie. Je sais que tu m'as vu sortir du Bureau Ovale juste après avoir vu Erica y entrer…

Elle poussa un soupir consterné et lança le dossier dans ses mains sur le bureau avant de le fixer de nouveau. Mark remarqua qu'elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde bouleversée, ce qui eut le don de le perturber encore plus.

Erica Hahn avait été la personne qui avait complètement détruit sa meilleure amie. Il l'avait vu complètement misérable après leur séparation et il ne se souvenait que trop bien le temps qu'il avait fallu à Callie pour se remettre sur pieds. Il l'avait vu se reconstruire peu à peu, redevenant l'extraordinaire dure-à-cuire Callie Torres. Celle qui marchait la tête haute. Elle avait mis énormément de temps mais avait retrouvé son ancien elle.

Cependant il savait qu'elle ne s'en était jamais réellement remise. Tout simplement parce qu'après Erica, Callie n'avait plus jamais eu une seule relation sérieuse. Elle avait enchainé les histoires d'un soir sans jamais s'impliquer émotionnellement avec ses partenaires, allant jusqu'à refuser le moindre rencard qu'on lui proposait.

- Okay, concéda-t-il en s'asseyant sur une des chaises se trouvant face au bureau, peut-être que je l'ai entraperçue entrer dans le bureau de la Présidente Robbins et peut-être que je t'ai vu en sortir juste après…

Callie émit un reniflement entre le rire et la consternation avant de remarquer le regard que lui adressait Mark.

- Je vais bien, assura-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

- Je t'en prie Torres, soupira Mark. Inutile de faire semblant avec moi…

- Je t'assure que je ne fais pas semblant, répondit Callie. Je ne vais pas mentir en disant que je suis complètement extatique à l'idée de la voir, parce que je t'assure que je m'en serais bien passé, mais je vais bien…

Elle détourna son regard des yeux inquisiteurs de Mark, sachant pertinemment qu'il cherchait à voir si elle disait vrai ou non. Elle-même ne savait pas si c'était le cas. Ce qu'elle savait c'était que ses pensées représentaient un véritable chaos dans sa tête.

Après quelques secondes, Mark sembla décider qu'elle était sincère car il poussa un soupir de résignation et s'installa sur une des chaises face à elle.

- Très bien, déclara-t-il. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement quand vous vous êtes vues! Je veux les détails Torres!

Se remémorant la scène qui venait de se dérouler dans le bureau présidentiel, Callie grimaça légèrement. Elle avait revu son ex et s'était comportée exactement comme elle ne le voulait pas.

Elle s'était imaginée à de nombreuses reprises comment se déroulerait leurs retrouvailles. Pour elle, il était impératif qu'au moment où elle reverrait Erica, elle la jouerait cool et indifférente et elle venait de faire tout le contraire.

Elle s'était enfuie sans dire un seul mot, ignorant la main tendue d'une des figures politiques importantes du pays sous les yeux de LA figure politique la plus importante du pays…

Erica Hahn faisait parti de son passé bon sang! Alors pourquoi après autant de temps sans l'avoir vu, elle continuait d'avoir une telle emprise sur elle? Elle ne l'aimait plus, ça elle en était complètement sûre. Elle se demandait même si elle l'avait réellement aimé un jour… Donc pourquoi continuait-elle d'être aussi peu indifférente lorsqu'on en venait à son ex?

- On s'est regardé, raconta-t-elle après quelques secondes, elle m'a tendue sa main pour que je la serre et m'a dit qu'elle était contente de voir que j'allais bien…

- Et qu'as-tu fait? questionna Mark.

- Rien, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. J'ai ignoré sa main, je suis sortie du bureau sans rien dire et je suis venue ici directement…

Mark resta silencieux quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

- Ah je te jure Torres, dit-il toujours en rigolant, il n'y a que toi pour recaler le gouverneur de New-York devant la Présidente du Pays!

_Arizona_… Le cœur de Callie se serra immédiatement à son évocation. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait complètement occulté le fait qu'elle avait assisté à la scène entre elle et Erica.

Que devait-elle penser? Erica lui avait-t-elle dit quelque chose?

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de parler à Arizona de la débâcle qu'avait été son histoire avec son ex. C'était quelque chose dont elle n'était pas fière. Mais après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il était évident que la blonde attendrait des explications… Après tout, même si leur relation n'était pas vraiment définie, elle et Arizona partageaient quelque chose. Et cette chose était l'une des meilleures choses qui lui soit arrivée depuis des années. Donc au diable Erica Hahn, il était hors de question que son arrivée change quoi que ce soit. Elle ferait en sorte qu'elle ne change rien.

Arizona faisait les cent pas nerveusement depuis déjà quelques minutes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Callie. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement et la regarda lui adresser un grand sourire en refermant la porte derrière elle.

- Je n'ai que quelques minutes devant moi, déclara cette dernière en s'approchant d'elle. Mais ça devrait être largement suffisant.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Callie avait déjà comblé le peu de distance qui les séparait et l'embrassait fougueusement, lui faisant ainsi oublier l'objet premier de sa présence ici.

Immédiatement après la fin de son rendez-vous avec le gouverneur Hahn et le départ de cette dernière, Arizona avait retrouvé ses quartiers personnels et avait envoyé un message à Callie lui demandant de l'y retrouver. Parce qu'elle avait beau avoir essayé d'oublier ce qu'avait dit l'autre femme à propos d'elle, il lui était tout simplement impossible de passer outre.

La veille, lorsque Callie avait émis son véto sur la fameuse question sur son ex, elle n'avait pas eu trop de mal à l'accepter. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait eu à faire concrètement à cette personne, Arizona éprouvait des besoins de réponses. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre Callie et Hahn. Ce qu'elles avaient pu partager, à quel point leur relation avait pu être sérieuse pour qu'elles en arrivent jusqu'à se fiancer et bien sûr ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Callie quitte son ex la veille de leur mariage. Elle voulait savoir si Callie était réellement passée à autre chose ou si sa relation avec Erica Hahn continuait d'être d'actualité.

Et plus que tout, elle voulait que les réponses à ses questions viennent de personne d'autre que Callie parce qu'elle ne cessait de s'imaginer les pires atrocités et qu'elle était la seule personne qui pouvait la rassurer sur ça.

Sauf qu'au moment même où les lèvres de Callie entrèrent en contact avec les siennes, elle oublia momentanément ses motivations et répondit férocement à l'étreinte.

Alors que leurs bouches s'étaient lancées dans un ballet sensuel, mêlant et démêlant langoureusement leurs langues, elle bascula Callie sur le canapé et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur elle. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire et commença à déboutonner le chemisier d'Arizona.

- Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit mais j'adore ta tenue aujourd'hui, souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Arizona répondit par un gémissement qui s'accentua au moment où les mains de Callie lui caressèrent le ventre et descendirent lentement jusqu'à la fermeture éclair de sa jupe qu'elle commença à baisser, amenant un frisson d'anticipation à lui parcourir la totalité du corps.

Vélocement, elle recula Callie un peu plus contre le canapé et s'attaqua à son tour à sa chemise jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut complètement ouverte et qu'elle lui dévoila la magnifique poitrine de la Latina.

- Tu me tues, murmura-t-elle sans quitter la peau nue des yeux, ne rêvant que d'une chose: parcourir chaque centimètre qui la composait avec sa bouche.

- Je peux t'assurer que c'est réciproque, répondit Callie avant de combler de nouveau la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres et les lui saisir avidement.

Elle glissa ses mains le long de ses jambes et les remonta dans une caresse délicieuse jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses.

- Ce sont tes jambes qui doivent avoir cet effet-là sur moi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Sa remarque fit s'immobiliser Arizona qui se souvint qu'Erica Hahn avait utilisé la même expression quelques heures plus tôt.

Se souvenant de la raison de leur présence ici, elle s'arracha de ses lèvres et mit une légère distance entre elle, causant un froncement de sourcils chez Callie qui se retrouva confuse par ce changement brutal de comportement.

- Tout va bien? questionna-t-elle.

- Oui je – 'fin – ça va, assura Arizona en la regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est juste que…

Sa phrase resta en suspens tandis qu'elle continuait de fixer les prunelles brunes face à elle. Doucement, elle laissa ses mains qui étaient dans les cheveux de Callie redescendre lentement jusque sa nuque qu'elle caressa doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Erica Hahn?

Ce n'est que lorsque la question fut sortie de sa bouche et qu'elle vit le regard surpris de Callie, qu'Arizona réalisa ce qu'elle venait de demander. Elle l'observa silencieusement, s'attendant avec appréhension à ce qu'elle se mette en colère d'une seconde à l'autre. Cependant sa réaction fut tout autre et eu l'effet de la surprendre totalement. Effectivement, Callie la fixa quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper un léger rire.

- On est à moitié nues l'une sur l'autre, sur le point de passer à l'acte et toi tu veux parler d'Erica Hahn? se moqua-t-elle amèrement.

Dès le moment où elle avait reçu le message d'Arizona, elle s'était doutée que cette conversation allait arriver. Elle connaissait assez bien la blonde pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas du genre à laisser ce genre de chose passer mais elle avait espéré qu'en la prenant d'assaut directement et en l'embrassant aussi fougueusement qu'elle l'avait fait, elle réussirait à faire diversion et lui faire oublier ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans son bureau. Et ça avait fonctionné… Pendant quelques minutes.

- C'est elle, la dernière ex? demanda Arizona en ignorant délibérément ce qu'elle venait de dire. Parce que ça avait l'air vraiment tendu entre vous tout à l'heure…

Callie essaya de l'embrasser mais elle la maintint fermement en place par les épaules.

- Tu crois sincèrement que tu vas réussir à me faire oublier mes questions avec quelques baisers, s'indigna-t-elle.

- Ça fonctionnait très bien jusque-là, rétorqua Callie avec un grand sourire.

Et c'était encore sur le point de fonctionner à nouveau, se dit Arizona en sentant son cœur s'accélérer un peu plus face au sourire enfantin que la Latina lui adressait. Mais elle résista, sa curiosité l'emportant nettement sur sa libido.

- Calliope… soupira-t-elle.

- Arizona, répondit Callie sur le même ton.

Arizona leva les yeux au ciel avant de les reporter sur elle.

- Tu vas réellement la jouer si puérilement?

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important pour toi? répliqua Callie, légèrement agacée.

Après tout, il s'agissait de son passé alors bon sang, pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas le laisser là où il était et revenir à ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire?

- Parce que j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur toi, répondit Arizona. Toi, tu connais mon histoire. Tu as même rencontré mes parents…

- Je les ai rencontrés dans le cadre du travail, fit remarquer Callie. Ce qui n'a strictement rien à voir…

Elle se pencha ensuite lentement jusqu'à sa nuque et y posa un langoureux baiser puis remonta doucement jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

- S'il te plait Arizona, murmura-t-elle en continuant de ponctuer son cou de nombreux baisers. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…

Arizona roula des yeux de plaisir et étouffa un gémissement avant de prendre pleinement conscience de la réponse qu'elle venait de recevoir. Brusquement, elle éloigna Callie de nouveau et se leva de ses genoux.

- Où est-ce que tu vas? lança Callie avec une grimace lorsqu'elle la sentit s'éloigner.

- Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, moi je n'ai pas envie de sexe, répondit Arizona en commençant à se reculer.

Elle rattacha rapidement les boutons de son haut avant de se baisser pour attraper ses chaussures, sous le regard interloqué de Callie qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

- Oh je t'en prie, ton corps était en train de me dire tout le contraire! s'exclama cette dernière.

Arizona se redressa vivement et lui adressa un regard noir avant de commencer à s'éloigner en direction de sa chambre, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle ne bluffait pas le moins du monde.

- Arizona! Tu n'es pas sérieuse?!

La seule réponse que Callie obtint fut un claquement de porte qui la fit légèrement sursauter.

- Tu sais que je pourrais facilement trouver quelqu'un pour finir ce que tu as commencé! lança-t-elle sur un ton provocateur.

La porte se rouvrit immédiatement, laissant apparaître une Arizona dont la colère n'avait pas diminué d'un iota.

- Fais ça et je t'assure qu'on ne remettra jamais la main sur ton corps…

Elle n'ajouta rien et claqua une nouvelle fois la porte, laissant Callie complètement sonnée, continuant de fixer l'endroit où elle venait de disparaître.

- Incroyable, s'indigna-t-elle en poussant un soupir de frustration.

Elle était venue dans l'optique de la distraire avec du sexe et lui faire oublier les questions qu'elle pouvait se poser sur elle et, au lieu de ça, elle se retrouvait abandonnée avec son excitation à son apogée.

Oui, Arizona venait de la battre à son propre jeu et malheureusement, ce détail ne fit qu'accentuer le désir de Callie pour elle.

Arizona Robbins – 1

Callie Torres – 0


End file.
